Un crocodile orné d'une rose et un cygne croquant une pomme
by McCartneyQc
Summary: La vie monotone de Gold et Regina, frère et sœur, changea brusquement lorsque le shérif engage Emma Swan comme adjointe, et que Belle, la sœur jumelle de l'amante occasionnelle de Gold, débarque en ville. Regina ne pourra plus cacher son attirance pour les femmes, et Gold verra son cœur happé par le sourire de cette jeune femme, qui n'est en rien comme sa soeur, Lacey.
1. Chapter 1

_Oui je sais, je sais, plusieurs diront que j'ai deux fics qui n'ont pas eu de update il y quelques temps, ma béta est en vacance voilà l'excuse... Mais je devais avouer que j'ai eu un défi pour cette fic... Et qu'elle me plait bien, mais c'est à savoir si elle vous plaira, car après tout c'est vous les patrons ici... Vous êtes les lecteurs, vous décidez si vous aimez ou non..._

 _Alors j'ai fait une fic ou Regina/Gold son père et fille. Une ou ils sont meilleurs amis... je devais bien les faire frères et soeurs non ? Toujours du SwanQueen... et du Rumbelle, mais ici avec du GoldenLace ! C'était ça mon défi, du GoldenLace, mais pour moi, il était impossible de ne pas mettre Belle, alors voilà la soeur jumelle._

 _Aussi, j'adore la ressemblance côté émotif entre Emma et Gold, ils sont si handicapé côté amoureux que j'adore les faire douté de tout ;)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Dominic Gold était assis confortablement sur le divan familial quand sa demi-soeur, Regina Mills vint s'écraser à ses côtés. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère tandis que le bruit des voix s'élevait dans la cuisine.

⁃ Tu avais réellement besoin d'amener ta débauchée de petite amie ?

⁃ Lacey n'est pas ma petite amie... et avoue que de voir ta mère autant en colère te fait du bien ?

⁃ Sincèrement Dominic, que lui trouves-tu ? »

Gold jeta un coup d'oeil à sa petite sœur, avant de sourire froidement.

⁃ Elle est jeune, sans attache... et Regina, elle est magnifique.

⁃ Ouin, c'est à se demander ce qu'une fille aussi jeune trouve d'intéressant à mon vieux frère de 50 ans.

⁃ Mon argent, voyons...

Regina entoura Gold de ses bras. Il était son seul allié dans cette famille de fou. Sa mère, Cora, avait épousé Malcolm quand elle est tombée enceinte d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais pu savoir si elle était vraiment la fille de Malcolm. Ses parents ne s'aimaient pas, mais ils restaient ensemble pour sauver les apparences. Tout le monde savait que Malcolm Gold avait des aventures et que Cora n'aspirait qu'au pouvoir dont les Gold jouissaient. Seul Dominic semblait être normal dans cette famille, du moins dans une certaine limite. Regina était la seule à pouvoir se vanter de bien le connaître. Elle savait qu'il cachait en lui autre chose que la bête qu'il présentait à tout le monde. Il avait été un grand frère attentionné, il l'avait presque élevé,. Quand il avait eu son fils, elle avait compris qu'il était fait pour être père. À 17 ans, Regina était partit de la maison pour aller vivre chez son frère et son neveu, elle pouvait enfin être elle-même. Dominic ne la jugeait jamais, il aurait été bien mal placé pour juger qui que ce soit. C'était en parlant avec lui qu'elle s'était avouée être homosexuelle. Il n'avait même pas levé un sourcil. Elle avait vécu sa première expérience sous son toit et le lendemain il avait grogné, car il est comme ça, il déteste les êtres humains. Enfin tous, sauf sa petite sœur et son fils. Regina fut tirée de ses pensées quand Neal, le fils de Gold, sortit de la cuisine, accompagné d'Henry, son jeune fils de 10 ans, et de Lacey, l'amante occasionnelle dont il était question en introduction.

⁃ Elle est dérangée cette vieille peau , lança Lacey, avant de venir se jeter sur les genoux de Gold.

⁃ Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu, petite dévergondée , hurla Cora de la cuisine.

Lacey passa sa langue sur la mâchoire de Gold avant de venir lui happer la bouche. Henry émit un son de dégout : voir son grand-père embrasser une fille n'était pas dans les choses qu'il voulait voir. Neal, lui, jeta un regard amusé à Regina, qui secoua la tête devant cette attitude vulgaire.

⁃ Comme j'adore le dimanche et les dîners familiaux..., chuchota Neal à l'intention de sa tante.

⁃ Attend Zelena n'est pas encore arrivée... lui répondit Regina.

⁃ Ah...

Zelena était la fille aînée que Cora avait eu avec un homme mystère. Elle avait à peine trois ans de plus que Regina, et elle se comportait encore comme une fillette gâtée. Elle n'avait toujours pas encore accepté la naissance de Regina, alors que cette dernière venait de fête son 35e anniversaire la semaine d'avant. Zelena avait vécu un certain temps une obsession pour Gold. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'était pas de son sang et donc qu'elle pouvait bien fantasmer à propos de lui. Ils étaient sans aucun doute la famille la plus dysfonctionnelle de Storybrooke, mais aussi la plus puissante. L'alliance entre les Mills et les Gold faisait en sorte que toute la ville leurs appartenait, sans compter que Malcolm était sur le point de céder la mairie à son adjointe, Regina. Neal vient s'asseoir à côté de son père en repoussant Lacey qui avait toujours sa langue dans la bouche de Gold. Elle arrêta d'embrasser Gold en se plaçant plus confortablement sur ses genoux. Regina se décolla d'eux, car elle avait les cheveux de Lacey dans le visage. Henry, lui, vint s'asseoir contre Regina, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mère du petit, car Neal s'était séparé quand elle était enceinte. Gold avait grincé des dents quand son fils de 18 ans était venu lui annoncer qu'il allait être père. Mais le petit Henry faisait le bonheur de toute la famille, même Malcolm semblait apprécier Henry. Le petit aimait tout le monde, il était rarement à Storybrooke car Henry vivait avec sa mère à Boston. La seule chose que Regina savait sur cette Emma Swan, était ce que Gold lui en avait dit. Elle était têtue, avait un caractère explosif et elle semblait aimer faire fâcher Dominic. Ainsi, Regina savait que son frère appréciait beaucoup cette Emma.

⁃ Hey dis Regina tu savais que ma maman venait vivre ici ?

⁃ Non je ne savais pas, tu dois être content, tu pourras voir ton père autant que tu veux.

⁃ Oui et manger des crêpes chez grand-papa tous les samedis.

Regina jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, qui avait attendu Henry, et affichait un sourire en coin. Définitivement, Henry était adoré de tous. Alors que Neal parlait à son père, qui avait les doigts de Lacey dans les cheveux et que Regina et Henry papotaient tranquillement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas et Zelena entra avec classe. Elle se renfrogna quand elle vit Lacey mordiller l'oreille de Gold, tout en la fixant. Cora sortit de la cuisine et jeta un regard froid à Zelena.

⁃ Tu parles d'une heure pour arriver... À table tout le monde... Et Regina aide donc ton frère.

La canne de Gold était tombée par terre sous la violence de l'assaut de Lacey. Dominic leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher pour prendre sa canne. Regina posa une main sur son épaule. Étant le seul homme des enfants, il était définitivement le chouchou de Cora, même si elle n'était pourtant pas sa mère. Parfois Regina trouvait le comportement de Cora envers Gold un peu bizarre, mais elle supprima ses pensées malsaines en se disant que Cora aurait tout simplement voulu un garçon et que comme il était handicapé de la jambe depuis 20 ans, elle devait plus le couvrir. Malcolm était toujours assit à un bout de la table et Gold en face de lui à l'autre bout. D'un côté de la table on retrouvait la mère et ses deux filles et en face d'elles, Neal, Henry et Lacey, cette dernière étant assise à côté de Gold. Ainsi installée, elle pouvait lui caresser la cuisse comme bon lui semblait. Regina sourit devant l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle savait que parfois Gold l'amena au dîner familial pour emmerder et Lacey faisait tout en son pouvoir pour bien jouer ce rôle fait sur mesure pour elle. Regina retient un fou rire quand elle remarqua son frère se raidir avant de lancer un regard froid à une Lacey coquine qui lui fit qu'un clin d'oeil. Henry entretenait toujours la conversation, il comblait les vides et souhaitait toujours qu'aucune dispute ne vienne noircir les repas. Mais c'était peine perdue, cette fois-ci la présence et l'attitude de Lacey eut raison de la patience de Cora. Elle tapa violemment sur la table.

⁃ Tu ne peux pas avoir tes deux mains sur la table et lâcher un peu l'entre-jambes de mon fils...

⁃ Ton fils ? Bah voyons, il a juste toi qui crois tes histoires... Il n'est pas ton fils, et je fais ce que je veux avec ma main.

⁃ Nous mangeons et il y a un enfant avec nous...

Lacey jeta un coup d'oeil à Henry qui semblait se demander ou pouvait bien être la main de Lacey pour que Cora soit en colère. Regina cacha son rire derrière sa main, Zelena se pencha pour regarder sous la table avant de réapparaître le visage rouge, Malcolm regardait Lacey avec un regard pervers tandis que Neal et Gold continuaient à manger. Ce dernier déposa sa serviette de table dans son assiette.

⁃ Bon, on va y aller... Neal, je te vois à la maison. Henry, tu diras bonjour à ta mère et que j'irai la voir demain... Regina, désolé de te laisser ici, seule, mais mes limites sont dépassées.

Il se leva et sembla réaliser dans un éclair de lucidité, qu'il devait reboutonner son pantalon que Lacey avait détaché sous la table. Regina ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, Zelena devient encore plus rouge et Cora s'étouffa avec sa bouchée. Lacey leur fit un petit signe de la main et suivit Gold qui se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Gold sourit, Lacey lui jeta un regard avant de rire.

⁃ Oh tu t'es surpassée aujourd'hui ma jolie...

⁃ Oui je sais, j'adore la rendre folle, ta belle-mère.

Lacey jeta un coup d'oeil vers la maison avant de prendre le bras de Gold. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Cadillac de Dominic. Une fois assit, il se retourna vers elle.

⁃ Je te laisse au _Rabbit Hole_?

⁃ Je sais que tu m'amènes ici pour que je rende folle Cora, mais c'est aussi vrai que je te saute dessus de temps en temps... Et là, avec toute cette excitation, j'ai bien envie de terminer ce que j'ai commencé sous la table.

⁃ Chez toi ?

⁃ On y va...

Dans la maison Cora réagit la première en secoua la tête.

⁃ Je ne comprends pas comment un homme de cette classe peut aimer la compagnie d'une... d'une fille aussi facile.

⁃ C'est justement ça le plaisir, Cora, elle est facile, répliqua Malcolm, qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois de la journée.

⁃ Elle a quoi, 20 ans ? demanda Cora

⁃ 25 ans maman, Lacey a 25 ans, Dominic a le double de son âge, répondit Regina.

Cora fit un air de dégoût, Neal secoua sa tête en souriant. Son père avait toujours apprécié la beauté, et il savait que Lacey l'avait accroché dès qu'elle était venue s'installer avec son père, Maurice, il y a deux ans. Il savait aussi que Gold ressentait de la fierté d'avoir réussi à l'avoir dans son lit, mais qu'elle était trop superficielle pour que son père en tombe amoureux. Neal avait accepté cette relation bizarre, car il savait que c'était sans danger pour le cœur de son père, mais il désespérait de voir son père enfin heureux en amour. Sa mère, Milah, était partit il y a 20 ans, quittant sa famille pour suivre un marin aventuriers. Neal n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son père, et il voulait tellement qu'il ne soit plus seul. La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Tout le monde se figea, sauf Regina qui se leva, riant toujours. Elle adorait son frère, il était le seul à être capable de faire réagir Cora et à chaque fois qu'il venait avec Lacey, c'était tout un spectacle. C'était à se demander s'il ne se mettait pas en équipe avec Lacey pour pousser les limites de Cora Mills. Car en dehors d'ici, Lacey était peut-être légèrement vulgaire, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue être déplacée en public avec Dominic. Regina ouvrit la porte avec un sourire, avant de figer. Une magnifique blonde se tenait devant la porte, en croisant son regard vert Regina sentit son cœur se débattre.

⁃ Tu dois être Regina, la tante de Neal ?

⁃ Euh... oui et tu es...?

⁃ Emma, je suis la mère d'Henry.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Regina n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort pour personne. Quand Emma lui fit un sourire, elle crut sentir ses jambes flancher, mais une voix sortit les deux femmes de ce moment de contemplation.

⁃ Maaaamannn !

Henry couru se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. La blonde le serra contre elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête du garçon.

⁃ Grand-papa est partit rapidement, mais il te fait dire qu'il te parlera demain... oh et il te fait dire bonjour.

⁃ Espèce de lutin machiavélique, il me fait venir ici et il n'est pas là.

⁃ Je vois que tu connais bien mon frère.

Emma leva les yeux vers Regina et rougit légèrement devant le regard sévère de la sœur de Gold. Elle se releva, prenant Henry par les épaules, comme pour se protéger de Regina.

⁃ Je... je suis désolée, c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait un appartement pour moi, qu'il me donnerait les clés que j'avais juste à venir les chercher ici…

⁃ C'est bien mon frère ça... Il aime bien mettre les autres mal à l'aise.

Neal apparu à la porte, en lui tendant un trousseau de clés, un sourire aux lèvres.

⁃ Mon père a beaucoup de défaut, mais jamais il n'oserait te provoquer... du moins, sans qu'il ne soit présent.

⁃ Ummm

Emma prit les clés des mains de Neal, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers Henry, mais Neal lui prit le bras.

⁃ Aller vient manger, mon père est parti avec sa copine, donc nous avons beaucoup de nourriture.

⁃ Euh, non, je ne peux pas m'inviter comme ça.

⁃ Voyons... Cora sera contente, après le spectacle Lacey, rien ne peut la choquer.

⁃ Ton père a amené Lacey pouliche ici ? questionna Emma, surprise.

Regina fronça les sourcils' comment pouvait-elle connaître Lacey ? Son frère avait-il été à Boston avec elle et l'avait présentée à Emma ? Mais Henry lui prit la main et ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la maison.

Lacey embrassa Gold devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Il la plaqua contre la porte et colla son corps contre celui de la jeune femme, en lui mordillant le cou sans douceur. Lacey gémissait bruyamment en essayant de prendre ses clés dans son sac à main.

⁃ Laisse-moi ouvrir, sinon je m'agenouille ici et je te fais jouir...

⁃ Umm, non, non... ouvre.

Gold se décolla de Lacey, le temps qu'elle ouvre la porte. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Lacey, Dominic commençait déjà à se déshabiller. Elle vient l'aider, laissant tomber leurs vêtements traçant la chemin charneljusqu'à la chambre. Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Lacey retira la canne de Gold de ses mains et lui donna une petite poussée pour qu'il se retrouve sur le lit, couché sur le dos. Elle lui retira son boxer et se pencha déjà sur lui, le prenant dans sa bouche. C'est ce qu'elle préférait avec Dominic Gold, il ne voulait pas faire l'amour : il ne recherchait que le sexe brutal sans attachement. Et à l'entendre grogner de plaisir sous sa bouche, ça donnait de l'importance à Lacey. Il était peut-être vieux, mais il était mignon, très mignon et il était aussi débauché qu'elle dans sa sexualité, alors la connexion s'est fait rapidement entre eux.

Gold lui prit le visage et l'amena à lui pour qu'il l'embrasse. Lacey joua avec sa langue dans sa bouche, tout en prenant sa longueur en elle. Dominic lui mordit la lèvres, gémissant en sentant la chaleur de Lacey envelopper son membre. Elle lui mordit la lèvre avant de se relever, déposant ses mains sur la poitrine lisse de Gold et de commencer ses mouvements descendant son corps de plus en plus fort. Une main de Gold se trouva sur les fesses de la jeune femme, l'aidant à ce que ses mouvements soient plus rapides. L'autre main taquinait un mamelon. Lacey accéléra, alors que Dominic bougea ses hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, leurs gémissements augmentaient au même rythme que leur plaisir, lorsque Lacey s'arrête d'un coup. Elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sa sœur était déjà arrivée, se dit-elle en souriant. Lacey jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa porte de chambre, alors que Gold grogna, bougea ses hanches.

⁃ Je n'ai pas fini moi...

⁃ Ma sœur vient d'arriver, lui chuchota-t-elle.

⁃ Je m'en fous de ta sœur Lacey... finis moi...

Lacey lui sourit et se remit à bouger sur lui, espérant le rendre fou, pour qu'il soit assez sonore pour que sa sainte sœur les entendre. Ça semblait fonctionner, Gold ferma les yeux en ouvrant la bouche, ses doigts plantés dans les hanches de la jeune femme pour accélérer leurs mouvements. Elle jeta elle-même la tête vers l'arrière tellement elle sentait la libération de la jouissance arriver. Le râle puissant de Gold lui apprit qu'il venait de se libérer en elle, alors Lacey descendit encore quelques coups sur Gold, toujours dur en elle, et elle éclata aussi, dans un grand gémissement. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps collés, déjà Gold la tassa pour remettre son boxer.

⁃ Merde, mon linge est dans le salon...

⁃ Va le chercher, lui sourit Lacey.

⁃ Bah oui, ta sœur est là...

⁃ Ne sois pas farouche Gold.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil froid à Lacey, avant de pousser un soupir. Il prit un des foulards de Lacey et l'encercla autour de sa taille, il remercia sa petite taille pour ça. Il ouvrit la porte avec prudence. Il détestait les gens et savoir que la sœur de Lacey, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, ait pu les entendre gémirent dans la chambre. Il vit sa chemise qui traînait près de la porte de la chambre. Il voyait son pantalon qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha lentement, sans faire de bruit. Quand il fut assez près, il tendit une main pour le prendre. Mais sans sa canne, son équilibre n'était pas parfait. Il vit un ombre se pencher vers lui pour lui tendre le pantalon. Il grogna un merci sans lever les yeux.

⁃ Vous ne pouvez pas être Keith, vous devez alors être Gold ?, lui demanda la voix.

Il leva les yeux, et laissa presque échapper un léger cri. S'il ne venait pas de quitter Lacey il aurait pu croire qu'elle était devant lui. Mais en plissant les yeux, il voyait que la jeune femme bien que physiquement identique, était différente, très différente. Elle lui souriait, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient sans malice.

⁃ Euh... oui, je ne suis pas Ketih…

⁃ Alors vous êtes Gold ?

⁃ Oui...

Gold sentit Lacey sortir de la chambre, avant poser un bras sur son épaule et de venir lui mordre l'oreille.

⁃ Ah oui, ma sœur est ma jumelle... Anabelle voici Dominic. Gold je te présente Belle.

⁃ Dominic, c'est joli comme prénom.

⁃ Merci...

Lacey éclata de rire, elle donna une tape sur les fesses de Gold avant de lui tendre sa canne et elle alla chercher ses vêtements. Le regard de Gold resta figé sur Belle, qui avait suivi sa sœur du regard avant de revenir pénétrer son regard brun de ses yeux bleus. Elle ressemblait à un ange, se dit-il. Il sentit une chaleur lui monter dans le ventre quand elle lui sourit de nouveau, avant de se retourner prendre un livre et aller s'asseoir sur le divan. Lacey repassa devant Gold.

⁃ Dom, tu restes ou tu retournes chez toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Avec difficulté il tourna son regard vers Lacey, releva déjà ses différences. Lacey avait les traits de son visage un peu plus crispé. Il se dégageait d'elle une confiance en ses atouts, elle dégageait de la sexualité. Alors que Belle, dégageait de la sensualité.

⁃ Euh... Non, non... Neal m'attend.

⁃ Ok mon beau, on se recroise.

Elle se leva légèrement pour venir frôler ses lèvres avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Gold s'approcha du salon, sa chemise et son pantalon toujours dans ses mains, seulement en boxer et sa taille entourée d'un des longs foulards de Lacey.

⁃ L... Lacey a parlé de moi ?

Belle leva son regard de son roman avant de jeter un regard vers la taille de Gold, et de remonter lentement vers les yeux de Gold.

⁃ Mon foulard vous va mieux qu'à moi, lui répondit Belle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le petit geste timide de Belle vient le frapper dans le bas du ventre. Il baissa son regard sur le foulard et le retira avant de mettre son pantalon rapidement et de se couvrir avec sa chemise, il la boutonna avant de regarder de nouveau Belle. Il lui tendit le foulard alors que leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, Belle se racla la gorge.

⁃ Lacey adore parler de ses aventures... Elle avait de mauvais mots pour un certain Keith, mais toujours en bon qu'elle parlait de vous.

⁃ C'est bon à savoir.

Elle lui fit encore un doux sourire avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Il avait la tête qui tournait, comme s'il avait un vertige. Gold s'excusa auprès de Belle et sortit en vitesse de cet appartement. Il avait besoin de respirer. Une fois dans le couloir, il mit ses souliers sans ses bas. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans l'appartement et croiser de nouveau cette jumelle, si différente de la bombe Lacey French, et pourtant si délicieuse.

Chez les Mills/Gold le repas était terminé depuis un moment, mais Cora semblait apprécier Emma, ou c'était une façon de se détendre avec l'épisode Dominic et Lacey. Regina était toujours présente, chose rare car normalement elle disparaissait peu après après Gold. Il faut croire qu'une certaine blonde l'avait retenue plus que de raison. Neal était partit depuis quelques minutes après avoir reçu un appel de son père. Emma se leva, annonçant son départ. Regina l'accompagna à l'extérieur, et décida de partir aussi. Cora leur fit un vague signe de la main. Une fois dehors, Emma se retourna vers Regina.

⁃ Merci c'était une belle soirée...

⁃ Tout le plaisir est pour moi...

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent avant qu'Henry chigna qu'il était fatigué. Emma s'excusa et partit vers une toute petite coccinelle jaune. Regina décida qu'elle devait aller parler à son frère immédiatement. Arrivée devant la maison rose, pardon couleur saumon, de Gold, Regina sortit de sa voiture rapidement pour venir frapper à la porte. Quand Dominic ouvrit, il avait un verre d'alcool dans les mains et ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette.

⁃ Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que t'arrive ?

⁃ Pardon ?

⁃ On dirait que tu as était frappé par un train...

⁃ Pire, par la sœur de Lacey... Sa jumelle.

⁃ Oh deux Lacey, tu sauras gérer ?, dit-elle en souriant.

⁃ Non..; oh non je ne pourrais pas gérer la jumelle... Et toi... tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

⁃ Pire, une tornade blonde, qui a pour fils, ton petit-fils.

Gold lui fit un magnifique sourire, avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

⁃ Donc tu as vue Emma Swan...

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant entrer Regina, qui lui prit son verre des mains. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

 **Alors ? Je continue la fic, ou je l'efface de votre mémoire ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Euh WOW Merci énormément, j'avais JAMAIS eu autant de review pour un seul chapitre... JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS VOUS REMERCIEZ COMME J'AURAIS ENVIE... J'espère en avoir autant pour le reste de cette fic. Je ne suis pas une personne qui normalement est capable d'écrire de l'humour, ici j'ai essayée d'en mettre un peu dans cette fic._

 _Je me fais un plaisir énorme à vous donnez ce chapitre... qui installe une compétition un peu malsaine entre le frère et la soeur, mais c'est Gold et Regina qu'on parle... :p_

 _Chaque chapitre sera posté à chaque dimanche ! Mais comme je viens de l'Amérique, les chapitre seront posté en fin de journée en France._

 _Je voudrais remerciée les guest, à qui je ne peux pas remerciée personnellement, les autres si j'en ai oubliée j'en suis particulièrement désolée... Pas habituée à autant de commentaire à un seule chapitre, je me promets de me rajustée si jamais il en a toujours autant pour ce chapitre deux._

 _Ici je l'appelle le chapitre transition entre la rencontre entre les futur amoureux... et les vrai première conversation._

 _Merci encore et bonne lecture_

* * *

Un bruit étouffé suivi d'une vibration réveillèrent un Gold gémissant. Son mal de crâne et un goût pâteux d'alcool dans sa bouche lui rappelèrent qu'il avait bu avec Regina presque toute la nuit. Il regarda l'heure de son réveil placé sur sa table de chevet. 7:00 AM. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure? Avec difficulté il tendit le bras pour prendre son portable et regarda l'afficheur. .

\- Quoi ?

\- _Gold ? Quoi, quoi? ? Ta voix, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt, Lacey ?

\- _Ah… Euh, viens me rejoindre chez Granny's dans une heure._

Dominic se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Il n'avait pas les idées claires, et avec ce foutu mal de tête, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire face à Lacey French aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne crois pas… peut-être plus tard… Je ne…

\- _Non, non pas plus tard… J'ai une proposition à te faire…_ l'interrompit Lacey de sa voix sensuelle.

Il ferma les yeux, exaspéré : il n'avait pas la force du tout de combattre la volonté de cette furie. Lacey serait bien capable de rebondir chez lui en lui hurlant sa proposition. Gold céda et accepta de la retrouver dans une heure au petit restaurant.

Il se leva gémissant de douleur, prit sa canne et s'habilla bien tranquillement, limité par la coordination motrice que son mal de tête lui permettait. Il sortit de sa chambre comme un automate. L'odeur de thé provenant de la cuisine réveilla quelque chose en lui et comme un Zombie sentant la chair fraiche, il la suivit. Une fois les escaliers prudemment descendus, il trouva Neal, sifflotant en préparant le petit déjeuner, et sa petite sœur assise à la table à manger se retenant la tête à deux mains comme pour diminuer l'intensité du mal de tête qu'elle partageait avec son frère.

Ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à déblatérer sur leur vie. Regina lui en voulait d'avoir orchestré la rencontre avec Emma Swan, sans qu'il ne soit présent, ce qui avait fait sourire Gold. Il avait remarqué qu'Emma avait ressenti un petit intérêt pour Lacey quand il l'avait rencontrée à Boston. Il avait alors préparé cette rencontre avec Regina. Dominic appréciait Emma. Il se doutait que jamais Lacey ne serait assez intéressante pour qu'Emma Swan se laisse aller à aimer une femme. Il s'était dit que peut-être avec Regina ce serait différent. Ainsi, Gold a menacé le shérif David Nolan afin qu'il promette d'engager Emma. Ensuite ça été assez facile de pousser Emma à postuler à Storybrooke. Il avait un argument impossible à contredire : Henry pourrait voir son père plus souvent. Le bonheur de son fils était un point facile et Dominic Gold attaquait toujours les points faibles. Henry s'ennuyait de son père et Emma céda rapidement.

Cette manipulation n'avait rien d'égoïste se disait Gold. Il voyait que Regina était malheureuse, et comme il appréciait Emma Swan, il s'était dit qu'un petit coup de pouce forcé du destin ne ferait pas de mal à personne. Il savait toutefois que sa sœur avait une tête de cochon et ne se laisserait pas charmer facilement.

Gold avait aussi confié Régina lors de leur beuverie que Lacey avait une sœur jumelle qui était tout le contraire de sa sœur. Du moins, c'était là sa perception. Regina avait tout de suite compris que cette Belle avait troublé son frère jusque dans les profondeurs de son âme. Tout un exploit, lui avait-elle dit en rigolant. Dominic détestait se sentir perdre le contrôle. Il avait beau affirmé de sa voix la plus froide compte tenu de son taux d'alcoolémie élevé, que cette jumelle ne pourrait pas être aussi intéressante que Lacey, Regina n'en avait pas cru un seul mot.

Ils avaient ensuite rapidement changé de sujet, pour reprendre leur thème fétiche : les tribulations de la famille Mills/Gold. Regina adorait les dimanches où Gold invitait Lacey à la maison. Sans cette distraction ces journées familiales étaient plus souvent qu'autrement des règlements de compte.

Donc les voilà ce matin, chialant sur le bruit que Neal faisait dans la cuisine, nauséeux devant leurs assiettes remplies d'œuf et de bacon et se jurant que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils buvaient autant une nuit de semaine. Neal se contenta de sourire à son père et à sa tante, sachant parfaitement que deux personnes aussi malheureuses ne respecteraient cette fameuse promesse.

Gold refusa le petit déjeuner, mais bu rapidement son thé avant de leurs annoncer qu'il devait rejoindre Lacey chez Granny's. Regina ouvrit les yeux et cessa de masser son front douloureux.

\- Tu crois que tu pourras être à la hauteur ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

\- Tais-toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une proposition pour moi… Et tu me connais avec les ''deals''.

\- Elle va peut-être te demander en mariage, répliqua Neal, en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

\- Pfff, n'importe quoi… Vous avec des idées bien stupides ce matin… grogna-t-il en souhaitant fortement qu'ils n'avaient pas raison.

Gold n'avait plus mal à la tête mais il était toujours endormi quand il entra dans le casse-croute de Granny. Il resta debout à l'entrée cherchant la petite peste qui l'avait tiré du lit. Il la vit en double. Peut-être que ça parlait de l'intensité de Lacey... Il se frotta les yeux et se rappela que Lacey avait une sœur jumelle, Annabelle. Il s'avança en grogna vers la table, quand Lacey se leva d'un bond pour l'entourer de ses bras et lui mordiller le cou. Le menton contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, Gold croisa le regard d'Annabelle, qui détourna le regard, respectant leur intimité. Jamais Lacey ne démontrait autant d'affection en public, sauf si c'était pour provoquer. En fronça les sourcils, il prit les épaules de Lacey pour l'éloigner de lui. Voulait-elle provoquer Belle par ce comportement ? Mais en croisant le regard bleu de Lacey, il comprit.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux Lacey ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

\- Oh Dom… comme si je voulais toujours quelque chose de toi… Dans mon souvenir je ne suis pas la seule à supplier pour le sexe... Tu te rappelles?

Il détestait se faire appeler Dom. Tout surnom lui puait au nez, sauf peut-être le surnom de Belle, qui allait parfaitement à cette Annabelle. Il l'avait dit plusieurs fois à Lacey, mais elle continuait à l'appeler Dom parfois, mais à 95% du temps il était Gold pour elle, comme la majorité des gens de Storybrooke. Lacey ne lui lassait pas le temps de protester. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Gold et le traina jusqu'à la table où Belle était toujours assise en silence.

Comme elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette au côté de sa sœur, Gold prit place en face des jumelles, son regard rivé sur les deux jeunes femmes. Belle lui fit un sourire timide, il lui répondit en leva brièvement ses lèvres. Elle était sublime. L'aura que dégageait ce sosie de Lacey n'était que calme et intelligence. Lacey avait plutôt tendance à utiliser d'autres instruments de son arsenal… Même si ce talent de Lacey était ce qu'il préférait en elle, sa sœur jumelle était plus dangereuse pour son cœur.

\- Bon matin Mr. Gold, dit-elle d'une voix douce, un accent plus soutenu que Lacey.

Dominic sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et avait chaud, comme si tout à coup Granny avait décidé de faire rôtir toutes les personnes présentes pour pouvoir utiliser leur chair comme repas du soir. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre pour essayer de retrouver un comportement humain sain, non pas une boule de lave en fusion, et sans un sourire, la voix légèrement rauque, il répondit à son bonjour.

\- Miss French.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Gold aurait voulu lancer l'ancre et rester amarrer dans son doux regard bleu toute la journée. Mais ils furent dérangés par un vent contraire, du nom de Lacey, qui claqua sa langue contre ses dents, ce qui déconcentra Dominic.

\- Vous êtes bien pareils tous les deux, avec des « Monsieur » et des « Miss». Gold, ma sœur s'appelle Annabelle. Belle, il s'appelle Dominic. Il y a tellement de monde qui l'appelle Mr. Gold que parfois ça me donne l'impression de coucher avec papa…

Gold eut un vrai sourire qui éclairé son visage. Lacey avait ce pouvoir de ne jamais se bouffer la tête, elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait la moitié de son âge, exactement. Il pourrait tout à fait être son père. Neal était plus âgé que les sœurs French, et il avait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un vieux pervers. Mais ce sentiment disparaissait toujours rapidement. Il faisait de nombreux jaloux dans la ville, et ça le rendait fier. Le regard de Gold glissa vers Belle, qui détourna les yeux, venant de se faire prendre alors qu'elle détaillait le visage de l'amant de sa sœur. Les joues rouges, Belle jeta un coup d'œil sur le menu, alors que c'était au tour de Gold de l'observer.

Elle avait le même visage que Lacey, sans le surplus de maquillage, ni ce regard bleu rempli de luxure. Belle French semblait inatteignable, une Sainte qu'il était impossible d'approcher si on avait commis des atrocités dans sa vie. Et Dominic Gold n'était pas un homme fréquentable pour Belle. Pour Lacey oui, mais pas pour la pureté de sa jumelle. Prit dans sa contemplation de la sœur interdite, il sentit un doigt venir lui tapoter le nez. Gold tourna son regard vers Lacey. Il vit une lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux de son amante, comme une mise en garde, un avertissement qui semblait dire : Ne touche pas à ma sœur vieux pervers. Mal à l'aise, il fit une grimace à Lacey, avant qu'elle ne prenne sa main et y dépose ses lèvres, signe qu'il n'était qu'à elle.

\- Tu voulais me faire une proposition ? demanda-t-il à Lacey.

Le regard de Lacey redevient légèrement pervers, ce regard qu'il connaissait bien. Elle se pencha vers lui en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Comme hypnotisé, Gold se pencha aussi vers elle.

\- Tu cherches toujours quelqu'un pour la direction de la bibliothèque ?

\- Tu te proposes, c'est ça? répliqua-t-il en riant.

\- Pauvre fou, non… Je suis bien au Rabbit Hole… Non, mais ma sœur...

Dominic se redressa, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le regard vers Belle. Serait-il capable de savoir qu'elle travaillait pour lui ? De la croiser régulièrement ? De devoir lui adresser la parole ? Comme il restait le regard perdu, la bouche entrouverte, sans rien dire, Belle rougit à nouveau et se retourna vers sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire…

\- Bah voyons, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas Gaston qui va vous faire vivre. Et comme vous êtes ici, tu vas devoir vous trouver un appartement pour vous deux… Et tu as tous les diplômes. Gold… Elle est amplement qualifiée. Mieux, elle rivalise avec ta culture littéraire…, insinuant Lacey d'un ton provocateur.

Il avait froncé les sourcils à l'évocation du nom de Gaston. Alors cette Belle était en couple? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le surprenait ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle était une magnifique jeune femme de 25 ans vierge, attendant le prince charmant pour lui offrir son corps de rêve ? Il savait ce à quoi ce corps pouvait ressembler. Il voyait Lacey nue très souvent, et comme les deux sœurs étaient aussi identiques de corps, il pouvait facilement s'imaginer entre les cuisses de Belle... Gold secoua sa tête pour chasser cette vision, laissant croire à Lacey qu'il refusait la proposition.

\- Allez, tu ne le regretteras pas… Et moi, je serai à toi aussi souvent que tu le voudras... Avoue que tu ne perds rien au change…

\- Tu m'échanges ta sœur contre du sexe ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que je suis le seul à tirer profit de notre arrangement…

\- Mes cuisses seront fermées pour toi, si tu ne prends pas Belle à la bibliothèque.

\- Lacey, pas besoin de… Si Mr Gold ne…

\- Il veut, n'est-ce pas _Dom ?_

Ce ''Dom'' avait été dit par provocation. Un échange de regard s'en suit entre les deux amants. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de bonne raison pour refuser le poste à Belle si elle avait vraiment les diplômes. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il le retenait à dire oui, si ce n'était que l'attraction extrêmement dangereuse qu'il ressentait pour elle. Gold poussa un soupir avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux purs de Belle.

\- Venez me voir en fin d'après-midi. On en discutera sans Lacey comme chaperon.

Lacey poussa un petit cri de victoire qui fit sursauter les quelques personnes présentes dans le restaurant et elle attaqua la bouche de Gold de ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Mr Gold, répondit Belle.

Au son de sa voix, Gold mit fin au combat de Lacey, avant de la regarder de nouveau. Son attention fut attirée par une ombre qui apparut par-dessus son épaule. Il délaissa avec regret le regard de Belle pour remarquer que Regina se tenait debout à côté de la table, obnubilée par la jumelle de Lacey. Les jumelles observaient aussi la sœur de Dominic, Lacey avec un sourire provocateur et Belle avec un sourire poli.

\- Gina, quelle surprise… Je te présente ma sœur, Anabelle. Belle, c'est Regina, la sœur de Dominic.

Lacey adorait les surnoms, surtout ceux des gens qui les détestaient, mais Regina s'en foutait royalement. Elle n'avait de yeux que pour la jumelle [KD6] dont Gold lui avait parlée. Vraiment, il n'était pas dans la ligue de cette Belle. Cette dernière ne devait pas se sentir à son aise devant le regard froncé de Regina qui la détaillait et le regard brun de Gold toujours sur elle, puisqu'elle dit à Lacey qu'elles devaient aller voir leur père et qu'elle devait quitter le petit groupe.

Lacey se leva, suivie de Belle, qui sortit rapidement du restaurant alors que Lacey se pencha vers Gold, l'embrassant et jouant avec sa langue en gémissant. Quand elle se décolla, elle lui chuchota :

\- Merci beaucoup. Ma sœur est peut-être une Sainte, mais je l'adore et de la savoir travaillant pour toi, je me sens en sécurité. Bonne journée, Regina. Et toi mon vieux pervers, tu es mieux de venir chez moi ce soir… J'ai plein de gratitude à te démontrer…

Elle lui lécha le cou avant d'aller rejoindre sa sœur à l'extérieur, qui n'avait pas perdu une seconde de l'échange de fluides entre sa sœur et ce Mr Gold, qui la troublait beaucoup trop à son goût. Belle French n'avait jamais eu les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes que sa sœur. Une fois sortit, Lacey vient la prendre par le cou, et elles se mirent à marcher de manière synchronique. Belle sentait le regard perçant de Gold les suivre depuis le restaurant. Ça n'allait pas être facile de le voir souvent, surtout qu'elle sentait bien que Lacey en était amoureuse, même si elle disait le contraire et voyait d'autres hommes.

\- Dominic Romuald Gold, qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

\- Une vision double…

Regina s'assit devant son frère, attendant qu'il lâche du regard les sœurs jumelles et qu'il revienne vers elle. Quand finalement les yeux bruns de Gold rencontrèrent les siens, Regina secoua la tête.

\- Quoi ? questionna Dominic le regard sévère.

\- Rien d'autre que tu es dans la merde mon vieux… répliqua Regina.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, se promettant de ne pas se laisser tenter par l'ange brune aux yeux si bleus et au cœur pur qu'était Anabelle French. Lacey avait dit que sa sœur avait une culture qui égalait la sienne. Il était si arrogant avec sa culture, que c'était un point de plus vers la perfection de Belle. Il s'apprêta à répondre sèchement à sa sœur, quand elle lui prit le bras violement, le visage blême.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Emma Swan est là… avec Henry.

Dominic afficha un large sourire prétentieux, ce que Regina repoussa par un regard fâché. Gold se félicita, se dit qu'il était sous bonne étoile et que la conversation allait changer. Il était heureux de rendre sa petite sœur mal à l'aise. Il se retourna vers la mère et son petit-fils qui venaient d'entrer. Henry le vit, et c'est avec joie qu'il traina sa mère jusqu'à la table.

\- Grand-papa…

Regina donna un coup de pied sous la table à Gold et lui fit un clin d'œil. Arrivé à leur table, Henry fit un câlin à son grand-père avant de s'assoir à ses côtés en se collant. Regina devait bien avouer que son frère était peut-être reconnu comme étant une bête, mais qu'il adorait son petit-fils. Le regard d'Emma resta quelques secondes de trop sur Regina, avant de se tourner vers Gold.

\- Lacey s'est dédoublée ? demanda Emma.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai croisé Lacey dehors, avec une version identique, mais plus habillée.

\- C'est Belle, sa sœur jumelle, précisa Regina.

Gold grogna faisant rire Henry, alors que de nouveau le regard de Regina s'ancra dans celui d'Emma. Le temps semblait être en suspension, tandis qu'Emma prit place au côté de Regina. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une bonne humeur teintée de taquinerie. Regina remarqua rapidement qu'Emma n'avait pas peur de son frère et que c'était justement pour cette raison que Gold semblait l'apprécier. Mais Regina connaissait trop bien Dominic et elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait lui faire regretter de s'être amusée à ses dépens. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Gold se pencha à l'oreille d'Henry, ce dernier tapa dans ses mains, alors que son frère leva un visage plus qu'indéchiffrable vers Emma.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que j'amène Henry à la boutique ? Neal y est déjà.

Regina devint blême, il allait la laisser seule avec Emma.

\- Non, non pas de problème, j'irai le chercher là-bas. Je dois aussi parler avec Neal…

\- Très bien, Emma…

C'est avec un sourire cruel pour sa sœur qu'il se leva, prit sa canne et quitta avec Henry en souhaitant bonne journée au deux femmes. Regina décida de le braver un peu plus :

\- N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous avec Belle la magnifique...

\- Oh… Vous ne perdez pas de temps Gold, dites donc…

\- Pff, c'est un rendez-vous professionnel. Elle a appliqué pour le poste de directrice de la bibliothèque.

Regina se sentait pousser des ailes de courage. Elle se tourna vers Emma, le regard pétillant, le prenant en témoin :

\- Elle n'a pas appliqué. Lacey a promis plein de sexe à mon frère s'il engageait sa sœur.

\- Oh… Et il fonctionne à ce genre de promesse ?

\- Non. Plutôt aux menaces... Elle a aussi dit qu'elle lui refuserait l'accès à ses cuisses si Belle n'avait pas l'emploi...

\- Intéressant, murmura Emma, le regard dans celui de Regina.

Les doigts de Gold étaient devenu blancs tellement il serrait sa canne. C'est la mâchoire serrée qu'il s'excusa et partit avec Henry devant lui. Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire dès sa sortie du restaurant. C'était si facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds, que parfois s'en était ennuyant.

Quand le silence s'installa entre elles, Regina sentit ses ailes de courage se brûler. Emma se leva peu de temps après, s'excusa car elle devait aller au poste de police pour compléter ses papiers d'embauche. Regina avait été surprise que David ait engagé une autre assistante. Il avait déjà Graham Humbert, pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un deuxième assistant? Après le départ d'Emma, elle comprit que c'était encore une fois dû à la manipulation de son cher frère.

Regina Mills se leva, le regard suivant Emma jusqu'à sa pathétique voiture jaune. Elle se promit d'aller affronter son frère sur son implication quant à l'arrivée d'Emma Swan à Storybrooke. Regina était convaincue que ce n'était ni pour Neal ni pour Henry qu'il l'avait fait venir ici. C'est en colère qu'elle se dirigea vers la mairie. Si c'était une blague cruelle de Dominic pour lui faire perdre la raison et lui faire avouer son homosexualité aux parents, c'était peine perdue. Elle avait plus de volonté que Gold, il lui fallait plus que deux magnifiques yeux verts, une chevelure blonde à faire damner les anges et un sourire à faire fondre le plus gros des Iceberg pour venir à bout de sa volonté.

\- C'est un jeu qui se joue à deux, Dominic Gold. Qui tombera en premier? Toi pour Belle ou moi pour Emma…? marmonna-t-elle les dents serré, déterminée à faire tomber son frère pour Belle.

* * *

 **Alors, est-il à la hauteur de chapitre un ? Les personnages principal de cette fic sont Regina et Gold, et évidement Belle et Emma. Les deux jeunes femmes seront plus que présent dans le chapitre 3...**

 **Un avant gout ? Emma et Regina auront une rencontre seules. Belle démontrera ce qui la fait si différente de Lacey à Gold... et une confrontation frère/soeur.**

 **Alors on se dit à la semaine prochaine ? Surprenez moi encore avec beaucoup de review, je vous adore tellement**


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le chapitre trois de cette fic familial un peu tordue... L'attrait à un peu descendu avec le chapitre 2, peut-être n'était-il pas à la hauteur du premier ?! Peut-être que vous aimez moins ? En espérant que celui là vous allez l'aimez... Un grand frère tordue et une petite soeur avec des ressources ..._

 **Une note pour ceux qui lit : Avoir du crocodile dans son code génétique, ma béta à un soucis, le chapitre 14 aura quelques peu de retard, mais je ne vous ai pas oubliez... Pour les autres fics, mon autre béta est revenu de vacances alors là aussi c'est une question de jours, merci à tous :)**

 _Merci au guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement :) Continuez à dire si vous aimez ou ps_

* * *

Regina tapait nerveusement avec son crayon sur la pile de dossier qui se trouvait devant elle. Impossible de se concentrer sans revenir à la vision d'une belle femme blonde lui souriant. Elle était paniquée à l'idée de savoir Emma à Storybrooke Connaissant son frère, il allait lui faire payer les taquineries de ce matin chez Granny's. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait raconter à Emma.

Regina regarda l'heure : il y a une heure à peine qu'elle avait quitté le restaurant. Elle savait qu'Emma devait remplir des papiers au poste et parler avec David Nolan, le shérif. Ensuite, elle irait chercher Henry chez Gold. Et c'est justement ce moment précis où Gold serait en présence d'Emma qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

Regina se leva nerveusement et sorti de son bureau pour se précipiter dans celui du maire, Malcolm Gold. Il était au téléphone et ricanait avec son interlocuteur. Regina fit signe à son père qu'elle partait, qui ne lui répondit que par un signe de la main, semblant agacé par le dérangement.

Elle sortit rapidement de la mairie, espérant qu'Emma avait du retard sur son horaire. Regina marcha, plutôt elle couru, jusqu'à la boutique d'antiquité de son frère. Quand elle fut tout près, elle aperçu Emma traverser la rue et se diriger vers elle.

\- Hey, tu vas voir ton frère ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh! Oui c'est ça... En fait non. Hum.. oui et non… Je prenais une marche… Oui, je prenais une marche, voilà…

\- Tu es drôlement essoufflée…

Si Regina avait pu se gifler elle l'aurait fait. Quelle excuse ridicule! Ses pensées étaient confuses et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Emma lui fit un sourire.

\- Tu ne travailles pas à la mairie ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans la même direction, il me semble.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une autre explication incohérente et absurdes, mais les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient ceux qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- En fait, je ne voulais pas que mon frère te fasse payer nos taquineries de tantôt. Je venais le prévenir que…

Emma fronça les sourcils, en détaillant la sœur de Gold de la tête au pied avant de venir de nouveau plonger son regard vert vif et énergique dans les yeux bruns de Regina.

\- Je suis capable de gérer Gold tu sais… Et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il essaie de me déstabiliser. Ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Je crois même qu'il s'est donné la mission de réussir. Un plaisir coupable.

\- Ah, je crois que son vrai plaisir coupable, c'est Lacey.

\- D'accord pour le plaisir… mais je ne vois aucune culpabilité dans son regard quand il est avec elle.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, en se dirigeant ensemble vers la boutique de Gold.

Dans la boutique alors qu'Henry s'amusait avec d'insignifiantes babioles, Neal jeta un regard curieux vers son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «je suis responsable» ?

\- Bah, je me disais qu'avoir Henry ici, à chaque jour te ferait du bien, alors j'ai… disons que j'ai peut-être insisté pour que Nolan engage Emma…

\- Peut-être insisté ? Tu n'es pas certain?

Dominic se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne voyait pas comment dire à son fils qu'il avait fait planer des menaces d'augmentation de loyer et de démotion si le shérif n'avait pas accepté d'engager Emma Swan.

Neal savait parfaitement que son père n'était pas le plus apprécié de la ville, mais il ne voyait pas la terreur dans les yeux des gens quand ce dernier se promenait dans les rues, ni la haine de certaines personnes. Pour Neal, Gold n'était que Papa, un homme un peu froid, mais si généreux. Dominic se disait souvent que Neal s'empêchait de voir à quel point il était détesté dans la ville pour garder une image intacte de son vieux père. Comme son fils le regardait toujours avec insistance, il poussa un soupir avant de répondre à demi-mot à son interrogation.

\- Il a compris qu'il ne voulait pas refuser...

\- Papa !

\- Bah quoi, tu es content, non? Henry est là…

\- Tu as vraiment fait tout ça pour qu'Henry soit ici?

Gold ne put que sourire avant qu'Emma n'entre dans la boutique, accompagnée de Regina. Dominic leva un sourcil, surprit de voir sa sœur avec la nouvelle adjointe du shérif. Gold se dit qu'il avait bien fait de faire venir Emma Swan à Storybrooke. Le regard que Regina lui lança confirma à Gold qu'elle avait deviné son plan machiavélique. Les yeux bizarrement lumineux, Dominic se retourna vers Emma.

\- Tout a bien été au poste ?

\- Oui, oui, mais de ce que j'ai compris, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont engagé un deuxième assistant. Graham a eu l'air assez surprit.

\- Humm, répliqua Gold toujours avec un sourire indescriptible.

Neal regarda Regina, leva les yeux au ciel en secoua la tête. Il avait depuis des années arrêtées d'essayer de comprendre les plans de fous de son père. La sœur de Gold devint blême, le comportement de son frère confirmait ses doutes : l'arrivée d'Emma avait été orchestré pour elle davantage que pour Henry. Regina se questionnait sur les motifs de son frère. Voulait-il la torturer car il savait qu'Emma était son type de femme, ou avait-il avait compris quelque chose à propos de la blonde qu'elle ne voyait pas encore?

Gold prit Emma par le bras pour l'attirer vers le comptoir. Il sortit un document qu'Emma prit pour le bail de l'appartement.

\- Le logement te plait ?, demanda Gold

\- Oui parfait, deux belles grandes chambres, au niveau du sol, une cour à l'arrière... Trop parfait, je dois vous avouer, Gold. Quel est le prix par mois ?

Il plongea son regard indéchiffrable dans celui de la jeune femme, il tourna le bail vers elle. Quand Emma en prit connaissance, elle releva la tête, le visage rouge.

\- Vous vous attendez à quoi pour un prix aussi ridiculement bas? Je ne coucherai pas avec vous Gold.

\- Oh oh, qui parle de faveur sexuelle? Je… ne manque pas de distractions sur ce plan-là, Miss Swan…

\- Mais vous voulez bien quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle suspecte.

Gold jeta un regard vers sa sœur, son fils et son petit-fils. Si Regina lui jetait de temps en temps des regards noirs, Neal et Henry ne lui portaientt aucune attention. Quand il ramena son attention vers Emma, cette dernière parcourait les dernières lignes du contrat. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, qu'elle se força à faire disparaitre. Bingo, se dit Dominic, Regina ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle glissa subtilement un regard vers Regina avant de revenir vers Gold, qui lui fit un bref sourire.

\- Pourquoi Regina ? demanda Emma.

\- Car elle ne fréquente que Neal et moi. Je trouve que c'est malsain. Elle devrait pouvoir sortir un peu, se dégourdir, profiter de la vie. Être avec son vieux frère et son neveu n'ouvre pas la porte à une vie sociale épanouie...

\- Pourtant, vous ne semblez pas avoir une grande vie sociale…

\- Oh moi, très chère, j'adore ma solitude… Et….

\- Et vous avez Lacey, compléta-t-elle.

Gold lui fit un véritable sourire avant de ramener vers l'arrière ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

\- Non… Je voulais dire et je suis père et grand-père et que je n'ai aucun désir d'être plus sociable. Mais, Regina n'est pas heureuse. Donc, si tu es d'accord avec ce qui est stipulé dans le bail, l'appartement est pour toi, à ce prix ridiculement bas.

\- J'ai qu'à sortir avec Regina une fois par semaine, lui redonner le sourire et lui apprendre à se faire des amis, c'est tout ?

\- Voilà, je savais que tu comprendrais.

Gold voyait bien qu'Emma le scrutait, essayant de voir s'il avait un autre but. Emma Swan avait beau savoir bien déchiffrer les gens, il se savait en sécurité. Il avait bel et bien un autre but, il souhaitait que sa sœur trouve enfin une personne à sa hauteur. Il avait confiance que l'adjointe était attirée par les femmes, bien qu'elle se le refusait, ou l'ignorait. Et il avait confiance que sa sœur viendrait à bout de ces résistances. Dans le fond, c'était un service qu'il leur rendait à toutes les deux, rien de moins. En se faisant cette réflexion, il surprit sa soeur à détailler scrupuleusement Emma. Elle rougit quand elle croisa le regard foncé de son frère, avant de détourner le regard. Il eut une furieuse envie de s'applaudir tellement il était content de son plan tordu. Quand il reporta son regard vers Emma, il lui tendit un crayon. Elle lui prit des mains brusquement et signa le contrat.

\- Voilà… murmura-t-elle.

\- Merci, Miss Swan, bienvenue à Storybrooke.

Emma marmonna quelque chose avant de faire mine de se retourner. Gold claqua doucement des doigts, la faisant se retourner vers lui.

\- Bien entendu, les termes du contrat restent entre nous.

\- Évidemment…

Emma s'approcha de Gold assez près pour qu'il ait le réflexe nerveux de mettre sa canne entre eux. Elle était presque de la même grandeur que lui. Elle n'était pas nécessairement grande, mais Dominic Gold était un petit format. Il sentit son souffle sur son visage quand elle lui murmura :

\- Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de votre mort si jamais Regina apprenait que son frère chéri paie sa vie sociale.

\- Je ne voudrais pas non plus être responsable de ta mort, si elle apprenait que tu l'as acheté pour obtenir un appartement à bas prix.

\- Ouach grand-papa… Tu ne vas pas embrasser maman quand même ?

Emma se décolla rapidement de Gold en clignant des yeux. Ils firent face aux trois autres personnes présentes dans la même pièce. Regina était blême. Avait-elle vraiment cru qu'Emma pouvait s'intéresser à elle? Neal secoua sa tête en souriant et Henry se demandait encore s'il avait vraiment vu ce qu'il avait cru voir.

\- Ta maman me faisait une confidence pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire pour pas qu'on achète la même chose.

\- Ma fête ? Mais c'est dans un long mois.

\- Trente dodos, mon grand… Allez, je t'amène au parc, dit Neal toujours en riant. Profites-en pour t'installer, Em'. Je te le ramène pour le diner.

Emma était toujours dans un brouillard d'incompréhensions quand Neal sortit avec Henry. Gold sortit une clé qu'il lança à sa sœur.

\- Va donc lui montrer le cabanon dans la cour, comme ça tu pourras aider Emma à s'installer.

\- Quoi ? Mais… je… je dois retourner à la mairie.

\- Je m'occupe de papa, toi tu files avec Emma. C'est une bonne idée, non? Miss Swan ?

Gold tapota du doigts le contrat qu'elle venait de signer, Emma lui jeta à peine un regard, mais il la vit serrer les mâchoires.

\- C'est une bonne idée… Comme ça tu pourras me parler des endroits importants et me faire visiter un peu la ville.

\- Tu peux m'attendre dehors une minute? J'ai à parler à mon frère…

Emma sortit sans un regard pour Gold. Regina, elle ,s'approcha furieuse de Dominic.

\- À quoi tu joues ?

\- Pardon ?

Il plissa le front, simula un petit air innocent et leva une main dans les airs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Et c'est quoi ce contrat que tu as fait signer à Emma?

Regina tendit la main vers le bail qu'Emma venait de signer. Gold l'en empêcha. Regina rageait intérieurement. Elle s'avança vers son frère, l'attrapa vers la cravate pour l'approcher d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu ne gagneras pas!

\- Si tu ne sais pas à quoi je joue, comment penses-tu gagner quelque chose ?

\- Alors tu admets que tu joues à quelque chose?

\- Je n'ai rien à avouer, je te reflétais l'incohérence de ce que tu avances…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est encore, mais je vais le découvrir…

\- Bonne chance…

Regina grogna avant de relâcher la cravate de Gold. Quand elle se retourna pour sortir, il l'arrêta en lui disant.

\- Je t'aime petite sœur.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète… Oh! Mais n'oublie surtout pas ton rendez-vous avec Belle… répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et en lui soufflant un baiser.

Il se força à garder son sourire, qui disparut dès que Regina franchit la porte. Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Regina pouvait être une vipère. Elle n'avait peut-être pas lu le contrat qu'il venait de faire signer Emma, mais elle était trop intelligente pour être dupe. Et elle avait perçu très facilement l'attirance que Gold avait envers Belle. Si Dominic était du genre à élaborer ses plans en cachette, avec des contrats ou des menaces, Regina, elle, était bavarde. Une vague de panique monta rapidement dans le ventre de Gold. Regina pourrait facilement aller voir Belle et dire des choses qu'il ne souhaite pour rien au monde que la magnifique jumelle de Lacey apprenne. Il se gratta la tête et se rassura rapidement en se disant que de toute façon Belle ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Tel sœur, tel frère, ou quelle famille!

Un petit bruit lui apprit qu'il venait de recevoir un message texte.

 _« N'oublie pas ma sœur ! À ce_ _ **S**_ _oir, Lac_ _ **E**_ _y x_ _ **X**_ _x »_

Gold eu un sourire, comment pouvait-il oublier son rendez-vous avec Belle ? Premièrement, sa sœur éprouvait un plaisir morbide à le lui rappeler et deuxièmement, il avait hâte de voir la jumelle, seule, sans Lacey.

L'avant-midi passa trop lentement au goût de Gold. Il regardait constamment l'horloge et quand il trouva que c'était une heure assez raisonnable, il sortit de sa boutique, la ferma et se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque. Quelques personnes changèrent de trottoir pour ne pas marcher près de lui. Il les entendait marmonner quand il les croisait. Il adorait faire régner la peur. C'était un de ses plaisirs. Quand il arriva devant la bibliothèque, la voix chantante et douce de Belle lui arriva à l'oreille.

\- Monsieur Gold?

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, faisant un mouvement sec de la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle était magnétique, son regard bleu semblait encore plus azure que celui de Lacey. Elle portait un maquillage léger et son sourire pourrait réchauffer l'Antarctique au grand complet. Elle soutenait le regard de Gold sans peur, sans appréhension, ne connaissant pas sa réputation et elle ne semblant pas être une fille qui se préoccupe de ce que les gens peuvent dire. Gold sentit un sourire niais s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

\- Miss French, pile à l'heure.

\- On ne s'était pas dit d'heure, mais j'ai croisé votre sœur en train de manger avec la jolie blonde et elle m'a dit que vous deviez surement m'attendre impatiemment.

Il serra les dents et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la rue dans la direction de Granny's. Regina s'y trouvait, assise côté vitrine, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. D'un geste de la main, Gold fit entrer Belle dans la bibliothèque, avant de la suivre. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant tous les rayons remplis de romans et de manuscrits rares. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se retourna vivement vers Gold, déposant une main sur celle de Gold. Il sentit un courant électrique passer de sa main jusqu'à son cerveau. Les yeux de Belle était remplis d'espoir.

\- Oh Monsieur Gold, je ne croyais pas qu'une toute petite ville pouvait abriter une si magnifique bibliothèque… Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez m'engager.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à passer lundi je vous ferai signer les papiers…

\- Vraiment ? Sans entrevue ? Sans voir mes références ou mes diplômes ?

\- Votre réaction me suffit.

Belle retient un petit cri de joie avant de lui sauter au cou. Gold ferma les yeux lentement, prenant bien soin de pas faire trop de bruit en lui reniflant les cheveux. Elle sentait la vanille, comme elle était encore dans ses bras, répétant des ''merci'' sans arrêt, il posa lentement sa main valide dans le milieu du dos de Belle, en se demandant si la peau de son cou goûtait la vanille. L'étreinte ne durant que quelques secondes, mais c'était suffisant pour que Gold sente son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il s'accrocha fermement à sa canne de peur que ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus. Quand Belle se retourna de nouveau vers les rayons de livres, Gold se passa une main sur le visage. D'être le patron de Belle French serait une position insoutenable. Quand elle lui fit de nouveau face, il eut un mouvement de recul, ayant peur qu'elle le touche de nouveau et qu'il ne perde totalement la tête. Mais Belle avait ses deux mains sur son ventre, trop heureuse de se retrouver avec autant de livres.

\- Il a beaucoup d'employés ? demanda-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante d'excitation.

\- Non, quatre, avec vous cinq.

\- Vous travaillez ici ?

\- Moi ? Non, sinon je n'aurais pas besoin d'un directeur.

\- Donc les quatre employés seront sous mes ordres ?

Un voile d'inquiétude assombris son regard lumineux. Il fit un geste de la main pour venir lui toucher le bras, avant de re rappeler qu'il valait mieux éviter le contact physique. Il fit donc un mouvement vague de la main.

\- Ça pose problème ?

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas très…

\- Ils connaissent leur travail, Miss French…

\- Belle.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Belle.

Il lui répondit en hocha la tête. Après quelques formalités, Belle lui confirma qu'elle serait présente dès 9 :00 le lundi matin. Quand ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

\- Lacey m'a dit que vous viendriez peut-être à la maison ce soir. C'est une soirée de films. Gaston, mon copain, sera là aussi.

Il serra le poing, écoutant Belle, sans parler. Lacey ne lui en avait pas parlé. Pas qu'il détestait l'idée, mais ça ne faisait pas partie des activités qu'il partageait avec Lacey. Surtout que le copain de Belle allait être présent. Gold détestait l'humain, encore plus les humains inconnus. Il devait toutefois s'avouer que la perspective de passde une soirée près de Belle était plus tentante qu'une soirée de solitude, à boire de l'alcool.

\- Vous allez venir ?

\- Surement…

\- Parfait, alors à bientôt, Monsieur Gold.

\- À ce soir, Belle.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se mettre à marcher. Il ne voulait pas regarder vers le restaurant pour voir si Regina l'espionnait encore. Gold décida d'aller se changer les idées dans sa boutique. Regina se mit à pester dans le restaurant en voyant son frère se diriger vers sa boutique.

\- Rien ne le casse lui, marmonna-t-elle.

Emma se retourna pour suivre le regard de Regina avant de reporter un regard amusant vers la brunette.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que Gold lui sautererait dessus aussi rapidement?

\- Je le souhaitais, oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Quand Gold disparu dans sa boutique d'antiquité, le regard de Regina plongea dans celui d'Emma.

\- Comme ça j'aurais gagné.

\- Gagné quoi ?

\- Ma fierté. Il gagne toujours, je n'ai encore jamais réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôle.

\- C'est jeu malsain, non?

Regina eu un sourire tendre. Elle adorait son grand frère et leurs petits jeux leur permettaient de ne pas devenir fous avec la famille qu'ils avaient.

Toujours le regard perdu, Regina mordit dans son hamburger, perdu dans de doux souvenirs avec Gold. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la main d'Emma qui s'approchait de sa bouche. Quand la blonde essuya le surplus de mayonnaise qui avait glisser sur le menton de Regina, elle senti un électrochoc très violent traverser son corps entier.

\- Vous êtes unes drôle de famille… chuchota Emma, avant de laisser retomber sa main.

Foutue, Regina Mills était totalement foutue... Comment être capable de gagner ce pari ridicule qu'elle avait elle-même établi et ne pas tomber amoureuse d'Emma Swan avant que Dominic Gold ne tombe totalement sous le charme de Belle French ? Regina ne croyait pas au miracle. Elle souhaitait simplement ne pas se faire trop mal et qu'Emma ne se rendrait jamais compte de son état d'esprit.

* * *

 **Alors un jeu dangereux que se livre le frère et la soeur ! Regina va-t-elle apprendre le contrat signer par Emma, même si cette dernière ne semble pas en pâtir ? La soirée Belle/Gaston Lacey/Gold s'annonce bien, non ? Qui de Gold ou Regina cédera en premier ? Alors un 3e chapitre à la hauteur ?**

 **Un petit review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la suite des mésaventure des frères et soeur Gold/Mills. Gold n'est pas toujours une personne agréable, et impose souvent ses idées... Regina est porter à se confier quand elle tombe amoureuse..._

 _Sincèrement je ne croyais pas que cette histoire allait vous plaire ! Et vous devinez ma stupéfaction quand je vois vos commentaires, et vos rajout dans follow/favorite. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remerciez assez... Sauf peut-être en faisant que mes chapitres vous plais toujours autant._

 _Merci à tout les guest à qui je ne peux remercier personnellement._

 _Alors voilà un pas de plus dans le chaos !_

* * *

Gold marchait en direction de chez Lacey. Il s'ennuyait déjà et leur soirée-cinéma n'avait même pas commencée. Il prit son téléphone portable et signala le numéro d'Emma Swan. Elle répondit après une seule sonnerie.

\- Quoi?

\- Miss Swan, ce n'est pas une façon de répondre à son propriétaire pourtant si gentil.

\- Venez-en aux faits, Gold. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Appelle Regina et dis-lui de venir t'aider à t'installer.

\- …

Gold leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de l'appartement de son amante, laissant le silence entre Emma et lui s'alourdir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas parler en premier, qu'il ne devait pas se justifier sinon Emma aurait une avance sur lui. Et Dominic Gold détestait perdre son pouvoir de domination. Après quelques secondes, Emma céda et poussa un soupir. Un sourire espiègle apparu lentement sur le visage ennuyé de Gold.

\- J'ai déjà presque tout défait mes boîtes, je lui dirais quoi ? s'opposa Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème! Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne chez moi et que Neal et Henry lui annonce que je suis chez Lacey pour une putain de soirée-cinéma.

\- Oh Gold… Mais c'est génial ça… Une soirée cinéma! Vous ne serez que Lacey et vous ou bien Belle sera…

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question, petite curieuse...

Le rire spontané d'Emma lui procura un frisson dans le dos. Il marmonna que Belle serait présente, avec son copain. Le rire d'Emma s'amplifia pour devenir plus arrogant.

\- Et, en quoi est-ce mon problème, pour reprendre vos propos?, argumenta Emma.

\- Un problème? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler notre entente de location?

\- … C'est juste que c'est un peu à la dernière minute… j'aurais aimé avoir un plus long préavis pour…

\- …

Emma lui promit enfin d'appeler Regina souhaita une bonne soirée à Gold avec les jumelles. Gold raccrocha encore plus exaspéré qu'avant d'avoir appelé Emma. Il était hors de question que Regina s'amuse à ses dépens à propos de cette soirée-ridicule-qui-ne-voulait-absolument-rien-dire-et-qui-comptait-beaucoup-trop-d'invités. Les règles avaient pourtant été annoncées clairement dans sa relation avec Lacey : restaurant et sexe. C'était les deux seules possibilités de rencontre. Besoins fondamentaux : manger, pratiquer la reproduction. Rien qui ne pouvait suggérer en aucun cas qu'ils étaient ces amoureux romantiques, sans saveur et sans personnalité. Et cette soirée cinéma chez Lacey, c'était une de ces activités insupportables. Mais devant le regard insistant de Belle, il lui avait été tout impossible de refuser. Quelle poule mouillée il faisait! Sa volonté l'avait désertée comme un matelot fuit un navire en train de couler.

Il monta donc les escaliers aussi lentement que possible et cogna finalement à la porte.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il avait devant lui, une des jumelles French habillée d'un large chandail sur lequel on pouvait lire: _La fifille à son papa._ Elle portait un bas de pyjama carotté et ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval.

\- Euh… Wow, Lacey, c'est quoi ça?, dit-il en désignant son habillement.

\- Bah, putain de merde! C'est impossible de te mélanger monsieur-je-remarque-tout. BELLE, il m'a reconnu…

Elle le laissa planté debout dans l'entrée et retourna au salon, en chialant : _Dom est un putain de détective de jumelles._ Gold entra et éclata de rire en voyant Belle habillée de façon identique à sa soeur. Si cette Lacey était assise sur le divan, les bras croisés, boudant de ne pas avoir réussi à tromper Gold, Belle se leva dès son arrivée et l'accueillit par un sourire timide et discret.

\- C'était l'idée de Lacey… Elle a fait un pari à savoir lequel des deux gars ne serait pas capable de nous différencier.

\- Et elle a parié que je ne ferais pas la différence ? C'est une étrange supposition…

Gold dévisageait les deux soeurs. Comment confondre les deux sœurs ? Elles avaient beau être identiques, elles ne lui faisaient pas le même effet. Un regard de Lacey ne le chamboulait pas comme un de Belle. Même habillée aussi simplement aussi candidement, la manière d'être de Lacey transpirait la vulgarité. Lacey avaient des yeux pervers et ceux de Belle étaient naïfs. Se sentant volontairement coupable, il s'approcha de Lacey pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle boudait encore et tourna sa tête de manière à ce que les lèvres de Gold atterrissent sur sa joue. Ceci l'amusa. Il n'était pas investi émotivement et il n'insista pas. Lacey finit par l'attraper par la cravate et dévora sa bouche.

Belle était mal à l'aise, mais son regard ne dérogea pas d'eux. Elle savait que Lacey tombait amoureuse de Dominic Gold, même si elle le niait toujours. Belle n'avait toutefois pas vu cette passion dans le regard de Gold. Rapidement, il mit fin au baiser en se retournant furtivement vers Belle et laissant ses cheveux lui recouvrir le visage.

Belle pouvait comprendre les raison pour lesquelles sa sœur était troublée par cet homme. Il était mystérieux, assez mignon. Belle ne se serait jamais avouée qu'elle le trouvait beau. Ce serait beaucoup trop compromettant. Elle était en couple depuis cinq ans avec Gaston et même si ce n'était pas l'amour fou, elle ne pouvait pas _flasher_ sur l'amant de Lacey. Bien malheureusement, en si peu de 24h, elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer qu'il représentait tout ce qu'elle a toujours cherché chez un homme. De le voir nerveux ainsi et à rester debout, Belle prit la situation en mains et lui suggéra d'aller chercher les boissons à la cuisine, avant de se retirer aux toilettes. Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour calmer son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop rapidement après qu'il ait posé sur elle son regard magnifiquement brun. À ce moment, Belle se surprit à penser qu'il l'avait confondue avec Lacey. À l'espérer, plutôt. Ce serait plus simple. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard qu'il lui avait adressé qui devrait être réservé à Lacey uniquement...

Gold poursuivi Belle du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la salle de bain. Troublé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Machinalement, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit des bières. Il sentit soudainement les lèvres de Lacey dans son cou. Gold ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller vers l'arrière pour coller son visage contre celui de Lacey. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que c'était Belle, car il se doutait bien que ça serait différent. Mais ce serait de mentir que de dire que Lacey ne savait pas comment l'exciter. À cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : la porter jusqu'à sa chambre et s'emparer de ce corps qui lui avait si souvent procuré du plaisir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, on l'agrippa par le bras et le poussa violemment contre le comptoir.

\- Tu es fou, arrête!, cria Lacey.

Quand Gold se retourna, il vit un grand brun costaud, qui le tenait par la chemise le poing serré, prêt à frapper. Une petite gymnastique mentale plus tard, Gold déduit qu'il devait être Gaston et assuma qu'il avait confondu Lacey pour Belle. Quel homme insignifiant! Il serra la mâchoire et dit à Gaston d'une voix froide, mais calme :

\- Très cher, tu crois vraiment que Belle embrasserait un autre homme à pleine bouche avec si peu d'égard pour les yeux indiscrets? Sachant très bien que tu devais arrivé sous peu? C'est, il me semble, sous-estimer ta copine.

Gaston cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si l'image qu'il avait devant lui allait changer. Quand Belle apparut enfin dans la cuisine, elle avait un regard horrifié. Gaston lâcha rapidement Gold, en regardant le visage confus de Belle. Lacey reprit rapidement ses esprits et se colla à Gold, en riant.

\- Bah, au moins Belle te connait bien Gaston! Elle avait parié que tu ne serais pas capable de nous différencier.

\- Quoi ? Quel jeu tordu…! Vous vous êtes habillées ainsi pour me mélanger!

\- Non, c'était pour mélanger cet homme impossible, répliqua Lacey en désigna Gold, mais lui m'a tout de suite reconnue.

\- Mec, tu as un super pouvoir ?

\- C'est évident que… Non… juste que Lacey est… très… différente de Belle, marmonna Gold

Belle baissa la tête pour éviter de soutenir le regard intense que Gold lui lança. Elle se força à se concentrer sur Gaston, qui se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable fit diversion de l'atmosphère malsaine qui régnait dans la cuisine. Les quatre jetèrent un regard en direction de leur téléphone respectif, mais ce fut Gold qui afficha un sourire suspicieux en consultant son portable. Un message d'Emma, une seule phrase, toute simple.

 _J'ai appelé Regina._

Emma avait hésité avant d'envoyer ce message. Elle attendait nerveusement sa réponse en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Le salaud ne prit même pas la peine de lui envoyer un ''merci'' ou un quelconque signe de confirmation de réception. Comment une femme comme Regina pouvait-elle être liée à un frère aussi monstrueusement maniaque? On ne choisit pas sa famille et c'est bien vrai!. Regina Mills semblait être la seule personne normale issue de cette famille de fous. Emma déposa son téléphone sur la table quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit Emma. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant Regina, rayonnante et souriante. Aucune femme ne lui avait fait perdre la tête comme la sœur de Gold. Quelques femmes avaient fait naitre en elle une attirance sexuelle, mais aucune ne l'avait hypnotisée comme Regina.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Regina de sa belle voix.

\- Oh… oui, c'est vrai… Oui…

Regina entra dans l'appartement et se retrouva devant un espace fonctionnel, déjà exempt de boîte et rangé à la perfection. Elle adressa Emma un regard interrogatif. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant une excuse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses… Je… Je devais avoir le temps de refaire des boites… mais… je n'ai pas eu le… Mais… la encore plus vraie… raison... c'est qu'Henry m'a dit qu'il allait au cinéma avec son père, et que Gold est chez les jumelles French pour une soirée cinéma. Il m'a dit que tu serais peut-être seule... Et voilà, je crois…

Emma avait peut-être mentit à Regina, mais elle lui avait avouée le ''secret'' de Gold concernant sa soirée chez Lacey. Le visage de Regina s'illumina.

\- Mon frère est chez Lacey… et Belle pour une soirée cinéma? Tu veux rire, non ?

\- Non, non…

\- Oh mais c'est génial ça… J'aurai des armes pour le faire chanter. Dominic et les soirées cinéma ne font pas bon ménage.

\- Ton frère n'aime pas le cinéma ?

\- Il adore les films serbo-croates avec sous-titres, par exemple. Lacey est plus du genre pow pow.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le copain de Belle sera aussi présent.

\- Oh encore mieux…

La raison de la présence de Regina dans l'appartement d'Emma était peut-être un plan machiavélique commandé par Gold, mais la jeune blonde était heureuse de l'avoir chez elle. Quand elle avait lu les conditions du fameux bail et avait réalisé que la condition d'un aussi petit montant à payer mensuellement était de sortir avec Regina et de l'aider à sortir de sa coquille, Emma avait eu envie de hurler de joie. Elle s'était retenue pour ne pas abdiquer aussi facilement devant Gold.

Regina semblait tout à coup très euphorique d'avoir appris que son grand frère s'était laissé convaincre de participer à une soirée de couples. Emma sortit deux bières et invita Regina à venir s'assoir sur le divan.

\- Oh il sera rouge de colère quand je vais le taquiner sur ça, mais comme j'adore voir son visage se décomposer.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ce genre de jeu ? demanda Emma.

\- Sincèrement je ne me rappelle même plus comment c'est arrivé. Je crois que c'était juste après le départ de sa femme.

Emma s'étouffa avec une gorgée de bière et Regina se mit à rigoler en lui tapant dans le dos. Elle s'essuya la bouche et plongea son regard dans celui pétillant de malice de Regina. La nouvelle adjointe du shérif sourit à la sœur de Gold, avant de lui replacer délicatement, et beaucoup trop lentement, une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle était tellement belle.

\- Parle-moi de toi. Comment s'est déroulée ton enfance dans cette famille de cinglés?

\- C'est Dominic qui m'a élevée. Il avait 15 ans quand je suis venue au monde. Ma mère avait 20 ans. Cora a eu Zelena à 17 ans. Mon père, Malcolm, trouvait ça drôle d'avoir une femme qui avait presque le même âge que son fils.

Regina se lova contre les cousins du divan, la tête dans ses souvenirs. Emma posa ses jambes sur celles de Regina, l'écoutant avec plaisir. Elle était une enfant du système. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents et ne savait pas si elle avait des frères ou des sœurs. Emma n'avait jamais senti ce manque avant de connaitre Neal et Gold.

Quand elle est tombée enceinte d'Henry elle avait déjà mis fin à sa relation avec Neal, mais elle était heureuse de savoir que son fils allait connaitre son père et son grand-père paternel. Neal ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille, et encore mois de son enfance. Elle savait que le départ de sa mère avait été violent et qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé la garde de Neal.

En ce moment aussi près de Regina, et en l'écoutant parler de son enfance, Emma se sentait enfin bien avec quelqu'un.

\- Quel est ton plus lointain souvenir d'enfance ?

Regina se passa une main sur le front, les yeux plissés. Emma vit un voile de tristesse venir assombrir ses yeux.

\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment…?

\- Tu m'intéresses... je veux dire oui, ça m'intéresse…

Regina ne releva pas l'ambigüité de cette réponse et Emma en fut soulagée.

\- Je devais avoir 5 ans. J'ai entendu des bruits de bagarre venant de l'étage dans la maison. Je suis montée malgré l'interdiction formelle de ma mère. Deux personnes hurlaient. J'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était mes parents. J'ai été surprise de voir Dominic sortir de la chambre et ma mère lui lancer son chandail et ses souliers. Dominic ne vivait plus avec tout depuis un moment. Il criait à ma mère qu'elle n'avait aucun courage, qu'elle préférait être malheureuse. Cora est sortie de la chambre à ce moment, les yeux remplis de larmes alors que jamais ma mère ne pleurait. Je me souviens qu'elle a mis ses mains sur les joues de Dominic, le suppliant de comprendre, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il devait comprendre exactement. Et c'est là qu'ils m'ont vue. Maman avait l'air horrifiée et Dominic, lui, m'a souri et m'a prise dans ses bras sans rien dire. Nous sommes descendus, il m'a donné un baiser sur la tête et il est partit. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il n'est plus venu à la maison, mais il a pris l'habitude de venir me chercher à l'école. Il faut dire que quelques mois plus tard, on a tous été très surpris par l'arrivée de Milah dans notre vie et qu'on n'en a jamais reparlé… Neal est né pas longtemps après…

Emma écoutait toujours Regina avec un mélange de plaisir et de malaise, comme si celle-ci était en train de lui révéler un secret de famille dont Regina n'avait elle-même pas saisi l'ampleur. Emma avait rencontré la mère de Regina une seule fois, mais ce fut assez pour qu'elle se dresse le portrait d'une femme froide qui ne semblait pas avoir d'affection envers ses filles, et qui avait que des mots inhabituels pour Gold, son beau-fils.

Emma se questionnait sur la présence du frère et de la mère dans la chambre de cette dernière et de l'énigme que posait la situation. Regina décrivait une dispute entre amoureux, pas entre une mère et son beau-fils. Il s'agissait du souvenir d'une fillette de 5 ans, donc il valait mieux être prudent sur les interprétations possibles. Elle revient à Regina qui continuait de se confier.

\- Quand j'ai eu 17 ans, je me suis enfuie. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec ma mère. Dominic venait tout juste de revenir à Storybrooke Il était divorcé et monoparental. J'étais tellement heureuse que mon grand frère soit revenu que dès son arrivée je me suis précipitée chez lui sans m'annoncer. Quand il m'a ouvert la porte, je fus frappée par l'expression sur son visage… Il… Il était l'homme que tu connais maintenant… le visage froid et indéchiffrable. Quand il a réalisé que c'était moi, son visage s'est éclairé. Neal était content de me voir et c'est comme ça, sans plus grande cérémonie que je me suis retrouvée à vivre avec eux.

\- Comment était Neal quand il était enfant?

\- Il ne t'a jamais parlé de lui? s'étonna Regina.

\- Neal n'a jamais aimé parler de lui. Il ne parlait que de son père… ou de sa tante…

Le visage de Regina devint rosé. Elle se mordit la lèvre en secoua la tête.

\- Milah… sa mère n'était pas présente. Quand elle a divorcé de Dominic, elle n'a pas gardé contact avec Neal. Même si nous avons seulement 7 ans de différence d'âge, je crois que Neal voyait en moi une figure maternelle. Mais bon, assez parlé de moi, parle-moi de toi…

Pendant que Regina et Emma se découvraient, la soirée chez Lacey était loin d'être aussi excitante pour tous les invités. Gaston avait insisté pour écouter le film Blair Witch 2 et sa proposition avait été secondée par Lacey, tellement emballée qu'elle se tapait frénétiquement dans les mains. Gold était assis sur le divan, très droit et rigide.

\- Blair quoi 2 ?

\- C'est un film d'horreur. Le premier est un classique, super bon, expliqua Lacey.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Gas' va chercher les bières, je m'occupe du maïs soufflé. Tu vas voir Dom, c'est excellent, continua Lacey avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Gold marmonna quelques mots maudits avant de se passer la main sur le visage, prêt à s'enfuir aussi rapidement que sa jambe lui permettait, donc pas assez vite. Belle vint s'écraser à sa gauche et poussa un énorme soupir de désespoir. Dominic glissa timidement son regard vers elle. Belle ne semblait pas plus emballée que lui par le choix de film.

\- Vous connaissez ce film, la belette maudite 2 ?

\- C'est Blair Witch 2, répliqua Belle en riant, et non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de film.

\- La soirée va être longue alors.

\- Oh oui… Je suis désolée, vous ne semblez pas vraiment être à votre aise ici, avec nous.

\- Ah? Vous dites que je ne suis pas un bon comédien ? lui demanda-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, mais Lacey ne semble pas avoir remarqué… Ou bien elle est juste très heureuse que vous soyez là.

Il serra les dents et ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était justement pour éviter ce genre de situation qu'il bannissait les activités de ''couple'' avec Lacey. Gold sentit les doigts de Belle venir lui toucher le bras. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il fut happé par les yeux bleus de Belle, qui lui souriait pour lui donner le courage de passer au travers cette soirée ennuyeuse. S'il avait pu passer le film entier à regarder dans ses yeux, il aurait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais déjà Belle leva les yeux vers son copain qui revenait avec les bières et Gold sentit un pincement dans son ventre quand Gaston se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Belle. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Gold, mais déjà Lacey se jetait à sa droite et l'embrassait dans le cou. Dominic se força à tourner à contrecoeur sa tête vers Lacey alors que déjà les lèvres de cette dernière remontaient vers sa bouche.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer le film, lui chuchota Lacey à l'oreille.

Gaston démarra le film au moment exact où dans un autre appartement, Regina et Emma expérimentait les mélanges de boissons que la blonde concoctait. Regina s'étouffa avec une gorgée de tequila mélangée avec du jus de raisin.

\- Ouh… C'est affreux, pas buvable, cracha Regina.

\- Oh, allez, merci pour le soutien… Ca ne doit pas être si terrible...

Emma s'attaqua à son verre et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le recracher sur le plancher du salon, ce qui fut rire Regina. Emma réalisa que le rire de cette femme pourrait rapidement devenir sa drogue et ce, en seulement 24h, Elle en aurait été paniquée si la consommation d'alcool ne l'avait pas aidée à se calmer. Elle se sentait même plus audacieuse.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois célibataire? Les hommes que tu rencontres ne sont pas assez intéressants ou tu en cherches un comme ton frère ?

Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Devait-elle avouer son homosexualité à Emma ou inventer une histoire de cœur brisé? Regina s'était déjà surprise ce soir à lui raconter l'histoire de sa vie, et ce sans qu'aucune goutte d'alcool n'ait été ingérée. Pourquoi mentir maintenant?

\- Aucun homme ne sera jamais à la hauteur de mon frère. Mais je ne cherche pas un homme comme lui parce que je ne recherche pas d'homme.

\- Ah…

\- Ça pose problème ?

\- Non, non… loin de là… On dirait que je suis soulagée…

Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se défier du regard, Emma cherchant dans le langage non verbal de Regina s'il avait une petite chance que cette femme formidable puisse être attirée par elle. Regina semblait essayer de comprendre ce que la dernière phrase d'Emma impliquait.

\- Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu fasses un bébé avec Neal, mais que vous ne restiez pas ensemble ?

\- Neal… Neal est un homme parfait. Il a été bizarrement très bien élevé par ton frère, il est poli, galant et romantique. Mais… mais, il… Je ne sais pas, sincèrement ça ne semblait juste pas être le bon moment. Je… je ne l'aimais pas suffisamment pour vivre avec lui. Et il a été trop parfait d'accepter cette situation.

\- Et tu recherches l'homme de tes rêves ?

\- C'est surement ça… Personne ne peut être à la hauteur d'Henry.

L'atmosphère se transforma radicalement pour devenir électrique. Emma ne se sentait pas confortable dans cette bulle devenue trop intime en si peu de temps. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'il ne restait plus de bières et en jetant rapidement un regard sur sa montre, elle se dit qu'elle avait assez de temps pour aller chercher une nouvelle caisse de bières à l'épicerie avant qu'elle ne ferme.

\- Tu m'attends ici, je vais chercher de la bière. Il n'en reste plus, je reviens dans 15 minutes.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non. Tu vas m'attendre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr…

Regina sourit en se demandant comment se déroulait la soirée cinéma de son frère. Dominic s'en sortait très bien, il avait la tête vers l'arrière accotée sur le haut du divan, les yeux fermés, ronflant doucement, tandis que la tête de Belle venait de glisser sur son épaule, ronflant tout aussi doucement alors que Gaston et Lacey étaient captivés par le film d'horreur pathétique qui jouait devant eux. Lacey poussa un petit cri quand le film se termina.

\- Je savais, je l'avais deviné.

Gold et Belle se réveillèrent en sursaut devant l'excitation de Lacey. Leurs regards se croisèrent, surprit par leur proximité. Lorsque Belle retira sa tête de sur son épaule, Gold fut déçu. Il aurait aimé vivre plus longtemps cette sensation agréable, mais la main de Lacey lui caressa la cuisse.

\- Tu as vu 5 minutes du film avant de t'endormir! Tu étais si beau que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tes ronflements ont du endormir Belle, car elle est tombée dans les bras de morphée 5 minutes après toi.

\- Ce film a été un très bon somnifère… Je reviens.

Dominic se leva pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Il entendit Gaston et Lacey raconter le film à Belle. Il referma la porte, s'assit sur le siège des toilettes et sortit son portable. Il cliqua sur le nom d'Emma et lui écrit un message, avant de se relever et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, question de se réveiller. Il y avait, semble-t-il, un deuxième film, choisit par Belle. Il avait l'impression que pour celui-là il ne voudrait pas s'endormir. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il tomba face-à-face avec Belle.

\- Je voulais vous dire que le film que j'ai choisi est ''The Lobster'' de…

\- Yorgos Lanthimos, compléta Gold

\- Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

\- Non, mais j'en avais envie.

Le courant passa de nouveau entre eux, une tension si palpable que lorsque la voix de Gaston se fit entendre, Belle sembla déçue. Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le salon et ce fut au tour de Gold de miser sur qui de Lacey ou Gaston allait s'endormir en premier. Secrètement, il espérait que les deux s'endormiraient très rapidement afin qu'il puisse contempler Belle sans aucune distraction.

Chez Emma, Regina commençait à s'endormir quand elle attendit le bip du téléphone d'Emma. Elle savait que c'était le portable d'Emma, mais la curiosité la poussa à regarder qui pouvait bien lui écrire à presque 23h. C'était son frère. Regina fronça les sourcils et sentit une douleur dans son ventre à la lecture du message.

 _Comment ça va avec Regina ? Tout va pour le mieux j'espère ?_

Gold savait qu'elle était ici. Comment? Et si ce n'était pas Henry qui lui avait parlé de la soirée cinéma mais son frère. Emma lui aurait menti, mais pourquoi ces cachotteries ? Regina se rappela que dans la journée elle avait surpris Gold et Emma se tenir tellement près, qu'Henry lui-même avait cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Emma Swan voulait-elle rapprocher d'elle pour pouvoir mieux connaitre son frère? Elle ne put mettre ses idées en place que déjà Emma revenait.

\- J'ai pris de la bière au framboise, tu imagines, de la bière aux fruits… Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Emma devant le regard de Regina.

Regina lui tendit son portable et Emma devint blême. Quand la sœur de Gold se leva, Emma lui prit le bras.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je crois d'après toi ?

Emma déposa la bière sur la petite table de salon et poussa un soupir.

\- Ok, attend. C'est Gold qui m'a demandée de t'inviter pour ne pas que tu découvres sa soirée cinéma.

C'était la vérité, mais juste une partie de la vérité, Emma savait qu'elle ne devait pas briser le contrat avec Gold. De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas su comment le dire à Regina et elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- Car il me l'a demandé…

\- Et tu fais toujours ce que mon frère te demande ?

\- Non… La preuve, je t'ai dit pour sa soirée cinéma alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Regina s'il-te-plait reste… On trouvera un plan pour embêter Gold, je vais t'aider...

Regina se rassit aux côtés d'Emma avec une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, comme si l'adjointe du shérif ne lui disait pas tout. Mais pour l'instant Regina n'avait qu'une seule envie : se venger de son frère et ça devait nécessairement passer par Belle French.

* * *

 **La vengeance de REGINA serait-elle terrible ? Que peut-elle faire qui impliquait Belle ? Qui se sera endormit en premier ? Est-ce que Lacey pourrait surprendre Gold et ne pas s'endormir ? Gaston sentira-t-il que sa copine est troublée par un autre ? Emma sera-t-elle capable de dire à Regina les condition du bail ? Un rapprochement entre les quatre pauvre fou dans le prochain chapitre...**

 **... Si ça plait toujours... Laissez moi le savoir ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oui une semaine et une journée en retard... Je suis désolée... Mais sincèrement j'ai adorrrrrée écrire ce chapitre... Le jeu malsain entre le frère et la soeur est monté à un autre niveau. Qui aura la force de résister ? La semaine passé j'ai été malade... Mais je vous aimes... et vous m'aimez non ? Alors vous aller me pardonner..._

 _Alors qui de Gold et Regina cédera en premier ?_

 _Merci au guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aimes tout autant._

 _Bonne lecture..._

 _Que la guerre continu..._

* * *

Un téléphone sonnait. Et sonnait encore. Pourquoi est-ce que ce téléphone sonnait ? Ce n'était pas sa sonnerie… Gold avait les idées engluées dans le sirop alcoolisé et des films dont il avait abusé la veille. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et que Lacey était collée contre lui. Ça n'arrivait jamais. C'était une règle de leur relation. Lacey répondit enfin au téléphone et dit ensuite à Gold :

\- Je dois aller au Rabbit Hole aujourd'hui finalement…

Gold entendit Belle chantonner dans la pièce d'à côté. Il avait presque réussi à oublier sa présence. Décidément, il ne sortirait pas de la chambre avant que Belle ait quitté pour la journée.

\- Je vais dormir encore un peu, dit-il à Lacey.

\- Ok…

Elle l'embrassa sur la tête, ramassa quelques vêtements et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain se préparer. L'eau qui coulait fit réaliser à Gold qu'il avait envie d'uriner et il espérait que Belle quitte bientôt. Il entendit Lacey discuter avec Belle.

\- Dom est dans mon lit. Il va dormir un peu encore.

\- Ah ? répondit Belle. Je croyais l'avoir entendu dire qu'il quittait hier soir ?

\- Oui, mais finalement il s'est endormi.

Et Lacey quitta sans plus de cérémonie. Belle chantonnait toujours. Plus il entendait sa voix, plus Gold sentait son cœur palpiter et sa vessie se contracter. Et Belle qui ne quittait toujours pas ! Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de se lever et de lui faire face. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour aller à la salle de bain. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Belle devait l'avoir entendu se lever car elle passa dans le couloir à ce moment même.

\- Bon matin, lui dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Euh… Oui… Bon matin… Je dois aller à la salle de bain.

\- D'accord, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner ! lui annonça Belle tout sourire.

\- Merci, mais je ne déjeu…

Gold remarqua aussitôt l'air déçu de Belle. Il se reprit.

\- J'ai très faim justement ce matin, même si je ne déjeune pas habituellement…C'est ce que je voulais dire…

Gold se dirigea vers la salle de bain. S'il avait pu s'évader par la fenêtre de la toilette, il l'aurait fait. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva assis devant Belle quelques instants plus tard.

\- Les muffins sont délicieux…

\- Merci…

Gold se félicita d'avoir su faire un compliment et naturellement leur conversation coulait comme de l'eau. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment de ses auteurs préférés, de sa passion pour les livres et Gold se retrouva même à lui parler de sa première journée à lui à la bibliothèque. Lorsque Gold s'aperçut de leur complicité trop complice, il se leva d'un bond et prétexta qu'il était en retard. Belle lui souhaita une belle journée, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire niais, ayant perdu l'habitude qu'on lui offre une collation à apporter et qu'on l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Chez Emma le matin avait un air semblables. Regina et elle s'étaient endormies sur le canapé, assommées par les cocktails inventés d'Emma. Elles s'étaient endormies en petite boule, l'une face à l'autre. Regina avait ouvert les yeux la première. Elle observait les traits détendus d'Emma. Regina se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé la veille avec son frère concernant cette fameuse invitation. Elle aurait voulu y réfléchir encore que déjà Emma ouvrait les yeux.

\- Bon matin…

Emma lui sourit. Regina ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion à quel point Emma était belle le matin, toute endormie, à la lueur du soleil.

\- J'ai eu une idée en dormant, lui annonça Emma. Tu es libre aujourd'hui ?

Regina ne l'était pas du tout, mais elle s'entendit répondre :

\- Normalement je dois travailler, mais je pourrais prendre une journée de congé…

\- Ce serait super ! J'ai eu une idée pour embêter Gold et je suis certaine que tu pourras l'apprécier…

\- Ah ! Raconte-moi !

Emma et Regina discutèrent encore un moment et peaufinèrent leur plan. Regina n'eut qu'à appeler son père pour prendre congé et le tour était joué ! Bien sûr, Malcom n'avait pas apprécié l'annonce de l'absence de sa fille, mais Regina ne s'était pas laissée manipuler. Elle apprécierait tous les moments passés aux côtés d'Emma aujourd'hui…

Dominic Gold marchait vers sa boutique d'antiquité dans un brouillard qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Il n'aimait pas se sentir affaibli, encore moins par une jeune femme. Belle French avait ce don tout aussi détestable que déstabilisant de le chavirer instantanément d'un seul sourire. Il ruminait à quel point il s'était senti ridicule devant elle ce matin. Il avait même eu un ton de voix mielleux et empathique, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il entra dans la boutique, poursuivi par une sensation nouvelle, cette frustration de savoir qu'on est traqué sans pouvoir y mettre fin. La seule fin qui lui venait en tête était celle de sa relation de «non-couple» avec Lacey dans l'espoir de ne plus croiser sa jumelle. Il se rappela toutefois que Belle commençait à la bibliothèque le lundi suivant. Ça n'avait pas été sa meilleure décision. Est-ce que ça avait été une décision de toute manière ? Non, c'était une pulsion... Non, Gold ne voulait pas céder à ses pulsions… C'était plutôt une obligation… Voilà, une obligation… Belle avait besoin de travailler et il n'avait d'autre choix que de porter assistance à une personne en danger… Voilà…

Gold déposa sa canne contre le comptoir et ferma les yeux. La dernière fois qu'il avait cédé à ses pulsions, il était tombé follement amoureux d'une femme inaccessible et il son cœur s'était brisé en morceaux qu'il peinait encore à recoller. Et, Belle French était trop pure pour lui, la côtoyer serait nuisible pour elle. Mais la petite voix dans sa tête qui avait été silencieuse pendant presque 30 ans ressuscitait d'entre les morts : le magnétisme de Belle faisant en sorte qu'il adorait parler avec elle. Elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes qu'il avait fréquentées.

Toujours dans ses pensés, il leva la tête à l'arrivée de sa sœur. Il n'avait même pas envie de la taquiner tellement il était troublé. Quant à Regina, elle était tellement prise par l'adrénaline et la frustration du complot de Gold avec Emma pour qu'elle passe la soirée avec la blonde. Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser une chance à son frère de prendre le dessus ce matin.

⁃ À voir tous les vieux livres qui traînent à l'entrée de l'arrière-boutique, tu sembles débordé..

.⁃ Justement, tu n'aurais le temps de venir m'aider aujourd'hui?, demanda Gold sans la regarder.

⁃ Non, pas vraiment... Je dois travailler…

Dominic releva la tête vers sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

⁃ Elle n'est pas qu'à moi cette boutique… C'est une boutique familiale…

⁃ Tu as tellement hurlé il y a quelques années en disant que personne n'était assez compétant… C'est pour ça qu'on te laisse la boutique…

⁃ Ummm... Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus quand même…

Regina s'approcha de son frère et déposa une main sur la sienne.

⁃ Je pourrais aider en fin de journée, c'est bon?

⁃ Merci, oui ça me ferait plaisir...

Regina se retourna pour sortir, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Tel que discuté avec Emma, Regina se rendit au Rabbit Hole où Lacey travaillait. Elle la repéra rapidement derrière le bar, penchée vers un client qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Quand cette dernière vit Regina s'approcher, elle se releva rapidement et sourit à la sœur de Gold.

⁃ Ah bien quelle étrange apparition dans ce bar lugubre…

⁃ En fait, je me demandais si ta sœur travaillait aujourd'hui?

⁃ Elle commence lundi prochain à temps partiel à la bibliothèque, Dom l'a engagée, mais présentement, elle doit aider notre père à la boutique de fleurs.

⁃ Ah … merci.

Regina se retourna pour sortir, quand Lacey lui attrapa le bras. Regina remarqua une lueur de suspicion dans les yeux de Lacey. Les yeux bleus de nature si frivole fixaient Regina avec soin. Elle plissa les yeux avant de lui demander :

⁃ Que veux-tu à ma sœur?

⁃ Rien… c'était pour faire... la conversation, répliqua Regina.

⁃ Regina Mills, depuis que je fréquente ton frère tu ne m'as jamais adressé plus que trois mots consécutifs. Et là, tu veux faire la conversation à ma sœur...

⁃ Elle vient d'arriver en ville… Je voulais être polie...

⁃ Il me semble, ouin...

Regina sourit à Lacey avant de se défaire de son bras et sortir du bar miteux. Emma l'attendait dans sa petite voiture jaune. Quand elle y entra, la blonde démarra avant de demander à Regina :

⁃ Et puis, la voie est libre?

⁃ Elle est à la boutique de son père, Moe French.

⁃ Allons-y...

Le trajet se fit en silence, Regina avait trouvé son frère bizarre ce matin, mais elle l'avait laissé tranquille. Elle devait se concentrer pour gagner cette manche en force. Arrivée devant la boutique de fleurs, elle sortit de la voiture seule et entra dans le magasin. Moe était au comptoir et sourit à l'adjointe du maire.

⁃ Miss Mills, que puis-je faire pour vous?

⁃ Votre fille, Belle, est là?

⁃ Euh... oui… Pourquoi?

Regina se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas nécessairement lui mentir puisqu'elle n'avait rien personnellement contre le père French. Elle savait que le fait que Dominic fréquente Lacey ne faisait pas le bonheur de cet homme. Il avait seulement deux ans de plus que Gold. Elle se dit que peut-être qu'elle aurait la même réaction si elle avait un enfant un jour qui fréquentait une personne de l'âge de sa mère.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Belle sortit de l'arrière-boutique avec un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Quand Regina croisa les yeux bleus de la jumelle de Lacey, elle sentit un malaise lui nouer le ventre. Identiques, mais si différentes. Le regard de Belle semblait être capable de lire les âmes, son sourire était sincère. Regina ne voyait aucune once de méchanceté en Belle French.

⁃ Regina, quelle magnifique surprise. Tout va bien?

⁃ Oui, oui... Je voulais te parler.

Elle ne semblait pas surprise. Elle fit un geste à Regina de la suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. Une fois seules, la sœur de Dominic ne savait plus trop par où commencer pour amener son plan à exécution. Regina se sentit mal de manipuler Belle dans le but unique d'avoir raison sur son frère. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au sentiment de la jeune femme. Belle était en couple avec un homme de son âge. Peut-être qu'une fille tordu de 25 ans comme Lacey pouvait désirer un homme de 50 ans comme Dominic Gold, mais Belle...

⁃ Mon frère m'a dit qu'il t'avait engagée à la bibliothèque à temps partiel...

⁃ Oui, je commence lundi prochain.

Les yeux de Belle s'étaient illuminés, mais Regina ne pouvait pas déterminer s'il était en réaction à l'évocation de Gold ou de la bibliothèque. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de proposer l'offre à Belle.

⁃ Tu aimes les vieux livres? L'histoire en général, disons, et les vieilles choses poussiéreuses?

⁃ Beaucoup…

⁃ Excellent. Dominic cherche une aide pour la boutique d'antiquité…

Les yeux déjà brillant de Belle devinrent presque aussi lumineux que la pleine lune au milieu de la nuit. Mais Regina n'avait toujours pas d'indice fiable à savoir si c'était le fait d'être près de Gold qui l'allumait. Regina rangea cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle devait éviter de bifurquer vers les sentiments de Belle alors que le plan original était de rendre son frère fou. Belle était emballée et annonça à Regina qu'elle devait en parler à son père comme elle était une employée de sa boutique. Regina lui donna rendez-vous au Granny's vers 13h pour discuter des possibilités de travail et d'horaire.

L'avant-midi passa rapidement. Emma était assise avec Regina dans le petit restaurant en attendant l'arrivée de Belle. Si Regina était nerveuse, regardait l'heure souvent et se demandait si le père French avait hurlé quand Belle lui avait dit qu'elle quittait la boutique familiale pour aller travailler avec Dominic Gold à la fois à la bibliothèque et à sa boutique d'antiquités. Mais Belle entra chez Granny's avec son sourire contagieux. Quand elle prit place aux côtés d'Emma, Regina observa en un clin d'oeil toutes les différences entre les jumelles et leur seule ressemblance : l'attirance qu'elles avaient toutes les deux pour Dominic. Belle jetait des coups d'oeil par la fenêtre en direction de la boutique d'antiquité en se mordant les lèvres. Emma avait aussi capté les regards de Belle et fit un clin d'oeil à Regina. Du coup, Regina se sentit moins coupable de lancer Belle dans les filets de son frère.

⁃ C'est une boutique familiale. Elle appartient maintenant à mon frère, ma sœur et moi...

⁃ Tu as une sœur aussi?, questionna Belle, surprise.

⁃ Lacey ne te l'a pas dit?

Belle secoua la tête en se passa une main sur le visage.

⁃ Non ma sœur ne m'a parlé que de Mr... Dominic.

Regina se força à ne pas sourire d'excitation. Belle avait chuchoté le prénom de son frère en rougissant.

⁃ J'ai une sœur aînée, Zelena. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à la boutique. Moi, je suis assez occupée par la mairie, donc seul Dominic trouve un plaisir enfantin à gérer la boutique. Il est aussi très orgueilleux et préfère se rendre malade plutôt que d'engager une aide supplémentaire. Il est aussi super grognon, froid et pas vraiment sympathique. Peu de gens sont capables de l'endurer quelques minutes, encore moins de travailler à ses côtés.

⁃ Je... Bizarre que tu le décrives comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai vu. Il m'a semblé réservé, mais une fois qu'il parle, il est passionné... Et si ma sœur est capable de l'endurer, je crois... que je n'aurai aucun problème.

⁃ Parfait, répliqua Regina avec un grand sourire.

Emma écoutait Regina vendre un Gold déjà acheté par Belle. Elle appuya sa joue contre sa main et fixait Regina. Elle venait de la même famille manipulatrice que Gold, mais, Emma Swan cru comprendre que sans le savoir, ce serait Belle qui allait gagner la partie. La jumelle était déjà sous le charme, mais se comportait avec classe et pudeur. Elle avait reprit Regina quand celle-ci lui avait tenu des propos méchant, mais véridiques, sur son frère. Belle les avaient essuyés du revers de la main, avec sourire et douceur. Emma aimait les parties de bras de fer verbales qu'elle avait avec Gold, mais avec Belle ce serait un tout autre jeu pour le bon vieux Dominic. Un peu de douceur dans la vie du vieux garçon allait lui faire grand bien. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'entente verbale entre les deux femmes et, une poignée de main plus tard, Regina lui donna rendez-vous à 18h devant la boutique.

Quand elles se retrouvèrent seules, Emma plongea son regard dans celui confus de Regina.

⁃ Je crois qu'elle était heureuse de passer autant de temps dans une boutique ennuyeuse avec mon vieux frère, tout aussi ennuyeux.

⁃ Tu pensais qu'elle allait refuser?

⁃ Non… Je savais qu'elle avait un goût particulier pour les antiquités, mais je ne croyais pas que mon frère en ferait partit

.⁃ Si Lacey aime passer du temps en sa présence, pourquoi pas Belle?

Emma vit Regina secouer la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Elle commençait à bien connaître cette femme, même en si peu de temps. Regina avait tendance à trop penser, à trop calculer ses prochains gestes. Même si le jeu qu'elle jouait avec Gold était malsain, Emma comprenait maintenant que Regina voulait retrouver l'homme qu'il était quand elle était une petite fille. Elle voulait retrouver son frère joueur, souriant et aimant, celui qu'il était dans ce souvenir de ses 5 ans qu'elle lui avait raconté.

Mais Regina devrait réaliser qu'elle avait aussi changé et que peu à peu, le départ de son grand frère avait laissé un vide qu'elle voulait remplir. Même s'il était dans la même ville que Regina, Gold était loin. Il s'était fermé sur lui-même, si bien que de l'ébranler au plus profond de son âme était quasi impossible. L'impossible devenait réalité depuis l'arrivée de Belle French il y a un peu plus de 48h.

Regina dit à Emma qu'elle allait venir la rejoindre chez elle après avoir introduit la nouvelle employée à son frère. C'était un message codé pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accompagne au magasin. Ceci soulagea Emma car se retrouver entre Belle, Gold et Regina n'était sûrement pas très agréable.

Regina était devant la boutique bien avant l'heure convenue avec Belle. Elle regardait discrètement par les fenêtres son frère réparer une montre. Belle arriva, son magnifique sourire sur le visage. Décidément rien ne semblait déranger cette femme se dit Regina.

Quand la clochette de la porte sonna, annonçant une personne, Dominic leva la tête. Sur son nez reposait des lunettes agrandissantes, qu'il retira rapidement quand son regard reconnu Belle. Il ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise, pour la refermer aussitôt apercevant maintenant le visage victorieux de Regina.

⁃ Mon frère, voici de l'aide pour le magasin. Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui sera capable de t'endurer plus que 15 minutes...

⁃ De quoi tu parles?, grogna Gold.

⁃ Votre sœur m'a engagée à la boutique pour vous donner un coup de main, répondit tout doucement Belle.

Les yeux plissés, le regard de Dominic passait d'une femme à l'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de planter son regard froid dans celui de sa sœur.

⁃ Vous nous excusez un moment, Miss French...

Sans attendre la réponse de Belle, il empoigna d'une main sa canne et brutalement de l'autre, le bras de Regina. Il poussa sa sœur jusqu'à son bureau et une fois seuls, loin du regard de Belle, il se tourna vers Regina.

⁃ Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ?

⁃ Tu m'as demandé de l'aide ce matin… Ni Zelena ni moi n'avons le temps et l'envie... Alors j'ai pensé que mon aide serait de te trouver de l'aide. Et comme Belle ne connait pas la réputation de la Bête, qu'elle est toute neuve, je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée.

Gold se passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ramena vers l'arrière. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Regina venait de promettre un emploi à Belle. En plus de bientôt commencer à la bibliothèque, elle allait travailler côte à côte avec lui quelques jours par semaine. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier cette distraction. Déjà que ce matin, il s'était sentit faible et trop heureux de passer quelques instants à discuter avec elle.

⁃ De quel droit tu te permets d'engager quelqu'un sans m'en parler ?!

⁃ Oh là là… Cette boutique m'appartient autant qu'à toi… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on te la laisse que toute les décisions te reviennent...

⁃ OUI JUSTEMENT !, hurla-t-il.

Regina jubilait, il explosait d'une colère noire. Belle le rendait fou et elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir comme ça. Elle le regarda en souriant, ce qui le frustra davantage.

⁃ TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS LA GARDER EN TANT QU'EMPLOYÉE? TU CROIS QUE TU AS LE POUVOIR DÉCISIONNEL DE CHOISIR QUI VA TRAVAILER AVEC MOI?

⁃ Baisse le ton, Dominic, ce n'est pas très «politicly correct».

Il grogna, les poings serrés, la mâchoire tendue, les yeux remplis de colère, et le ventre gonflé de peur. Il avait peur de Belle, du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui. Elle pouvait lui briser le cœur et ça le terrifiait.

⁃ Si tu ne veux pas de Belle, tu lui dis toi-même. Elle a le profil de l'emploi et je ne vais pas la congédier.

⁃ Tu l'as engagée alors tu la désengage...

⁃ C'est toi qui ne veux pas d'elle...

⁃ Tu ne me crois pas capable de la renvoyer, c'est ça ? Tu me mets au défi ? Regarde-moi bien te faire ravaler ce sourire moqueur.

Sa main qui tenait sa canne était blanche tellement il était en colère. Il sortit en furie de son bureau suivit de près par Regina. Quand Belle les vit arriver, elle tenait dans ses mains deux vieux manuscrits. Elle s'était déjà mise au travail. Gold garda une distance raisonnable avec elle, ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma quand elle leva son regard bleu vers lui, souriant d'excitation. Regina ne portait attention qu'à son frère, au courage qu'il disait avoir pour annoncer à une jeune femme toute énervée devant deux vieux romans, qu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de son aide. Elle vit la mâchoire de son frère se détendre et quand il ouvrit la bouche il annonça à Belle :

⁃ Vous pouvez les placer par édition. Je veux savoir si dans le lot j'ai des livres rares.

Regina dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Aucun courage. Le courage avait déserté Dominic Gold pour se réfugier dans le corps de cette toute petite femme. Belle était engagée. La victoire devait se lire sur le visage de Regina car elle vit son frère lui jeter un coup d'oeil et fermer les yeux quelques secondes avant de lui donner un subtil coup de canne sur un mollet.

Belle était accotée sur le comptoir et avait placé plusieurs livres devant elle. Elle avait les yeux brillant et les mains tremblantes d'excitation. Gold était toujours figé à l'entrée de son bureau alors que Regina se dirigeait vers la sortie, heureuse de son plan. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de sortir.

⁃ Je suis contente que tout s'arrange... Je dois vous laisser, je retourne travailler.

Regina n'avait qu'une envie, sortir et laisser son frère mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle irait faire son rapport sur la réaction de Gold à Emma. Elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver Emma qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Gold releva la tête rapidement, un sourire suspect sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha lentement de sa sœur, faisant claquer sa canne sur le vieux plancher de bois.

⁃ Tu vas à la mairie? À 18h30? Vraiment... Ou c'est plutôt Emma Swan que tu vas retrouver?

Belle releva sa tête et sourit à Regina.

⁃ Je vous ai trouvées très complices ce midi...

Regina devint blême en voyant la bouche de son frère dessiner un ''O'', le regard malicieux. Belle venait, sans le savoir, d'entacher sa victoire sans faute. Belle replongea aussitôt son attention sur sa tache, alors que Dominic s'approchait toujours lentement de Regina.

⁃ Tu travailles avec Emma... c'est nouveau ?

⁃ B... Bonne soi... soirée.

⁃ Dis bonjour à Emma pour moi...

Regina sortit en claquant la porta faisant presque tomber la petite clochette. Belle sursauta, le regard étonné.

⁃ Un jour elle va briser ma clochette...

Belle lui sourit et automatiquement Gold lui répondit d'un grand sourire. Il avait beau se traiter de con dans sa tête, devant Belle il perdait tous ses moyens. Il se plaça derrière le comptoir à l'opposé de Belle et reprit la montre sur laquelle il travaillait avant ce coup de théâtre. Le silence était plaisant dans la boutique, et sans s'en rendre compte, leurs respiration se synchronisèrent.

Regina se rendit rapidement chez Emma, le cœur battant. Dominic l'avait peut-être déstabilisée un peu en parlant d'Emma, mais elle savait que la victoire lui appartenait. Gold avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, il avait flanché devant le doux regard de Belle.

Quand Emma vint lui ouvrir, elle se mit aussitôt à lui parler de leur grande victoire. Emma souriait devant l'excitation de Regina et à l'évocation de la réaction de Gold. Elle aurait adoré le voir perdre le contrôle. Il était toujours sûr de lui. Jamais il ne parlait sans s'assurer d'avoir le pouvoir. L'euphorie de Regina était telle que Emma agit sans réfléchir. Elle prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Regina se figea et Emma encaissa le refus.

⁃ Je... je suis désolée... je.

Emma ne put terminer sa phrase que Regina l'embrassa à son tour. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour permettre à la langue de Regina de venir faire connaissance avec la sienne. De gémissement en gémissement, l'intensité montait… quand le portable d'Emma se mit à sonner.

⁃ Pas maintenant... murmura-t-elle.

C'est avec frustration qu'elle s'arracha à la bouche de Regina. Elle répondit sans regarder l'appelant.

⁃ Allo...

⁃ Je peux parler à ma sœur ? lui demanda Gold.

⁃ Pardon? répliqua Emma, confuse.

⁃ Ma sœur, tu sais, Regina... Tu peux me la passer ?

Emma regarda Regina avec de grands yeux paniqués.

⁃ Mais.. elle n'est pas...

⁃ Oh, arrête Emma... Tu es son ''travail'' n'est-ce pas ? Tu respectes ton contrat, c'est super. Dis-lui que la partie est loin d'être gagnée...

Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter d'autre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne détruire ce doux moment en lui parlant du contrat horrible qu'elle avait signé. Emma ferma brièvement les yeux en comprenant que le coup '' Belle French '' n'était pas digéré et que Gold allait frapper plus fort. Irait-il jusqu'à parler à Regina du contrat à propos de l'appartement? Avaient-elles été trop loin en voulant lui faire perdre le contrôle?

* * *

 **Oh oh ça commence à jouer fort ! Regina à cédée en premier ! Oui, mais l'appelle de Gold va-t-il assombrir le moment ? Est-ce que Gold sera capable de se contenir avec Belle dans toute les facettes de sa vie ? Lacey s'en rendra-t-elle compte ? Quel sera le coup de cochon de Gold dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **Il sera posté dimanche prochain le prochain chapitre, j'ai sautée une semaine, mais là je mis prend d'avance sur les chapitres...**

 **Alors toujours aussi malsain le frère et la soeur ?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Je voudrais vous dire une anecdote à propos de mes titres... Tout viens du fandom de Castle, j'ai écris ma première fic ( qui n'existe plus tellement que c'était de la merde ) mais le titre avait fait plus parler de lui que le texte lui même. Tout viens de la force des reviews, les commentaires constructif et polie de se fandom ( en me disant gentillement, vraiment sans ironie, que ce que je venais d'écrire n'était pas bon ) J'ai postée une autre fic bien construite... mais le titre était nul, banal... On m'a fait la remarque, j'ai alors forcé... Quand je suis venue sur le fandom de OUAT, je me suis dis que j'étais inconnue ici, je pouvais faire de bon titre sans ajouter ma marque... Mais c'est plus fort que moi LOL je penses qu'un bon titre, un titre bizarre attire les gens. Malgré ma monté de lait sur une autre de mes fics, je crois que je commence à être un peu connue ici, peut-être pas à cause de mes titres, peut-être parce que je met du Rumbelle partout, que je fais toute les relation possible entre Rumple et Regina... ou car j'ai genre 4 fic active totalement différente les une des autres, mais le random ici n'est pas pareil que mon ancien, chaque personne est différente j'en suis consciente... Mais j'ose croire que j'écris bien, que mes histoires ne sont peut-être pas toujours très joyeuse, que mes personnage souffre, mais que c'est comme dans la vrai vie. Je suis désolée ceux qui aime le bisounours ou les histoire M qui ne contient que tu sexe facile... :D ce n'est pas moi !_

 _Un grand intro pour dire... bah ici ça va souffrir, inévitable que Lacey va souffrir, que Regina( qui à céder la première il faut dire ) en fera baver à son frère... Emma n'aidera pas Gold, mais elle est dans la merde avec son contrat passé avec lui... Pousser trop un Gold pourrait faire mal à Belle, Lacey, Emma et Regina... Un Gold à bout de nerfs est dangereux... Nous ne sommes pas encore rendu là, mais ça approche..._

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement..._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Quand 22 heures sonnèrent, Belle leva finalement les yeux vers Gold, qui ne semblait pas avoir terminé son travail sur la montre devant lui. Se sentant observé, il jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction. Elle lui sourit avant de lui annoncer:

\- Je dois aller rejoindre Gaston à la maison... Ça vous dérange que je revienne demain pour...

\- Non, non pas de problème, coupa Gold, heureux de savoir qu'elle allait enfin quitter la boutique pour la journée.

Belle fronça les sourcils devant l'empressement de Dominic, qui lui-même sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous la pression du regard de Belle. Il se redressa avant de lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait dénué d'émotions.

\- Je vais partir aussi, il est tard...

\- Oui en effet, répliqua Belle, soulagée.

Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, la bouche de Gold s'ouvrit légèrement. Tandis que sa respiration devenait laborieuse, le regard de Belle s'assombrissait. Sans s'en rendre compte, Dominic fit un pas vers Belle, presque hypnotisé, quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Il secoua sa tête, brisa le contact avec le regard de Belle pour s'apercevoir que Lacey venait d'entrer .

La jeune femme semblait heureuse de voir sa sœur dans la boutique.

\- C'est pour ça que Regina te cherchait ce matin ? demanda Lacey à sa jumelle.

Le cœur de Dominic se serra. Regina avait planifié ce plan depuis le matin, alors qu'il se remettait à peine du déjeuner avec Belle. Sa sœur avait profité de sa faiblesse pour l'attaquer là ou ça fait mal. Étourdi par trop d'émotion, il ne remarqua pas le départ de Belle, et l'approche de Lacey.

\- Dom ? Dominic ?... GOLD !

Il planta ses yeux bruns dans le regard bleu, inquiet, de Lacey. Le désir qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée pour Belle explosa dans son ventre et sans douceur, il prit le visage de Lacey et écrasa sa bouche contre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable de calmer avec elle la passion qu'il avait sentie toute la journée pour sa jumelle, mais les dents de Lacey lui mordillaient déjà les lèvres, l'empêchant de penser. Gold en perdit l'origine de son désir. Le combat de leurs langues monta en intensité alors que Gold poussa lentement Lacey vers son bureau. Les gémissements de la jeune femme le rendirent fou. Aussitôt après la porte de l'arrière-boutique, Gold plaqua Lacey contre le mur, passant sa langue dans le cou de son amante.

Lacey était heureuse et tellement excitée par l'empressement de Gold, qu'elle défit sa cravate d'un seul mouvement et arracha presque les boutons de la chemise recouvrant l'objet de son désir pour libérer sa poitrine dénuée de poils. Gold poussa un profond soupir en sentant la langue de Lacey sur sa poitrine, il enfouie ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, et d'un geste décidé, il la fit se mettre à genoux devant lui. De l'extérieur on pourrait pu penser qu'il ne régnait aucun respect entre eux et que Lacey était soumise, mais au contraire, c'était leur façon à eux de se prendre et de se faire plaisir. La délicatesse était superflue, pour tous les deux, en tout temps, mais particulièrement aujourd'hui.

Lâchant les cheveux de Lacey, il défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon alors qu'elle lui caressait les fesses. Quand il se libéra, Lacey le prit dans sa bouche et juste avec assez de succion, elle remontait et descendait sa bouche sur le membre de Dominic. Il appuya ses mains contre le mur en face de lui et se mit à se déhancher au rythme de la bouche de Lacey. Les yeux fermés, il essayait d'effacer de sa tête l'image de Belle alors que c'est Lacey qui lui faisait une fellation. Quand il eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il la fit se relever en lui tirant les cheveux. Elle essuya sa bouche avant de venir lui happer les lèvres. Tandis que sa langue explorait pour la énième la bouche de Lacey, il se demandait si la bouche de Belle lui semblerait aussi familière. Il dirigea Lacey vers le petit lit qu'il avait installé dans l'arrière-boutique. Son pantalon tomba jusqu'à ses chevilles, et c'est sans difficulté qu'il le retira. Sans douceur, il assit Lacey sur le matelas et lui retira la jupe trop courte ainsi que son sous-vêtement. À toucher l'humidité de la culotte, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller vérifier si elle était prête à le recevoir en elle. Sans plus de cérémonie, il la coucha sur le dos, les deux avaient encore leur chandail. Dominic Gold n'avait pas envie de prendre son temps, il voulait se débarrasser de ce désir brûlant qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée pour Belle.

Il s'installa rapidement entre les jambes de Lacey et, avec un mouvement puissant, la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir en encerclant les hanches de Dominic de ses cuisses, alors qu'il bougeait en elle rapidement. Gold n'avait jamais été un homme de remords. Il prenait toujours ce dont il avait envie. Être en Lacey, se concentrant uniquement sur son plaisir, était ce dont il avait besoin. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et ses mouvements devinrent bientôt erratiques et de plus en plus puissants. Les yeux fermés, il dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler le nom de Belle en jouissant. Quelques secondes après avoir explosé en Lacey, il sentit le sexe de cette dernière se contracter autour du sien, le signe qu'elle venait elle aussi de terminer.

Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait pénétrée, il se retira d'elle et avec difficulté, alla récupérer son pantalon. Lacey s'assit sur le lit, les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte et la respiration saccadée. Elle le regarda se rhabiller et d'un seul souffle elle lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime...

Dominic se figea, glacé, de dos à Lacey. La sensation de bien-être venait de se faire évincer par l'horreur des mots prononcés par Lacey. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était banal, Lacey remit sa jupe, alors que Gold se retourna lentement vers elle.

\- Non... il ne faut pas.

Lacey leva ses yeux encore pétillant de désir et de la consommation du sexe et lui adressa un sourire tremblant.

\- Je sais... Je sais tout ça, Dominic. On s'est toujours dit aucune attache. Mais le fait est que ce sentiment existe pour toi en moi.

\- Non, c'est ce que tu crois... Mais tu ne peux pas m'aimer, je suis tout ce que tu détestes en un homme, je suis trop vieux... Tu as besoin d'un homme qui te verra pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu offres sexuellement.

Elle poussa un petit rire sec avant de se lever et lui faire face, sans le toucher. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Gold, les yeux dans le vide.

\- C'est juste ça que je peux donner, mon cul.

\- Non... Arrête. Tu peux donner tout ce que tu veux.

\- Mais pas à toi...

\- Lacey...

Il se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage, avant de venir replacer une mèche des cheveux de Lacey qui lui tombait dans le visage.

\- Lacey, tu es venue vers moi, mais tu savais que je suis incapable d'éprouver des sentiments...

En disant ces mots son cœur se mit à palpiter en pensant à Belle. Il maudissait la parfaite jumelle identique de Lacey de venir lui embrouiller l'esprit.

– ... C'est ce qui t'a attirée vers moi. Tu es venue à Storybrooke alors que tu avais quitté ton copain car ça devenait trop sérieux... Tu... tu as juste l'impression de m'aimer.

\- C'est qu'une impression ça ? répliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour la placer sur sa poitrine.

Gold sentit son ventre se déchirer quand il sentit le cœur de Lacey battre la chamade contre la paume de sa main. Lacey ressentait pour lui ce qu'il essayait de combattre pour Belle. Le cauchemar ne pouvait pas être pire pour Dominic. Il colla son front contre celui de Lacey, sa main toujours contre le sein de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent un moment immobile, sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuille briser ce moment. Ce fut lui qui chuchota finalement :

\- Je suis désolé...

Son souffle effleura le visage de Lacey, qui ouvrit les yeux pour sourire à son interlocuteur défiguré par le malaise. Elle vint frotter son nez contre celui de Gold, qui ouvrit aussi les yeux, rencontra le regard fier de Lacey.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, mon beau... J'ai brisé notre contrat. J'imagine que tu ne viendras pas dormir à la maison ?

Il se décolla d'elle, Lacey le regarda avec un sourire moqueur, il poussa alors un soupir de soulagement.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas dans notre contrat...

Elle éclata de rire et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il lui souriait. La bombe n'était pas désamorcée, il se voyait mal revenir entre ses cuisses alors qu'elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui, mais il ne se voyait pas non plus vivre avec la douleur du désir puissant qu'il ressentait pour Belle sans l'assouvir. Il aurait dû se dégoûter de penser comme ça, mais pour l'instant, seule la peur de ses sentiments pour Belle le guidait.

Chez Emma, l'appel de Gold avait refroidi les ardeurs de la blonde, mais les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas oublier le fait qu'elles s'étaient embrassées et que ça avait été magique. Elles étaient collées sur le divan quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Emma eut la peur irrationnelle que ce soit Gold qui venait d'entrer et de les trouver en mauvaise posture. Elle se leva donc d'un bond, mais ce n'était Henry et Neal qui venaient d'entrer.

\- Maman... dit-il

Emma se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit était excité comme si ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas vus sa mère. Le fait d'être venu à Storybrooke avait été sa meilleure décision à vie, malgré le contrat insoutenable qu'elle avait conclu avec Dominic Gold. Henry pouvait voir son père comme il en avait envie. Neal salua sa tante d'un large sourire, pendant qu'Emma lui trouvait des airs de Gold avec ses sourires mystérieux.

\- Grand-papa nous invite à souper demain, papa et moi... tu veux venir, maman ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit...

\- Mon père t'invite aussi, il t'aime bien, je crois, répliqua Neal.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Regina, qui secoua la tête, confuse. Gold ne l'avait pas invitée par bonté d'âme, il devait avoir un plan machiavélique en tête. Et Regina n'était pas certaine si elle devait laisser Emma seule avec les Gold, ou si elle devait s'inviter chez son frère, même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui donner des armes pour les attaquer.

Emma envoya Henry sous la douche alors que les adultes se mirent à papoter quelques instants avant que Neal annonce le départ, le regard insistant vers sa tante. Regina se sentit mal de rester, surtout que Neal allait rentrer chez lui et raconter à son père qu'il l'avait croisée chez Emma. Elle se leva donc en même temps que son neveu, souhaita bonne soirée à l'adjointe et sortit avec Neal. Une fois dehors, il lui proposa de venir la reconduire chez elle, ce que Regina accepta.

\- Tu sais Neal, j'aimerais bien que tu ne parles pas à ton père du fait que j'étais encore chez Emma... Tu le connais, il pourrait se faire des idées.

\- Papa, des idées ? Bah voyons, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas venu coucher hier après sa soirée cinéma?

\- Vraiment ?

Regina comprenait mieux son comportement bizarre de ce matin. Lui qui tenait à sa relation purement physique avec Lacey, voilà qu'il dormait chez elle maintenant. Il devait être bien étourdi de sa soirée en « couple » pour dormir là. Neal et Regina s'installèrent dans la voiture pour se diriger vers la maison de sa tante.

\- Je crois que ça devient sérieux entre eux, continua Neal.

\- Entre Dominic et Lacey ? Non... je ne crois pas que c'est elle le problème… répliqua Regina avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Neal lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de regarder la route. Il secoua la tête avant de faire une réflexion à voix haute :

\- J'aimerais énormément qu'il soit heureux en amour, mais à 25 ans Lacey n'est-elle pas trop jeune pour lui?

\- Lacey, oui... Belle, non...

La mâchoire de Neal se contracta, et ses mains serrèrent le volant. Regina se fit la réflexion que peut-être son neveu avait une attirance pour Annabelle French lui aussi. Arrivée devant chez elle, Regina posa une main sur celle de son neveu.

\- Tu trouves Belle de ton goût ?

\- Quoi ?... Non... non, elle est parfaite, peut-être trop... sérieuse, trop calme... Non...

Regina ferma les yeux avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas Belle, mais Lacey qui plaisait à Neal. Décidément, ils étaient une famille de fous, entre des parents qui se détestaient, une sœur aînée qui aimerait bien pouvoir faire tout ce qui lui plaît, un frère plus froid et inaccessible que l'Antarctique qui couchait avec une jumelle, mais était tombé amoureux de l'autre, elle-même qui cachait son homosexualité et qui ne trouvait son bonheur qu'en taquinant Dominic, voilà que celui qui était jusqu'alors le plus sain de la famille était attiré par la maîtresse de son père. Neal devait avoir deviné la pensée de Regina puisqu'il se retourna vivement vers elle.

\- N'en parle pas à mon père... Qu'ils ne soient qu'amant et amante ne me dérangeait pas... mais... Elle l'aime Regina. Lacey est amoureuse de lui et... tu me dis qu'il aime Belle ?

\- Oh arrête, je n'ai jamais dit que ton père était amoureux de Belle... Il faudrait qu'il ait un cœur pour ça... Je dis simplement que Lacey est mentalement trop jeune pour Dominic, alors que Belle serait parfaite. Il serait mieux avec Belle que Lacey... Mais toi, ça fait longtemps que tu ressens ça pour elle ?

Neal se passa nerveusement sa main sur sa bouche, Regina eu un sourire tellement triste en cet instant, il ressemblait à Gold. Sa tante avait toujours été sa confidente quand il était trop timide pour parler à son père.

\- Depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, tu te rappelles, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, j'étais convaincu qu'elle m'aimait, mais c'était pour se rapprocher de mon père. Une fois dans son lit, Lacey ne me remarquait plus.

La cruauté de la vie et de l'amour. Il allait se produire pour Lacey ce qu'elle avait fait à Neal : elle allait être mise de côté au profit de sa sœur jumelle, enfin si Gold en avait le courage. Mais Lacey n'avait pas ignorée Neal, il n'était qu'un ami aux yeux de la jeune femme, mais ça reste douloureux voir la femme qu'on aime tomber amoureuse d'un autre, de surcroît son père de 50 ans. Et maintenant, Regina venait de lui avouer que Belle était plus intéressante pour Gold que Lacey. Un homme amoureux ne voulait pas voir la personne aimée souffrir. Un sourire apparu sur la bouche de Regina, elle avait sa raison de s'inviter au souper du lendemain. Au diable si Dominic voyait ça comme une victoire de réunir Emma et sa sœur à la même table : elle venait en aide à son neveu.

\- Écoute, je vais venir au souper demain. Je m'invite et je lui fais sortir les vers du nez.

\- Il est malin, il te verra venir de loin.

\- Je m'en fou, comme ça il ne devinera pas que tu as des vues sur son amante, répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

Neal éclata de rire en s'essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue. Regina comprit qu'enfin l'avoir avoué à quelqu'un le déculpabilisait. En entrant chez elle, elle maudit son frère, qui sans le vouloir faisait le malheur de son fils. Pourtant, Regina savait parfaitement que si Gold avait remarqué l'amour de Neal pour Lacey, il aurait mis fin à sa relation avec elle illico

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement et Regina décida qu'elle allait s'inviter sans s'annoncer et elle ne viendrait pas seule. Elle avait invité Belle et Lacey à se joindre à eux. Si la dernière déclina l'invitation protestant qu'elle partait quelques jours de Storybrooke, elle réussit à convaincre Belle en lui disant qu'elle pourrait venir discuter avec Dominic de ses découvertes de la journée. Gold n'avait pas été présent à la boutique dans la journée. Il avait été retenu à la mairie avec Malcolm et elle, sur le dossier de l'agrandissement de la bibliothèque. Regina savait par Emma qu'elle était dans la maison des Gold depuis 15 h et que le souper était prévu pour 18 h. Elle se pointa donc avec Belle à 17 h tapante pour sonner à la porte.

Quand Neal vient ouvrir, il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa tante avec Belle, mais les laissa entrer. Dominic se leva brusquement quand il vit Belle dans son salon. Henry alla se jeter dans les bras de Regina tandis que Gold était incapable de déroger son regard de l'ange qui était arrivé en même temps que sa sœur. Neal prit la bouteille de vin des mains de Belle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, alors qu'elle saluait Emma qui lui présenta Henry.

\- Lacey m'a parlé de toi, elle m'a dit que tu étais aussi parfait que ton papa, c'est vrai ? demanda Belle à Henry.

Le petit regardait Belle, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise de retrouver le sosie de Lacey devant lui, mais pourtant si différente. Même sa façon de parler n'était pas pareille à sa jumelle. Regina jeta un coup d'œil à son neveu, il semblait heureux de savoir que Lacey pensait toujours du bien de lui, quand elle jeta un regard à son frère, il avait toujours un regard troublé vers Belle. Un malaise monta dans le ventre de Regina. Avait-elle poussé le jeu trop loin? Ça faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'elle déstabilisait son frère, il allait vraiment lui faire payer son insolence. Henry, lui, se reprit et se mit à discuter avec Belle.

\- Oui, je suis comme papa, je suis aussi gentil avec les gens... Mais grand-papa aussi est gentil, il choisit les gens avec qui il est gentil, il dit que ça fait moins mal comme ça. Mais je le comprends, à l'école j'avais un ami qui me demandait tous les jours un de mes biscuits, quand un jour je lui ai dit non, il ne m'a plus jamais reparlé. Toi, tu as le même visage que Lacey, mais pourtant, tu ne parles pas comme elle.

\- Je suis sa sœur jumelle, je ne partage que le même physique, nous sommes deux personnes différentes, lui répondit Belle en souriant

\- Oui, je vois ça... Grand-papa n'est pas pareil quand Lacey est là...

\- Henry, coupa Gold devenu blême

Belle leva les yeux vers Dominic, qui la fuyait de ses yeux, elle reporta son regard vers Henry et toujours souriante, elle lui dit:

\- Normal non, ton grand-père est très proche de Lacey, je ne suis qu'une employée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai...

Gold secoua la tête et disparu dans la cuisine, laissant la jeunesse seule le temps qu'il ouvre la bouteille de vin apportée par Belle. Il entendait Henry papoter à tout le monde quand Dominic sursauta en voyant Belle arriver près de lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, j'ai découvert un roman et j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je peux le laisser ici, j'ai laissé une feuille avec les notes que j'ai prises.

\- Merci, mais vous êtes là maintenant, pourquoi ne pas rester manger...

Dominic serra sa canne entre ses doigts, s'insultant d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour insister qu'elle reste.

Le souper se déroula avec le même malaise. Belle était assise beaucoup trop proche de Gold. Regina jetait souvent des coups d'œil nerveux à Emma et chuchotait sans cesse des trucs à l'oreille de Neal en lui tapotant le dos. Personne ne semblait vouloir aborder le malaise, ni même prendre conscient qu'il existait. Belle meublait le silence en parlant des livres qu'elle avait découverts à la boutique alors que Gold s'excusait qu'elle les ait trouvés en aussi mauvais état. Emma était sur le qui-vive à tout moment, se demandant si Gold allait trahir les termes de leur contrat.

Dans la soirée,Emma annonça son départ alors qu'Henry était presque endormi sur les cuisses de Belle. Regina n'osa pas se lever, surtout pas après les commentaires de Gold durant le repas. Neal reconduit son fils et son ex jusqu'à la porte, et à son retour ce fut au tour de Belle d'annoncer son départ imminent. Elle ne se gêna pas pour glisser vers Dominic.

\- Je pourrais vous parler ?

\- Évidemment, murmura-t-il en levant devant le regard amusé de sa sœur.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée Belle l'ouvrit et sortit sur le perron avant d'attacher son regard à celui de Gold. Elle se passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de demander.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec ma sœur ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait demain matin pour quelques jours à New York. Elle a parlé de Francis. Ça doit faire au moins deux ans qu'elle n'a pas prononcé son nom.

\- Il ne se passe rien avec Lacey, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés ... Elle... elle a peut-être envie de se déculpabiliser de cette relation.

\- Vous n'êtes pas triste ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux se demandant vraiment si elle était sincère dans cette question. Il mit sa canne devant lui, signe qu'il voulait se protéger, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Belle soutenait toujours son regard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, en attente de la réponse de Dominic.

\- Non Belle, je ne suis pas triste... Vous savez... la relation que j'ai avec votre sœur n'est... vraiment pas ce que vous pensez.

\- Je ne pense pas à vous deux... Mais je sais qu'elle vous aime. Vous le saviez, non ?

Il ferma les yeux devant ce piège et tressaillit violemment quand il sentit la main de Belle qui caressait sa joue. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en poussant un léger soupir devant le regard intense de Belle. Hypnotisé, il se surprit à souffler sa réponse.

\- Oui je sais...

\- Ne lui fais pas mal, je te demande que ça... Et arrête de me regarder comme ça s'il-te plait, ce n'est pas facile pour moi quand tu me regardes de ces yeux, de ton regard addictif, de ce regard qui me rend malade, souffla à son tour Belle, le tutoyant pour la première fois.

Les mots de Belle entrèrent dans son cœur comme un coup de canon, il gémit en frottant sa joue contre la main de la jeune femme.

\- Ne me fais pas ça, s'il te plait, Dominic... ressaisit toi, pour nous deux, car je me sens incapable de le faire… Sinon... je... je devrait démissionner de la boutique et renoncer au poste de la bibliothèque.

\- Oh... Ne me demande pas ça… je t'en supplie…

Il déposa son front contre celui de Belle, qui retira sa main de son visage. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent, tremblantes, rythmées et chaudes, alors qu'elle lui souffla encore.

\- S'il te plait... aide moi...

\- Belle...

En poussant un soupir de désespoir Belle se décolla de lui et se quitta sans un dernier regard. Gold se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il était définitivement amoureux fou de cette Belle. Même s'il venait d'apprendre que c'était réciproque, il venait quand même de se faire rejeter. Tout ça, car la vie avait été cruelle de mettre sur sa route Lacey avant Belle et que cette dernière était solidaire à sa jumelle, qui était amoureuse de lui. Belle se privait pour le bien de sa sœur, alors que lui serait encore frustré par l'amour qui le discriminait. Quand il retourna dans le salon, son visage devait être affreux car Regina retint la boutade qu'elle voulait lui lancer.

Le jeu devenait douloureux pour son frère et même si elle savait qu'elle avait cédé à Emma, avant que Gold ne cède avec Belle, elle avait toujours en tête de gagner ce jeu ridicule. Même si son frère devait en mourir de chagrin, elle le ferait céder pour Belle. Mais Regina n'avait pas été témoin de leurs échanges, elle ne savait pas que Belle souffrait autant, et que de pousser davantage Dominic dans les bras de Belle, le ferait faire des erreurs. Elle céderait, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

 **Le jeu de la mort... connaissant Regina elle poussera à bout son frère... qui sautera surement sur Belle, qui comme elle dit, ne pourras pas résister... Mais les conséquence pourront être catastrophique ... Et ça sera dangereux pour Regina et Emma, car un Gold blesser et souffrant... est un fou dangereux...**

 **Prochain chapitre... Regina et Emma se cache très bien de Dominic... et Regina pousse trop son frère !**

 **Toujours aussi malsain et frustrant ?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Je n'avais pas remarquer que vous n'aviez pas Thanksgiving LOL c'est fête chez nous aujourd'hui, donc normalement encore la fin de semaine... Voilà un chapitre bizarre, lol j'addddoooore énormément ce chapitre pour toute la complexité de l'esprit tordu de Gold... de la peur de Regina... et du jeu qui devient de plus en plus malsain._

 _Certaine personne auront surement envie d'être en colère après Gold... mais la souffrance du coeur et de l'âme peut faire des choses immonde... Utiliser une jumelle pour se satisfaire c'est cruel... mais aussi totalement désespérant... J'ai souffert avec Gold en écrivant ce chapitre... j'ai essayer de ne pas le voir comme un minable envers Lacey._

 _J'ai eu de la difficulté à comprendre Belle, pour ensuite me dire que si j'avais eu une soeur ( car je n'ai que des frères :D ) Aurais-je été capable de lui voler son copain. La réponse étant non, j'ai essayée de me mettre dans la peau de Belle... Lacey est sa jumelle... CRUAUTÉ_

 _Ensuite... J'ai été légèrement dégoûter par la lâcheté de Regina... Il faut affronter les gens qui nous font le plus peur pour avancer, et son jeu de plus en plus affreux avec son frère est comme j'ai dis malsain._

 _Tout ça pour dire que quand on écris nos personnage nous amène dans des lieux et des sentiments qu'on ne pensait pas aller..._

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, merci je vous aimes tout autant._

 _Bonne souffrance... euh bonne lecture_

* * *

La semaine se passa sans trop de problèmes pour Gold, même si le fait d'être régulièrement auprès de Belle dans la boutique le rendait fou de désir. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs confronté une ou deux fois pour lui demander de la regarder différemment. À chaque fois il laissait errer son regard vers le sol, affichant une moue d'enfant venant de se faire gronder.

En général, Dominic n'était pas si souvent présent à la boutique et c'était aidant pour respecter la distance nécessaire entre Belle et lui. Il avait une excellente raison : il était occupé avec l'agrandissement de la bibliothèque. Belle respirait mieux sans lui dans la boutique, travaillant plus rapidement et mieux concentrée.

Lacey était encore plus motivée que jamais à faire tomber Gold amoureux d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, on ne peut pas commander l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre même si on le veut intensément. Belle l'avait écoutée, le cœur serré, n'osant rien dire par rapport à ses propres sentiments, car sa jumelle était arrivée dans la vie de Dominic avant elle. Belle ne se donnait pas le droit de faire passer ses désirs avant le bonheur de Lacey.

Dominic avait été heureux d'apprendre par Regina que Belle avait quitté Gaston. Le pauvre diable n'avait pas vu venir ce retournement de situation. Belle ne pouvait pas être célibataire, elle devait absolument être en couple afin que Gold se tienne loin. Mais la jeune femme avait plus de courage que lui et avait préféré risquer ce qui allait se passer que de vivre dans le mensonge avec Gaston. Gold n'avait pas mis fin à sa relation avec Lacey. Le rejet de Belle étant plus rationnel qu'émotionnel, il lui fallait cette excuse pour ne pas être trop insistant auprès de Belle. Et il fallait se le dire, Lacey et Belle avait beau être très différentes, leur apparence physique identique plaisait beaucoup à Gold quand il faisait l'amour AVEC Lacey, mais en faisant l'amour À Belle.

La relation en devenir d'Emma et Regina se passait naturellement, si ce n'est que le jeu de cachette auquel elles jouaient. En effet, l'adjointe du shérif n'avait pas envie d'être étiquetée alors qu'elle était nouvelle dans la ville. La sœur de Dominic, quant à elle, n'avait pas envie que son frère gagne le pari stupide, du moins c'est ce qu'elle disait à sa nouvelle amoureuse. La vraie raison était liée à son orientation sexuelle. Il n'y avait que Dominic et Neal qui savait qu'elle était attirée par les femme. Le courage l'avait déserté sans laisser de lettre d'adieux ou d'adresse de retour quand était venu le temps d'affronter sa mère.

Cora était cruellement homophobe, qualifiant même les personnes LGBTQ d'erreurs de la nature. Le secret de leur relation rassurait Regina et elle se disait en même temps que ce n'était pas officiellement officiel puisqu'elles n'avaient pas encore consumé leur amour. Regina frissonna en s'entendant qualifier sa relation avec Emma par le terme amour. C'était bien trop tôt, mais bien trop réel pour l'ignorer. Henry était toujours présent ou pouvant apparaître à tout moment, il y avait au moins ceci qui les retenait. Néanmoins, Neal avait proposé de l'amener en début de semaine à New York pour une sortie père et fils. Neal avait essayé d'inclure son père dans le voyage, mais Gold avait un motif sérieux pour rester à Storybrooke : Belle. Bien sûr que son excuse officielle était sa boutique et l'agrandissement de la bibliothèque, quand même!

C'est dans un mélange de sérénité et de frustrations sexuelles que lundi arriva enfin. Lacey était assise sur le divan du salon, habillée seulement d'une chemise, que Dominic avait oublié chez elle. Elle regardait sa sœur se changer plusieurs fois, nerveuse pour son premier jour à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu vas côtoyer des livres... Pourquoi es-tu dans tous tes états ?

Belle revint rapidement dans le salon en se mordant les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler à sa sœur que son amant, l'homme qu'elle aimait, la regardait elle avec des yeux avides de désir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'à chaque fois que Gold passait près d'elle à la boutique, , ça la rendait de plus en plus vulnérable . Qu'elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à ne pas répondre à son désir et attraper Dominic pour enfin goûter cette bouche qu'elle aimait regarder et dont elle avait étudiée tous les mouvements. Non, Belle ne se voyait pas dire tout ça à Lacey et lui avouer qu'elle était triste que Gold l'ait rencontrée avant elle, que c'était un cauchemar inimaginable de s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Contre toute fureur de se libérer d'un tel secret, Belle se contenta de répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être renvoyée à mon premier jour.

\- Oh arrête, Dom est froid, sévère et parfois sans cœur, mais il ne te mettra jamais à la porte... Enfin, pas si je lui demande à ma façon... Ne t'en fais pas…

Belle réussit à maitriser un frisson d'horreur en réaction aux paroles de sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise dans la tête de faire tomber Dominic Gold amoureuse d'elle, Lacey faisait régulièrement des références sur leur vie sexuelle présumée passionnelle.

\- J'aimerais que tu ne t'en mêles pas Lacey... S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont...

\- Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Dom...

\- Oui... et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon ainée de trois minutes vole à ma rescousse en soudoyant mon nouveau patron.

Belle retourna dans sa chambre, décidant pour la troisième fois de changer de vêtements. Lacey souriait, toujours assise sur le divan, fermant les yeux pour porter la manche de sa chemise à son nez et respirer l'odeur de Gold. Quand Belle revint finalement dans le salon, elle surprit Lacey dans cette position, dans un état quasi-méditatif. À cette vue, le cœur de Belle se déchira. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur pour un homme, aussi séduisant et irrésistible était-il.

Annabelle French venait de prendre rationnellement la décision d'envoyer promener Dominic Gold. Un seul homme ne pouvait pas faire souffrir les jumelles French parce qu'elles étaient plus fortes que tout. Voilà qui était réglé se dit une Belle saupoudrée de pensées magiques. Le portable de Lacey sonna à cet instant, comme pour marquer la décision qui venait d'être prise. Elle se leva d'un bond et passa en coup de vent à côté de sa sœur pour lui laisser l'espace pour répondre à son appel. En passant toutefois, elle reçut l'odeur de la chemise de Gold directement à son nez, comme une tentation pour la tester. Elle ferma les yeux, découragée. Qu'allait-elle devenir si la simple odeur d'une chemise lui faisait battre le cœur aussi rapidement? Comment allait-elle lui résister s'il était devant elle, beau, souriant et sentant divinement bon ? Lacey revint rapidement, maintenant habillée.

\- Keith a encore besoin de moi ce matin. Il m'énerve, Comme s'il ne pouvait pas appeler Ruby, car elle travaillait chez Granny's... Dis, on se rejoint au restaurant pour manger ? Tu es magnifique comme ça Belle, tu en feras tourner des têtes... Oh hey, je me disais, comme ce bon à rien de Gaston est sorti de nos vies, il faudra envisager de te trouver un nouveau gars... Peut-être même que Dom connaitrait quelqu'un… Je vais lui en parler… Oui, c'est une excellente idée… Tu imagines nos sorties de couples?

Lacey ne laissa pas le temps à Belle de placer un mot, lui donna un baiser sur la joue et sortit en vitesse.

\- Je t'appelle pour l'heure dîner, et si tu vois Dom, dis-lui bonjour de ma part… Je t'aime ma soeur. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Et voilà, la tornade Lacey French était partie. Belle put finalement pousser un gémissement de désespoir. Elle devrait refuser le poste à la bibliothèque et démissionner de la boutique, pensa t'elle. Comme ça elle risquait moins de se faire du mal, c'était surement plus prudent, mais elle n'avait pas la force. Masochiste et insatiable, elle préférait souffrir de la présence de la source de son désir que de son absence dans sa vie et de la privation des regards que Gold posait sur elle. Jamais Belle French n'avait fait autant d'effet à un homme, pas aux côtés de Lacey. Et jamais elle n'avait désiré un homme autant qu'elle désirait Gold. C'était viscéral. Primitif et douloureux. La cruauté de l'amour avait fait de l'homme dont sa sœur était amoureuse, l'homme que Belle avait toujours cherché. Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, elle sortit pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

En chemin vers la source de sa torture elle remarqua Emma et Regina assissent dans la voiture de la blonde s'embrassant passionnément. Belle eut un sourire devant autant d'amour. Elle ne les jalousait pas, mais dans le ventre de la brunette, un petit pincement d'envie la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle ne devait pas envier l'amour des autres, se réprimanda t'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient magnifiques, et semblaient réellement s'aimer et donc elle devait être heureuse pour elles. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais elle réalisa que jamais elle ne pourrait s'abandonner à ressentir ça. Son homme, celui qu'elle avait tant voulu, était un fruit défendu.

Quand Regina sortit de la voiture, elle remarqua immédiatement Belle, et sans un regard pour Emma, elle accourut vers la nouvelle bibliothécaire. Le regard de Regina était rempli de panique. Elle prit Belle par les épaules et lui souffla, la voix tremblante.

\- Ne dis pas à mon frère ce que tu viens de voir...

\- Quoi... euh... pourquoi je lui en parlerais... C'est... pas comme si j'avais de grandes conversations avec ton frère.

\- Je ne veux juste pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, répliqua Regina.

\- Ok, je n'en parlerai à personne... même si je crois qu'il serait heureux pour toi...

Regina se fit la réflexion qu'elle adorerait cette jumelle comme belle-sœur. Avec un sourire, elle se promit de pousser davantage Belle dans les bras de Dominic. C'était évident que le vieux crocodile ne lui était pas indifférent et dans les faits, Belle pourrait être bénéfique dans la vie de son frère. Elle prit Belle par le bras et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Regina se mit à se confier à cette jeune femme. Belle dégageait une force d'attraction puissante et une joie contagieuse.

\- C'est tout nouveau, je veux me faire à l'idée d'avoir une personne dans ma vie avant d'en parler. C'est une petite ville ici, les rumeurs circulent tellement rapidement.

\- Je comprends tellement... Il faut vivre l'amour en exclusivité avec l'autre personne avant d'accepter de la partager, d'accepter que notre amour n'appartienne plus seulement qu'à nous deux… Il faut prendre le temps de se découvrir... Henry est au courant ?

\- Non... Emma ne se sent pas prête à l'annoncer ni à Henry ni à Neal...

\- Oh oui Neal... Il va trouver ça étrange. Je comprends que tu ne veux pas que Do... ton frère soit au courant tout de suite. Il serait le genre de te le remettre sous le nez à chaque occasion.

Regina s'arrêta de marcher et Belle la regarda, surprise. La sœur de Gold regarda Belle, comme si elle était un ange descendu du ciel, la sauveuse de la famille Mills-Gold, celle qui rendrait son cœur à Dominic. En si peu de temps, cette jeune femme de 25 ans avait su comprendre Gold plus que Lacey ne le comprendrait jamais.

\- Wow, on dirait que tu connais mon frère depuis toute ta vie...

Belle rougit avant de secouer sa tête d'un rire nerveux. Elle se remit à marcher.

\- Il n'est pas si difficile à cerner, ton frère. Il souffre, alors il a besoin de faire souffrir les autres autour de lui... Il a besoin de douleur pour se sentir vivant... Je lui souhaite de trouver quelqu'un qui saura l'apaiser jusque dans son âme... répliqua Belle, avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il peut l'avoir déjà rencontré?

Regina jouait dangereusement avec ce dernier commentaire. Belle lui jeta un rapide regard avant de réfléchir à la question. Présentement, Dominic n'était pas calme, il bouillait, elle le savait. Il était sur le bord d'exploser.

\- Non, je ne crois pas...

\- Et ta sœur ?

Regina s'en voulut d'aller d'emprunter ce chemin en voyant Belle fermer brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, il y avait une lueur différente dans son regard, comme une résignation.

\- J'espère... Lacey n'est pas toujours facile à comprendre... Mais elle a ça en elle. Elle veut devenir sérieuse avec un homme... Alors qui sait, peut-être qu'elle saura le calmer.

Un frisson d'excitation traversa la colonne vertébrale de Regina, lui donnant encore plus de raisons d'amener son frère à céder à l'influence positive de Belle French. Un jeu extrêmement dangereux, mais elle n'était pas au courant de la menace de Belle de tout quitter si Dominic faisait un pas de trop vers elle. Si Gold cédait à son désir et que Belle réagissait mal, c'était Regina qui allait subir sa colère, mais présentement elle n'en savait rien. C'est pour ça qu'en voyant son frère devant elles, préparant l'ouverture de la bibliothèque, elle se dit que c'était aujourd'hui que Belle et Dominic allaient franchir une nouvelle étape.

Quand Gold les vit arriver ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Il n'avait pas confiance en sa sœur quand elle était près de Belle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière lui adressa un sourire poli avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Une fois Belle entrée, Dominic prit le bras de Regina et approcha son visage de l'oreille de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

\- Paranoïaque, mon grand frère ? Je suis ici en tant qu'adjointe du maire. Notre père m'envoie voir où en sont rendus les travaux... Tu as un esprit tordu...

Regina se défit de l'emprise de son frère pour suivre Belle à l'intérieur. Gold passa sa main tremblante sur sa bouche, qui était sèche tellement il avait envie d'embrasser Belle. Quand il entra à son tour, Regina était déjà en train de parler des travaux avec Belle.

\- Il reste plus ou moins trois semaines avant l'ouverture de la bibliothèque...

\- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici aujourd'hui ? demanda Belle.

\- Pour mettre en ordre la section de la bibliothèque terminée, classer les livres qu'il te... qui vous semblent dignes d'être gardés, répliqua Gold, reprenant le vouvoiement devant Regina.

Cette dernière avait remarqué le changement de familiarité entre eux, et se sentait excitée comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Les choses n'allaient pas assez vites pour elle, malheureusement et ce n'était pas encore le temps de déballer les cadeaux. Belle écoutait Dominic avec soin, comprenant qu'elle avait carte blanche pour la sélection des volumes qui allaient se trouver dans les allées. Il lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas souvent présent dans la bibliothèque, ce qui sembla soulager Belle. Rapidement, Gold quitta, prétextant qu'il devait ouvrir la boutique, souhaitant bonne journée à Belle et Regina. Il sortit aussi rapidement que sa jambe lui permettait.

Respirant mieux, mais engorgé de désir, il débarra la porte de la boutique, quand Emma sauta presque devant lui, le regard paniqué. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle entra en trombe dans la boutique, lui fit face et l'attaqua verbalement en lui pointant son doigt sous le nez.

\- Annulez notre contrat! Je suis prête à payer le la totalité du prix de l'appartement.

\- Tu n'as pas les moyens pour un appartement deux chambres et deux grands balcons, pas avec ton salaire d'adjointe... Au fait, tu ne travailles jamais toi ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici en ce moment? répliqua Gold.

Emma jura entre ses dents en marchant de long en large, alors que le sourire de Gold se fit plus cruel.

\- Tu ne supportes pas ma sœur... ou elle est déjà dans ton lit ?

\- Comment ? J'ai été en couple avec ton fils et là, tu crois que je couche avec ta sœur! s'emporta Emma, tutoyant Gold.

\- Je ne crois rien. Je ne comprends juste pas ce qui t'inquiète tant par rapport à notre entente.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant.

\- Comment et pourquoi pourrait-il venir aux oreilles de Regina?

\- Par toi...

Dominic éclata de rire devant la vérité de l'affirmation d'Emma. Il était loin de se douter que même si les deux femmes n'avaient pas partagé le même lit, leur fluide buccal se promenaient d'une à l'autre, mais c'était hors de question qu'il puisse s'en douter, pas avant qu'il ait cédé à Belle. Emma commençait à trouver ce jeu trop dangereux et ça pouvait mettre en péril sa relation récente avec Regina. Comment réagirait-elle d'apprendre qu'Emma avait signé un pacte avec le diable pour faciliter sa présence auprès de Regina, surtout qu'Emma réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu besoin de ce putain de contrat dans un premier temps. Gold avait bien joué avec elle.

En parlant de jouer, il était accoté sur le comptoir, les bras croisés et affichait ce maudit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Ce contrat est parfait, tu as un super appartement pour un prix ridiculement bas, et ma sœur se divertit comme une adulte. Personnellement, je ne vois aucun problème et aucun danger pour qu'un jour je lui dise. Du moins, si elle me laisse tranquille et n'essaie plus jamais de me déstabiliser par l'entremise de Belle.

\- Pourquoi avec Belle? demanda innocemment Emma.

\- Emma Swan, tu devrais...

Il fut coupé dans sa réprimande par la sonnerie de son téléphone et des alarmes de pompiers à l'extérieur. Quand il répondit, Regina lui annonça qu'un incendie s'était déclaré à la bibliothèque. Quand Emma le vit blêmir, elle eut peur pour Regina, et son cœur sauta surement un battement dans sa poitrine quand Dominic lui annonça l'incendie.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la bibliothèque où le feu semblait maintenant être maîtrisé. Les pompiers ne devaient pas laisser personne entrer, mais personne n'aurait pu arrêter Dominic Gold quand il voulait entrer quelque part. Une fois à l'intérieur, il localisa rapidement Belle, qui était assisse avec un masque d'oxygène sur le visage tandis que Regina se dirigea vers eux.

\- Le feu a pris au deuxième étage. Les gars de la construction ne l'ont pas bien sécurisé et il semble y avoir eu un court circuit... Plus de fumée que de flammes, mais Belle y a été exposée en essayant d'éteindre le feu...

Gold s'approcha rapidement de Belle, alors que Regina souffla à l'oreille d'une Emma troublée :

\- Le destin est de notre côté. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de rien faire, que le voilà à fleur de peau devant Belle... On devrait les laisser tranquilles pour l'instant...

\- Regina... Je crois qu'on devrait laisser tomber ce petit jeu...

\- Tu es folle ! La partie est presque gagnée...

Regina tira Emma vers la sortie. Gold était devant Belle, blême, laissant sortir sa frayeur en agressivité.

\- À quoi as-tu pensé d'aller éteindre le feu toi-même ?

\- Les flammes n'étaient pas si intenses, c'est la fumée qui m'a surprise.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir... Y as-tu pensé ? Je serais devenu quoi, moi, si tu étais morte ?

\- Dominic, arrête... Ne commence pas avec...

\- Monsieur Gold, coupa le chef de pompier.

\- QUOI ?

Le pompier lui annonça que Belle et lui devaient s'éloigner du périmètre de sécurité pour que le bâtiment soit sécurisé. Il lui recommanda de rentrer chez lui et qu'il allait lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'il en aurait. Dominic se retourna vers Belle pour lui empoigner le bras sans douceur et la trainer jusqu'à la boutique. Il était en colère contre elle, mais il était surtout soulagé que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. Rendu près de la boutique, il décida de passer par l'arrière. Ainsi, il pouvait hurler sa peur, sans que les gens voient qu'il avait quelqu'un dans la boutique.

Belle était elle aussi en colère face à la réaction de Gold. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Qu'il soit en colère pour les dommages à la bibliothèque, elle pouvait comprendre, même s'il n'y avait eu aucun dégât majeur. Au-delà de ça, elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même, contre cette sensation de papillonnement dans son ventre quand elle avait vu Dominic aussi inquiet pour elle. Quand il la fit entrer dans l'arrière-boutique, elle se retourna vers lui, prête à laisser éclater sa colère, mais il écrasa ses lèvres contre sa bouche. En poussant un puissant gémissement, elle entoura le cou de Dominic de ses mains, ouvrant sa bouche pour permettre à sa langue de venir rencontrer la sienne. Elle en avait tellement rêvé et elle le goûtait enfin. En sentant sa langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne, Gold s'apaisa aussitôt et colla son corps à celui de Belle. Rapidement, sa bouche vient se perdre dans le cou rempli de frissons de plaisir de Belle. Voulant de nouveau sa bouche, Belle lui prit délicatement le visage pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de son homme et sentit Dominic frémir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir à embrasser une femme. La sensation n'était pas descriptible, il ne s'en lasserait jamais tellement elle goûtait bon. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il glissa une main tremblante sous la blouse de Belle, capturant un sein, mais Belle le repoussa aussitôt, le souffle court. Ils restèrent silencieux, la respiration saccadée, se regardant avec tout leur désespoir.

\- Tu... tu m'avais promis, chuchota Belle.

\- Je n'ai rien promis... Belle, s'il-te-plait, je...

\- NON! Ne dis rien. Ne dis rien, surtout ne dis rien, c'est trop pénible. Oh, tout ça est une erreur, répliqua-t-elle en se passa une main sur le visage.

Gold tendit une main vers Belle, mais elle recula, paniquée. Tout le corps de Dominic se mit à trembler, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Belle... Belle, ne me fais pas ça. S'il te plait… je…

\- Moi? Non, toi, ne me fais pas ça. Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Rien, on n'a rien fait, Belle... Ne me quitte pas...

Belle le regarda tremblant autant que lui, consciente de la douleur qu'il ressentait et impuissante face à sa propre souffrance. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa sœur, c'était une trahison épouvantable. Elle ajusta sa blouse, sentant encore la brûlure de la main de Gold sur son sein, la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de sa langue dans sa bouche. Juste à y penser en éprouvait du plaisir.

\- Je démissionne de la boutique.

\- Oh non Belle... Non…

Sa voix se cassa. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant glisser au sol, le dos contre la porte. Jamais personne n'avait été témoin du désespoir de Dominic Gold. Belle laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues, anéantie par le désastre de la situation. Elle aimait cet homme de tout son être et de toute évidence, lui aussi était fou d'elle. Mais Lacey l'avait eu en premier, et le réclamait haut et fort. Belle s'approcha de lui, se mit à genoux lui caressant les cheveux.

\- C'est mieux ainsi mon amour... Tu n'auras pas à souffrir de me voir chaque jour... Je... je vais rester à la bibliothèque à condition que tu n'y mettes pas les pieds plus que de raison. Tu m'entends, Dominic?

\- Belle...

\- Tu comprends ce que je te dis?

\- Belle…

\- Promets-le-moi...

Il rampa vers elle, s'accrocha à sa blouse et enfouit son visage rempli de larmes dans son cou. Elle lui permit ce geste, mais quand les lèvres tremblantes de Gold lui embrassèrent la peau, elle échappa un gémissement de plaisir avant de se défaire de son emprise.

\- Arrête... Tu me fais mal...

Il leva son visage vers elle. Belle était bien consciente qu'il souffrait aussi, mais ils devaient être deux adultes raisonnables qui comprenaient qu'ils ne s'étaient tout simplement pas rencontrés au bon moment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses bras, mais du détourner le regard de ses yeux trop intense. Son odeur. Son souffle chaud à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'ambiance était électrique, explosive.

\- Promets-moi que c'était la première et la dernière fois que tu te laissais aller à m'embrasser.

\- Juste t'embrasser que je ne dois plus faire?

\- Aide moi s'il-te-plait…

\- Je... Je n'en ai pas la force.

\- Tu es Dominic Gold, tu es la Bête de Storybrooke, tu es capable. Promets-le-moi que tu ne nous mettras plus jamais dans cette situation… Dominic, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas trahir ma sœur… On finirait par s'en vouloir mutuellement… S'il te plait, je t'en supplie…

Du revers de la main, Gold s'essuya le visage.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de ta sœur...

\- Peut-être, mais elle t'aime...

\- Et je devrais accepter d'être misérable , car elle m'aime...

\- Non, mais je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi. Quel genre de soeur fréquente l'ancien amant de sa propre sœur ? Je ne suis pas comme ça Dominic, désolée d'avoir des principes...

Il poussa un grognement puissant, se referma le cœur, du moins du mieux qu'il put. Il n'était pas destiné à être heureux, l'amour venait encore une fois de vomir sur lui. Il prit sa canne et se releva péniblement, alors que Belle lui tourna le dos, se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je te promets...

Belle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, un sourire chargé de larmes sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'en remercie... Vraiment beaucoup... Merci.

\- Je t'aime Annabelle... vraiment. Je te promets de ne pas te faire souffrir... Mais sache que je t'aime et que je t'attendrai si ce n'est pas dans ce monde ci, ce sera dans un autre.

Elle le regarda, figée par l'intensité de la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle en avait envie autant que lui. Elle l'aimait et chaque battement sourd dans sa poitrine voulait lui exprimer à quel point ce qu'il ressentait était partagé.

\- Je… Oui… Dom… Je…

Après un dernier regard, elle partit, le cœur brisé. Elle souffrait, mais au moins il lui avait promis de ne pas rajouter de souffrance à son cœur meurtri.

L'atmosphère était totalement différente chez Emma Swan. Neal venait de partir avec Henry pour quelques jours entre père et fils. Elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour appeler Regina, lui disant qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement pour quelques jours. Inconsciente du drame qui venait de se dérouler à la boutique de son frère, Regina se rendit chez Emma avec une sensation nouvelle dans le ventre. La sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé son âme sœur. Quand son portable sonna et qu'elle remarqua que c'était Dominic, elle ignora l'appel se disant que cette fois-ci il ne viendra pas détruire sa soirée avec Emma. Ne sachant pas la détresse de son frère elle laissa Emma l'embrasser avec urgence. Quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau, encore Dominic elle ne pensa pas qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de sa petite sœur. Regina ferma son portable avant de retirer le chandail d'Emma pour lui embrasser les seins. Une petite voix lui rappela que jamais son frère n'insistait comme ça au téléphone quand elle ne répondait pas la première fois. Lorsque les mains d'Emma pénétrèrent son pantalon, et que les doigts de la blonde effleurèrent son sexe humide, toute pensée cohérente s'évapora. Elles se rendirent sans trop savoir comment dans la chambre d'Emma et tombèrent enlacées sur le lit. Regina prit son temps pour caresser le corps nu de la blonde, s'émerveillant de sa beauté, se pencha pour venir prendre un mamelon entre ses lèvres, le taquina avec ses dents. Emma lui prit le visage et le releva pour venir de nouveau goûter ses lèvres, leurs langues trop heureuses de combattre de nouveau. Alors que leurs bouches ne voulurent plus se séparer, Regina glissa une main entre leurs corps pour venir caresser le puit d'amour d'Emma qui étouffa son cri de plaisir contre les lèvres de Regina. quand elle pénétra un doigt en elle, Emma vit des étoiles, quittant la bouche de Regina, ne retenant pas son cri.

Dans la maison couleur saumon, Dominic se servit un autre verre d'alcool, se demandant s'il devait finir ses jours avec une corde, ou un revolver. Il n'avait jamais eu de courage en lui, la lâcheté se collait en lui comme une seconde peau. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de vivre sans Belle. Ne se décidant pas, les pensées tiraillées entre Belle et Neal, il se dit qu'il ne s'enlèverait pas la vie lui-même, mais qu'il laisserait le destin le rendre encore plus misérable, souhaitant qu'un jour rapprocher il ferait quelques chose qui dégoutterait assez Belle, ou lui-même, pour que cette mascarade soit terminée. Quelqu'un sonnait, il se leva en grognant souhaitant ne voir personne, mais ça insistait, alors il se leva péniblement. Quand il ouvrit, le visage inquiet de Lacey lui fait face.

\- Belle... m'a dit pour l'incendie... elle est assez bouleversée... Je voulais venir voir comment tu allais.

\- Va-t'en, Lacey... répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il lui tourna le dos, elle en profita pour entrer dans la maison, referma la porte derrière elle. Quand elle lui toucha l'épaule, il sursauta violemment.

\- Ne me touche pas... Va-t'en...

\- Dom, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Rien, je ne suis pas d'humeur...

Lacey ne voulait pas se laisser déstabiliser par l'humeur sombre de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui caressa l'épaule et avec un bruit qui ne semblait pas humain, Dominic plaqua brutalement Lacey contre la porte.

\- JE T'AI DIS DE T'EN ALLER...

\- Dis moi ce que tu as ?

En reprenant son souffle, il déchira le chandail de Lacey et mordit sans douceur les seins de la jeune femme. Ne se sentant pas agresser, Lacey poussant un gémissement de plaisir, et prit les cheveux de Gold entre ses mains et les tira violemment pour venir l'embrasser avec rudesse, lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. S'il ne pouvait pas voir la jumelle qu'il aimait, il allait se satisfaire avec l'autre. Oubliant la douleur à sa jambe il la prit dans ses bras, arrachant au passage son pantalon. Accotant Lacey contre la porte il se libéra rapidement, sans aller vérifier si elle était suffisamment humide pour le recevoir, il se cracha dans la main et lubrifiant son membre de sa salive et la pénétra sans retenu. Les ongles de Lacey se planta dans ses épaules, signe qu'elle avait ressenti une douleur à la pénétration, mais il n'y porta pas attention, il ne voulait qu'enlever cette putain d'envie de Belle. Il donna des coups de plus en plus fort, ne voulant que se satisfaire, les dents sur l'épaule de Lacey il marmonna sur le bord de l'orgasme, quand violemment Lacey le repoussa. Sa jambe ne le supporta pas, il tomba à la renverse, un regard interrogatif vers son amante.

\- Viens-tu vraiment de prononcer le nom de ma sœur ?

\- Non... tu es folle, mentit Gold.

Lacey secoua la tête, plus certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Devant le regard de Dominic, elle se mit à genoux devant lui venant l'embrasser, s'excusant d'avoir mal compris. Même si au fond d'elle Lacey était certaine qu'il avait vraiment dit le nom de sa jumelle, son cœur le refusa, et Dominic n'avait jamais eu de conscience, se laissa faire, se mordant la lèvre pour ne plus prononcer le nom de la femme aimée.

* * *

 **Oula oula... Gold qui marmonne Belle... Lacey qui ne veut pas écouter son coeur, elle a pourtant tout les indices devants elle, mais elle est amoureuse.**

 **ENFIN Regina et Emma ont fait l'amour... ( Il aura une scène plus détailler éventuellement )**

 **Belle a démissionné de la boutique... Elle reste à la bibliothèque, Gold a promit et un Gold tient toujours ses promesses... oui mais c'est sans pensé que Regina fera tout pour qu'il romp cette promesse...**

 **Alors... pas trop douloureux ?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir groupe... Un petit chapitre ou Gold ne dit aucun mot :D MAIS il est le responsable de plus de soucis le con :)_

 _Ce chapitre ne devais pas exister, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas ça que je voulais écrire, pourtant, même s'il est plus court, je le trouve parfait. Regina a toute les carte pour son enfance malheureuse, sa peur d'être bien mais elle refuse les signes... Lacey et Belle devront un jour parler à coeur ouvert de Dominic Gold... :)_

 _Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, je vous aimes._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Regina se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras d'Emma, durant quelques secondes elle se sentit bien et à sa place dans le lit de la blonde. Mais la réalité la frappa rapidement, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa journée au lit en pensant que tous ses malaises disparaissent comme par magie. Regina Mills n'était pas à son aise avec son orientation, même s'il était accepté. Le fait que ses deux parents ne soient pas le modèle idéal, les conflits qu'elle avait avec sa mère ternit son bonheur. Cora pourrait la renier, faire à sorte que Malcolm la renvoie et la ruinerait, juste parce qu'elle aimait les femmes.

Emma se réveilla lentement, souriant à Regina, avant de venir se coller dans son cou. La brune ferma les yeux en se collant contre la tête blonde, mais se défit de ses bras pour se lever du lit. Emma pour sa part s'assit, le regard interrogatif.

\- Je dois aller déjeuner avec ma mère...

Un mensonge que Regina regretta à l'instant même qu'il sortit de sa bouche, mais elle devait remettre ses idées en ordre et arrêter de paniquer. Elle pouvait se donner toute sorte de raison pour ne pas vivre le moment présent, remettre sur le tapis son petit défi minable avec son frère, le fait que sa mère juge ses homosexuels et même que son père est resté au stade de l'enfance, mais elle devait faire face à ses peurs d'enfance et avancer. Emma Swan n'était pas qu'une passade, en une semaine la jeune adjointe avait réussi à lui faire croire que la vie pouvait être magnifique, que l'amour pouvait être doux. Mais Regina Mills ressemblait à sa famille : elle était dysfonctionnelle, endommagée par une enfance pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle aurait pu rêver. Entre une mère et un frère d'une froideur terrifiante, d'une sœur et d'un père qui refusait de vieillir, Regina se retrouvait dans le milieu. Elle savait que quelque chose l'empêchait de se laisser aller totalement, comme si elle savait qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse, enfant, mais que quelque chose était venue ternir ce bonheur.

Elle s'habilla devant le regard vert d'Emma toujours perdu dans des souvenirs d'enfance englués de cris, de froideur et de l'absence de son frère. Pourtant ses plus vieux souvenirs étaient peuplés d'un Dominic souriant, d'une Cora chaleureuse, d'un Malcolm jamais présent. Tout avait changé à ses 5 ans, quand Gold était partit et qu'il venait à la maison que très rarement. Regina se rappelait du bonheur qu'elle avait quand son grand frère venait la chercher à l'école, de la douleur quand il ne voulait jamais venir à la maison pour voir ses dessins. Elle n'avait plus revu sa mère chaleureuse, et Dominic ne venait plus passer les soirées assis sur le divan assis entre sa mère et elle. Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue en se rappelant qu'elle aurait aimé que son père disparaisse et que Dominic prenne sa place. Cora avait toujours été plus heureuse à cette époque quand Gold dormait à la maison et qu'il préparait le déjeuner pour les trois femmes de sa vie, disait-il. Même Zelena adorait ces matins-là. Tout avait disparu du jour au lendemain et l'enfer et une tempête glaciale éternelle étaient entrés chez les Gold-Mills.

\- Merde, Dominic, marmonna Regina.

Elle ouvrit son téléphone en se souvenant que son frère avait appelé la veille deux fois. Il avait laissé un message qui semblait dater que de deux heures, avec une angoisse dans le ventre elle écouta le message laisser par Dominic. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant la voix éteinte imbibée d'alcool de Gold, quelque chose s'était passé.

 _-Ouin, bah... Regina... Tu n'as pas... été joignable... Ne laisse pas Cora détruire la boutique... elle serait capable juste pour me faire... encore plus chier... Je t'aime._

Regina ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec fracas, couru presque dans la chambre, ou Emma s'était recouchée, le nez dans son portable. À la vue de sa copine, elle se leva du lit d'un bond.

\- Regina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Dom... Dominic...

Regina se pencha pour mettre ses souliers le plus rapidement possible, les yeux en larmes, la peur au ventre. Emma vient se mettre devant elle et la prit par les épaules.

\- Quoi, Dominic ?

\- Emma, tasse-toi je n'ai pas le temps...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton frère ?

\- Je crois... il a appelé hier, j'ai ignoré ses appels… et... Je crois qu'il vient de me dire adieu.

\- Quoi ?

Regina s'essuya rageusement ses joues inondées de larmes, en colère après elle. Gold n'insistait jamais quand il appelait quelqu'un, elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Mais elle avait préféré faire l'amour à Emma que de s'inquiéter pour son frère, elle n'était pas rationnelle, Regina savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se blâmer si Dominic Gold avait des problèmes émotionnels. Mais elle connaissait la fragilité de son grand frère et se sentait coupable. Quand elle sortit dehors, Emma vient la rejoindre rapidement, lui prit les clés de la voiture et sans un mot elle prit place derrière le volant. Durant le court trajet jusqu'à la maison rose de Gold, Regina se mordilla le pouce maudissant son frère s'il avait osé se suicider. Arrivé dans l'entrée du garage, Regina sortit avant même qu'Emma ne coupe les moteurs et courut dans les escaliers pour venir frapper à la porte.

\- Dominic ! Ouvre... ne fais pas le con.

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration pour essayer d'entrer le moindre son, mais son cœur tapait fortement dans ses oreilles. Quand Emma apparut à ses côtés, Regina se calma légèrement et quand la blonde posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée, Regina entrant en trombe. La première chose qui la frappa fut le désordre dans la maison. Dominic avait tout détruit ce qui pouvait se casser, des morceaux d'assiette traînaient par terre, des pages de livres tapissaient le plancher, aucun miroir n'était intact. Ensuite, la musique lui arriva aux oreilles. Le genre de chanson à texte qui pouvait être écrite pour Dominic.

 _Bleeding, I'm bleeding. My cold little heart. Oh, I can't stand myself._

\- Dominic ? cria Regina.

Emma marcha prudemment dans les débris laissés par la rage de Gold, se dirigeant vers le salon, où elle trouva la source d'angoisse de Regina.

\- Regina il est ici...

Emma le trouva couché en fœtus sur le divan. Il avait du sang sur le front, ses jointures commencèrent à devenir bleues, son visage était blême et ses yeux, fermés. Regina arriva en courant, posa un doigt tremblant sur son cou, juste en dessous de sa mâchoire pour vérifier son pou. Il était vivant, faible, mais vivant.

\- Emma appelle l'ambulance...

La blonde prit son téléphone et sortit du salon ou la chanson jouait en boucle.

 _Did you ever notice I've been ashamed all my life I've been playing games._

Regina retira les cheveux collés de sueur sur le visage de son frère, qui ouvrit à peine ses yeux avant de convulser vers l'arrière et que ses paupières se referment. Elle prit délicatement la tête de son frère et le déposa sur ses cuisses. Regina remarqua le vomit à moitié séché sur le divan ou c'était trouver la tête de Gold quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait bu plus que de raison et dans un moment de lucidité il semblait s'être couché sur le côté pour ne pas s'étouffer avec son propre vomi. Regina s'était toujours vanté de bien connaître son frère, pourtant elle ne connaissait pas les 15 premières années de la vie de son frère. Où était sa mère ? Comment Malcolm avait traité son fils, il est inexistant aux yeux de son père, avait-il grandit en sachant que son père ne l'aimait pas ? Ensuite, il avait totalement disparu entre 22 et 32 ans, dix ans de la vie de son frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qu'avait-il pu arrivé dans la vie de Dominic pour qu'il explose comme ça ? Regina lui caressa la tête, lui murmurant dans l'oreille des supplications quand Emma revient dans le salon, les regardant.

\- L'ambulance arrive...

 _And I know in my heart, in this cold heart I can live or I can die..._

\- Éteint moi cette putain de chanson de merde... grogna Regina.

Emma se dirigea vers le système de son et l'éteignit quand on loin les bruits de l'ambulance se rapprocha. Le téléphone de Gold se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Regina qui était occupée à exiger à son frère de vivre, elle prit alors l'appel.

\- Allo, ici le portable de Gold.

\- Qui parle ?

\- Emma Swan, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Emma, c'est Belle... Mr Gold... je peux parler à Gold ?

Emma leva son regard vers Regina avant de répondre.

\- Oh... il n'est pas disponible, je peux peut-être t'aider, Belle...

Au nom de Belle, Regina releva son regard vers Emma.

\- Euh... je voulais passer à la bibliothèque… question de voir les dégâts... Les pompiers attendaient dehors eux aussi pour vérifier... Do... Mr Gold a oublié de me donner les clés hier... J'ai appelé à la mairie, mais ni le maire ni Regina n'était présent... Il... il pourrait passer quand il aura le temps...

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra venir aujourd'hui... Je... je demande à Regina. Répliqua Emma avant de s'adresser à Regina, Belle et des pompiers sont à la bibliothèque, mais elle n'a pas les clés... et ton père n'est pas encore au travail.

Regina glissa son regard vers son frère, qui marmonna, les yeux toujours fermés, semi-conscients. Elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de demander à Belle de passer venir chercher les clés à l'hôpital. Ça ferait sûrement du bien à Dominic de voir la femme qu'il aimait dans son réveil. Regina ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hier et que c'était la raison principal de l'état pitoyable de Gold présentement. Ici elle ne pensait pas à défis mortels qu'elle c'était fait, non ici Regina Mills pensa faire la bonne chose.

\- Dis-lui de passer à l'hôpital... Je lui donnerai les clés...

Emma fronça les sourcils, confuse, devait-elle vraiment venir à l'hôpital sans savoir si l'état de Gold était dû à Belle. Mais dans le brouhaha des ambulanciers qui venaient d'arriver, de Regina qui se leva et de la mise de Dominic sur la civière, Emma répondit à Belle.

\- Écoute... Dominic est présentement amené en ambulance tu...

\- QUOI ? En ambulance ? Comment ça ?

\- On l'a trouvé, inconscient... saoul mort... Écoute, passe à l'hôpital, Regina te donnera les clés, tu pourras...

\- Ok j'arrive...

Emma regarda le téléphone, Belle venait de lui raccrocher la ligne au nez, sans plus de cérémonie. Une sensation terrible envahit Emma. Quelque chose lui confirmait que l'état de Gold était dû à Belle et que Regina ait demandé qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital pourrait compliquer les choses. Quand Dominic fut installé dans l'ambulance, Regina revient vers Emma.

\- J'embarque avec lui... Tu me rejoins là-bas ?

\- Oui évidemment...

Regina déposa brièvement ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma avant de sortir de la maison, quand la blonde l'arrêta.

\- Je dois appeler ta mère ?... Son père ?

Sans se retourner, Regina secoua la tête et lui jeta avant d'entrer dans l'ambulance.

\- Ils s'en foutent de Dominic...

En chemin pour l'hôpital, Regina se demanda si elle devait appeler Neal à New York, avant de se dire que si l'état de Dominic était grave elle l'appellerait, mais pour l'instant ça ne servait à rien de lui faire peur pour rien. Arrivé à l'urgence, elle remarqua Belle venir vers elle, le visage aussi blême que son frère et comble de malheur son portable se mit à sonner. C'était Cora.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, maman...

\- Tu es où ?

Le bruit des sirènes de pompier et tous les sons autour donnait une indication à Cora.

\- À l'hôpital ?

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton désintéressé.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, mais Dominic...

\- Q... quoi Dominic ? Il va… va bien ? Mon pauvre amour... comment c'est arrivé ? Paniqua Cora.

Belle suivait la civière de Gold des yeux, la main sur la bouche quand Emma arriva. Regina ne réalisa pas l'émotion de sa mère, elle ne se dit pas encore une fois que seul Dominic semblait compter aux yeux de Cora Mills et que l'émotion était mal placée pour une simple belle-mère. Regina était trop préoccupé pour penser normalement, elle raccrocha rapidement et se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes devant elle. Elle tendit deux clés à Belle.

\- Une ouvre la porte principale et la deuxième le bureau de Dominic... si jamais tu avais besoin d'y entrer.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Dominic ? questionna Belle.

\- On ne sait pas, nous l'avons trouvé comme ça ce matin... Tu… tu aurais une idée toi ?

\- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Non... non... Lacey était censée le voir hier, comme elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit je... je croyais qu'elle était toujours avec lui...

Regina entra dans l'hôpital aussitôt suivi par les deux autres femmes, tandis qu'Emma se demanda si l'état de Gold était plutôt dû à Lacey. Mais en voyant Belle se mordiller les lèvres, elle revient à son idée principale : il s'était passé quelque chose entre Dominic et Belle qui avait poussé le crocodile dans cet état. Regina s'occupa des paperasses alors qu'Emma et Belle étaient assises dans la salle d'attente. Belle ne voulait pas s'éterniser, mais elle devait savoir comment allait son Dominic. Elle ferma les yeux devant la situation. Il ne lui appartenait pas, elle se l'était refusée, elle l'avait rejetée. Belle avait bien remarqué l'état de détresse dans lequel il s'était trouvé à son départ de la boutique la veille. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que son désespoir était si grand. Quand Lacey lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait le retrouver, croyant que le désespoir de sa sœur était dû à l'incendie, elle voulait s'assurer que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait bien. Où était Lacey ? Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il osé tout avouer à sa jumelle ? Elle sursauta quand le docteur Whale vient annoncer que Dominic était dans un coma éthylique, qu'il lui avait administré des vitamines et qu'il allait se réveiller dans quelques heures. Il était hors de danger, Belle se releva et promit à la sœur de Gold de lui envoyer Lacey dès qu'elle avait croisé sa sœur. Regina était sur le point de lui demander de rester quand Emma l'empêcha d'un signe de main.

Quand Belle fut sortie, elle signala le numéro de sa sœur, et en tombant sur la messagerie vocale décida de l'avertir de la situation.

\- Lace ? C'est moi... Dominic est à l'hôpital, si tu reçois ce message... Tu... je voulais te tenir au courant.

Où diable était Lacey, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de disparaître sans dire où elle était. C'est avec la tête toujours à l'hôpital que Belle ne passa même pas par la bibliothèque, mais se rendit directement chez elle. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Belle remarqua Lacey assise à la table de la cuisine buvant un verre d'eau,

\- Lacey, tu étais où ?

Sa jumelle grogna en se tenant la tête dans les mains, elle avait bu aussi, beaucoup moins que Gold, mais elle était saoule. Belle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux. Prudemment elle vient prendre place à côté de Lacey et lui caressa le dos.

\- Il va bien Dom ?

\- Oui, oui il a trop bu...

\- Pourquoi tu étais à l'hôpital ? marmonna Lacey.

Belle ne mentait jamais à sa sœur, ou du moins pas verbalement, ne pas lui dire qu'elle était follement amoureuse du même homme qu'elle n'était pas un mensonge, juste une omission. Mais ce qu'elle allait dire était purement la vérité.

\- Je n'avais pas les clés de la bibliothèque, je voulais vérifier les dégâts... J'ai appelé Gold et c'est Emma qui m'a répondu. Elle m'a ensuite demandé de passer chercher les clés à l'hôpital... et j'ai attendu pour savoir comment il allait... Et toi tu étais où ?

\- Chez Ruby...

\- Tu n'étais pas censé aller chez Dominic ?

Lacey leva son regard bleu vers sa sœur, ses yeux tristes serrèrent le cœur de Belle.

\- J'y suis allée aussi... Il n'était pas d'humeur, disons...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda timidement Belle.

\- Umm rien de particulier... Tu couches avec lui ?

Belle sursauta à la question de sa sœur, elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi Lacey lui posait cette question. Elle prit une grande respiration et prit les mains de sa jumelle entre les siens.

\- Lacey, non voyons... jamais ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Comme ça... Lui... il... il te flirte ?

\- Non, mentit Belle.

Belle French était en temps normal une piètre menteuse, mais la détresse de sa sœur la rendait plus forte, plus propice à la défendre, même si elle devait mentir. En cet instant elle ressentait de la colère contre Dominic Gold, pourquoi se donnait-il le droit de faire du mal à Lacey ? Belle releva le menton de sa sœur pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Pas vraiment... Il devait être troublé par la bibliothèque... Oh, Belle je suis désolée d'avoir cru que... lui et toi étiez... intimes...

Lacey se releva péniblement et vint embrasser la tête de Belle, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Belle garda son sourire jusqu'à temps que la porte se referme et ferma les yeux, les mains tremblantes. Qu'avait-elle fait en arrivant dans cette ville ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle rencontre Dominic, qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle et que Belle n'ait pas été capable de le repousser avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Elle écrasa une larme avec son pouce se maudissant du malheur de Lacey.

Cette dernière se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, dos contre la porte. Même si Belle avait dit que rien ne se passait entre Dom et elle, Lacey sentait dans la douleur de son cœur que Gold avait bel et bien prononcé le nom de sa jumelle en lui faisant l'amour. Elle décida de prendre sa douche avant d'aller rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait et le confronter à l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Lacey n'est pas folle :/ la douleur d'aimer sans être aimer en retour.**

 **Cora qui se vend à Regina a propos de Dominic mais cette dernière est trop perturbée...**

 **Pauvre Emma qui est entrée dans une famille de fou.**

 **la chanson qui joue chez Dominic c'est : Cold little Heart de Michael Kiwanuka**


	9. Chapter 9

_Avertissement... Dominic Gold se comporte comme un minable... avertissement :D Un homme désespéré, qui en plus se nomme Gold, fait des actions discutable qui pourront être très lourd de conséquence... et en plus... si sa soeur Regina s'en mêle ça annonce un guerre nucléaire :p_

 _Comment les gens réagisse au coma éthylique de Gold... voilà ce chapitre :) Avec tout les personnages... alors il aura du Gold/Regina, du Regina/Emma... du Gold/Lacey du Gold/Belle... et du Belle/Lacey... :D même un tout petit peu de Cora :p_

 _On reprend ses esprits d'un comas éthylique généralement entre 3 heures et quelques heures... :) ( J'en ai jamais fais... c'est pas une expérience personnelle, on sait boire au Québec, du moins moi lol )_

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aimes._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les infirmières venaient de retirer le tube dans la gorge de Dominic, car il se débattait en reprenant ses esprits. Regina lui prit la main, en silence, lui laissant le temps de bien se réveiller. Gold ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt en grognant.

\- Tu as fait la fête hier... essaya de rigoler Regina.

\- Mouais...

Regina porta la main de son frère à sa bouche et l'embrassa. Il était son monde, son roc. Son frère ne pouvait pas jouer comme ça avec sa vie, elle devait l'aider de toutes ses forces. Dominic esquissa un faible sourire en pressant la main de Regina dans la sienne.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un rejet… Je gérais un rejet avec mes comportements habituels...

\- Qui ? Belle ?

Il ouvrit un œil avant de hocher la tête en gémissant à cause de la douleur à son front. Il s'était frappé la tête sur les murs avant de la frapper de ses poings. Il n'avait jamais été capable de gérer le rejet, et ce depuis sa tendre enfance, ou son père avait levé le nez sur le jeune Dominic qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

Après avoir goûté la bouche et la langue de Belle, il savait que plus rien ne pourrait le transporter au paradis, sauf peut-être être un jour elle, si elle lui faisant l'amour. L'arrivée de Lacey, la violence avec laquelle il l'avait prise et l'insulte d'avoir murmuré le nom de sa jumelle le rendait encore plus minable à ses yeux. Mais ce qui l'achevait c'était de savoir qu'il ne dirait jamais la vérité à Lacey, car s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Belle, sa jumelle répondait à certains critères. Devant le regard insistant et triste de Regina, Dominic réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

\- Oui... Belle. Ce qui est le plus difficile, c'est qu'elle a quitté son copain. C'est... c'est tellement plus compliqué, car elle est célibataire...

Savoir que son frère avait fait un pas vers Belle ne la rendait pas heureuse d'avoir gagné ce pari ridicule. Elle l'avait gagné, car elle s'était menti à elle-même. Elle avait déjà embrassé Emma, avant que Gold ne fasse un pas vers Belle. Mais là en ce moment, Regina Mills avait comme mission d'aider le petit cœur de son frère et son but était que Belle French revienne avec Gaston. Ça sera moins douloureux pour Dominic, se dit-elle, si Belle n'est pas disponible.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une Lacey timide, et durant un instant, si la jeune femme ne s'était pas habillée de sa façon si vulgaire, Regina aurait pu croire que c'était Belle. Elle avança lentement dans la chambre, fit un sourire timide à la sœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Il va mieux ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Regina ne put répondre que Dominic ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son amante qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Lacey lui retourna le sourire et se pencha pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre celle de Gold. Regina se leva pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et alla rejoindre Emma qui l'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Une fois seule avec Dominic, Lacey vient s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle lui caressa le front, il tassa les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- J'ai juste trop bu... et je n'avais rien mangé.

Lacey French s'était promis de ne pas se laisser attendrir par lui. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait gémi le nom de sa jumelle durant l'acte. Belle lui avait juré qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec lui, et Lacey la croyait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Dominic ne la voulait pas ,lui, dans son lit. Sa main quitta le front de Gold pour venir se poser sur sa jambe.

\- Tu veux ma sœur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

Le cerveau embrouillé de Dominic commençait à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas perdre Lacey aussi, ça serait catastrophique pour son psychique mental, même si une petite voix lui commandait d'être honnête avec Lacey, il ne se sentait pas la force de perdre le sosie de Belle. Il décida de se composer son masque de salaud, de toute façon c'est ce qu'il était aux yeux de gens de Storybrooke. Il savait qu'il allait agir comme un minable, mais il se promit de remédier à la situation quand il ira mieux dans sa tête.

\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'à côté de toi Belle est désirable ?

Il du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler la vérité à Lacey, s'excuser et dire : Oui, je désire follement ta sœur, j'en suis même fou. Lacey fronça les sourcils devant la réponse de Dominic, elle voulait tellement le croire, mais une partie d'elle savait déjà la vérité.

\- Pourquoi alors, m'as-tu pris pour elle ?

\- Quand ça ?

\- Dominic Gold, ne joue pas à ça avec moi s'il te plait... C'est... parce que je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi ? Tu paniques ? Tu veux me tester ? Je veux juste savoir le pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Lacey était sérieuse, jamais elle ne l'appelait par son nom complet, il était toujours Dom, ou Gold. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le regard bleu de Lacey lui fit penser à cet instant au regard de Belle. Il lui donna alors une demi-vérité.

\- Je... J'ai vu ta sœur dans la journée... Le feu à la bibliothèque et le comportement irrationnel de Belle qui a voulu éteindre le feu elle-même. Nous... nous sommes un peu disputés... et quand tu es arrivée chez moi, j'avais déjà bu... Et bah voilà.

C'était presque vrai, il laissa de côté qu'il l'avait embrassée et que Belle avait répondu avec passion, mais l'avait rejeté, qu'elle avait démissionné de la boutique et mettait des conditions pour qu'elle reste à l'emploi de la bibliothèque. Il omit de dire aussi qu'il avait eu follement envie de Belle et qu'à son arrivée il ne voyait qu'un corps identique à Belle.

Lacey croyait bien connaître cet homme, mais devant son air trop sincère elle eut un doute. Lui mentait-il ou lui disait-il la vérité ? Rien dans l'attitude de Belle ne pouvait démontrer une attirance de sa sœur pour Dominic, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que lui était indifférent à Belle. Ça aurait été normal pensa-t-elle, Belle était tellement cultivé, était capable d'avoir une opinion sur tellement de sujets que Gold aurait sûrement énormément de plaisir avec Belle. Côté sexe, Lacey ne croyait pas que sa jumelle pouvait rivaliser avec son expérience. Dominic Gold était un homme exigeant sexuellement, il trouverait sûrement Belle ennuyeuse. Mais en même temps depuis qu'elle était amoureuse de Dom, le sexe était différent pour elle. Peut-être que cet homme couché dans ce lit d'hôpital pourrait être amoureux un jour, et Lacey se dit que ça serait un désastre pour elle si c'était de sa sœur.

Voyant le joli visage, pourtant toujours si arrogant, si triste, Gold se sentait sale. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle perde son temps avec lui, mais il avait encore besoin de Lacey pour réussir à faire son deuil de Belle French.

\- Lacey... crois-moi.

\- Tu me le dirais, si ça avait été le cas ?

\- Évidemment...

Menteur, menteur, sale menteur, hurlait sa petite voix dans sa tête. Lacey semblait soulagée et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et poussa l'insulte à espérer que c'était Belle. Lacey lui caressa le visage avant de sortir lui permettant de se reposer, une fois sortit, elle serra les mâchoires, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait menti. Il avait clairement de l'attirance pour sa sœur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce sentiment. Devait-elle le laisser tomber, ou elle devait travailler plus fort et lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être aussi intéressante que Belle.

Dans la salle d'attente quand Emma vit Lacey sortir de la chambre de Gold, elle semblait assez troublée. La blonde se pencha vers Regina qui s'était endormie sur son épaule et la regarda. Elles avaient passé presque toute la nuit à faire l'amour et le matin avait été brutal avec la découverte de Gold saoul mort. Emma lui caressa le visage doucement pour la réveiller le plus lentement possible, mais Regina se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi pas qu'ils font l'amour dans le lit d'hôpital ?

Emma éclata de rire, avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Si toute la famille était aussi obsédée du sexe, elle se disait qu'elle était tombée dans une super famille. Regina s'étira et gémissait contre la bouche d'Emma, qui se leva.

\- Je dois vraiment aller travailler... Sinon ton frère va vraiment penser que je ne travaille jamais. Tu me tiens au courant de comment il va ?

Regina se leva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras avant que l'adjointe ne quitte l'hôpital, alors que la brune la regardait toujours, quand elle vit sa mère entrer dans la salle d'attente.

\- Maman ?

\- Oh Regina... Où est Dominic ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, elle en avait toujours que pour Dominic, même si la plupart du temps elle critiquait chacune de ses actions, mais surtout le choix de ses partenaires sexuel. Cora était un mystère pour sa fille, elle détestait son mari, ne faisait pas attention à ses filles, jugeait toujours Dominic, pourtant il était le seul qui semblait avoir réussi à venir atteindre son cœur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle voulait un fils et n'a eu que des filles ? Regina fut sorti de ses pensées par Cora,

\- J'ai vu sa dévergondée de petite amie sortir assez troublée... Dominic a finalement compris qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

\- Lacey, elle s'appelle Lacey et elle n'est pas sa petite amie. Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que la sœur jumelle de Lacey ne le laisse pas indifférent, je crois...

Regina s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, regardant sa mère de façon suspicieuse.

\- Pourquoi es-tu vraiment ici ?

\- Tu m'annonces que Dominic est à l'hôpital, c'est normal que je m'inquiète non ?

\- Non, répliqua Regina, tu as l'as dit à papa ?

\- Oui, je l'ai dit à Malcolm, il a juste répliqué que tu allais encore manquer une journée de travail avant de raccrocher... Un parent devait bien venir pour... Dominic...

= Un parent ? Tu n'es pas sa mère...

\- Oh, crois-moi, je le sais...

Cora avait les yeux dans le vide, un léger sourire au coin de la bouche avant de se secouer la tête, se rappelant ce que Regina avait dit plus tôt.

\- La sœur jumelle de Lacey ?

\- Ma...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La mère et la fille sursautèrent à la voix glaciale de Dominic, qui se soutenait avec sa canne à moitié accotée sur le cadrant de la porte de sa chambre. Cora fit un mouvement vers lui, avant qu'il ne l'arrête d'un signe de la main.

\- Je ne te veux pas ici, tu vois, je suis en vie, en santé... et j'ai très mal à la tête, alors va-t'en avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

\- Je... je voulais voir si...

\- Tu m'as vue.

Elle le supplia du regard, mais Dominic resta indifférent à sa détresse. Cora c'était transformé en harpie il y à longtemps, quand elle avait choisi la pouvoir que Malcolm Gold pouvait lui apporter au lieu du jeune Dominic Gold qui ne lui offrait que de l'amour pur et simple. Cora c'était fait un devoir que jamais Regina ou Zelena ne découvre qu'ils avaient été amant quelques mois, elle avait tout fait pour refroidir son cœur, Dominic avait aidé en quittant et se refermant totalement. Mais elle avait besoin de le voir de temps en temps pour se sentir vivante, pour entendre de nouveau son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, et ce même si Gold la méprisait. Sans un dernier regard pour sa fille cadette, Cora tourna les talons et sortit de l'hôpital. Regina avait bien senti un malaise, mais quand elle se retourna vers son frère il la regarda en souriant.

\- Va travailler... J'ai à me reposer et on me libère soit ce soir ou demain... Même si j'ai une préférence pour tout de suite.

\- Prends ce temps-là pour dormir... Tu sembles en avoir besoin.

\- Ummm.

Il ouvrit son bras qui ne se soutenait pas avec sa canne et Regina vient se blottir dans ses bras, calant son nez dans son cou.

\- J'ai eu peur ce matin quand je t'ai vu inconscient.

\- Je suis désolé...

Regina lui fit promettre de l'appeler s'il sortait ce soir, qu'il viendrait dormir chez elle. Avant de partir, elle lui spécifia qu'elle n'avait pas averti Neal qui se trouvait à New York avec Henry.

\- Si ça avait été plus grave, je l'aurais appelé.

\- Tu as bien fait, ce fils s'énerve avec un rien...

\- Tu te fais vieux mon Dominic voilà pourquoi on pense au pire... 50 ans c'est le début de la fin.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Quand il se remit dans le lit, il poussa un soupir de fatigue. Dominic jeta un regard vers le téléphone dans la chambre et avec son impulsion il signala le numéro de Belle, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Sa main se mit à trembler de peur qu'elle ne lui réponde pas, mais après trois sonneries, Belle décrocha.

\- Comment vas-tu ? souffla-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas la grande forme, mais ça va... Je... je suis désolé.

Il l'entendit pousser un léger soupir, ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Belle ne brise le silence d'une voix basse.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur… Lacey m'a posé des questions... sur nous.

\- À moi aussi... Que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- La vérité... Elle m'a demandé si je couchais avec toi, j'ai dit non. Et toi que lui as-tu dit ?

Il ferma les yeux, un désir brûlant dans le ventre en l'imaginer nue contre lui, entre ses cuisses, en elle, creusant les reins et la rendant folle. Belle interpréta son silence comme un aveu de culpabilité, elle poussa de nouveau un soupir, mais cette fois-ci de frustration.

\- Dominic, que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Euh... Rien... j'ai menti, j'ai tout nié...

\- Ça va être pire... Pourquoi tu as menti ?

\- Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi, Belle ? Que je ne pense qu'à toi, que je ne veux que toi, que ne pas te voir, te toucher, ne pas pouvoir t'aimer me détruit.

\- Arrête... murmura Belle. On ne se connaît pas... Comment peux-tu savoir si ce que tu ressens est vrai…

\- Tu ne le ressens pas, toi? Dis-moi, c'est dans ma tête ce qui se passe? Ta respiration, c'est normal qu'elle change chaque fois que l'on se croise?

La colère vint se mêler au désir brûlant qu'il sentait de plus en plus insoutenable. Elle essayait de minimiser ses sentiments pour ne pas s'avouer qu'elle aurait à prendre positions par rapport à ses sentiments à elle. Il gémit au téléphone ce qui la fit réagir.

\- Arrête, Dominic, arrête s'il te plait, gémit-elle en échos au sien. Mon am…. Dominic, arrête.

\- Belle je t'...

 _\- Beeeelllle j'ai un plan... oh tu es au téléphone,_ coupa la voix de Lacey

Gold ferma fermement les yeux maudissant son amante d'arriver au pire moment. Il entendit la voix de Belle changer.

\- C'est parfait, merci... On se rappelle, dit Belle dans le combiné pour lui.

Il eut un sourire et murmura sa bouche collée au combiner, comme si c'était l'oreille de Belle.

\- Je vais penser à toi, quand je vais me toucher...

Belle s'étouffa avec sa salive et se mit à tousser avant de lui raccrocher la ligne au nez, il avait cru l'entendre murmurer faiblement un « moi aussi » mais Dominic mit cette illusion auditive sur son désir pour Belle. Il ferma les yeux et laissa une main se faufiler sous la couverture et se prendre le sexe dans les mains.

Après avoir raccroché Belle regardait toujours son téléphone, s'imaginant Dominic en train de se masturber à cet instant et la bouffée de désir qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait dit à voix haute venait de décuplé à la simple image de sa main serrer autour de son sexe se procurant du plaisir en pensant à elle. Lacey la tira de ses pensées en lui faisant de grands signes.

\- Tu parlais à qui ?

\- À... À Mr Gold... Il... m'a appelée au sujet de…

\- Pas grave, c'est de Dom que je dois te parler justement, coupa Lacey.

Lacey se mit à courir dans la chambre de sa jumelle et revint avec une des blouses de Belle. Elle força sa sœur à s'assoir avant qu'elle ne prenne place devant Belle.

\- J'ai confronté Dom... et je crois que tu l'intrigues... que tant qu'il ne sera pas assouvi il t'aura dans la tête.

\- Lacey...

\- Je sais, je sais, tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui, mais tu vas m'aider.

Belle secoua la tête, le désir qui était présent dans son ventre encore quelques secondes auparavant disparu laissant place à un nœud terrifiant. Elle savait ce que sa sœur voulait lui demander, et Annabelle French ne savait pas dire non à Lacey.

\- Tu vas me transformer en toi... Je vais devenir Belle 2.0. Dom pourra avoir le meilleur de nous deux... Il... pourra... peut-être tomber amoureux de moi.

\- Tu devrais rester toi-même, il t'apprécie comme ça non ?

Lacey se mordit la lèvre, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi la douce et calme Belle pouvait intriguer un homme impulsif et puissant comme Dominic Gold. Sans Belle, elle aurait pu finir beaucoup plus mal. Lacey devait tout à sa jumelle, là elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui fasse l'amour en pensant à la parfaite Belle. Elle allait devenir tout simplement la parfaite Lacey, avec l'attitude de Belle.

\- Il m'apprécie, mais il ne m'aime pas. Tu comprends, j'ai besoin qu'il m'aime.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Car il est tout... Sans lui, je ne suis rien, Annabelle...

Belle ferma les yeux se retenant pour ne pas pleurer de désespoir. Jamais les jumelles n'avaient eu le même goût côté garçon, pourquoi il a fallu qu'elles tombent toutes les deux amoureuses pour la première fois d'un homme, du même homme qui avait le double de leurs âges, qui avait un fils plus vieux qu'elles et pour rajouter une couche sur le ridicule, il était grand-père. Toute l'âme de Belle lui hurlait de lui dire la vérité, de lui dire qu'elle aussi voulait Dominic Gold, lui dire que lui aussi la voulait, courir à l'hôpital, lui retirer la main de sur lui et lui faire l'amour comme elle en rêvait le soir. Mais Belle devait passé le bonheur des autres avant le sien, et entre le bonheur de Dominic, qui l'incluait elle, et celui de Lacey, elle avait pris sa décision.

\- Ok... Je vais t'aider du mieux de mes capacités.

Lacey se leva pour venir prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, se disant que sans la famille nous n'étions rien.

Du côté de Regina, quand le soir arriva et que Dominic l'avertit qu'il restait une nuit de plus à l'hôpital, elle le laissa grogner avant de sonner chez Emma. Quand la blonde lui ouvrit avec son magnifique sourire, Regina coupa court les frustrations de son frère.

\- Laisse-toi gâter par les supers sexy infirmières... On se voit demain, je t'aime.

Quand elle raccrocha elle sauta au cou d'Emma et l'embrassant en pleine bouche. Agréablement surprise l'adjointe répondit avec passion à son baiser, pénétrant sa langue dans la bouche de Regina. C'était fou comme se doutes s'effaçait quand Regina la touchait, même si l'alarme qui indiquait qu'ils étaient une famille de fou, Emma ne pouvait pas résister à la plus jeune des enfants Mills-Gold. Regina se défit de son étreinte avant de lui annoncer son nouveau plan de fou.

\- Nous allons réconcilier Belle et Gaston, ou sinon nous lui trouverons un jeune homme de son âge...

\- Regina... Tu ne trouves pas que tu t'es assez mêlée de la vie de Dominic ?

\- Il ne va pas bien, Belle l'a rejeté et il trouve ça insupportable, car elle est célibataire. Alors j'aide que mon frère.

Regina semblait trop heureuse, et même si ce plan était encore plus tordu que celui de faire tomber Gold pour Belle, Emma le trouva plus dangereux. Un Gold se réveillant d'un coma éthylique pouvait réclamer ce qu'il voulait, ça n'était pas forcément ce qu'il voulait. Voir Belle avec un autre gars, plus jeune, allait faire sortir le pire de Gold. Emma se demandait comment Regina ne le comprenait pas. Mais elle avait eu peur de perdre son frère, elle voulait vraiment l'aider et non gagner un sordide parie de merde. Mais Emma sentait la tempête arrivée juste à la mention de Belle avec un autre homme que Dominic Gold. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle se trompait, mais malheureusement elle se trompait rarement.

* * *

 **Regina qui ne veux que faire plaisir à son frère, mais Emma a-t-elle raison de croire que ça sera pire ?**

 **C'est pas bien Gold de jouer avec le coeur de Lacey juste pour oublier Belle... comportement de salaud...**

 **Et Lacey qui ne veut pas lâcher et veut se transformer à sa soeur, avez vous aimez au point de vous oublier et de toute faire pour un homme ou une femme...**

 **Et nous avons le contraire de Lacey, Belle qui se refuse le bonheur car sa soeur est amoureuse du même gars ?!**

 **Deux soeurs identique pourtant si différente mentalement.**

 **Courage Emma Swan, Regina mérite tout l'amour du monde, aide là à se détacher de son frère.**

 **À la semaine prochaine**


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà mon chapitre post-émission-de-vendredi-ou-merde-alors-ça-na-pas-bien-été-dans-mon-coeur. Même si Belle n'a jamais été mon personnage préférée, le couple qu'elle formait avec Rumple était mon préféré. Ceux qui ne l'appréciait pas je crois ne comprenait pas la complexité des sentiments entre le bien et le mal... Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient... Ils s'apportaient une force que n'importe qui d'autre ne pouvait leurs donner... Belle était courageuse ou Rumple était lâche. Il l'a aimé suffisamment pour finalement changer... Plusieurs pouvait croire qu'il manipulait Belle dans leurs pires moments, mais j'ai plus vue ça comme une trop grande douleur de croire qu'une personne pouvait vraiment l'aimer... Il était le coeur le plus pure avant la dague... On l'oublie facilement..._

 _Bref... Ce chapitre est le vrai retour de la Bête... après celui-là plus rien ne sera pareil et Regina en est un peu responsable, je dis bien un peu, car elle amène une situation inconfortable que Gold ne pourra supporter... Emma doit parler à quelqu'un ... et Neal sera présent... Oui c'est surement le chapitre le plus axé sur le Rumbelle, mais qui pourrait m'en vouloir après vendredi hein ? Mais c'était aussi nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire et ça reviendra équilibré entre nos 5 âmes torturé dès le prochain chapitre..._

 _Quelqu'un m'a écris il y a quelqu'un chapitre qu'elle souhaitait voir Lacey et Neal... l'idée me plait, mais ça ne peux pas se faire aussi facilement non ? Elle est amoureuse du père, si elle se lance vers le fils, elle sera aussi cruel que Gold qui l'utilise pour oublier Belle._

 _La fic est en M... j'en profite à la fin du chapitre :p_

 _Je remercie les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement... merci :D_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

Regina marchait de long et en large dans la chambre, excitée, devant une Emma, toujours couchée dans le lit. Elle avait un plan, un super plan! Mais Emma n'était pas en accord. Elle lui répétait que Gold était sorti de l'hôpital depuis trois jours, qu'il n'allait pas très bien et que ce plan n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Regina... Tu ne peux pas croire que ça fonctionnera ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Euh, parce qu'ils vont dire non, tous les quatre...

Regina s'arrêta devant le lit, son regard brillant d'excitation, souriant à la bombe blonde couchée dans le lit. Avec un soupir, elle se mit à genoux dans le lit et s'approcha langoureusement vers Emma pour la convaincre du génie de son idée. Elle l'embrassa. L'adjointe ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son amoureuse contre les siennes. Emma avait peur que Regina repousse les limites de la souffrance de son frère et que ce dernier, par vengeance, révèle à Regina le contrat qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle devait lui avouer avant que Regina ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Emma lui prit le visage entre ses mains et arrêta le baiser pour puiser son courage dans les yeux bruns de Regina.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose... murmura telle contre la bouche de Regina.

La brune se releva du lit, plus motivée que jamais.

\- Plus tard. Tu appelles Lacey et Gaston... je m'occupe de mon frère et Belle.

\- Regina, c'est important...

\- Pas plus que de sortir mon frère de sa souffrance...

Emma se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle était si obsédée par le bonheur de son frère que c'était malsain. Elle ne comprenait pas que Regina ne voit pas que son frère était fou de Belle et que peu importe ce qu'il avait pu dire à l'hôpital, il ne le pensait pas.

Quand la veille elle lui avait parlé d'organiser un dîner de couples, et qu'elle voulait inclure Belle et Gaston à la même table que Lacey et Gold, Emma s'était presque étouffée avec son verre d'eau. Non. En fait, elle s'était étouffée. Comment réagir autrement à cette idée saugrenue? C'était d'une telle évidence que le repas allait causer un désastre irréversible, qu'il lui était impossible de croire que Regina ne le voyait pas. Elle avait voulu l'arrêter dans son délire, mais elle en avait été incapable. Encore ce matin, Regina Mills semblait être sous l'emprise d'une force invisible qui la rendait aveugle au danger éminent. Mais Emma avait besoin de vider son sac. Neal était revenu depuis deux jours et il était occupé à nettoyer les dégâts de son père chez eux. Henry étant chez Cora pour la journée, elle décida d'appeler le père de son fils pour discuter.

Elle prit son téléphone et signala le numéro du portable de Neal. Il répondit rapidement.

\- Tu restes tranquille! Tu en a fait suffisamment et arrête avec l'alcool... Oui, allô ?

\- Euh... Tu parlais à qui ? demandait-elle avec un rire dans la voix.

\- Ah Emma... À mon père. Il est d'une humeur de merde.

\- Pas nouveau ça...

Emma entendit Neal rigoler au téléphone, avant qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains pour demander :

\- J'ai besoin de te voir...

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu? La maison commence à peine à être présentable.

\- Non, Neal, c'est urgent... C'est à propos de ton père... ta tante... et les jumelles French.

\- … Ah urgent comme ça...

\- Tu sais que je ne n'aime pas me mêler de la vie des autres, mais je dois parler à quelqu'un... Et tu es mon meilleur ami.

\- Dans une heure ? Chez Granny ?

\- Oui parfait... Et continue d'être le parent de ton père, ça lui fera du bien.

\- Ouin… mais c'est moi qui vais payer quand il reprendra ses esprits... À tout de suite.

Quand Neal raccrocha, il vit son père se pointer dans le salon, un verre dans les mains.

\- Papa...

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de l'alcool...

Neal lui arracha des mains et en prit une gorge, avant de le recracher dans le verre. Il leva les yeux vers son père, qui le regardait avec un large sourire.

\- Du jus de pomme ? Depuis quand bois-tu du jus de pomme ?

\- Tu vas me le reprocher aussi? J'en bois depuis que tu te prends pour mon père... C'est moi le père ici. J'assume les conséquences de mes actions, alors arrête d'essayer de me faire la morale, répliqua Gold.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir...

Dominic baissa la tête avant de pousser un soupir. Neal s'approcha de son père pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Gold avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son fils. Je vais bien maintenant... Que voulait Emma ?

Neal n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le portable de Gold se mit à sonner. Il grogna avant de répondre d'une voix froide, ce qui fit sourire son fils. Son père était de retour.

\- Gold.

\- Dominic... J'ai besoin de te voir.

\- Regina ? Tu ne travailles jamais toi ?

\- Oui… Je suis à la mairie... Ce soir? Au restaurant italien?

\- Ouin... 19 h 30 ?

\- Parfait... je t'aime, mon frère.

Quand elle raccrocha, Regina était joyeuse. Mais la partie plus difficile, c'était Belle. Regina Mills savait comment bien mentir, mais elle appréciait la jeune bibliothécaire. Elle se sentait mal, que très légèrement, se rappelant qu'elle faisait ça pour Dominic. Pour que ça ait l'air officiel, elle appela à la bibliothèque directement.

\- Allô ?

\- Belle ? C'est Regina... Encore dans les travaux ?

\- Oui… Je suis en train de faire le tri des livres pour l'ouverture.

\- Parfait, c'est justement de ça dont j'aimerais te parler

Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne fit paniquer Regina. Belle se racla la gorge avant de parler de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas avec Do... ton frère que je dois discuter de ça ?

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux, en secouant la tête, sachant que Belle était trop intelligente pour laisser passer un mensonge qui ne faisait pas de sens. Regina s'essuya le front.

\- Habituellement, oui… mais le bureau du maire alloue un budget supplémentaire pour de nouveaux livres… Comme Dominic se repose encore, j'ai pensé que...

\- Ah. Oui, d'accord... Quand aimerais-tu me voir ?

\- Ce soir... au restaurant italien de la ville? 19 h 30? Ça t'irait ?

\- Oui.

Une fois que Belle eut raccroché, Regina poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle espérait que du côté d'Emma, ça se passait aussi bien. Pour la blonde la situation avait été plus compliquée, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Lacey, et encore moins Gaston, mais elle avait trouvé les bons mots et les deux avaient accepté de la retrouver à 19 h 30.

Elle raccrocha au moment où Neal s'assit devant elle, souriant. Emma avait tellement de choses à lui dire qu'elle ne savait plus trop par où commencer. Quand Ruby vint leur porter le café, elle prit une grande respiration et regarda Neal dans les yeux.

\- Je... fréquente Regina.

Neal cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer aussitôt. Quand finalement un large sourire s'afficha sur sa bouche, il lui dit :

\- Tu restes dans la famille, alors ?

\- Ça... ça ne te pose pas de problème... que je sois... avec ta tante ?

\- Ça devrait ? Je suis surpris, j'avoue. Mais j'avais compris que les femmes t'attiraient aussi... Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que Regina était ton genre. Elle ressemble beaucoup à mon père...

\- Oh non, pas vraiment. Ton père est méchant, calculateur... manipulateur... mais, il a aussi du bon en lui… Je veux dire... Regina est aussi bizarre que lui, mais elle est moins... compliquée.

Neal porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire devant l'étalage des grandes qualités de son père. Peu de gens connaissaient Dominic Gold suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait le cœur pur et qu'il était malmené par sa souffrance.

\- Je suis content pour toi, et pour ma tante... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques pour ça?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça... J'ai un contrat avec Gold...

\- Oh…

\- … Ouin… Je devais distraire Regina et lui me louait l'appartement à petit prix. J'ai... j'ai accepté.

\- Mais tu sembles remplir ta part du contrat, lui lança Neal d'un air espiègle.

\- Ne te moque pas…

\- OK. Et là tu as peur que mon père le dise à Regina juste pour foutre la merde.

\- Oui, surtout depuis que sa vie amoureuse va mal.

Neal avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son père, mais il n'avait pas eu les détails. Curieux comme il était, et amoureux fou de Lacey, de savoir que ça n'allait pas entre eux le rendait triste, mais heureux en même temps.

\- Ça ne va pas avec Lacey ?

\- Ça n'a jamais bien été... Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je la vois se morfondre pour lui. Elle accepte de se laisser prendre toutes les fois qu'il en a envie pour son plaisir personnel et qu'il pense à sa jumelle... je me...

\- Attends, quoi ? Mon père utilise Lacey... car il est... attiré par Belle.

Emma se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, se pinçant le nez avant de prendre la décision de tout dire : le plan ridicule de Regina de faire tomber Gold pour Belle et l'idée de ce soir, encore plus morbide, de réunir 4 personnes qui ne savent même pas qu'ils seront en présence l'une de l'autre.

Neal l'écoutait avec attention, il se sentit mal pour son père, comprenant maintenant la cause des comportements qui l'avaient mené à l'hôpital. Gold n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, se refermant sur lui-même à chaque échec. Après la trahison et l'abandon de sa mère, son père était devenu l'ombre de lui même, se cachant derrière sa froideur et sa méchanceté. L'arrivée de Lacey il y a trois ans dans sa vie et dans son lit avait fait croire à Neal que peut-être son père pourrait se laisser finalement aller à l'amour. Il avait souhaité que son père soit amoureux de Lacey et ce, même si lui-même en était tombé amoureux. Selon Emma, son père était bel et bien amoureux, mais pas de Lacey, de Belle, sa sœur jumelle. Neal savait que le rejet de la femme aimée avait été de trop pour lui. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, il ne se refermait pas sur lui, mais sur le corps de la femme qui l'aimait et il l'utilisait une femme pour oublier la femme que lui-même aimait. Gold n'avait jamais vraiment appris à gérer ses émotions.

\- Et là, Regina veut sauver Gold... Ce soir, tout le petit groupe se réunira au restaurant.

\- Le petit groupe ?

\- Belle, Lacey, Gold... et Gaston. Évidemment, Regina et moi.

\- Attends Gaston ? Pourquoi ? Et Lacey... À quoi joue Regina? Elle veut qu'il y ait du sang ?

Emma expliqua alors le nouveau plan de Regina Mills. Remettre Belle en couple avec Gaston, car Gold trouve ça difficile de voir Belle célibataire. Elle a invité Lacey pour que Dominic réalise que cette jumelle lui ressemble davantage. Neal secoua la tête devant la catastrophe évidente vers laquelle se dirigeait la situation.

\- Comment peut-elle penser ça ? Voyons mon père... va exploser… Il sera méchant et pourra faire plus de dégâts qu'elle ne le pense…

\- Je ne la connais pas beaucoup ta tante, même si je suis follement amoureuse d'elle. Mais elle devrait savoir ça, non ? Ne pas provoquer Gold?

\- Oui, elle, mieux que personne... Elle a été témoin de tellement d'explosions de la part de mon père. Je... tu dois empêcher ça, Emma. La ville se porte mieux depuis que mon père est relativement calme. Personne n'a envie de revoir la Bête.

Emma devint blême. Elle secoua la tête, sachant que c'était trop tard, que tout le monde avait accepté le rendez-vous. Savoir qu'il existait une version pire que le Gold qu'elle connaissait lui donnait des frissons...

\- Trop tard... c'est déjà prévu pour ce soir.

\- Merde...

Il se leva d'un bond, Emma le retint par le bras.

\- N'en parle pas à ton père... S'il te plait…

Il ferma les yeux avant de pousser un soupir et de hocher la tête en spécifiant qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça. Emma passa le reste de la journée à se sentir nauséeuse, appréhendant la soirée merdique qu'elle allait passer.

Quand 19 h 25 sonna, Emma était assise à la table avec Regina. Lacey était arrivée peu de temps avant Belle. Gaston était déjà arrivé et semblait assez mal à l'aise. Belle se figea en voyant sa sœur et son ex-amoureux, mais s'avança quand même à la table pour s'y asseoir. À 19 h 30, Dominic Gold entra dans le restaurant. Regina empoigna la cuisse d'Emma sous la table en voyant l'expression glaciale sur le visage de son frère. Elle se leva après avoir soufflé à Emma.

· Tu avais peut-être raison, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle... Dominic! il ne manquait plus que toi.

Belle se raidit sans se retourner, Lacey fronça les sourcils, seul Gaston ne semblait pas comprendre la situation, étant simplement heureux d'être assis aux côtés de Belle. Gold s'approcha lentement de la table, la main serrée autour de sa canne. Il resta debout devant la place de libre, entre Lacey et Gaston, le regard terrifiant planté dans celui innocent de sa sœur.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je voulais juste faire un souper à 6... Pour annoncer qu'Emma et moi sommes en couple...

Le regard de Gold tomba sur Gaston, qui se leva pour lui tendre la main. L'ex de Belle était grand, très grand, il avait de larges épaules et une poitrine imposante.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis la soirée cinéma... Content de vous revoir.

\- Umm, évidemment.

Gold s'assit sans lui serrer la main, ce qui surprit Gaston. Un rictus contracta la joue de Gold quand Belle déposa sa main sur le bras de Gaston pour le faire asseoir. Lacey sentit son malaise et lui caressa le genou. Il tourna finalement son regard vers elle, avant de plisser les yeux. Elle était habillée et peignée différemment. Le repas se déroula dans un silence presque mortel pour la plupart des invités, seule Regina entretenait la conversation, soutenue par Lacey.

\- Comment aimes-tu travailler avec ton père ? demanda Lacey.

\- Oh, tu sais, Malcolm Gold n'est pas comme Maurice French. Il n'est pas l'homme le plus chaleureux, mais j'ai le droit de prendre mes propres décisions. Je pense que ça le conforte à ne rien faire...

Gold jetait des regards furtifs vers Gaston et Belle, qui se parlaient entre eux, à voix basse. Quand Belle éclata de rire et déposa sa joue contre l'épaule de Gaston, c'en fut trop pour Gold. Il tapa sur la table de son poing, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Emma secoua la tête, prête pour l'explosion.

\- Prenez-vous une chambre et foutez-nous la paix avec vos gloussements... Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous voir comme ça.

\- Euh, Mr Gold, ce n'est... commença Gaston.

\- Toi, tu la fermes!

\- Dominic, avertit Belle d'une voix froide.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux bleus remplis de colère de Belle qui secouait la tête pour l'avertir de ne pas continuer sur cette lancée. Le cœur de Gold se serra. Il souffrait. Même s'il avait bien remarqué que Belle était attirée par lui, Gaston, lui, était jeune, beau, grand, fort, tout ce qu'il n'était pas. C'était une évidence qu'une jeune femme de 25 ans comme Belle French ne pouvait pas réellement être amoureuse de lui, qui avait le double de son âge. Cette pensée lui faisait épouvantablement mal. Un mélange de colère, de désespoir, d'amour, de sentiment d'être rejeté. Et, quand Dominic Gold vit une souffrance aussi puissante, sa manière de gérer est de devenir méchant.

\- Quoi ? Tu puises à même les poubelles? C'est ce qui te plait chez un homme, de l'envoyer aux déchets le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas irremplaçable et qu'il a intérêt à marcher droit. Parce que les erreurs, pour toi, c'est toujours la faute des autres? Tu te dis, tiens, je le jette pour mieux revenir le chercher? La philosophie d'Annabelle French : laissons les hommes ramper et quand ils ont la langue assez sale d'avoir traîner par terre, je le ramènerai dans mon lit pour occuper le temps!

Belle devint blême, porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Elle ne dit rien, mais se leva et sortit rapidement du restaurant. Dominic ferma les yeux, avant d'empêcher Lacey d'aller rejoindre sa sœur.

\- C'est à moi d'aller m'excuser...

Il se releva péniblement, non pas à cause de sa jambe, mais bien, car il souffrait autant que Belle. Quand il sortit du restaurant, il regarda de chaque côté pour voir dans quelle direction elle s'était enfuie. Il la remarqua marchant rapidement pas trop loin devant lui à sa gauche. Il marchait aussi rapidement que sa jambe lui permettait.

\- Belle !, Belle, attend...

Mais la brune se mit à marcher plus rapidement en entendant la voix de l'homme qui venait de lui vomir sa souffrance. Belle coupait dans le stationnement du Granny's, quand il éleva la voix.

\- Bordel, Belle, attends-moi... Je… Belle!

Belle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Gold qui s'approchait elle en boitant. Elle était près de la sortie d'urgence du restaurant de la grand-mère de Ruby. Un seul lampadaire éclairait assez mal le mur et le petit chemin qui menait à la rue. C'était sombre, isolé, à l'abri de tous. Le lieu idéal pour un film d'horreur. Quand Dominic se retrouva devant elle, Belle avait le regard enflammé de colère.

\- Pour qui tu te prends me parler comme ça ?

\- Que fais-tu avec Gaston ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question! Pour ta gouverne, j'étais venue pour parler de livres avec Regina. Je suis aussi surprise que toi, mais je ne t'ai pas lancé aucune des horreurs que tu viens de me balancer! rageait Belle.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Malgré tout, il réitéra la seule question qui l'intéressait.

\- Que fais-tu avec Gaston ?

\- Tu es bouché ou quoi ? De quel droit?! Je ne fais rien avec Gaston! Du moins, rien qui te regarde!

\- Tu as couché avec lui, c'est ça ? Tu aimes le sentir en...

Une gifle l'arrêta dans son élan. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Belle le frappe. Elle avait du caractère. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Ça la rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Il la regarda, à bout de souffle, respirant très fort, soulevant sa poitrine, les yeux brillants.

Belle observait le visage de Gold, obnubilée par une folle envie de le toucher. Malgré toute la colère, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le prendre dans ses bras, de hurler ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle l'aimait. De tout son cœur. De tout son être. De tout ce qui la constituait. C'était viscéral. Les mots et l'émotion bloquèrent sa gorge et avec peur, elle les ravala.

Si ce qui ne se dit pas se vit, elle ne put réprimer la force qui fit tendre la main pour attraper le revers du veston de Gold. Instinctivement, le plaqua immédiatement contre elle, s'autorisant à dévorer sa bouche avec violence. Gold perdit quelque peu l'équilibre sous la force du baiser de Belle, sa main se soutenant avec sa canne du mieux qu'il put alors qu'avec l'autre, il retenait Belle contre son corps. Elle ouvrit la bouche contre ses lèvres, il poussa un puissant gémissement en y pénétrant sa langue, la goûtant avec délice de nouveau.

D'un mouvement de bassin, il la poussa, la plaquant violemment contre le mur de briques derrière elle, imposant toute sa longueur contre elle et se sentant durcir dans son pantalon, alors qu'elle gémissait contre sa bouche. Il laissa tomber sa canne, prenant appui sur sa jambe plus solide. Il glissa son genou entre les cuisses de Belle collant son désir contre le ventre de Belle. Il se frotta contre elle en bougeant ses hanches. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Belle et avec un grognement il plongea vers son cou, respirant enfin son odeur, tandis que ses mains exploraient pour la première fois aussi intensément les courbes de Belle.

Elle rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière, exposant son cou. Gold mordit sa peau avant de la sucer. Les doigts de Belle dans les cheveux longs de Gold, elle gémissait, alors il recula légèrement pour venir passer sa langue sur la marque rouge et humide laissée par ses dents. Dominic sentit la chaleur de la possessivité l'envahir en regardant sa trace sur la gorge de Belle, il en voulait plus. Il avait envie de déchirer sa robe, d'embrasser ses seins parfaits, son ventre plat si désirable. Il voulait que le corps et l'âme de Belle lui appartiennent. À tout jamais. Parce qu'elle le voulait aussi. Parce qu'elle le désirait aussi. Il sentait qu'il ne la prenait pas de force. Elle en avait envie et cela faisait perdre la tête à Gold encore plus. C'était une sensation oubliée que d'être désiré autant, d'être aimé, de désirer autant.

Belle haletait, tremblante avant de reprendre la bouche de Gold avec ses lèvres, se pressant contre lui, sentant son membre tout à fait dur. Les mains de la jeune femme vinrent se poser sur les fesses de Gold essayant de fusionner avec lui, en le serrant contre elle. Une des mains de Gold se faufila sous la robe de Belle et ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de son sous-vêtement. Quand ses doigts pénétrèrent sous la culotte de Belle, sentant son clitoris dur et ses lèvres humides, il gémit contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Oh… _Sweetheart._

Belle poussa un grognement de plaisir en se collant aux doigts de Gold, qui lui caressait le bouton d'amour. Il lui mordilla la mâchoire en pénétrant deux doigts en elle. Il gémit en commençant à remuer ses doigts en elle, le pouce sur son clitoris tandis que Belle s'accrochait à ses épaules, ondulant les hanches, suivant le mouvement des doigts de Dominic. La chaleur et l'humidité du sexe de Belle le rendirent presque fou. Il sentait la contraction autour de ses doigts, et souhaitait la plaquer davantage contre le mur et entrer en elle.

Belle eut rapidement un orgasme en retenant Gold presque douloureusement contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sorte d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu un orgasme aussi puissant. Ils s'embrassèrent avec désespoir alors qu'il prit de nouveau sa lèvre entre ses dents et déposa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

Gold retira ses doigts de Belle et la regarda dans les yeux avant de venir les lécher un à un, les nettoyant, la goûtant, son goût salé et le plaisir qu'elle avait eu. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux alors que sa langue montait et descendait sur ses doigts. Ce geste excita davantage Belle et elle empoigna les cheveux de Gold pour venir prendre ses lèvres entre sa bouche et passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Gold. Il lui empoigna le visage, caressant sa bouche de son pouce humide. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur sur les doigts de Gold et elle prit son pouce entre ses dents. Il eut l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser tellement leur jeu sexuel l'excitait. Incapable de résister, il remplaça son pouce par sa bouche. Toujours en plein combat de langues, les mains de Belle descendirent vers la ceinture de Gold. Elle la détacha avant d'ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon pour plonger une main à l'intérieur. Il souffla de plaisir tandis qu'elle sortit le sexe dur, engorgé de désir, de sa cachette. Elle glissa sa langue dans le cou de Dominic, qui la poussa davantage contre le mur, lui retirant la main de sur son sexe pour mieux écarter la petite culotte de Belle et prendre son sexe dans la main pour s'enligner avec elle.

Quand Belle le sentit à l'entrée, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et poussa ses hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, le faisant pénétrer en elle. Belle écarta davantage ses cuisses lui donna un meilleur accès.

\- En moi... maintenant...

Il grogna sa réponse en entrant plus profondément en elle, gémissant fortement tous les deux à la sensation. Belle leva une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de Gold, changeant l'angle de la pénétration, l'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Il n'avait même pas encore bougé en elle, qu'il crut perdre la tête.

\- Oh, Belle... souffla Gold.

C'était indescriptible tellement c'était bon. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une sensation pareille du simple fait d'être en une femme. Elle se mit à l'implorer de bouger. Ne voulant pas exploser en elle trop rapidement, il appuya son corps contre elle, l'écrasant presque commençant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il mordit de nouveau son cou, ne pouvant plus retenir ses coups de bassins longs et rapides… Belle tira sur ses cheveux, suivant ses mouvements, sa bouche ouverte contre le front de Dominic, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de pousser de petits cris.

\- Belle...

La voix de Gold était profonde et basse. Sa respiration rapide, s'accélérant au mouvement de ses hanches. Belle ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts, sentant la vague monter dans son abdomen et rouler dans tout son corps. Elle le sentit en elle bouger de plus en plus de façon erratique, quand il laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière avant de revenir rapidement lui happer la bouche étouffant son cri quand il se répandit en elle. Donnant un dernier coup de bassin en gémissant, Belle lui mordit la bouche, se resserrant autour de son sexe jouissant pour la deuxième fois, aveuglée par l'explosion d'étoiles devant ses yeux.

Belle laissa ensuite retomber sa jambe au sol, n'étant pas certaine que ses jambes allaient être capables de la supporter. Gold déposa son front en sueur contre celui de Belle, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais reprenant ses esprits, Belle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était laissée aller à ses bas instincts. Elle était en colère contre lui à cause des propos méchants qu'il avait prononcés au restaurant et elle avait baissé sa garde. Elle avait fait le premier geste dans la frustration du moment, se laissant aller à ce désir brûlant qui la consumait de plus en plus. Dominic passa son nez sur sa mâchoire dans un geste de pure tendresse, mais Belle le repoussa violemment.

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser ça aller jusqu'à... ça ? demandait-elle fâchée d'une voix rauque à cause du plaisir extrême qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu... je... je t'avais demandé d'être capable de te retenir pour nous deux... Tu appelles ça te retenir?

Belle replaça sa petite culotte et lissa sa robe en essayant de replacer ses cheveux. Elle sentait toujours le feu des lèvres de Dominic contre la peau de son cou, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait laissé des traces avec ses dents et ses lèvres. Gold la regarda en clignant des yeux. Il venait de ressentir la plus merveilleuse des jouissances de sa vie et ne souhaitait que recommencer, mais cette fois dans un lit et d'une lenteur à rendre fou un escargot. Mais Belle paniquait, l'accusait, le repoussait le rejetant de nouveau. Il tendit une main vers la joue de Belle, elle lui donna une tape et s'éloigna de lui.

\- Non, non... non... Oh non, Lacey.

Gold sentit de nouveau la colère l'envahir au nom de la jumelle de Belle. Il serra les dents, tendant de nouveau la main lui prenant les joues de force.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de ta sœur... C'est toi que j'aime! Toi! Je t'aime! Vas-tu te rentrer ça dans la tête?

D'un mouvement sec, elle se défit de ses doigts, et le regard toujours embué de désir et de colère et planta un doigt sur la poitrine de Gold, qui venait de se remettre dans son pantalon.

\- Peut-être... Mais comprends-tu que jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne pourrais être avec toi? Elle t'aime et c'est comme ça! Ça fait trois ans... oh, trois ans que tu couches avec elle! Et tu t'imagines que…

\- Je ne veux pas de Lacey... pas après... Je veux toi !

\- Arrête.! C'était une erreur et je la regrette!

Belle se mordit les lèvres en se retournant rapidement, le laissant seul derrière chez Granny's. Elle ne regrettait en rien d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui, c'était la chose la plus sensationnelle qu'elle avait ressentie de sa vie. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à sa sœur et c'était ça qui la rendait autant en colère. C'est cette colère contre elle qu'elle avait déversée sur Dominic.

Ce dernier sentit le froid habituel l'englober de nouveau aux paroles de Belle. Son cœur se déchira et se figea dans la glace de son humeur. La Bête de Storybrooke était de retour, le dernier rejet de sa vie, il n'avait plus de place pour rien dans son cœur.

* * *

 **Que des empoté de l'amour ses deux là...**

 **Regina et ses idées de merde ! Rien de mieux que du angry sex... mais pas dans cette situation explosive... Belle et sa tête de cochon et sa loyauté pour sa jumelle...**

 **Qui fera les frais de la colère de Gold en premier ?**

 **Qui veut la suite la semaine prochaine ?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà The Beast ! Bah dans un monde sans magie... les actions et les mots sont la meilleur armes pour Dominic Gold... Tout le monde sera éclaboussé par Gold , Belle, Cora en passant par Lacey ( la pauvre :'( ) et Regina. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre... sauf que j'ai eu un plaisir fou à l'écrire, jespère que vous allez le ressentir à votre lecture..._

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aimes._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

Un mois s'était passé depuis le fameux désastre-ou-extase-ça-dépend-de-qui-en-parle au restaurant. Trente jours que Lacey avait retrouvé sa sœur en pleurs qui s'excusait à chaque expiration comme l'expiation du péché le plus impardonnable qui soit. 720 heures qu'Emma avait une peur bleue que la foudre de Gold s'abatte sur elle et Regina. Et 43 200 minutes que Dominic était redevenu la Bête.

L'automne était bien arrivé à Storybrooke. Pourtant, la froideur de l'air n'était pas arrivée en même temps que le changement de couleur des feuilles, mais avec le retour de l'homme au monstre. Il avait augmenté ses loyers de 9 %, une hausse catastrophique que plusieurs familles n'avaient pas les moyens de débourser. Jamais Dominic Gold n'avait été aussi occupé. Il offrait des contrats horribles et injustes aux gens qui ne pouvaient payer la nouvelle somme désignée pour la location de leur appartement.

Neal n'avait pas vu son père afficher un sourire sincère depuis le soir du restaurant. Il avait plutôt ce sourire qui défigurait son visage en un masque de méchanceté. Lacey avait appris que Belle et Gold avaient fait l'amour ce soir-là. Elle avait tout fait pour rester éloignée de cette Bête, mais c'était parfois impossible. Lacey l'aimait et ne savait pas si elle aurait la force d'arrêter de le voir.

Elle se trouvait quand même, un mois plus tard, devant la boutique de Gold à prendre une grande respiration, prête à lui dire qu'elle tournait la page sur leur histoire. Quand elle entra, Lacey se figea : Belle était là, rouge de colère. Elle se tenait près de la porte d'entrée tandis que Dominic était derrière le comptoir.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas un caprice!

\- Ah non? Tu as suffisamment de livres dans la bibliothèque! Ça fait une semaine et demie qu'elle est ouverte et tu demandes déjà de l'argent!

\- Suffisamment, pffff! Et ce n'est pas pour MOI ces livres! Oh! À quel jeu tu joues !? La plupart des livres sont endommagées ou n'intéresseront pas la clientèle. Il faut rajeunir la sélection!

\- Rajeunir la sélection! N'importe quoi! Et puis quoi encore?

Le regard froid de Dominic tomba sur Lacey. Il lui fit une grimace ennuyée. Belle se tourna vers sa sœur et son regard s'adoucit en la voyant, même si elle adressa un regard dégoûté à Dominic.

\- Je vais me tourner vers la mairie.!

\- Ah! Tu crois que mon cher père sera à l'écoute... c'est ça? et Regina aussi? Détrompe-toi! Elle se tient tranquille depuis... depuis! Tu devrais faire pareil!

Belle plissa les yeux en s'avançant vers le comptoir. Gold sursauta, et prit de cours par son mouvement, même si elle était loin de lui, il recula et bouscula la table qui se trouvait derrière lui. Belle se figea et pointa un doigt vers lui.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Dominic Gold! Peu importe si tu te caches derrière cet être ignoble... Tu restes un lâche qui n'est pas capable de faire face à... à...

\- Sors d'ici, tout de suite, marmonna-t-il entre les dents. Et oublie le financement pour la bibliothèque!

\- J'avais compris ça... Pour aujourd'hui. Mais je vais revenir, tu ne gagneras pas ta petite vengeance personnelle au détriment des lecteurs. Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu auras ce que tu veux...

Après un dernier long regard à Dominic, Belle se retourna pour sortir de la boutique, mais pas sans déposer une main rassurante sur le bras de Lacey. Se retrouvant seule avec cet homme qu'elle était incapable d'arrêter d'aimer, Lacey se sentit perdre de la force. Quand Gold poussa, un soupir suite au départ de Belle, il glissa son regard sur Lacey avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais avec colère. Dominic était enragé depuis un mois, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. Fermant les yeux, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le suivit à l'arrière. Il était debout, les fesses contre son bureau et la regardait entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lacey ?

Le ton froid et arrogant de Dominic renforça la volonté de Lacey. Elle vient se planter devant lui, croisa les bras et avec son ton le plus indifférent elle se lança.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... mentit-elle.

\- Ah oui? ricana Gold.

\- O... oui, tu devrais être content pour moi, non ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah oui? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être contente pour toi ? Car tu donnes ton corps à quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Hey... Je.. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait... Que tu sois en colère contre le monde entier ne te donne pas...

\- Pourquoi tu viens me dire que tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ? Qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi ? la coupa-t-il.

Lacey passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Elle souffrait. Elle s'en voulait de ne jamais avoir remarqué que jamais un homme comme lui n'aurait la capacité de l'aimer ? Il n'avait plus son beau visage. Son visage était plutôt continuellement crispé et affichait un rictus haineux sur ses lèvres. Lacey French ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ces traits-là.

\- Car je ne coucherai plus avec toi...

\- Ah bon...

Il croisa les bras à son tour, le visage légèrement adouci, les yeux plissés. Gold fit un pas vers elle et tendit une main pour venir lui caresser le visage de Lacey. Celle-ci sursauta au toucher de ce qu'elle considérait comme une marque d'affection et prit une grande respiration pour trouver le courage de s'éloigner de Gold.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi, quoi?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'on ne couchera plus ensemble parce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

\- C'est évident, non ? Je... je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps à attendre que tu m'aimes.

\- Alors tu vas perdre ton temps à attendre et essayer d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le salaud! En plus d'être arrogant, il avait réponse à tout. Il affichait d'ailleurs de nouveau son sourire trop fier de lui. Il fit un pas vers elle, son regard assombri par le désir. Lacey sentit la panique monter rapidement dans son ventre. Il n'était plus question d'être une poupée gonflable pour lui, mais s'il la touchait, Lacey avait peur de perdre ses moyens. Alors elle recula encore, ce qui figea Dominic.

\- Tu mens... Tu n'as pas rencontré personne. Pourquoi te priver de sexe? Du sexe dont nous sommes capables? Ça a toujours été bon entre nous…

\- Car je t'aime... Tu as déjà ressenti le sentiment de faire l'amour à la personne aimée ? Tu as déjà aimé, Dom ?

Elle vit apparaître brièvement le visage de l'homme tant aimé. Il s'était décomposé avant de reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Il revint se poser contre son bureau, son regard dans celui de Lacey. Sa lèvre se retroussa avant qu'il ne répondre par un seul mot.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu n'as clairement pas d'amour pour moi. Laisse-moi partir. Tu sais que si tu insistes je ne pourrais pas te dire non, mais ça me fera très mal de ne pas me respecter.

\- Ah oui, et c'est encore moi qui dois gérer le manque de volonté?!

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème avant !

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Que je ne sois pas amoureux de toi...

Lacey éclata de rire, avant d'essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de son nez.

\- Avant, tu avais du respect pour moi... Avant, j'avais de l'espoir... Avant, tu n'étais pas ce monstre…

Gold serra les mâchoires en baissant les yeux. Lacey vit ses longs cheveux trembler au même rythme que son corps. Il était toujours là, au fond de la Bête, mais il se refusait de remonter à la surface. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là entre Belle et Dominic. Elle savait juste qu'ils avaient fait l'amour contre le mur du Granny's. Quand il releva les yeux, Lacey su que l'homme avait perdu la bataille contre la Bête. Il la regardait froidement, sans émotion.

\- Ça ne me convient pas à moi, donc c'est non.

\- Non…? osa Lacey

\- Je refuse. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de te baiser... alors, c'est non.

\- Me bai... oh...

Lacey se retourna lentement pour sortir et ferma les yeux quand rendu devant la porte d'entrée de la boutique, elle l'entendit dire avec confiance.

\- Tu reviendras te satisfaire dans pas longtemps.

\- Me satisfaire? Ah ouais parce que c'est de moi dont il est question tu penses? Eh bien sache que tu ne me satisfais pas quand tu es comme ça... Tu te vides sans émotion. Masturbe-toi en pensant à ma sœur, car c'est le plus que tu peux espérer d'elle maintenant! Le souvenir d'un moment qui ne se reproduira plus jamais, je te l'assure!

Lacey sursauta violemment quand un objet rebondit contre la porte, près de son visage. Elle se retourna, les yeux pleins d'eau, pour faire face à un visage haineux défiguré par la colère.

\- Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de ta sœur...

Entendre ces mots explosa le cœur de Lacey. Elle-même se dénigrait devant toutes les qualités de Belle, mais d'entendre ces propos de la bouche de Dominic Gold lui fit extrêmement mal. Lacey se retourna sans rien ajouter, le laissant cuver sa colère.

Depuis le début de leur relation, Regina venait manger à chaque midi chez Emma. Même si depuis la soirée au restaurant, les deux femmes étaient nerveuses, pour des raisons différentes, leur amour grandissait en beauté. Henry avait accepté leur relation comme un garçon de dix ans, trouvant ça même cool que sa mère soit en couple avec sa grande tante. Depuis les 30 derniers jours, Neal venait souvent voir son fils. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'Henry voie son grand-père dans cet état et avait proposé à Emma de ne pas le prendre une semaine sur deux, pas tant que la Bête dominerait Dominic. Neal avait cherché un appartement, dans le but de finalement quitter la maison familiale, mais depuis le coma éthylique de son père et les événements des dernières semaines, il ne voulait pas laisser son père sombrer encore plus.

Cet après-midi Regina avertit Emma qu'elle devait parler à son frère. Quand elle entra dans la boutique, elle retrouva son frère réparant une montre, tranquillement installé derrière son comptoir. À l'entente de la petite clochette, il leva la tête en soupirant, et se figea quelques secondes en voyant Regina, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Elle t'a déjà appelée ?

\- Quand tu dis « elle », tu parles de Belle ? Oui, c'est quoi ce délire ? Tu sais que la bibliothèque a besoin de nouveaux livres.

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Dominic... commença Regina avant de secouer la tête en s'approchant de lui. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Tu le vois bien, je vais bien.

Regina le trouvait pâle, les traits tirés. Derrière son masque de méchanceté, elle voyait toujours son grand frère. Les dernières semaines avaient été mouvementées à Storybrooke, sans compter qu'il ne venait plus aux dîners du dimanche à la maison des parents. Regina posa sa main sur celle de son frère, qui la retira aussitôt, fuyant son regard.

\- Tu es heureuse de la situation, j'imagine ? demanda Gold

\- Pardon ? Je me suis excusée pour le restaurant... je voulais... juste t'aider.

\- M'aider… bah… la prochaine fois, oublie-moi... Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais eu besoin d'aide si tu ne m'avais pas placé dans cette situation pour commencer!

\- Dominic...

\- Comment va Emma ?

La question surprit Regina, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de sa petite amie. Il avait son regard méchant, ses lèvres pincées par son sourire cruel. Elle croisa ses bras, le confrontant du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles d'Emma ?

\- T'a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu d'augmentation de loyer ?

\- Q... quoi ? Non...?

\- Demande-lui... Tu verras bien…

Il tourna le dos à sa sœur pour disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique, mais elle le retint par l'épaule.

\- Oh non, mon cher! Tu ne fuiras pas. Dis-moi. Qu'as-tu contre Emma ?

\- Toi. C'est toi que j'ai contre elle! Elle s'est prostituée pour t'avoir dans son lit... Elle ne te l'a pas dit… Remarque, ça ne me surpre…

La gifle rappela à Dominic que sa sœur réagissait toujours avec passion. Il porta la main à sa joue, soutenant le regard de colère de Regina. Elle lui prit la cravate et l'approcha de son visage. Avec ses talons, elle était un peu plus grande que lui. Regina n'avait pas peur de son frère et elle refusait qu'il traite Emma de cette façon.

\- Retire ça tout de suite!

\- Pourquoi? Puisque c'est la vérité! Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité? Elle a accepté de te distraire en échange de payer un loyer moins cher.

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est vrai... Demande-lui.

Gold se défit de l'emprise de sa sœur et disparu à l'arrière. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, il ferma les yeux. C'était plus fort que lui : quand il ressentait un froid en lui, il devait être méchant pour produire de la chaleur. Et c'était pire avec les gens qu'il aimait. Il se laissa tomber par terre et cacha sa tête entre ses cuisses pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Il avait été ignoble avec Lacey, il lui avait tenu des propres déplacés et blessants. Belle lui avait tenu tête. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine, le fuyant pour aller se réfugier dans la poitrine de Belle demandant l'asile politique pour mauvais traitements dans son propre corps. Neal ne voyait pas Henry à la maison, car il ne voulait pas que son petit-fils soit témoin de la déchéance colérique de son grand-père.

Avec rage, il s'essuya les joues, se disant que toute cette situation était la faute de Cora. Elle lui avait démoli le cœur il y a si longtemps, le rendant incapable de gérer ses émotions. La maison parentale lui appartenait et il avait un plan pour se venger. Dominic Gold se leva avec une énergie nouvelle, une énergie noire remplie de rancœur.

Regina avait pris la fin de la journée de congé, trop ébranlée par ce que lui avait dit son frère. Ça expliquait l'attitude craintive d'Emma depuis plus d'un mois. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, Emma s'y trouvait et vint l'accueillir avec un sourire, mais se figea devant le visage blême de Regina. La blonde porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux pleins d'eaux. Gold lui avait parlé du contrat. Elle s'approcha de Regina, tendit sa main vers elle.

\- Regina... laisse-moi t'exp...

\- C'est vrai ? Il t'a offert un prix modique pour le loyer pour me distraire ?

\- Oui, mais...

Regina éclata de rire, avant de prendre Emma dans ses bras.

\- Tu as bien fait... Tu as un beau logement pour pas trop cher... Et finalement, je te distrais autant que tu me distrais... C'est un contrat avantageux, je dirais.

Emma se décolla légèrement de Regina pour regarder son visage. La brunette n'était pas en colère, elle affichait un sourire lumineux. Soulagée, Emma s'empressa de lui happer la bouche par un baiser sensuel et suggestif. Regina lui répondit avec autant de passion, se disant que si son frère avait voulu la mettre en colère, c'était raté. Elle se laissa aller aux caresses et aux lèvres d'Emma avant de devoir y mettre fin. Elle lui promit de reprendre ça ce soir, quand Henry serait endormi. Regina devait aller voir sa mère. Elle avait des questions. C'est avec un dernier échange langoureux de langue que Regina quitta le cœur léger l'appartement d'Emma Swan pour aller en direction de la maison familiale.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère être dans cet état et elle avait le sentiment que sa mère pouvait l'aider à comprendre Dominic. Quand elle arriva devant la maison de ses parents, Regina sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine : la Cadillac de son frère était dans l'entrée du garage. Que faisait-il ici en plein après-midi ? C'est avec la peur au ventre qu'elle se stationna rapidement et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle entendait deux voix, celle d'un homme et celle d'une femme. Les ton élevés de voix étaient bien ceux de son frère et sa mère. Ne voulant pas s'imposer, et surtout, étant très curieuse, elle s'approcha lentement du salon. Regina n'avait vraiment vu Cora et Dominic se parler, mais en ce moment, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une discussion. C'était à la limite de la bagarre verbale. Et Regina ne savait pas quel était l'enjeu ni qui allait gagner.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Tu crois? Je te rappelle que je suis propriétaire de cette maison! Neal a besoin d'une maison à lui pour accueillir Henry, alors je fais ce que je veux.

\- Dominic...

Il frappa la cheminée avec son poing, faisant sursauter Cora, qui se tenait toujours bien droite devant lui.

\- J'ai un bel appartement pour papa et toi...

\- Tu es ridicule... Tu fais ça à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi ?

Dominic pencha la tête vers l'arrière avec un rire sec, froid, mortel. Regina porta la main à sa bouche de peur que sa respiration trahisse sa présence. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ?

\- Tu as eu le pouvoir de détruire mon cœur, de l'évincer et d'empêcher sa reconstruction, alors je t'évince à mon tour de ta maison. C'est une décision sur laquelle tu n'as pas de pouvoir!

\- Tu crois que mon cœur à moi se porte mieux ? chuchota Cora.

\- Tu n'en as pas de cœur Cora, sinon tu aurais fait un autre choix pour tes filles... Tu ne leur aurais fait endurer un père froid, sans émotion, mais oh combien riche! Non, tu leur aurais donné une vie meilleure...

\- Tu avais 20 ans, Dominic... Comment aurais-tu pu élever deux fillettes de 8 et 5 ans ?

\- J'aurais fait de mon mieux... J'aurais essayé, moi!

Regina tenta d'étouffer un cri de surprise, mais sa mère l'entendit et devient blême avant de s'effondrer sur le divan. Gold se retourna vers Regina et se mit à rire de nouveau.

\- Quelle surprise la sœur! Viens donc ici un peu !

\- Dominic... non pas ça, supplia Cora.

Comme un automate, Regina vint se poser à côté de son frère, qui la prit par les épaules, son regard toujours ancré sur Cora.

= Je t'aurais tout donné... et tu le sais. Tu t'es amusée avec moi, comme tu as ruiné la vie de tes filles. Zelena est complètement délirante et Regina a peur d'être elle-même, à cause de ta froideur et de ton indifférence.

\- Dominic, pas devant Regina, s'il-te plait...

\- De quoi... tenta d'amorcer Regina.

\- Pourquoi ? la coupa Dominic. Elle est assez vieille pour comprendre ta fille...

Sans savoir pourquoi, Regina se mit à pleurer en silence. Le secret de la famille Mills-Gold allait faire remonter un scandale plus dramatique qu'elle ne le croyait. Si son cerveau avait compris, son cœur refusait toujours d'y voir clair. Les souvenirs se bousculaient devant ses yeux. Dominic souriant assit sur le divan avec les jambes de Cora sur ses cuisses alors que Zelena et elle étaient assises par terre, regardant la télévision. Elle se souvenait des bruits qui sortaient de la chambre de sa mère quand Malcolm ne passait pas la nuit à la maison, elle revoyait parfois Dominic sortir de la chambre parentale, tôt le matin pour retourner dans la sienne. Et le souvenir de ce fameux matin quand elle avait 5 ans, les hurlements et la disparition de Dominic. Mais son cœur refusait toujours de croire que sa mère et son frère puissent avoir été amants. Levant les yeux vers Dominic, elle posa la question qui chamboulerait toute la perception de son enfance.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Du fait que ta mère ait choisi Malcolm, le pouvoir, l'argent la bonne réputation au lieu de moi, l'amour et le bonheur. Elle a rejeté comme de la merde la possibilité que tout le monde soit heureux... pour du putain de fric. Elle a choisi d'être Cora Mills, l'épouse de Malcolm Gold, au lieu d'être la femme du rejeton paumé que j'étais...

\- Q... quoi ?

Cora se cacha le visage entre ses mains, laissant finalement libre cours à la douleur des 30 dernières années. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Dominic la consumait. Elle croyait à cette époque que cette passion était une faiblesse. Ainsi, le départ de son jeune amoureux l'avait rendue aigrie, froide et avait fait en sorte qu'elle exigeait de ses filles la perfection. En voyant Regina blême et tremblante, Cora ressentit une colère noire envers Dominic. Elle se leva du divan, le visage inondé de larmes et s'approcha de Gold.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? Détruire cette famille ?

\- Détruire ? Je ne détruis rien moi... C'est toi la responsable de ton inaction envers cette famille.

\- Et toi, tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans cette destruction ?

\- Moi ? demanda Dominic, surpris. J'ai été jeté dans les poubelles.

\- NON! C'est faux et tu le sais! Tu as décidé de partir! Tu as autant créé ce malheur que moi. Je t'ai simplement rappelé que j'étais mariée à ton père que ça allait rester comme ça. TU es parti. J'ai essayé... toi et moi ça aurait été une catastrophe. J'avais deux jeunes filles que je devais protéger. Je n'ai pas été parfaite et je me suis laissée guider par les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Ton départ, sans explication, sans même essayer de me convaincre que du haut de tes 20 ans tu pourrais être l'homme et le père que Malcolm ne serait jamais, tu as pris la décision la plus enfantine du monde.

\- Ah, j'aurais dû te convaincre? Tu penses que je n'ai pas essayé? Tu aurais voulu que je te force à me choisir? Que je refuse que tu me jettes aux poubelles? C'est ce que tu me dis?!

\- Tout comme tu le fais là! Tu souffres Dominic, je le vois bien... Mais je ne suis pas responsable de cette douleur. Tu ne t'attaques pas aux bonnes personnes! La ville ne t'a rien fait. Ta sœur non plus, ta souffrance vient de plus loin, plus profond. Le jour où tu prendras ton courage à deux mains et ira confronter ton père sur l'enfance de merde qu'il t'a fait vivre, tu pourras revenir me confronter sur mes mauvais choix. Arrête d'être un lâche et affronte ta douleur...

Gold n'avait qu'une envie et c'était sauter à la gorge de Cora, mais Belle lui avait aussi dit qu'il était un lâche ce matin à la boutique. Sans un regard pour sa sœur ou sa belle-mère/ex-amante, il recula lentement avant de se retourner et sortir.

Cora poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait beau paraître forte, elle avait eu peur de Dominic dès qu'il était entré dans la maison pour lui annoncer qu'il les mettait à la porte, son père et elle. Regina était toujours tremblante après le départ de Gold, son regard vide rivé au plancher. Cora vint la prendre par les épaules, ce qui fit sursauter Regina, qui se défit des bras de sa mère. Jamais Cora n'avait eu un geste affectueux envers elle, la confrontation avec Dominic devait l'avoir ébranlée à ce point.

\- Tu... Dominic et toi... vous... balbutia Regina.

\- Oui... durant un an...

\- UN AN ? Mais il avait quoi, 19 ans quand tu...

\- Regina...

Secoua la tête, Regina mit de la distance entre sa mère et elle. Depuis sa tendre enfance, elle avait compris que son frère était très sensible. Ensuite, elle avait vu l'homme derrière la Bête, qui souffrait de l'abandon de Milah. L'arrivée de Belle semblait être un cadeau du ciel, mais la jumelle ne pouvait pas se mettre entre Lacey et Gold. Quelle sœur serait capable de faire ça en sachant que Lacey était follement amoureuse de Dominic? Abandonné toute sa vie, Dominic n'avait pas su faire face à cette douleur et semblait vouloir éliminer tout le monde de son cœur, prêt à dévoiler un secret de famille si lourd de conséquences pour s'assurer que plus personne ne voudrait entrer dans son coeur. Regina était en colère contre sa mère. Elle lui en voulait de l'histoire d'amour avec Dominic et aussi du manque d'affection qu'elle avait vécu.

\- Tu... tu es la mieux placée pour voir ce que le dégât d'un manque d'amour peut faire à un enfant... Il avait quel âge Dominic quand tu as fréquenté papa ?

\- 14 ans... Un an avant ta naissance... Regina ce n'est pas...

\- Il était un adolescent en manque d'amour... Avec lui tu as agi comme une mère aimante. Lui as-tu donné de l'amour maternel avant de coucher avec lui ? demanda Regina en colère.

\- J'avais 19 ans Regina, j'avais une fillette de deux ans...

\- Dominic a-t-il eu de l'amour maternel de ta part ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais il a eu plus que ça aussi…

\- Ce n'était pas si maternel… sinon je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de lui… Régina…

Regina ferma les yeux, laissa couler ses larmes. Elle était injuste envers sa mère, Regina avait vécu ses plus belles années jusqu'à l'âge de 5 ans, avec sa mère et Dominic. Cora est devenue la femme sans cœur suite au départ de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Regina n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Emma et se coller contre son corps chaud. Elle sortit à son tour de la maison et sans savoir trop comment elle était arrivée, Regina ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'Emma. Cette dernière vit dans quel état la brune se trouvait et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Emma

\- Je t'aime...

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait. Elles s'étaient dit qu'elles prendraient leur temps. Mais Regina Mills voulait briser la malédiction amoureuse qui semblait planer sur sa famille et ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus à être contrôlée par sa peur de l'engagement. Emma gémit avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. La langue de Regina était chaude et Emma put sentir les larmes couler sur le visage de Regina. Elle la prit par la taille et l'assit sur le fauteuil avant de venir la caler contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Parle-moi... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon amour ? demanda Emma.

\- Ma mère... et Dominic ont été... amants...

Emma ferma les yeux et déposa son menton sur la tête de Regina, lui chuchota des « je t'aime » jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Quand elle sentit son corps se détendre contre elle, Emma osa demander.

\- Tu leur en veux ?

\- J'en veux à ma mère... Je me suis souvenu que j'aurais tellement aimé que Dominic soit mon père... Tu aurais dû voir comment il était à cette époque... Une perle, un magnifique grand frère chaleureux et... Ma mère a eu peur... et j'ai... ma sœur et moi avons été élevées dans un contexte de compétition à savoir celle qui allait être la meilleure et obtenir l'affection de notre mère. Je me souviens de Zelena enfant... elle était tellement colleuse avec moi...

\- Et ton père?

\- Il n'était pas présent... J'ai cru comprendre que Dominic a vécu l'enfer avec lui... Je ne me doutais même pas que mon père pouvait avoir été un monstre... Il nous parlait rarement, mais n'a jamais été méchant. Le peu d'affection que j'ai reçu venait de Dominic oui, mais aussi de mon père... Cette famille est maudite, condamnée à être malheureuse...

\- Regarde ton neveu... Neal est bien, il est joyeux et il a été élevé par ton frère...

\- Lui aussi a vécu l'enfer... Les disputes entre ses parents, l'abandon de sa mère...

Emma prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre la bouche de son amoureuse. Elle plongea son regard vert rempli d'amour dans les yeux bruns remplis de larmes de Regina.

\- Oui, mais il a choisi d'être heureux... d'être souriant. Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux comme père pour mon fils...

\- Je dois sauver mon frère...

Emma eut un mauvais pressentiment, Regina ne pouvait pas encore vouloir faire un plan. Toutes ses actions avaient échoué et avait causé plus de souffrance que de réjouissement. Mais pour l'instant Emma ne voulait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et la laissa s'exprimer sur son plan-retour-du-sourire-de-Dominic-Gold priorité numéro 1.

Ce dernier était assis par terre dans son arrière-boutique, raccrochant pour la quatrième fois le téléphone avant la première sonnerie. Il se donna un coup de tête sur le mur et avec un demi-courage, il signala de nouveau le numéro. À la troisième sonnerie, une voix froide lui répondit.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est... c'est OK pour le financement des nouveaux livres... Appelle Regina demain matin à la mairie et dis-lui que je donne mon accord...

\- … M... merci... Ça ne semble pas bien aller toi ? demanda doucement Belle.

Il ferma les yeux, libérant les larmes qui coulèrent le long de sa joue pour terminer leur évasion sur ses lèvres. Il sourit tristement avant de répondre.

\- Non, ça ne va pas...

Et il raccrocha. Même en colère, Annabelle French s'inquiétait pour les gens, même pour une merde comme lui, se dit-il. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, Dominic Gold n'avait qu'un moment de faiblesse. Il redevint le monstre quand il réalisa que la voix de Belle l'avait excité. Il prit de nouveau son portable et signala un numéro. La même voix froide lui répondit, mais l'intonation n'était pas identique...

\- Lacey... j'ai besoin de te voir... supplia-t-il.

\- …

\- S'il te plait...

\- J'arrive...

Il raccrocha, écrasant dans un coin, contre le mur de Granny's, sa conscience qui lui rappelait que c'était mal d'utiliser une jumelle pour satisfaire son envie et son amour pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'allais détruire le SwanQueen... Il faut bien qu'un membre de cette famille soit bien en amour... Même si Regina n'a rien appris de ses erreurs... Voilà un autre plan pour sauver son frère de la Bête...**

 **Je me suis amusez avec Gold dans ce chapitre... je voulais démontrer que certaine personne souffrante on de mauvaise réaction et qui de mieux que Gold pour avoir de mauvaise réaction ? :p**

 **Alors on veut un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine :p ?**


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh boy comment vous préparer pour ce chapitre ! ATTENTION ATTENTION, ça pourrait être dure, très dure pour certaine personne... Moi j'avais les larmes aux yeux et une douleur au ventre durant les 4 heures que ça m'a prit pour écrire ce chapitre... Il est plus court que la normal, j'en pouvait tout simplement plus de ce déversement de haine et de colère..._

 _Je n'écris jamais rien pour rien... Certaine personne avaient besoin de laisser libre court à leurs colères... elles n'ont juste pas attaquer la bonne personne. Des personnes disant des propos démesurés sans être conscient de ce que ça provoque... Comme si le fait d'être la Bête le protégeait de la souffrance... Déjà que dans le chapitre précédent il se comporte comme un salaud, mais souffre énormément... Ici c'est l'extrême... Je ne veux pas trop dire, mais préparez vous au pire, comme ça vous ne serez pas surpris._

 _Je voulais dire merci au guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, merci._

 _Sur ce... bonne chance et bonne lecture._

* * *

Quand Lacey entra dans la boutique, elle se rendit directement à l'arrière où elle retrouva Dominic, assis dos contre le mur, s'essuyant les yeux. Son cœur manqua un battement, et même si sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas s'attendrir, Lacey se mit a genoux devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains pour essuyer les dernières larmes de ses pouces. Elle vit un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, qui sonna une alarme dans sa tête qui fut mise K.O quand il lui happa les lèvres de sa bouche. Gold était agressif dans son baiser, sa langue demandait l'accès à sa bouche. Perdant aussi ce combat, Lacey ouvrit ses lèvres, prenant l'initiative de pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Dominic. Il émit un bruit étouffé qui pouvait ressembler à un rire, ce à quoi Lacey répondit en lui mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure. Gold la repoussa avec un grognement avant de porter un doigt sur sa lèvre douloureuse. Une goutte de sang tomba sur son doigt, il releva ses yeux vers Lacey, qui soutenait son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as embrassé ma sœur de cette façon si agressive!

Gold prit sa canne et se releva avec difficulté. Lacey ne remarqua pas que des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux. Les longs cheveux de Dominic lui tombaient sur le visage, quand il releva la tête vers Lacey. Elle se leva d'un bond, tendit une main vers lui qu'il repoussa de sa main libre, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le petit lit dans son bureau. Avait-elle mal interprété son appel ? Il ne semblait pas aller bien, jamais elle n'avait vu Dominic Gold en larmes. Du moins, jamais auparavant il n'avait accepté qu'elle le voit ainsi. Ne voulant plus tenter le diable, Lacey prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gold ?

\- Oui... j'ai déjà embrassé Belle de façon agressive... mais... ça ne durait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelée ? Après m'avoir dit que j'étais une merde en comparaison avec Belle?

Au travers de ses cheveux, elle le vit fermer les yeux. Il prit une grande respiration, repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière et prit la décision d'être honnête. Il plongea son regard toujours rempli de larmes dans les yeux bleus de Lacey.

\- Tu n'es pas une merde, Lacey... Je suis la merde. Je t'ai appelé, car j'ai parlé à ta sœur... et que...

C'était au tour de Lacey de fermer les yeux, le cœur de nouveau en miettes. Elle se passa une main tremblante sur le front. Elle venait de comprendre le pourquoi de l'appel de Gold et ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Tu étais excité et tu t'es dit : Lacey va être la chanceuse qui va me satisfaire...

Il ne répondit pas, mais baissa le regard. Elle avait sa réponse, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire. C'était comme si elle avait besoin de se faire humilier, mais aussi de le faire se sentir encore plus comme une merde. Elle voulait l'entendre avouer qu'il utilisait son corps pour satisfaire le désir brûlant qu'il avait pour sa jumelle.

\- DIS-LE... hurla-t-elle.

\- Oui... Pour te baiser jusqu'à temps que je ne pense plus à elle... jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Lacey se leva avec rage, renversant la chaise au passage et se dirigea vers la sortit. Dominic se leva, l'arrêta avec sa voix suppliante.

\- Je… je ne peux pas te perdre... J'ai… j'ai besoin de ça Ashley...

L'entendre dire son vrai prénom la figea, glacée. Jamais personne n'avait utilisé ce nom depuis ses 15 ans. Il était le seul, excluant Belle, à savoir pourquoi elle avait horreur de ce prénom. Dominic Gold était le seul homme à avoir réussi à lui faire oublier son viol. Avec patience et douceur, depuis trois ans il avait su lui montrer qu'un homme pouvait apprécier un corps de femme sans violence. Au fil du temps, il avait réussi à force de manipulation, à l'amener à apprécier le sexe de plus en plus agressif. Tout devenait clair à présent pour Lacey. Jamais il n'avait vraiment eu de respect pour elle. Il n'avait vu qu'une magnifique jeune femme qui était attirée par la Bête, qu'il était et avait utilisé son corps et pour combler le vide de son cœur. Il était agressif dans la vie, pourquoi ça serait différent dans le sexe ?

Lacey se retourna vers lui, marchant le poing serré et d'un élan, elle le frappa sur le menton. Sous l'impulsion du choc, il tomba sur le lit, laissant le sang de ses lèvres, que les dents avaient fendu sous l'impact, couler le long de son menton. Ses glandes lacrymales semblait ne pas vouloir refermer les valves. Les larmes coulaient toujours, comme si son corps avait décidé de l'assécher à tout jamais.

\- Tu es abominable, Dominic Gold. Tu vomis des phrases sans porter attention au mal qu'elles peuvent faire. Tu manipules les gens autour de toi, et tu pousses l'horreur à les faire sentir coupable quand ils s'en rendent compte. Je regrette le jour où tu as posé tes sales yeux de monstre sur ma sœur. Je m'en voudrai jusqu'à ma mort de savoir que tes lèvres, que ta langue a touché la peau de Belle. De savoir que tu... tu as versé ton venin de diable en elle, la souillant. Je me demandais comment un homme comme toi pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi, il y a trois ans, avec ton sourire de menteur et ta gentillesse d'hypocrite. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne ne t'aime, il n'y a rien d'aimable en toi. Tu es pourri de l'intérieur... Tu me dégoûtes.

\- Oh... gémit Gold

\- Oh non, tes larmes de crocodile, garde-les pour ta prochaine proie. J'ai pitié pour elle.

Dominic était d'une pâleur mortelle et tout son corps tremblait. Il avait baissé de nouveau sa tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux. Lacey était en colère. Toute la frustration des dix dernières années sortait et elle la déversait sur Gold. Sentant au plus profond d'elle qu'elle venait sûrement de charger un fusil imaginaire que Dominic avait déjà mis sur sa tempe, elle se retourna. Mais avant de sortir de l'arrière-boutique, elle lui lança une menace, sans le regarder.

\- Tu n'approches plus ma sœur. Si tu as des choses à lui dire à propos de la bibliothèque, tu prends ton téléphone et tu l'appelles... Car si j'apprends que tu as été en sa présence, ou que tu lui as fais mal de nouveau... Je te tue. Tu as fini de jouer avec les French.

Sans attendre sa riposte, elle sortit de la boutique en furie. Elle fonça sur Regina, qui était venue pour engueuler son frère. Voyant la jeune femme autant en colère, Regina en oublia presque son frère et rattrapa Lacey.

\- Hey, ça va toi ? demanda Regina.

\- Je vais le tuer...

\- Qui, Dominic ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

La rage avait tenu Lacey loin des crises et des larmes, mais face à Regina, elle se calma rapidement et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de celle-ci. Cette dernière serra fortement Lacey dans ses bras, sentant sa propre colère monter d'un cran. Son frère avait le don de tout détruire autour de lui. Ça devait arrêter avant que ça ne vire encore plus mal.

\- Pourquoi je dois tomber amoureuse des personnes qui n'ont pas de cœur ? Qu'ai-je fait de si terrible pour ne pas avoir le droit d'être heureuse ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi le problème, Lacey... Tu ne vois juste pas les bons gars gentils qui peuvent t'aimer. Tu aimes le prestige, la grandeur... Et Dominic est tout ce que représentent dans le dictionnaire les mots puissance et intimidation. Il n'est pas le seul homme sur la terre.

\- Je l'aime tellement...

Regina lui prit les épaules et la força à la regarder. Jamais Lacey n'avait été aussi vulnérable qu'à ce moment.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne peux pas aimer cet homme, car il n'est pas lui même. Il a une carapace tellement épaisse qu'il ne doit même pas savoir qui il est lui-même.

\- Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que ma sœur était son genre de femme. J'aurais été n'importe qui pour lui plaire. Il n'avait qu'à demander.

Regina ferma les yeux, se disant que toute la situation était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas poussé son frère vers Belle, le rendant presque fou, rien de tout ça ne serait produit. Mais Regina se mentait à elle même. Dominic aurait été capable de tout faire exploser par lui-même. Il avait eu Belle dans la peau dès l'instant où son regard avait croisé ses yeux. Il avait su voir dans l'âme de la jumelle de Lacey, un ange. Elle était sûrement la seule personne vivante qui était capable de le rendre aussi doux qu'un agneau. Un pouvoir que même Neal ou Henry ne possédait pas. Regina inspira longuement avant de sourire à Lacey.

\- Chaque personne sur terre est destinée à quelqu'un. Dominic n'a jamais été pour toi. Il y a pourtant une personne très près de lui qui te convient mieux. Je sais à quel point Dominic peut être magnétique, comment il peut charmer. Mais il n'a jamais été le Gold que tu aurais du voir. Pas parce qu'il a le double de ton âge, je n'ai jamais vu votre différence d'âge comme étant un obstacle, mais parce qu'il est comme toi.

\- Comme moi ? demanda Lacey avec surprise.

· Oui, vous êtes deux êtres blessés qui se cachent derrière de fausses personnalités. Lui, derrière ce monstre et toi... derrière tes vêtements provoquant, ton attitude perverse. Mais tu es jeune, très jeune Lacey. Aies le courage que Dominic n'a pas et redeviens toi-même... Tu verras, il en a un qui n'attend que toi...

Lacey s'essuya les yeux, sachant parfaitement de qui Regina parlait. Neal Gold. Elle n'était pas aveugle et avait bien remarqué à son arrivée à Storybrooke que le fils de son amant la regardait avec désir. Mais Lacey n'avait eu de regards que pour Dominic, considérant Neal simplement comme un ami. Après quelques minutes à discuter, Lacey déclara qu'elle était épuisée et les deux femmes se séparèrent. Regina oublia son plan pour redonner le sourire à son frère, pour aujourd'hui du moins. Elle retrouva sa colère et d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers la boutique d'antiquité.

Quand elle arriva devant la boutique, elle remarqua que l'affiche « fermée » avait été mise et que la porte était verrouillée. Regina prit la clé qu'elle avait de la boutique et entra pour se diriger automatiquement vers l'arrière. Quand elle ouvrit le petit rideau qui séparait l'arrière-boutique de la boutique, elle vit son frère dos à elle, ranger rapidement quelque chose dans son bureau.

\- Tu t'es levé ce matin en disant que tu allais détruire chaque personne qui a été proche de toi? Après avoir essayé de détruire ma relation avec Emma, tu t'es défoulé sur ma mère et là c'était le tour d'une jeune fille de 25 ans de subir ta frustration d'homme des cavernes? Tu trouves ça acceptable? Parce que je te le dis, ce ne l'est pas!

Regina eut le cœur qui se serra dans sa gorge quand Gold se retourna. Il avait le contour des yeux rouge vif, à force d'avoir pleuré. Il avait du sang séché sur le menton et ses yeux étaient vides de vie. Elle le sentait sur le bord du précipice, mais sa colère repris rapidement le contrôle d'elle. C'est maintenant qu'elle devait l'exorciser et nommer enfin toute la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulée depuis ses 5 ans. Depuis le jour où il avait pris la décision que le rejet de Cora était plus important que sa petite sœur.

\- Tu es la source de tous mes doutes, Dominic! J'ai grandi en pensant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour mon grand frère. Je me demandais pourquoi il ne venait jamais me voir. J'essayais d'être la plus gentille des petites filles pour avoir de ton attention. Du jour au lendemain, ma vie a chamboulé car ma mère et mon frère s'envoyaient en l'air! Tu es égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à ton propre plaisir...

\- Regina... souffla Gold

\- Oh non, tu vas me laisser finir! Tu m'as assez fait taire comme ça! Tu étais mon modèle, je voulais être comme toi... Quand tu es revenu à Storybrooke avec Milah et Neal... j'étais heureuse. Mais rapidement, j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas de temps pour la fille de Cora! C'est ce que j'étais non ? Tu me voyais comme une étrangère avec qui tu avais habitée pendant quelques années au lieu de me considérer comme ta sœur! Car je suis ta sœur! Je suis aussi la fille de Malcolm, mais tu as choisi de le détester alors qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais? Je ne suis rien pour toi, rien d'autre qu'un lien du sang qui te donne la nausée... Et bien tu sais quoi? Toi aussi tu me donnes la nausée!

\- Arrête...

Le regard embrouillé, elle ne remarqua pas que son frère se courbait sous le poids de ses attaques. Regina ne voulait pas porter attention à la destruction de l'âme de Dominic, même si son cerveau avait bien enregistré qu'il avait caché quelque chose dans son tiroir. Elle avait aussi bien vu le bout gris d'une arme à feu, mais cette image n'avait pas été retenue à ce moment. Traitement différé. Elle continua à déverser sa colère sur lui, se soulageant, mais amenant Gold un pas de plus vers la catatonie. Quand elle eut terminé elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais lui lança une menace, différente de celle de Lacey, mais aussi douloureuse.

· Ne t'avise pas à augmenter le loyer d'Emma, car ton marché n'est plus d'actualité. Elle en parlera à Neal et ils t'interdiront de revoir Henry...

Une fois la porte claquée, Regina sentit un froid énorme l'envahir. Elle avait besoin d'Emma, elle seule pouvait la réchauffer. De nouveau seul, Gold se laissa tomber par terre en hurlant. Il n'eut que le temps de prendre sa poubelle avant de vomir. Ses cheveux étaient humides de sueur. D'une main tremblante il défit sa cravate et déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise, hurlant à chaque inspiration. Il n'avait plus rien dans la vie. il avait fait ce choix par lâcheté, incapable de faire face à des sentiments trop douloureux. Mais la souffrance ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il était incapable de se rappeler un moment ou la douleur n'était pas présente dans son âme. Le plus loin souvenir de son enfance en était un de souffrance. Son cœur avait assez retentit, pompant du sang glacé dans ses veines. Plus d'un milliard de battements en 50 ans et personne n'avait vraiment su prendre soin de cet organe, pas même lui. Il se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise devant son bureau. Il sortit plusieurs feuilles et enveloppes et se mit à écrire.

 _Neal,_

 _Dès l'instant où je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai su que jamais je ne trouverai la force d'aimer autant que je t'aime..._

Il s'essuya le nez avec sa manche de chemise et se mit à écrire, tout ce qu'il avait à dire, à chaque personne de sa vie. Ça lui prit des heures. Plusieurs fois, il jeta la feuille recommença, et durant tout ce temps, il se vidait de ses larmes, laissant une tomber de temps en temps sur une feuille. Une fois terminé, il prit ses ciseaux, coupa une mèche de ses cheveux, pour pouvoir déposer le canon du fusil sur sa tempe, avant de se dire qu'il ne méritait pas une mort aussi douce. Il se leva et prit une corde.

Durant les heures qui ont précédé ce choix de Dominic, Regina était dans les bras d'Emma, nue dans le lit après une magnifique partie de jambes en l'air. Les heures passaient et elle avait toujours cette sensation de froid en elle. Regina sortit de la douche et alla rejoindre Emma qui l'attendait dans le salon, une bière à la main. La blonde lui jeta un regard et plissa ses magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai été voir Dominic cette après-midi...

\- Pour ton opération, «sauvons Dominic de la dépression» ?

\- Oui... mais non, ce n'est pas ça qui s'est passé. J'ai plus vomi ma colère, j'ai croisé Lacey... la pauvre était totalement anéantie. Et j'ai vidé mon cœur de tout le ressentiment de mon enfance... Et...

\- Il t'a envoyé chier ?

Regina passa sa main tremblante sur son front en secouant la tête. Ça lui revenait à la mémoire. Son visage blême, ses yeux vides, le sang sur son menton et le revolver. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, totalement figée, se disant mentalement que c'était impossible, que jamais il ne ferait ça, pas tant que Neal était vivant. Mais elle se rappela que son neveu lui avait dit avoir engueulé son père à propos de son attitude envers Lacey.

\- Emma...

Le cellulaire de Regina sonna, espérant que ça soit son frère, mais le nom de sa mère apparu. Elle avait espoir que Cora lui annoncerait que Dominic était à la maison familiale voulant toujours les expulser.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu as parlé à ton frère aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle tremblante.

\- Ton père l'a appelé et il ne répond pas. Normalement il répond toujours quand Malcolm appelle. Ton père est en colère à cause… tu sais… que Dominic veuille nous mettre à la porte. Peux-tu aller à la boutique, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils...

Regina raccrocha la ligne au nez de sa mère avant de chercher ses clés tremblant de façon incontrôlable.

\- Regina ?

\- Mon... mon frère va essayer de se tuer...

\- QUOI ?

\- Je dois… boutique... mon père.

Emma prit les clés des mains de Regina, qui n'était de toute façon pas capable de conduire. Sachant qu'elle ne devait pas paniquer pour le bien de Regina, Emma conduisait le plus rapidement possible. Devant la boutique Regina reconnut la voiture de son père et celle de Neal. Au loin hurlait une sirène d'ambulance Elle entra en trombe dans la boutique suivie d'Emma.

\- Grand-papa, calme-toi, l'ambulance arrive...

\- Pourquoi... merde… pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me frapper... Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais confronté ?

Quand Regina arriva dans l'arrière-boutique, elle ne put retenir son hurlement. Elle chancela, mais fût retenue par Emma. Malcolm était assit par terre, tenant son fils dans ses bras, le berçant comme il aurait dû le faire dans la jeunesse de Dominic, qui avait toujours la corde autour du cou. Neal était assis sur le petit lit, caressa la cuisse de son père, pleurant en silence. Au hurlement de sa tante, il avait levé les yeux vers elle, la rassurant.

\- Il... il respire, il est inconscient, mais il est vivant. Je suis arrivé quelques secondes après grand-papa, il... il essayait de le décrocher...

Regina se défit des bras d'Emma pour venir se jeter dans les bras de Neal. Malcolm caressa les cheveux de Dominic, sa bouche sur son front murmura des mots incompréhensibles pour tout le monde. Emma s'approcha du bureau ou plusieurs enveloppes étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres. D'une main tremblante, elle s'essuya les yeux, lisant tous les noms.

 _Neal_

 _Henry_

 _Regina_

 _Belle_

 _Emma_

 _Lacey_

 _Cora_

 _Zelena_

 _Papa._

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent quand Emma mit les enveloppes dans sa poche de manteau, se disant qu'elle allait les redonner à Gold quand le salaud allait aller mieux. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas quand, malgré tout, plein de monde était incapable de ne pas l'aimer, elle comprise. Neal laissa Malcolm monter dans l'ambulance, personne n'osa lui dire qu'il était 50 ans trop tard pour avoir peur de perdre son fils. Regina se sentant coupable d'avoir frappé sur un homme à terre. Une fois dehors, Emma fut la première à remarquer que la bibliothèque se trouvait en face de la boutique, et qu'il était assez tôt pour qu'elle soit encore ouverte. Emma vit Belle accourir.

\- C'est... c'est Dominic ?

\- Oui...

\- Il... il est mort ? demanda Belle.

Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir été plus présente et de l'avoir rejeté aussi violemment. Emma avait la mission d'être forte pour tout le monde, elle prit la petite brune par les épaules et la serra contre elle.

\- Non, mais il ne va vraiment pas bien...

* * *

 **Oufff ! Je suis désolée... mais non pas vraiment en faite... Je crois qu'il était vraiment essentiel ce chapitre, cette tentative rater de suicide...**

 **La question à se poser : Comment Gold se sortira de cette situation, adoucit ou encore plus méchant ? Belle aura-t-elle vraiment le pouvoir de le calmer... Et Lacey comment va-t-elle réagir à l'annonce de la tentative.**

 **Vous avez comprit que tout le reproche fait à Gold n'était pas toute sincère... la colère nous fait dire des mots qu'on veut extrêmement blessant. En temps normal Dominic Gold aurait été capable de tout supporter. Mais avec le sexe avec Belle sont rejet... Lacey qui ne veut plus être qu'un corps qui crache sur lui, avec Cora qui lui a dit que jamais il aurait été un homme pour élever sa famille... et Regina qui se défoule, il n'a pas pu le supporter...**

 **Donc je continue ?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Bon bon j'attend déjà des commentaires qui disent : wow jamais il n'aurait réagit comme ça avec Bae... :p L'histoire n'est pas la même, il n'a pas perdu son fils genre 250 ans pour le retrouver adulte... Et le comportement de Gold dans se chapitre... sera pas définitive. C'est directement lier à sa tentative de mourir... Et je crois que c'est tout à fait louable... mais il va devoir reconnaître ses tord. ;)_

 _Oui l'acte de Gold est lâche, choisir la mort au lieu d'affronter sa souffrance... il a des gens qui se tue pour beaucoup moins de souffrance... Ici on parle de 50 ans en manquement d'amour paternel, une malchance amoureuse... Et un Dominic Gold très sensible._

 _Bon... j'ai quelques chose à demander... Cette fic et : **Être siamois avec un crocodile...** Ce cherche une vrai photo de couverture, fais exclusivement pour une des deux histoires... Si jamais il a quelqu'un que ça intéresse :p je vous laisse le choix libre._

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement... merci._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

Déjà 72 heures que Dominic était plongé dans un coma profond de stade 3. La détresse respiratoire provoquée par sa tentative de strangulation avait nécessité la mise en place d'un respirateur artificiel pour s'assurer que son cerveau reçoive assez d'oxygène pour ne pas se détériorer. Il n'émergea de son état d'inconscience que deux jours plus tard.

Il était confus, mais ses capacités cognitives ne semblaient pas avoir été affectées. Gold subit cependant de multiples tests pour s'en assurer. Et il y avait toujours les lésions psychologiques qui l'avaient amené à faire cette tentative, et qui ne disparaîtrait pas facilement.

Les médecins en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que puisque le patient respirait toujours quand Malcolm et Neal l'avaient découvert, et que sa prise en charge à son arrivée à l'hôpital avait été rapide, il n'y avait pas de dommage à son cerveau. La compression de la corde sur sa gorge avait irrité ses cordes vocales, si bien que Gold dû garder le silence la première semaine après son réveil.

Dès qu'il avait repris connaissance, Gold avait interdit les visites. Il n'était pas d'humeur à voir personne, y comprit son fils. Il eut son congé de l'hôpital 21 jours après sa tentative ratée. Il devrait rencontrer le Docteur Hooper une fois par semaine pour s'assurer de sa condition médicale. Mais Gold avait autre chose en tête.

Regina voulait lui laisser le temps de se remettre émotionnellement, mais elle se sentait terriblement coupable de l'acte de son frère. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait dit des horreurs. Elle ne pensait rien de tout cela. Son frère était son héros, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Quand Regina appris qu'il était sortit la veille de l'hôpital, elle s'assit dans le lit, laissant Emma dormir, et signala le numéro du cellulaire de Dominic.

 _\- Il n'y a plus d'abonné au numéro que vous avez composé..._

Regina fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure. Il n'était que 6 h 30. Elle vérifia le numéro qu'elle avait composé, prenant bien soin de voir que le nom du contact était bien : _Dominic Gold._ Elle signala à nouveau le numéro de son frère, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Après la première sonnerie.

 _-Il n'y a plus d'adonné au numéro que vous avez composé._

Sentant la panique monter dans son ventre, elle appela sur le portable de Neal. Celui-ci répondit après la troisième sonnerie, la voix endormie.

\- Désolée de te réveiller, mais je n'arrive pas à rejoindre ton père... J'aimerais lui parler.

\- Euh... Tu sais, il ne parle pas beaucoup ces temps-ci... Sa voix est encore extrêmement rauque et ça lui fait mal quand il parle... Je vais aller voir dans sa chambre… Attends-moi une minute.

Regina entendit le bruit du récepteur que Neal déposa sur sa table de nuit. Elle l'entendit même grogner lorsqu'il se leva. Neal avait traversé cette crise au mieux de ses capacités. Troublé par le geste de son père, il avait aussi dû gérer les questions d'Henry et la douleur suite au refus de son père de le voir à l'hôpital. Au loin, la voix de Neal vint aux oreilles de Regina.

\- Papa... Regina aimerait te parler... Pa' ?

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les pas de Neal revinrent vers le combiné. Regina n'entendit pas le bruit distinctif de la canne de Dominic sur le sol et son angoisse lui fit craindre le pire. Neal reprit le téléphone, en se raclant la gorge.

\- Regina ? Il... il n'est pas là. murmura-t-il

\- Comment ça, il n'est pas là ? Il est sorti de l'hôpital hier matin...

\- Il est parti... Il m'a laissé une note d'une seule phrase « Occupe-toi de mes affaires »

\- Bah... je... il... Il n'a pas laissé de numéro où le rejoindre? Son portable ne fonctionne plus, expliqua Regina, à la limite de l'attaque de panique

\- Quoi ?

\- Neal... Tu ne crois pas... qu'il... ferait une autre tentative ?

Un lourd silence s'installa entre la tante et le neveu laissait planer les pires scénarios catastrophes. Ils n'imaginaient pas leur vie sans Dominic Gold. Ils regrettaient les paroles affreuses qu'ils lui avaient dites. L'agitation de Regina réveilla Emma, qui la prit dans ses bras, déposant ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue de son amoureuse.

\- Va... Va voir Lacey... Peut-être qu'elle en sait plus que nous, suggéra Regina en accotant sa tête sur celle d'Emma.

\- Je ne crois pas... Pas après... je...

\- Vas-y quand même... Elle connait peut-être un endroit où il pourrait aller.

\- Ok... Toi, essaie du côté de Belle...

Si l'idée semblait ridicule, Neal avait raison. Belle French était la personne la plus susceptible de recevoir des nouvelles. Gold était amoureux fou d'elle. Elle raccrocha avec son neveu et ferma les yeux en sentant la langue d'Emma dans son cou.

\- Ton frère a des soucis ?

\- Il... Il est parti.

Emma se déplaça devant Regina, enroulant ses jambes autour du corps de cette dernière. Elle observait le regard de sa copine pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux bruns de Regina étaient voilés par la peur et les larmes. Emma fit rapidement le lien avec le passage à l'acte raté de Gold.

\- Oh mon amour... Ton frère est peut-être juste parti quelques jours pour prendre ses distances et ventiler sa colère.

\- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il dit à personne ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Regina essaya de se calmer dans les bras d'Emma, voulant oublier la peur qui lui nouait le ventre. Elle suppliait son frère de revenir et se promettait de s'excuser dès qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf à Storybrooke. Ou dès qu'il revenait, peu importe dans quelles conditions, tant qu'il était en vie.

Trois longues semaines passèrent sans nouvelle de Dominic. L'ambiance dans la ville était d'une euphorie contagieuse, mais quelques personnes n'avaient pas été contaminées par la joie. Belle ne dormait plus depuis que son Dominic était parti. Lacey était solidement ancrée dans la culpabilité, refusant même de rencontrer Neal, alors que l'absence de son père était trop douloureuse à supporter.

Regina était habituée de cacher ses sentiments. Elle fonctionnait donc normalement le jour, devant son père à la mairie. Mais le soir, quand Henry était chez son père, Regina se laissait aller avec Emma, lui avouant même qu'elle ne croyait pas que son frère reviendrait un jour. Quant à Malcom, il était l'ombre de lui-même, enseveli sous une montagne de culpabilité. Il se sentait responsable. Neal s'occupait des loyers, de la boutique et de tout autre dossier que son père avait laissé en plan. Il n'avait pas osé briser certains des contrats que son père avait pris, malgré que certains clients venaient le lui demander. Il espérait le retour de son père et ne voulait pas changer ses plans.

Le lundi matin de la quatrième semaine, Malcolm Gold annonça à Regina qu'il lui laissait la mairie pour une journée, car il avait un rendez-vous important à l'extérieur de la ville. Regina se dit qu'il était redevenu indifférent au malheur de son fils et qu'il se préparait à un rendez-vous romantique avec sa dernière conquête. Dans les faits, Malcolm était le seul à connaître l'existence d'une cabine perdue dans les bois… Ça lui avait pris un mois pour prendre son courage à deux mains et aller voir si son fils s'y cachait. Quand sa Porshe se stationna devant la petite cabine, il vit Dominic en sortir, se soutenant de sa canne, la barbe longue et les yeux aussi froids que l'Antarctique. Il avait un regard aussi mortel que son corps était en vie.

\- Tu étais si près tout ce temps...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es venue avec une de tes putes et tu veux que je fasse de l'air ? Tu ne viens pas ici depuis 30 ans! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Gold d'une voix tranchante.

\- N... non... je suis seul... Je me doutais que tu pouvais être ici... Je... Je t'amenais ici enfant...

Dominic leva un sourcil, plongea son regard arrogant dans celui de son père, avant de souffler sa haine entre ses lèvres et d'entrer dans la cabine. Voyant ça comme une invitation, Malcolm s'y précipita à son tour. Par contre, une fois entré, il fut accueilli par son fils qui pointait sa canne vers lui.

\- Va-t'en!

\- Dominic...

\- Oh! Tu te souviens de mon nom! Wow, je suis impressionné, vraiment… Où est rendu le minable, le bon à rien, la mauviette? Mieux encore, où est celui qui a gâché ta vie et tué l'amour de ta vie? Je suis Dominic, juste Dominic?! Ah ouais, il a fallu que je veuille mourir pour avoir droit à mon prénom ?

Malcolm se laissa tomber lourdement sur le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le salon. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre par la foudre de la colère de son fils. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Où s'était-il perdu ? Avait-il vraiment considéré son fils comme responsable de la mort de Fiona ? Il avait beau s'être caché durant toutes ces années le mal qu'il causait à son fils, il devait faire face à ses torts.

\- Je... n'ai aucune excuse... pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, mais...

\- Pas de mais! Ce que tu as fait, ça s'appelle de la négligence, de la torture psychologique, de la maltraitance! Garde tes raisons bidon et l'argument qui a été ta planche de salut toute ta vie! Je ressemble tellement à ma mère que tu ne pouvais pas l'endurer… N'importe quoi!

\- Non... Oui, tu lui ressembles, mais ce n'est pas ce que je me disais...

Dominic ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se sortit une bière, qu'il ouvrit, laissant la mousse lui couler sur la main avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Son regard était toujours plongé dans celui de Malcolm. La trace sur le cou de Dominic laissée par la corde commençait à s'effacer. Sa voix était claire et son accent, toujours aussi prononcé. Voir son fils pendu avait été l'expérience la plus douloureuse de sa vie, pire que la mort de Fiona. C'est ce moment qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'il avait manqué 50 ans de la vie du fils qu'il avait eu avec l'amour de sa vie. Malcolm se leva pour approcher de son fils qui d'un geste brusque recula, percutant son dos contre le réfrigérateur.

\- Ne t'approche pas...!

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué MOI, au lieu d'essayer de te tuer TOI!

\- Ça t'aurait arrangé, non? De ne plus avoir à te voir ta face de traître dans le miroir tous les matins!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? demanda Gold.

\- Car tu me détestes...

Dominic resta surpris quelques secondes, avant de laisser échapper un rire sec d'entre ses dents. Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bière avant de la lancer vers son père, le manquant délibérément.

\- Si c'était si simple... Tu sais j'y ai souvent pensé de te tuer... mais ce sentiment ne viens pas de la haine PAPA! Mais de l'amour... Je ne l'ai pas fais, car je me dégouttais de savoir que malgré toute ton indifférence, je cherchais ton amour. Que malgré tes coups, ou toutes les fois où tu me crachais littéralement dessus, car j'osais pleurer, je souhaitais désespérément ton amour. Tu vois? Même en essayant de me tuer, je souhaitais au fond de moi que tu réalises tout le mal que tu m'as fait...

\- C'est le cas... j'ai... je te demande pardon pour tout... vraiment, mon fils...

Gold éclata d'un rire démoniaque, un rire fou, avant de redevenir aussi froid que la mort.

\- C'est beaucoup trop tard... Je suis venu ici pour tuer la partie de moi qui me garde vivant. J'ai enfin compris tes leçons. Les sentiments, c'est pour les hommes faibles! L'amour, c'est de la merde! La famille ne représente rien, elle n'est qu'une béquille... Je suis venu ici pour noircir mon cœur et ne plus rien ressentir... Et ton arrivée marque le début de la phase finale.

\- Dominic... non, c'est... c'est moi qui ai eu tort...

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

\- Je... ce n'est pas...

Devant le regard de son fils, Malcolm poussa un long et douloureux soupir. Il n'avait jamais été habile pour parler de ses sentiments, reprochant à son jeune fils sa fragilité émotionnelle, riant de lui quand Cora l'a rejeté, comprenant Milah de lui avoir été infidèle et de les avoir abandonnés, Neal et lui. Il avait refusé que Dominic soit heureux en amour alors que lui avait perdu Fiona en mettant cet enfant au monde.

\- Ce n'était pas parce que tu ressemblais à ta mère... C'était parce que tu étais en vie et elle, non. Que ta naissance me l'ait enlevée... Tu étais son rêve pas le mien. J'ai accepté d'avoir un enfant pour lui faire plaisir... Mais... Je comprends que j'ai eu tort depuis 50 ans... tu... tu étais plus fort que moi...

\- Enfin la vérité! Va t'en maintenant...

\- Non... je.

\- Va-t'en! Je serai de retour demain à Storybrooke... Hummm…

Malcom comprit que ça allait être un long et pénible combat qu'il n'était pas certain de gagner. C'était moins souffrant de bien construire la vie d'un enfant que de réparer celle d'un adulte. Il avait sûrement perdu son fils à tout jamais, alors qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver. Mais Malcolm Gold se dit qu'il devait se montrer persévérant. Il lui devait bien ça, et à Fiona, tout comme à lui même. Il sortit sans rien rajouter, respectant le désir de Dominic.

Dominic Gold revint dès le lendemain matin à Storybrooke, apportant avec lui la froideur du continent glacé. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est d'expulser son père et Cora de la maison familiale. Si cette dernière essaya de protester, Malcolm lui prit le bras pour la faire taire et promit à Gold que la maison serait libérée pour le soir même. Gold augmenta ensuite le montant du loyer d'Emma à sa valeur de base, essuyant les protestations de Regina avec un sourire méchant.

\- Si elle trouve le prix d'origine trop cher, qu'elle déménage avec toi... Tu peux bien mettre toutes tes menaces à exécution, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Dominic... je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit... Tu le sais, au moins ?

\- Je m'en fous Regina...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dominic...?, supplia Regina. Tu... tu... m'effaces de ta vie ?

Gold serra les mâchoires, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et ravala ses sentiments. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, ils étaient sans chaleur.

\- Tu t'es effacée toi-même de ma vie... Maintenant, je te demande la même chose que j'ai demandée à ta mère et ton père, va-t'en!

Regina essuya ses joues remplies de larmes et avant de sortir de la boutique, elle lui dit de sa voix la plus douce.

\- Je t'aime mon grand frère... Reviens-moi vite, tu me manques...

Sur ce, elle partit, non sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil rempli d'amour. Dominic se refusa de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Il sortit son portable de la poche de veston et signala le numéro de Neal. Il devait absolument faire ce qu'il avait à faire par téléphone. Le voir aurait été trop difficile et sa carapace n'était pas encore complètement asséchée.

\- Allo ?

\- Neal... La maison familiale est à toi. Elle sera libre ce soir. Je dormirai à la boutique, mais demain tu dois être sorti de chez moi.

\- Papa ?

\- Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton père, encore moins de respirer le même air que ton fils. Je t'offre la maison familiale.

\- Ppa, je ne pensais pas ça voyons... je... je l'ai dit, car j'étais en colère à cause de la façon que tu avais de te comporter avec Lacey... car je...

\- Tu l'aimes, je sais... Vas-y, tente ta chance avec elle. Elle est beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle ne veut le laisser croire. Traite-la comme je lui ai toujours refusé, avec respect. Elle a assez souffert dans sa jeune vie.

\- Pa...

\- Bye Neal...

Il raccrocha, la main tremblante. C'est difficile, mais rien ne se comparait à l'anticipation de vivre encore la souffrance de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Ils avaient dit des choses qui lui avaient fait un mal atroce. Si aimer égalait souffrit, il ne voulait pas d'amour. La transition serait difficile, mais une fois passée de l'autre côté, il n'aurait plus à gérer ces sentiments sans morale. Un fils peut te détruire d'une parole, une sœur, en étant dégoûté par son frère, un père, en anéantissant toute chance d'être bien dans sa peau et une jumelle, en étant trop... trop. Belle n'avait eu aucune parole blessante envers lui. Son comportement était trop louable. Elle avait de la morale où lui n'en avait pas, mais l'amour était fait pour les faibles et il était hors de question d'être faible. Il savait qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque approuver les livres qu'elle avait achetés.

Il empoigna sa canne et se rendit à la bibliothèque, où Belle l'accueillit comme si elle l'avait vue la veille. Elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Ça aurait plutôt le contraire, mais à quoi bon puisqu'il serait désormais Dominic Gold 2.0, la Bête améliorée.

\- Tu es venu pour approuver les livres ? demanda-t-elle la voix joyeuse, mais son regard bleu cherchant à capturer son regard.

\- Oui.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, suivit par Gold. Elle lui montra les livres achetés pour la section jeunesse. Il poussa plusieurs soupirs de dégoût, et d'indifférence.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à trouver plus intéressant? Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi compétente que tu le laissais voir...

Belle plissa les yeux, sachant parfaitement que sa réaction n'était pas attribuable seulement qu'au choix des livres. Il était méchant avec elle, mais Annabelle French avait toujours devant vu les deux Dominic. Celui qui lui avait fait de façon si merveilleuse l'amour contre un mur froid, et celui couché sur une civière, la gorge en sang.

\- Dominic, chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il sursauta violemment et recula pour se buter contre le mur. Ses yeux se voilèrent et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

\- Recule!

Belle continua toutefois d'avancer.

\- Recule que je te dis! Ne… Non… N'avance pas! Tu... tu m'as demandé de rester loin de toi... Reste loin! Ne... ne fais pas ça!

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être méchant avec moi, Dominic.

\- Méchant! Non, mais tu t'entends?

\- Quoi? Quoi?

\- C'est moi qui est méchant? C'est moi qui t'a repoussé toutes les fois que nous nous rapprochions? C'est MOI, qui a demandé à ce que je garde mes distances, que je sois fort pour deux!

\- Dominic, ce n'est pas… je

\- Quoi? Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas toi? Tu vas me dire que tout ce que tu fais tu l'as fait pour le bien de ta sœur? Que ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu peur de nous? De moi?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi! répondit Belle en avançant le bras vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés.

\- Recule!

\- Dominic, pourquoi ça devrait être tout un ou tout l'autre? J'ai tes torts… Je..

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement! Tu me rends fou... Je ne sais que t'aimer à la folie ou... ou apprendre à te détester...

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que pour sortir du bureau à toute vitesse et disparaître hors de la bibliothèque. Ça avait été très difficile d'être froid et impassible avec son fils et sa sœur, mais devant Belle... Le retour de la Bête ne se passait pas en douceur, même si quatre personnes semblaient vouloir lui démontrer qu'il était aimé. Trois de ses personnes l'avaient aimé dès leurs premiers échanges de regard. Regina, Neal et Belle ne laisseraient pas tomber aussi facilement. La dernière personne était la raison principale de la création de la Bête. Malcolm se promit de tout donner pour se faire pardonner, même si ça devait le tuer d'épuisement.

* * *

 **Il n'a pas été capable de faire face à son fils, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force de faire ce qu'il à fait... Avec une soeur c'est plus facile d'être froid, même si on ne le pense pas... Il réagit fortement à Belle, qu'elle est est devant lui... et il est amoureux et comme Belle... reste Belle, elle le connait mieux que lui même...**

 **Je sais aussi que c'est plus axé sur Gold, mais il a quand même essayer de se tuer non :p Le prochain chapitre reviendra avec un beau mélange de tout se beau monde.**

 **Malcolm est-il trop tard ou non ? Est-ce que tout peux être pardonner ? Sommes nous obliger d'aimer nos parents pour pouvoir être des adultes accomplit ?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Eh bah, l'Explication du pourquoi c'est cette_ _histoire qui est publier cette semaine est écris à la fin du chapitre..._

 _La monstruosité de Gold monte un peu ici, c'est un petit chapitre, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être plus gros..._

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde en privé, j'en suis désolée j'espère pourvoir y remédier bientôt et pour les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aimes._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans que rien dans l'attitude de Gold ne change. Il avait même poussé l'horreur plus loin à augmenter aussi les loyers des commerces. Le _Granny's_ était sur le bord de la faillite et comme le restaurant était une institution à Storybrooke, tout le monde était réuni ce soir au _Rabbit Hole_ pour une soirée bénéfices karaoké. La solidarité entre les villageois de Storybrooke était étonnante, certes, mais cette coalition leur permettait de pallier aux comportements hideux de Gold. Regina savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, son frère était propriétaire de presque tous les bâtiments de la ville, et Malcolm, en tant que maire, ne le confrontait pas, se sentant probablement coupable du père absent qu'il avait été.. Son père avait choisi la manière non éthique pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de son fils. En effet, il acceptait tout ce que Dominic imposait. Cora et lui vivaient dans un appartement loué à Gold. Regina avait croisé son frère quelques fois sans toutefois que celui-ci ne lui adresse la parole. Elle se contentait de lui sourire, et quand il passait à côté d'elle, de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait.

Le _Rabbit Hole_ était plein à craquer quand Regina y entra, retrouvant Emma assise à la même table que Neal. Henry était troublé par l'attitude de son grand-papa Dominic. Il passa la soirée avec ses arrière-grands-parents, et un Malcolm plus que content d'être avec son arrière-petit-fils. Le karaoké remportait du succès, et c'était en partie lié à une Lacey authentique, qui semblait vivre à fond la chanson qu'elle interprétait. Il fallait avouer que plusieurs paroles venaient la chercher au plus profond d'elle.

 _\- And who you think you are ? Runnin' around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul..._

Regina se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise à côté de son neveu et d'Emma. Lacey chantait toujours la chanson Christina Perri comme si c'était elle qui l'avait écrite pour Dominic, sauf que contrairement à la chanson il n'essayait pas de revenir vers elle. Neal la dévorait du regard, s'attachant encore à son amour pour elle, plus encore car il ne sentait plus cette obligation par rapport à son père. Dominic refusait toujours de lui parler, mais Regina sentait parfaitement que c'était parce que son frère était têtu et voulait éviter d'être en contact avec quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de le faire revenir sur sa décision de ne plus jamais rien sentir. Voir son fils était difficile, car il était la personne que Dominic ne pouvait pas détester.

Quand Lacey eut terminé sa chanson, elle eut droit à un _standing ovation._ Tout le monde était debout dans la salle. On aurait pu penser que c'était une mince compensation pour le fait d'avoir été une victime de Gold. Regina savait que ça allait être elle qui allait rassembler le plus d'argent de la soirée et elle se demandait quelle chanson Lacey chanterait pour accepter sa victoire. Depuis un jour ou deux, elle avait recommencé à voir Neal plus souvent, même si ce dernier ne voulait pas se faire d'illusion sur la suite de leur relation, mais il en profitant le plus possible. Quand elle vint les rejoindre à la table, elle adressa un sourire tremblant à Regina avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule du fils de Dominic. Regina avait toujours pensé que ces deux-là formaient un beau couple. Neal était de nature calme et il aiderait Lacey à reprendre confiance en elle. Quant à Lacey, elle pourrait amener un peu de folie dans la vie trop rangé de son neveu. Regina fut tirée de sa réflexion par la main d'Emma qui venait d'atterrir sur son cou.

\- Je crois que c'est à ton tour ma jolie...

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, se rappelant qu'elle avait donné son nom pour participer à la collecte d'argent. Elle se leva, quand elle remarqua Belle qui entrait dans le bar. Ses yeux bleus fouillaient la salle à leur recherche. Ils étaient le squad « Sauvons le cœur de Dominic Gold », même si Lacey n'y adhérait pas. Belle se joignit rapidement à eux, alors que Regina se dirigeait vers la scène improvisée. Elle était la sœur de la Bête, l'assistante du maire qui n'empêchait pas ce monstre de mettre à sang la ville. La proximité des gens dans une si petite ville pouvait peu-être un avantage, mais ce n'est pas de cette manière que Regina le vivait présentement. Les résidents semblaient obstinés à ne pas comprendre que Dominic était propriétaire et que ni elle ni le maire ne pouvait rien faire. Le regard brun de Regina s'ancra à celui d'Emma, comme pour se donner le courage de chanter sa chanson. Dès que les premières notes se firent entendre, elle fut portée par les paroles de la chanson choisie, tout comme Lacey juste avant elle. Regina avait une chanson de Ruelle parfaite pour sa famille.

\- ... _You think I don't see who you really are ? I've got news coming, I've seen it all from the start. I know all your secrets, I know all your lies. I know where you keep'em, buried deep inside. No, you can't hide your secrets and lies..._

Emma accota sa main sur son menton, ses yeux amoureux rivés sur Regina qui chantait avec cœur et passion. La soirée était encore jeune, mais Regina venait de toucher le public avec une chanson que tous les gens présents pouvaient associer aux Mills-Gold, même si seulement quelques-uns croyaient qu'il y avait véritablement un cœur battant dans la poitrine de Dominic. L'argent coulait à flots. La bataille était serrée entre Lacey et Regina pour un deuxième tour, et il y avait encore plusieurs personnes en liste. Quand Regina revint à la table, Neal l'applaudit avec ferveur, ne se sentant pas concerné par le choix de la chanson de sa tante. Regina se pencha vers Belle, quand Leroy monta à son tour sur la scène.

\- Tu as reparlé à Dominic, depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Non, quand je l'appelle pour régler des trucs à la bibliothèque, il ne répond pas au téléphone. Il m'envoie un mail me demandant ce que je veux. C'est le seul contact que j'ai avec lui, répliqua Belle le plus bas que l'ambiance lui permettait pour ne pas être entendue par sa jumelle.

Lacey, qui essayait de ne pas porter attention, siffla Leroy sur son choix de chanson. Elle savait que Regina et Belle parlaient de Dom, mais elle avait fait une croix sur lui.. du moins sa tête lui hurlait de faire une croix, que que c'était terminé, mais son cœur n'en avait rien à faire de toute cette rationalité. L'ambiance de fête fut bientôt brisée par l'entrée d'un homme qui hurlait.

\- IL Y A LE FEU ! LE FEU! IL Y A LE FEU!

Tout le monde se rua dehors pour constater l'immeuble comprenant six logements en flamme. Il n'y avait qu'un seul camion de pompiers et Graham Humbert fit signe à Emma d'appeler la ville voisine pour demander du renfort. Belle se posta aux côtés de Regina qui avait remarqué Gold au loin qui s'éloignait, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Regina fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier semblait se réjouir du malheur des autres. Sans un regard vers eux, Dominic s'était retourné, prenant appui sur sa canne. Belle, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Gold, agit impulsivement et décida que les personnes qui venaient de perdre leur logement seraient hébergées à la bibliothèque jusqu'à temps que la mairie installe un centre de crise. Ça semblait parfaitement logique dans l'esprit de Belle. Dans les faits, ce l'était. Ça dépend simplement du point de vue de la personne qui examine les choses.

\- Je vais ouvrir la bibliothèque pour la nuit et installer des lits de camps, annonça Belle à Regina.

\- À la bibliothèque?

\- Oui. Peux-tu voir avec ton père s'il peut débloquer un budget pour les personnes sinistrées.

\- Tu es certaine de ce que tu veux faire?

\- Oui, Regina. C'est ce qu'on fait en temps de crise.

\- Ok, je lui en parle demain... Tu… Tu vas en parler à Dominic avant?

\- Pour une nuit, non...

\- Tu penses que c'est sage? Je veux dire… c'est quand même lui le propriétaire… tu es l'emplo…

\- Regina. Je comprends si tu ne veux pas participer à ça. Mais s'il-te-plait, je te demande de ne pas en parler à ton frère. Ces gens sont à la rue, ils ont besoin d'aide.

Sur ce, Belle se dirigea vers les familles sous le choc qui regardaient tout leurs avoirs s'envoler en fumée. Elle n'eut pas un regard vers Regina. En la voyant faire Regina comprit parfaitement pourquoi son frère en était fou amoureux. Belle French avait le cœur sur la main. Elle était d'une douceur et d'une patience hors norme, mais savait être ferme lorsqu'elle le jugeait nécessaire. Et elle jugeait que cette situation le nécessitait. Au fond d'elle-même La petite brunette avait conscience qu'elle en avait demandé trop à Dominic en lui imposant de se retenir pour tous les deux, car elle se savait incapable de résister à un seul de ses sourires. Elle savait que cela les avaient poussé à se dire des choses qu'elle regrettait et elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter de nouveau sur ce sujet. Mais en ce moment, son énergie, elle devait la consacrer à tous ces gens qui n'avaient plus de domicile, à rien d'autre. Belle se dirigea vers les renforts qui arrivaient arrièrent et emprunta un porte-voix à un des pompiers.

– S'il-vous-plait, votre attention, commença t-elle, surprise d'entendre sa voix résonner aussi fortement.

La foule se retourna rapidement vers elle et on n'entendit plus un bruit, autre que le brasier et les pompiers au travail.

– Les personnes qui habitent l'immeuble et qui n'ont pas d'endroit pour dormir ce soir sont les bienvenues à la bibliothèque. Vous pourrez vous y réchauffer et nous installerons des lits pour la nuit. Aussi, les personnes qui veulent s'impliquer pour l'organisation peuvent venir me voir maintenant.

On aurait dit que Belle avait géré des situations de crise toute sa vie. Elle était posée, calme et donnait des directives claires.

– Je vous demanderais de former deux groupes, de manière à ce qu'on puisse savoir combien de lits installer et la quantité de nourriture à prévoir.

Lacey se dirigea vers sa sœur. Belle lui donna tout l'argent qu'elle avait dans son portefeuille et lui demanda de livrer du café et des collations à la bibliothèque. Neal semblait aussi vouloir participer à la mission de sauvetage et Belle le mit en charge des bénévoles et la coordination pour récolter des oreillers, des couettes et des matelas pour la nuit. Elle s'assura auprès des autorités que la situation était sous contrôle et invita les sinistrés à la suivre. Emma était impressionnée de la rapidité avec laquelle Belle avait pris la situation en mains, et de l'autorité naturelle qu'elle dégageait, elle, pourtant toute timide et menue. Sans aucun éclat, la place publique se vida, laissant tout l'espace aux pompiers pour faire leur travail. Elle savait que cette situation ne plairait pas à Gold et elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction, tandis que Belle ne semblait pas du tout affectée par cette perspective. Elle ne perdait pas de vue ce qui était important, et en ce moment, ce n'était pas l'ego de Dominic Gold qui allait la faire changer d'avis. Même Neal semblait donner raison à Belle. Ce dernier n'était pas sans savoir non plus que de participer à l'organisation lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec Lacey.

– Elle m'a avisée de ne pas en parler à Dominic ce soir… confia Regina à Emma lorsqu'elle fut tout près d'elle.

– C'est compréhensible… Ton frère aurait probablement refusé…

– Je sais, mais…

– Ouais, ce n'est pas à elle de prendre cette décision. Mais c'est elle qui devra affronter Gold en lien avec ça.

– Il va m'en vouloir aussi car j'étais au courant.

– Mon amour, je comprends que tu sois partagée, mais ces gens en ont vraiment besoin… Ils n'ont plus rien… Et la bibliothèque n'est pas ouverte avant plusieurs jours encore…

Regina prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et l'embrassa tout doucement. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait afficher son homosexualité aussi clairement, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de sentir le corps d'Emma tout contre elle. Elle en avait assez d'avoir honte d'être de ce qu'elle était. Cette femme était merveilleuse et elle ne pouvait pas avoir honte d'être avec elle, c'était impossible. Peu importe si de mauvaises langues avisaient sa mère. Regina Mills devait enfin vivre pour elle. Au diable ce que pouvait penser Cora Mills. Elle avait déjà perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, son frère, et elle ne voulait rien faire pour mettre en péril son histoire avec Emma

– Je t'aime, lui souffla Regina.

Les yeux d'Emma se remplirent de larmes de joie, consciente que sa copine venait d'assumer leur relation aux yeux de tous. Ce moment fut écourté par un pompier qui appelait Emma.

– À plus tard, chez moi, répondit Emma.

Regina hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la résidence de son père. Elle avait dit à Belle qu'elle communiquerait avec lui demain, mais la situation était urgente et il était impératif d'en aviser au moins le maire.

Dominic était installé dans son bureau dans sa maison, les dossiers de l'immeuble brûlé devant lui. Il n'était pas question de ne pas aller chercher les loyers dans deux jours. Même si leur maison avait brûlé, ils avaient vécu là tout le reste du mois. Pas question de ne pas les faire payer car ils avaient tout perdu. Il secoua la tête pour faire taire la petite voix qui lui recommandait d'être indulgent, d'être pour une fois généreux et de leur offrir leur loyer pour se reloger. Gold avait décidé de devenir la Bête, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir, mais pour se protéger. Sa tentative de suicide lui avait appris que toute forme d'amour était une faiblesse. C'était difficile, car même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Dominic Gold était très sensible. Chaque personne vivant, ou presque, à Storybrooke serait mort de rire à cette affirmation. Il était aussi méchant justement à cause de sa trop grande sensibilité, se cacher derrière des actes horribles était tellement plus facile que de faire face à sa douleur. La vibration de son portable le tira de ses pensées. Voyant que c'était son père, il leva les yeux au ciel, mais répondit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dom... Dominic c'est... pa... ton père.

\- Je sais, j'ai l'afficheur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus froide.

\- Ta...so... Regina est venue me demander d'allouer un budget pour un centre d'hébergement pour les gens qui … on tout perdu à cause du feu.

\- En quoi ça me regarde? Si tu veux gaspiller l'argent de la ville pour 6 logement en feu c'est ton problème.

\- C'est que Regina m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous à la bibliothèque... Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas au courant... alors je voulais te le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire : Ils sont à a bibliothèque ?

Il connaissait la réponse : Annabelle French. Belle et son grand cœur pour tout le monde, sauf pour lui. Elle avait le courage de se battre pour des inconnus, mais lui demandait de rester loin d'elle. Il sentit une douleur dans son ventre se transformer en nausée.

\- La bibliothécaire …. elle... n'a pas voulu te le demande… Elle a pris la décision seule.

Insensible aux efforts de son père pour se rapprocher de lui, il grogna quelque chose à son père avant de raccrocher. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas vrai, que Belle les avait avait amenés à la bibliothèque que pour les réchauffer. Il se leva en gémissant, sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien et c'est le cœur battant qu'il sortit de chez lui.

À la bibliothèque, Belle dénombrait le nombre de personnes ayant besoin d'aide. Les lits de camps étaient installés, et une infirmerie improvisée avait été installée dans un coin de la grande salle. Dans un autre coin, on retrouvait deux tables pleines de nourriture avec café à volonté. Tous passaient à un moment ou l'autre remercier Belle de ce qu'elle faisait. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu deux minutes pour s'arrêter et elle gérait la situation de mains de maître. Ça faisait environ deux heures que les gens s'installaient à la bibliothèque, quand un cri retentit.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST TOUT ÇA?! QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI SANS MA PERMISSION?

C'était Gold, qui brandissait sa canne vers le ciel. Il était furieux Son visage rouge était gonflé par la colère.

\- Monsieur Gold, c'est madame Belle qui…, commença un villageois.

\- BELLE! DE QUEL DROIT TU OSES…

\- ÇA SUFFIT, DOMINIC! SI TU VEUX ME PARLER, BAISSE LE TON! hurla Belle, soudainement aussi furieuse que lui.

On entendit dans la salle un « ouah » d'étonnement et plus un son ensuite.

\- NON! C'EST TOI QUI M'ÉCOUTES! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI? JE POURRAIS VOUS FAIRE ARRÊTER POUR ENTRÉE PAR INFRACTION!

\- Oh, mais tu ne feras pas ça, lui lança Belle, en devant se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas être méchante.

\- Tu crois? Je suis parfaitement en droit de porter plainte! Tu aurais dû me demander ou lieu de m'imposer ta décision d'héberger des gens dans un lieu qui ne t'appartient pas!

Belle s'approcha de lui. Très près. Trop près. Elle avait une idée. Quand elle fut assez proche de lui, elle lui susurra à l'oreille, en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas envenimer la situation.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi, Dominic. Je ne pouvais pas laisser savoir à tout le monde que tu as un cœur, tu comprends? Tu aurais perdu ta réputation de Bête… Comme ça, tu as la chance de faire ton petit numéro de colère, et tout le monde sait qu'ils doivent avoir peur de toi. Tout le monde, mais pas moi.

\- Belle, qu'est-ce que tu… commença Gold, déstabilisé.

Belle continua. De toutes ses forces elle se concentra sur la finalité de ces actions, et tentait d'oublier que ce rapprochement entre elle et Dominic lui faisait du bien, même si c'était dans une ambiance chaotique. Son souffle sur son visage, même pollué par la haine était mieux que l'absence de son odeur. Voir ses yeux osciller entre la colère et le doute était presque une victoire en soi. Mais Belle ne cherchait aucune victoire, elle voulait lui démontrer que son attitude de monstre était dérangeante et blessante pour les gens qui l'aimaient de tout leur cœur. Et le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait était la psychologie inverse, lui donner ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il réalise le ridicule de la situation. Il voulait être la Bête, elle lui donnait la Bête.

\- Ce que je fais? Je sauve ta réputation. C'est ce que tu veux, non, de demeurer la Bête à tout jamais? Considère ça comme mon cadeau pour toi.

\- Recule, Belle. Tu es trop… près…

\- Ah, mais ne t'attendrit pas maintenant! Mon plan est tout bien pensé. Tu dois quitter, enragé, prêt à mettre en œuvre un nouveau plan diabolique! Mais je t'avertis Dominic, je vais continuer d'aider ces gens, avec ou malgré toi. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour leur nuire, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin!

Gold prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir prendre Belle dans ses bras et lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut. Ses lèvres, ses soupirs lui manquaient terriblement, mais c'était aussi vrai qu'il voulait être la Bête. Mais il le voulait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Comment s'imaginait-elle qu'il pouvait vivre sans elle en ne remettant pas le costume de la Bête? Il le faisait pour elle! Parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de se tenir loin d'elle, d'être fort pour eux deux! Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher! Il savait que rationnellement elle ne lui avait jamais demandé d'être un monstre de méchanceté, mais il ne connaissait que ça. Ça et donner tout son âme et s'abandonner. Mais Belle ne voulait pas de son âme, ni de son amour. Gold sortit rapidement et les applaudissements se firent entendre avec force.

Belle s'efforça de sourire. Elle était aussi déstabilisée que Dominic par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais c'était hors de question qu'elle abandonne ces gens. La bonté humaine était sa force, même si avoir eut Dominic si près d'elle, respirant de nouveau son odeur qui la rendait folle, lui avait presque fait perdre la fil de ses pensés. Belle avait tenu bon. Les gens reprirent le cours normal, comme juste avant l'arriver de Gold, quand 5 minutes plus tard la bibliothèque fut plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Un court-circuit planifié venait de faire dérailler le système électrique de la bibliothèque. Plus de chauffage, plus de lumière, plus rien. Le cœur de Belle se serra, Dominic leur avait couper les vivres. Il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire. Elle sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, Belle devait agir, ça ne devait plus durer comme ça. La Bête n'a plus sa place parmi les être vivant. Les secours allaient bientôt d'organiser pour installer une génératrice, mais ce ne fut pas avant que Belle s'entende dire :

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Nous devons tenir tête à Gold! Réagissons !

* * *

 **Le plan de Belle sera cruel, très cruel... quelque chose qui ressemble à ce que Belle à déjà fait à Gold dans la série !**

 **Oui je sais un chapitre cette semaine, j'ai été hospitalisé et comme j'avais déjà bien avancée ce chapitre bah c'est lui que j'ai publier... Je voulais choisir qu'une fic, mais mes deux histoires ne veulent pas être abandonner... Nous sommes en décembre, la publication ne sera peut-être pas à toute les semaines jusqu'à janvier... le temps des fêtes approche, avec ma santé, les party et les achats des cadeaux je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...**

 **Désolée d'avance.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Comment dire... C'est un chapitre de destruction... peut-être plus axé sur Gold et Belle, car je dois changer la dynamique de la fic, alors je dois tuer la Bête pour faire revenir l'homme... Et qu'il essais de reconstruire tout ce qu'il a anéantie..._

 _Dans ce chapitre Regina prend un décision importante : ELLE SE CHOISIT :p_

 _Il n'a sincèrement ps grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre... seulement bonne lecture_

* * *

Après la coupure de courant imposé par Gold, la génératrice avait été installée rapidement et tout était revenu à la normale dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y a que la furie de Belle qui ne s'atténuait pas. Elle était comme un volcan en éruption, complètement dépassée par l'attitude et les actions de Dominic. Une catastrophe naturelle était imminente. La colère l'envahissait et la consumait toute entière.

Avant d'arriver à Storybrooke et de faire la connaissance de cet homme, Belle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'émotions aussi intenses et désagréables. Il faut avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu la tête aussi pour un homme avant et que pour sa première expérience, elle se mesurait à la Bête. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire. Elle avait décidé que Dominic devait quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible pour que l'atmosphère revienne à son homéostasie et l'air, respirable. Personne n'osait lui tenir tête, personne n'osait lui dire que ses actions étaient monstrueuses. Elle passa la nuit à la bibliothèque à essayer de trouver un plan qui la mènerait à ses fins, à expulser ce nuage noir de la ville. Le matin arrivait déjà et Lacey apporta des cafés pour tout le monde. C'est à ce moment que Belle surprit une conversation entre deux sinistrés, qui l'intéressa au plus haut point.

\- Il devrait y avoir des moyens, comme une pétition pour contrer le monopole de Gold sur la ville...

Une pétition. Quelle bonne idée, se dit Belle. Belle laissa les sinistrés aux soins de sa sœur et Neal et sortit de la bibliothèque. Devant l'immeuble ravagé par les flammes la veille se trouvaient Malcolm et Dominic Gold. Le père et le fils contemplaient le désastre. Belle s'approcha du maire pour lui parler de l'aide à offrir aux personnes désormais dans la rue. Elle se forçait à ne pas regarder Dominic. Malcolm se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Monsieur le maire... Je voulais vous parler d'argent pour relocaliser les pauvres gens jusqu'à la reconstruction de leurs appartements…

\- Il n'aura pas de reconstruction, mademoiselle, donc il est inutile de parler d'argent, répliqua Malcolm.

\- Pardon ? répondit Belle, sous le choc.

Du coin des yeux, elle vit Regina s'approcher d'eux en courant. Elle savait ce sur quoi portait la conversation. En voyant Dominic reculer légèrement et mettre sa canne devant lui, Belle comprit enfin ce qui se passait.

\- Tu ne feras pas reconstruire l'immeuble ? demanda-t-elle les dents serrées.

\- Belle... dit une Regina essoufflée en arrivant à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme ne porta pas attention à la sœur de la Bête. D'un mouvement sec, elle se défit de l'emprise de Regina sur son bras, faisant face à Gold. Le maire baissa les yeux.

\- Aie au moins le courage de le dire, Dominic ! Tu condamnes ces pauvres gens à la rue ?

\- Le terrain m'appartient… Reconstruire l'immeuble serait coûteux et une...

\- COÛTEUX... coûteux… c'est ton argument ?! Coûteux pour qui ?

Il serra les mâchoires. Belle ne devait pas s'approcher plus près de lui et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne bougeait pas sa canne, qui créait une distance sécuritaire entre eux deux. Gold devait à tout prix éviter de constater à quel point elle était magnifique et que la colère faisait luire ses pupilles comme brillent les étoiles dans le ciel. C'était décidé, les étoiles seraient bannies de Storybrooke. Il la regardait, le souffle court et essayait d'oublier les flashbacks qui lui venaient en tête de la soirée où il l'avait prise, contre le mur du Granny's. Et son parfum… Les mouvements de bras qu'elle faisait en déployant sa colère créait une circulation d'air qui lui envoyait son odeur directement sous les narines… Comme elle lui manquait… Son corps, sa peau douce et satineuse… Et comme il devait rester la Bête, il détruisait chacune de ces mémoires en se répétant que l'amour est une faiblesse de l'esprit, un trou noir qui t'aspire et duquel tu ne reviens jamais. L'amour était pour ces gens sans appartements qui devaient maintenant se trouver une raison d'exister malgré leurs piètres conditions de vie et leurs comportements de bons à rien.

\- Pour la ville... Ce sont des mauvais payeurs de toute manière... Il y a d'autres appartements à louer dans la ville et d'autres propriétaires à qui ils peuvent aller mendier un appartement à prix modique qu'ils ne paieront même pas.

\- Ce sont des appartements laissés vides par des gens qui ont quitté la ville, par ta faute !

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ces gens paresseux, mal organisés et incapables de payer leur loyer à temps, Miss French, répliqua Dominic d'un ton égal, sans émotion.

\- Miss French ?

\- C'est votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? À moins que vous aimeriez que je vous rappelle… commença Gold d'un ton narquois.

Au point où il en était rendu, de révéler leurs moments adultères devant tout le monde lui importait peu. Il savait que Belle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais vers lui. Ça pourrait même faciliter sa transformation définitive vers la Bête.

\- Non !, le coupa Belle d'un ton sec.

Malcom et Regina fixaient le sol, sans savoir ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire pour atténuer la tension, se sentant mal à l'aise d'exister dans le même espace qu'eux en ce moment. Belle adopta la même stratégie que Dominic et recommença à le vouvoyer.

\- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas responsable de leurs malheurs, mais ne voyez-vous pas que vous êtes en train de faire de Storybrooke une ville fantôme, Mr Gold ? Vous augmentez le prix des loyers chaque fois que vous êtes incapable de gérer une émotion ! Et vous n'êtes pas capable de gérer aucune émotion ! Envoyer les gens et la ville à une mort certaine, car vous n'avez même pas été capable de réussir votre mort est répugnant...

Belle se mordit la lèvre aussitôt ces paroles prononcées. Malcolm et Regina retenaient leur souffle tellement la surprise avait été forte. Belle ferma lentement les yeux en voyant le visage de Dominic se décomposer. Elle avait honte. C'était cruel ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais ce n'était pas le temps de se dégonfler. La douleur de voir Dominic se faire avaler vivant par la Bête qu'il croyait être et qu'il personnifiait si bien la rendait malade. Elle l'avait ramené dans ses propres démons. Elle aurait voulu lui faire réaliser que sa tentative de suicide avait été une tentative d'abdication devant sa souffrance intérieure, mais qu'elle ne reflétait pas une envie de mourir. Une envie de ne plus vivre, tout au plus, mais pas une envie de mourir. Belle n'avait jamais vécu avant ce moment précis cette émotion aussi puissante qu'est l'amour et qui pouvait parfois basculer la personne en qui elle vivait à de la haine. Elle détestait la Bête, mais en même temps elle était connectée à lui d'une manière si redoutable que sa propre méchanceté envers Gold revenait en force contre elle quand elle lut la souffrance dans les yeux de l'amour de sa vie. Belle n'avait jamais été méchante de sa vie et elle détestait Dominic pour ça. Il la possédait. Elle était à lui et jamais plus elle ne se définirait par ce qu'elle avait déjà été, mais plutôt par les transformations qui s'étaient opérées en elle depuis Dominic.

Gold s'approcha d'elle, le visage blême, les lèvres blanches tellement elles étaient serrées. Il agitait son doigt sous le nez de Belle en guise de réprimande. Belle soutenait son regard. Leurs respirations saccadées et leurs cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre n'étaient rien en comparaison avec leurs regards enflammés de colère et d'amour. Était-ce de la haine ou du désir ? On aurait pu s'y méprendre.

\- Tu es allée trop loin, Annabelle, cracha Gold. Trop loin…

Belle le fixait sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle avait peur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui comme tous les habitants de la ville. Elle avait peur de le perdre, de ne plus jamais pouvoir réparer les choses entre eux. C'est ça qui terrifiait Belle en ce moment. Les cris et autres manifestations de colère ne la feraient jamais reculer.

\- Déjà que j'ai toléré ton insubordination hier soir en permettant à ces gens de rester à la bibliothèque... Tu n'as certainement pas à me dire comment gérer mes propriétés !

\- Laisser les gens à la bibliothèque... Tu as coupé l'électricité ! Tu étais prêt à les laisser à la rue !

\- C'EST MON DROIT ! MOI ! MON DROIT ! MA DÉCISION !

Regina essaya de nouveau d'éloigner Belle de son frère, mais cette dernière se défit de son emprise et gifla Dominic de toutes ses forces. Elle lui arracha sa canne des mains et la lança le plus loin que la colère lui en donnait la force. Gold chancela. Il tendit la main en direction de son père, qui s'approcha pour lui servir de soutien. Regina cachait son étonnement et son effroi en se couvrant le visage de ses deux mains. La Bête était entrée en Belle. C'était terrifiant et spectaculaire à la fois. Ils n'étaient qu'un. Leur amour fusionnel les condamnait à vivre la même douleur. Belle semblait possédée et hurlait.

\- Tu as réussi, Dominic ! BRAVO ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Il n'a plus rien d'humain en toi ! Plus rien d'aimable ! Je regrette le jour où mes yeux ont rencontré les tiens... Je maudis tous les moments passés avec toi…

Belle était tellement enragée qu'elle crachait au visage de Dominic en parlant, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

\- Belle... murmura doucement Dominic pour qu'elle seule ne l'entende.

Son regard était suppliant. Il pouvait supporter les insultes venant de n'importe qui, mais pas de Belle. La seule absence de son sourire le plongeait dans un cauchemar. Gold n'avait d'autre comparaison pour ce qui se passait en ce moment que l'apocalypse.

\- Je te promets que je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux faire... Même la Bête doit avoir son ennemi. Tu l'as trouvé en moi...

\- Mon a… Belle…

Après un dernier regard rempli de dégoût vers Gold, Belle lui tourna le dos et elle permit à ses larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux et de couler librement sur ses joues. Elle s'éloignait lentement en s'efforçant de ne pas craquer et de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le supplier de redevenir l'homme qu'il était avec elle. Dominic aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait gagné. Qu'elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait s'il pouvait l'avoir elle. Il essaya de faire un pas vers elle, mais sans canne, il faillit tomber. Malcolm le retient, mais il aurait pu tomber qu'il n'aurait pas eu mal autant que la douleur de son cœur à chaque pas de Belle qui l'éloignait de lui.

\- Non... Belle, supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Regina essuya ses joues devant la détresse de ces deux âmes. Elle avait été le témoin d'un amour qui n'avait jamais eu le temps de commencer et qui se détruisait devant ses yeux. Elle avait vu l'amour, le vrai, éclater en mille morceaux. De l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Neal venait vers eux en courant, remplaçant son grand-père auprès de son père. Lacey suivait sa sœur du regard, mais se disait que c'était sûrement mieux de la laisser seule. Elle rejoignit Neal.

\- Je l'amène chez lui... Tu... tu pourrais aller chercher sa canne ? lui demanda Neal.

La jumelle caressa le visage de Neal, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Comme si la jeune version de Dominic venait de lui apparaître sous les yeux. Sans un regard pour son ancien amant, la jeune femme alla chercher la canne de Gold et la confia au fils. Dominic semblait avoir disparu. Son corps était toujours là, mais son âme l'avait désertée. Il avait le regard dans le vide, rivé vers l'endroit où Belle et lui s'étaient accablés d'injures quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne réalisa même pas que son fils le traînait vers la Cadillac et l'assit côté passager.

Malcolm marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à sa fille et il disparut à son tour. Regina resta plantée là jusqu'à ce que les bras d'Emma lui entourent la taille et que son menton se dépose sur son épaule.

\- Regina ? chuchota la blonde dans les oreilles de son amoureuse.

La brune se retourna et éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Emma. Cette dernière lui caressait les cheveux en ne se souciant pas des gens qui les observaient. La blonde savait à quel point Regina était épuisée de sa famille dysfonctionnelle et elle voulait être là pour elle.

\- Je déteste le voir se détruire comme ça...

\- Je sais, mon amour… Mais ton frère a 50 ans... Il doit commencer à assumer ses actions.

\- Je sais... répliqua-t-elle en collant son nez dans les cheveux d'Emma. Mais ça ne me fait… c'est mon frère…

\- Je suis là pour toi…

Sans la présence d'Emma Swan dans sa vie, Regina aurait sombré avec son frère, se transformant en Bête, ou plutôt en méchante Reine, pour ne pas perdre son lien avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Même si son frère était vital à sa vie, il ne devait plus être vital pour son bonheur. Il ne devait plus l'entraîner dans sa chute, et ce même si ce n'était pas volontaire de la part de Dominic.

\- Je t'aime, Emma. Tellement… Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible d'aimer autant... Je... je comprends mon frère dans un certain sens. Si tu avais refusé mon amour, je crois... je crois que je serais devenue folle.

\- Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça, ma chérie. Belle l'aime, c'est évident. Il aurait du tenter de la conquérir et être patient au lieu de... de ce fiasco. Je crois que les difficultés de ton frère ne viennent pas seulement de Belle… Ou de nous pour les avoir poussés à se rapprocher…

\- Je sais... Mes parents... Ce sont eux les vrais coupables…

Emma lui prit le visage entre ses mains, avant de retirer les quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur le visage en larmes de Regina. Elle se pencha lentement vers les lèvres de Regina et l'embrassa passionnément, avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle. Jamais Emma n'avait cru qu'en si peu de temps elle allait trouver l'amour dans cette petite ville. Elle avait accepté de venir vivre ici pour Henry afin que son fils vive auprès de son père. En un rien de temps, Storybrooke était devenue sa maison et Regina, son âme. Habituellement, elle aurait pris peur, mais Gold avait facilité ses prises de conscience. La déchéance de Dominic Gold lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir : une coquille vide, une personne abandonnée par tous ceux qui auraient pu l'aimer. Même si ça lui faisait mal de voir Gold aussi aveugle à l'amour de ceux qui l'entourait et hypervigilant face à ces autres qui le détestaient, Emma voulait être heureuse et redonner le sourire à Regina.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement tes parents… Ça vient de lui… Ton père et ta mère ont contribué à percer son cœur alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais c'est lui qui plus tard a choisi de ce qu'il allait faire de ce qu'il a reçu. Tes parents ont été le déclencheur de sa souffrance, mais ses choix ont soutenu ce statu quo. Tu n'es pas responsable de son bonheur, Regina...

Regina renifla et hocha la tête. Elle devait penser à elle une fois dans sa vie, et ce, même si son frère lui manquait terriblement et qu'elle souffrait avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas ternir ce qu'elle vivait avec Emma. Elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux d'Emma et elles prirent la direction de la maison, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer leurs cœurs et d'apaiser leurs âmes.

Toute une semaine se déroula dans cette atmosphère pénible. Une pétition pour un changement dans l'attitude de Gold circulait dans la ville et tous les habitants la signèrent. Certains l'auraient même signée deux fois s'ils avaient pu, ou auraient fait signer leurs animaux domestiques. _**Nous voulons un changement dans le comportement de Dominic Gold, sous peine d'expulsion de la ville s'il ne s'y soumet pas.**_ La pétition était accompagnée d'une liste de demandes spécifiques, telle une obligation de ne pas augmenter les loyers pour les cinq prochaines années. Les deux seules personnes qui refusèrent de signer furent Neal et Regina, pour des raisons évidentes. Le bruit de la pétition ne se rendit jamais aux oreilles du père de Dominic. Tous savaient que ce dernier tentait de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de son fils et que leur plan allait en souffrir. Après l'incident avec Belle, Gold se referma davantage sur lui-même. Il ferma la bibliothèque et renvoya Belle par la même occasion. Il empêcha Neal de revenir à la maison en changeant toutes les serrures. Le peu de fois qu'il fut aperçu dans les rues de la ville, c'était pour augmenter un loyer ou menacer quelqu'un.

Emma signa la pétition après en avoir parlé longuement avec Regina.

\- Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, Emma, mais ne me demande pas de signer et de bannir mon frère, avait conclu Regina.

La même discussion avait eu lieu entre Neal et Lacey. Cette dernière s'était rapprochée du fils de Gold, par amitié au départ, mais avait terminé sa course dans son lit la veille. Neal n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien le regard de Lacey vers son père. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié Dominic, mais il voulait être égoïste et profiter de chaque instant que Lacey French voulait bien lui accorder. La jumelle n'agissait pas par méchanceté. Elle n'avait même pas conscience d'utiliser Neal pour essayer de rendre jaloux le père. Elle croyait vraiment qu'avec le temps elle pourrait devenir amoureuse de Neal. Elle n'avait pas conscience que ces sentiments étaient déjà en elle, mais qu'elle souffrait encore trop de sa relation tumultueuse avec Dominic pour se permettre de les voir.

Quant à Belle, elle était devenue la Bête de Dominic. La guerre mondiale de ses émotions avait pris d'assaut son cœur et elle ne voulait qu'avoir l'amnistie. Un traité de Paris version cervicale. Elle était l'instigatrice de la pétition. Elle souhaitait à la fois que Gold accepte de changer pour qu'il reste dans la ville, et qu'il soit chassé afin de lui permettre de mieux respirer et retrouver la Belle qu'elle était avant d'avoir eu le cœur happé par ses beaux grands yeux bruns. Quand la dernière personne eut signé la pétition, elle se mit à la recherche de la Bête pour l'en informer. Belle n'avait pas réalisé qu'en se mobilisant contre le comportement de Dominic, certaines personnes useraient d'une force lâche que l'anonymat du groupe permettait. En deux jours, toutes les vitres de la maison couleur saumon de Dominic furent brisées. Gold riposta en fermant tous les commerces de la ville. Il régnait un chaos impossible et les gens avaient tout leur temps pour y participer puisque la fermeture des commerces empêchait plusieurs d'entre eux de travailler.

Le maire se transforma en fantôme, laissant son fils mettre à sang Storybrooke dans un combat à mort mettant en scène Dominic Gold et les habitants de la ville. La veille, Viktor Whale avait reçu Dominic à l'hôpital, car deux hommes dont le visage était camouflé par une cagoule et leur manque de courage avaient tabassé l'homme qui marchait avec une canne. Ce matin, un coup de fusil réveilla plusieurs personnes, quand Keith Nottingham fut mis à genoux sur la place centrale, le fusil de Gold sur la tempe. Graham Humbert avait réussi à le calmer et à retirer le revolver de la main de Dominic. C'était maintenant rendu une question de vie et de mort. Plus les gens prenaient la décision de se faire justice eux-mêmes de tout ce que Gold leur avait fait subir, plus Dominic devenait violent.

Belle le retrouva au _Granny's_ , le seul endroit qui avait bravé l'interdiction d'ouvrir les commerces et qui distribuait gratuitement de la nourriture aux gens dans le besoin. Quand elle entra dans les restaurants, plusieurs personnes en sortaient déjà, préférant ne pas être dans la même pièce que Dominic. Il était debout devant Cora et Malcolm, un de ses sourires cruels au visage. Il venait d'avouer à son père qu'il avait couché avec sa femme. Regina aussi était présente, assise sur la banquette, se tenant le visage à deux mains.

\- Tu mens, cria Malcolm.

\- Tu crois, regardes là... Elle en bave encore ! Et je peux même te dire que je n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts et elle retombait dans mon lit.

\- Même si c'était vrai, elle m'a choisit, moi. Pas toi... Vraiment, comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement et choisir une merde comme toi ?

Dominic pencha la tête vers l'arrière dans un rire qui glaça le sang de Belle. Gold empoigna son père par la chemise et s'approcha de son visage. Regina se leva rapidement pour essayer de séparer son frère de son père, mais elle ne put qu'être témoin du venin de son frère.

\- Chasser le naturel il revient au galop, n'est-ce pas papa ? Elle a choisi le pouvoir, car elle est une merde autant que toi… Vous vous méritez quand on y pense. Mais quand elle tremblait de plaisir quand j'étais entre ses cuisses… Si tu l'avais vu, TA femme, papa… Ce n'était pas ton nom qu'elle hurlait quand je la faisais jouir à répétition... Demande-toi donc si Regina est réellement ta fille ou si c'est la mienne...

\- Dominic ! hurla Regina, en laissant tomber ses bras de chaque côté.

Cora devint blême, mais eut le réflexe de rattraper de justesse Regina qui venait de perdre l'équilibre. Ses jambes ne la supportaient plus. Il lui semblait impossible que son frère puisse être son père. Elle en était convaincue, mais d'avoir entendu les mots la terrorisait et la paralysait. Dans sa tête plusieurs pensées défilaient. Des calculs se faisaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Dominic n'avait que 15 ans de différence avec elle. Jamais Cora n'aurait couché avec le jeune Dom quand elle-même avait 20 ans... Mais les mots lui faisaient mal, ce qui déclencha en elle le désir que ce chaos se termine. Au moment où elle prit sa décision, Malcolm frappa Dominic au visage, qui sous le choc lâcha sa canne et se retrouva par terre.

\- Tu n'as jamais été un homme pour avoir pu concevoir une fille comme Regina ! C'est à se demander si Neal est ton fils ou celui d'un autre homme. Qui sait, peut-être le mien ?

Dominic ne répliqua rien. Il ne fit que tendre sa main pour récupérer sa canne et se relever. Les mots de son père faisaient leurs chemins dans sa tête. Neal était pourtant le portrait de son père, aucun doute sur l'ADN de l'homme, mais Dominic n'avait aucune confiance en Malcom et les paroles de son père avaient fait des dégâts en lui. Malcolm fit signe à Cora de le suivre et donna un coup de pied sur la canne de Gold, qui en perte d'équilibre, retomba au sol.

Belle avait été un témoin silencieux de ce massacre. Le cœur douloureux et pris d'une folle envie, elle aurait voulu se jeter par terre devant Dominic et le couvrir de baisers, en lui hurlant qu'il était tout ce qu'elle désirait dans la vie. Mais une partie de son cerveau, la partie qui appartenait à la Bête, se dit qu'il méritait ce qu'il avait semé. Regina remarqua la présence de Belle en premier et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche.

\- Tu as la pétition avec toi ?

\- O... oui.

\- Donne-la-moi... Je vais la signer, annonça Regina.

Dominic, toujours assit par terre, tourna son visage couvert de ses cheveux vers Belle. Elle tendit la pétition à Regina machinalement, son regard toujours rivé sur un Gold tremblant, au bord du gouffre. Regina Mills signa la pétition et une de ses larmes coula sur les feuilles de papier remplies de tous les noms des gens de la ville.

\- Tu mérites tous les malheurs qui t'arrivent, Dominic... Je t'aime, mais ça ne peut plus durer, murmura Regina avant de quitter le restaurant.

Se retrouvant seule avec Dominic, Belle se pencha pour lui tendre la canne, qu'il lui arracha des mains. Il se releva avec difficultés. Une fois debout, Belle le vit prendre plusieurs inspirations avant que sa main valide vienne retirer ses cheveux de son visage de marbre. Il avait le regard vide et le visage froid quand il fit enfin face à Belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu viens te plaindre, car je t'ai renvo...

\- Je viens pour te remettre ça.

Elle lui tendit la pétition. Belle le vit serrer les mâchoires. Son regard avait accroché à la première ligne de la pile de feuilles avant qu'il ne lui redonne et qu'il ne plonge son regard dans celui de Belle.

\- Tu l'as signée… Toi ? En premier...

\- Oui.

\- Parfait...

Il tendit un doigt pour venir écraser délicatement sous les yeux de Belle une larme qui coulait de ses yeux. Il laissa glisser son doigt jusque sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant qu'il venait de lui faire ses adieux. Elle savait en ce moment qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Belle voulait qu'il décide de revenir l'homme qu'il était à leurs rencontres. Qu'il prenne la décision de changer, de rester. Avec elle. Pour elle. Mais les derniers événements avaient rendu la situation invivable et elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait rester à Storybrooke après avoir vu sa sœur signer la pétition et vu le nom de la femme de sa vie dès la première ligne. La Bête en Belle venait de mourir à cet instant, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son Dominic avait disparu. Il n'était plus dans le restaurant. Une force l'empêchait de bouger, mais elle lui hurla de rester, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle allait être présente pour lui, mais il était déjà rendu bien trop loin pour l'entendre.

La Bête n'avait plus d'âme à détruire dans cette ville. Elle avait compris qu'il devait disparaître, et laisser les cendres se refroidir. Dominic sentait qu'il n'avait plus rien. En sortant du restaurant, il croisa le regard triste de son fils, ce bébé qu'il avait vu devenir un homme merveilleux, l'être humain qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il n'avait plus de droit de le faire souffrir.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil revint à Storybrooke. La Bête était partie dans la nuit laissant tous ses avoirs à son fils unique. Il était disparu sans rien dire à personne, devenant le fantôme qu'il avait créé. Dominic Gold n'était plus dans la ville qui lui appartenait. Regina pleurait dans les bras d'Emma la perte de son frère, tandis que Lacey retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces en caressant les cheveux de sa jumelle qui, effondrée dans ses bras, pleurait la perte de son amour. Neal, pour sa part, savait au fond de lui que son père était parti reconstruire âme et qu'il reviendrait dans sa vie.

* * *

 **Voilà la Bête est partie...**

 **Comment va se porter la ville sans Dominic Gold ? Il était peut-être très cruel depuis quelques temps, mais avant... il n'était pas si terrible.**

 **Comment Regina va vivre sans son frère ?**

 **Belle serait-elle capable de se retrouver comme avant sa rencontre avec gOLD ?**

 **Et tout Neal, qui connait le plus son père et attend son retour.**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour la suite ?**


	16. Chapter 16

_Plusieurs on bien compris que Gold était l'âme de la ville... Mais la question : Est-ce que les gens vont le réaliser ?_

 _Vous avez réagi au chapitre, et je ne croyais pas sincèrement que la majorité serait triste pour Gold ? :D J'adore ce personnage complexe qui a le don marquer pour l'auto destruction lol_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, si ce n'est... Bonne lecture._

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement... je vous aimes._

* * *

Ça faisait 8 760 heures que Dominic Gold avait disparu de Storybrooke. 12 mois que la paix était revenue dans les rues de la ville. Une année entière durant laquelle chaque personne avait changé bien malgré eux. Malcolm Gold avait inauguré l'année d'absence de son fils en accusant Regina de ne pas se préoccuper du sort de frère. Il lui rappela en hurlant qu'ils étaient au 21e siècle et qu'une simple pétition ne pouvait bannir une personne de sa ville. Son débordement et ses insultes envers son fils le dernier jour avant son départ le hanterait pour toujours. La porte de leur réconciliation était cimentée à jamais.

Le départ de Dominic avait laissé un vide le cœur de certains et pour d'autres, qui avaient accueilli l'annonce de son départ comme une bénédiction, venaient des temps plus réalistes. Neal avait beau être adoré de tous, il n'avait pas le sens des affaires comme son père. Et peu à peu, après quelques mois, les gens se rappelaient du Dominic Gold d'avant l'épisode de la Bête, et se disaient qu'il n'était pas si terrible après tout.

Personne ne voulait s'avouer qu'il était l'âme de la ville. Sans la présence oppressante de Dominic, les gens étaient moins vigilants. Ils se laissaient plus aller. La violence avait doublé depuis les 12 derniers mois, rendant par la même occasion la vie de David, Graham et Emma plus compliquée. La ville n'avait pas de prison digne du pays qui l'abritait, et les cellules étaient toutes occupées, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée lorsque Gold était présent. Il était véritablement le propriétaire de la vie et chacun quémandait pour son attention ou pour obtenir son approbation. Malgré tout. Certaines choses avaient changé pour le mieux. Il y avait davantage de petites fêtes dans les rues. Les gens se sentaient plus légers, plus enclins à rire à gorge déployée.

Regina avait comblé le vide laissé par son frère en tenant tête à sa mère. Elle lui avait présenté formellement Emma. Cora avait grimacé, mais semblait maintenant accepter la présence d'Emma, pour le bien de sa fille. Les deux amoureuses étaient déménagées ensemble dans l'ancienne maison familiale. L'année de tranquillité avait fait un bien immense à la sœur de la Bête et l'épanouissement de sa relation avec Emma la rendait souriante. Durant les premiers mois du départ de Dominic, les paroles prononcées par ce dernier jouaient en boucle dans sa tête. Son frère pouvait-il être son géniteur, ou avait-il dit ça que pour provoquer Malcolm ? Cora l'avait rassurée : elle n'avait pas fréquenté Dominic avant ses 18 ans. C'était quand même deux ans plus tôt que Regina se l'était imaginé, mais ça confirmait qu'il ne pouvait pas être son père.

Neal avait laissé la maison familiale à sa tante et Emma, car Lacey lui avait demandé de déménager avec elle puisque sa sœur s'était trouvé un appartement pour elle seule. Même si la semaine du départ de son père, il avait partagé le lit de Lacey, c'était en tant que colocataire qu'il avait pris la décision de vivre avec elle. Mais rapidement, il avait trouvé sa place dans le lit de l'ancienne amante de Dominic. Ne voulant pas se laisser aller à exposer ses sentiments, il avait agi avec nonchalance, ce qui avait attristé Lacey. Mais elle avait appris de ses erreurs avec le père et ne voulait pas les revivre avec le fils. Même si ses sentiments étaient à fleur de peau et plus faciles suite au départ de l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer, Lacey découvrait le plaisir d'être enfin l'unique objet de désir d'un homme. Neal lui donnait toute l'attention dont elle avait besoin pour s'accepter comme elle était réellement. La vie était plus agréable et simple avec Neal Gold. Elle n'avait plus la constante impression de marcher sur des œufs.

Malcolm Gold avait démissionné depuis 6 mois du poste de maire. Regina assurait l'intérim en attendant les élections. Ces élections seraient une formalité puisqu'aucune opposition ne devrait empêcher Regina Mills de succéder à son père. Déjà les rumeurs circulaient comme quoi elle allait être bien meilleure que son prédécesseur. Il s'était séparé de Cora depuis qu'il avait appris son infidélité. Comme il était encore plus détesté par les habitants que Dominic dans ses mauvais moments, il se retrouva à vivre dans un minuscule appartement qui était la propriété de Cora. La seule raison pour laquelle Malcolm restait à Storybrooke était son arrière-petit-fils. S'il y avait une relation qu'il avait réussi à préserver, c'était celle avec Henry. On devait lui donner ça au vieux Gold, il adorait ce garçon.

Belle avait récupéré son emploi à la bibliothèque grâce à Neal. Le jeune homme lui laissait carte blanche quant aux choix des livres et l'embauche des employés. Il ne connaissait rien à la direction d'une bibliothèque et il avait une confiance aveugle en Belle. La Bête en Belle avait disparu en même temps que l'amour de sa vie. Le manque de sa présence portait encore atteinte à Belle, mais depuis six mois elle reprenait peut à peu ses esprits. Elle se sentait redevenir la Annabelle d'autrefois, et c'était avec tristesse qu'elle tentait d'oublier le visage de Dominic. Mais dans ses rêves, son visage était toujours aussi beau et présent. Elle pouvait se laisser aller dans ses rêves, lui susurrer qu'elle était folle de lui et que rien au monde ne pouvait les séparer. La fréquence de ses rêves peuplés de Dominic avaient même un peu diminué, car depuis deux mois, elle partageait parfois son lit avec son nouvel amoureux : Will Scarlett. Même si ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était à des années-lumière de ce que Dominic lui avait fait ressentir en si peu de temps, elle était bien et appréciait le jeune homme. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une relation sérieuse et Will acceptait tout ce qu'elle lui imposait. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui avait le contrôle dans une relation.

Le petit groupe se retrouvait au Granny's chaque dimanche depuis près d'un an. Ils s'y réunissaient entre amis. Will se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, assit seul devant Regina et Emma qui s'échangeait des baisers, et Neal et Lacey qui rigolaient, collés l'un contre l'autre. Belle était en retard, chose inhabituelle pour la brune. Même si le petit groupe l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, le fait qu'il n'était pas officiellement le copain de Belle rendait la situation un peu malaisante. Mais pour Will Scarlett, peu importe ce que les autres pensaient, il était nouveau dans la ville et il était fou amoureux d'Annabelle French, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il poussa quand même un soupir de soulagement quand elle entra dans le restaurant, mais le visage blême de cette dernière le fit se lever rapidement.

\- Belle tout va bien ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

Le ton agité de Will préoccupa Lacey, qui se leva brusquement à son tour.

\- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? paniqua Lacey.

Belle s'approcha rapidement de la table et s'assit aux côtés de Will, regardant les autres, mais ignorant le pauvre homme. Lacey se rassit devant sa sœur, alors que Will prit la main de Belle dans la sienne. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, elle retira sa main. Son attention passait de Neal à Regina.

\- Dominic est revenu ?

\- Euhhh... non… Je ne crois pas… Pourquoi ? questionna Neal.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de contact avec ton père en un an ?

\- Aucun… Silence radio...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Belle ? demanda Regina.

D'une main tremblante, Belle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de passer une main sur son visage.

\- Depuis hier je... je sens sa présence... Et... et j'ai cru le voir en arrivant ici.

\- Comment ça, tu as cru le voir? demanda Regina, plus excitée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru à cette nouvelle.

\- Au tournant de la rue... j'ai... j'ai cru reconnaître ses longs cheveux... J'ai senti son odeur ce matin à la bibliothèque. Tu es certain, Neal, que tu ne sais rien ?

\- Si mon père était revenu, il se serait empressé de revenir chercher toutes les clés de ses propriétés. Et il aurait été bien trop heureux de faire une entrée spectaculaire.

Belle secoua la tête consciente que c'était de la folie de l'imaginer partout, mais depuis la veille elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était là, qu'il l'observait. Et Neal avait raison, si Dominic était revenu, tout Storybrooke le saurait. Il aurait fait payer toute la ville pour son exil forcé. Belle se détendit, soulagée de s'être trompée, même si son cœur avait battu en accéléré depuis qu'elle avait senti sa présence la première fois. Avoir cru le voir au coin de la rue lui avait fait perdre la tête. Elle s'était mise à courir pour rattraper l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui se déplaçait avec une canne. Mais quand elle avait tourné le coin, il n'y avait aucun signe de Dominic Gold. C'était impossible qu'il ait pu disparaître aussi rapidement. L'avait-elle halluciné?

Quand Will lui entoura l'épaule de son bras, elle prit conscience de sa présence. Belle l'avait carrément oublié durant l'épisode de son excitation du faux retour de Gold. Même si elle se sentait coupable, elle était incapable d'être affectueuse avec lui en ce moment. Dominic avait repris toute la place dans son cœur du moins et elle ne savait pas comment gérer cet amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait. La conversation dériva rapidement sur un autre sujet moins douloureux pour les gens autour de la table. Quand la soirée tira à sa fin, Neal prit Belle par le bras et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Demain, je veux amener Lacey à New York pour le week-end...

\- Excellente idée. Elle va être contente d'y retourner.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Regina et Emma partent pour Boston et tu es la seule avec ma tante et Emma en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Tu as besoin de quoi ? demanda Belle.

\- Une fois par semaine, je vais chez mon père durant une heure, pour arroser les plantes, ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et aérer la maison.

Belle lui sourit comprenant ce qu'il lui demandait. Son petit air de chien battu le rendait craquant.

\- Ça va me faire plaisir d'y aller à ta place...

\- Oh, merci! Tu me sauves la vie...

Neal sortit un trousseau et lui tendis une grosse clé qui ouvrait la porte de la maison couleur saumon qu'elle mourait envie de visiter. Elle aurait ainsi l'impression d'être plus près de Dominic, entourée de ses effets personnels. Will n'avait perdu aucune des paroles de la conversation entre les deux jeunes gens. Jamais il n'avait demandé ce que Dominic Gold avait représenté pour Belle, mais il n'avait plus besoin de le faire. Il comprenait qu'il avait été quelqu'un d'extrêmement important pour la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui entoura la taille de son bras et sortit du restaurant avec elle. Rendus devant la porte du petit appartement de la jeune femme, Will la vit se raidir. Elle se défit de son emprise. Son regard était attiré vers la gauche.

\- Ça va, Belle ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- Tu sens encore ce Dominic ? demanda-t-il, se montrant compréhensif.

\- Quoi ? Non… non... je... je suis juste fatiguée… Tu devrais aller chez toi.

\- OK... Tu veux que je vienne demain pour ce que Neal t'a demandé de faire ?

\- Non, pas de souci... Mais eh, merci !

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de la laisser seule comme elle le lui avait demandé. Belle le regarda partir et répondit à son signe de la main, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle se rappelait combien Dominic lui manquait et à quel point elle préférait ses baisers. Sa façon de l'embrasser, comme si c'était la fin de toute vie sur terre, comme si chacun de ses baisers était la dernière goutte d'eau de l'univers. Avec un petit gémissement douloureux, après avoir de nouveau senti sa présence, elle monta chez, elle le cœur brisé et avec l'envie de pleurer.

Mais quand le matin arriva, Belle avait troqué son amertume pour la bonne humeur. Elle était excitée d'aller enfin dans la maison de Gold et ça la rendait fébrile. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle sifflotait en marchant jusqu'à la maison. Elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle arrêta brusquement. Elle sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme une mise en garde. Belle secoua la tête pour chasser ce sentiment et entra dans la maison, mais se figea de nouveau quand elle vit un ombre sortir de la cuisine. Elle poussa un cri et porta la main à sa bouche.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut cet honneur?

\- Dominic...

Il était là, devant elle, son éternelle canne posée devant lui, habillé en habit trois-pièces, tout de noir vêtu sauf pour sa cravate lilas et sa chemise violette. Son visage était toujours aussi fermé qu'il y a un an, ses yeux aussi froids. Elle comprit qu'elle avait véritablement senti sa présence, mais qu'elle l'avait halluciné dans la rue. Car il avait les cheveux coupés courts, ce qui dégageait son visage et soulignait ses magnifiques yeux. Les cheveux coupés ainsi faisaient beaucoup plus ressortir de gris, mais oh, comme qu'il était beau!

\- Tu... es… revenu…

\- Oui.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Depuis deux jours à peu près...

\- Tu... Personne ne le sait?

Il détailla Belle avant de revenir à ses yeux azur. Cette femme le rendait toujours aussi fou, et ce malgré les 12 mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il était revenu puisqu'il était maintenant certain qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la Bête en lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas que personne ne le sache...

\- Pourquoi ?

Sentant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la Bête en Belle non plus, il s'approcha d'elle, sans trop savoir comment elle allait réagir. Il remarqua son visage tressaillir, mais elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. L'émotion qu'il ressentait était intense. Il savait que de reconquérir les gens qu'il aimait ne serait pas une tâche facile. Il avait encore besoin de quelque temps en solitaire dans cette ville, avant de revenir chercher ce qui lui était dû.

Belle le regardait approcher alors qu'un doute s'installait dans son ventre. Pourquoi est-ce que Neal avait décidé d'amener Lacey à New York la fin de semaine qu'il devait venir chez son père ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas demandé la raison pour laquelle ce devait absolument être fait cette fin de semaine ou lieu d'attendre leur retour quelques jours plus tard? Pourquoi Regina et Emma avaient disparu le même week-end ? Était-ce une machination de tout le monde pour l'obliger à un face à face avec Dominic?

\- Neal est au courant de ton retour ?

Dominic arrêta son avancée et la regarda en fronça les sourcils.

\- Non.

\- Et ta sœur ?

\- Non plus...

\- Tu es certain ?

Il décida de continuer d'avancer vers elle. Il ancra son regard adouci dans celui de la femme qu'il adorait à ne plus pouvoir supporter d'être à l'extérieur de Storybrooke, trop loin d'elle. Belle ferma les yeux quand enfin l'odeur de Dominic lui arriva aux narines.

\- Je suis certain. Pourquoi tu le demandes ? chuchota Gold en se penchant vers elle.

\- Car ton fils a décidé d'amener sa copine à New York aujourd'hui.

À cette annonce, Gold recula légèrement pour regarder Belle, surpris. Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse d'avoir trop parlé. Maintenant, s'il posait la question, Belle allait devoir lui répondre. Et évidemment, il posa la question.

\- Neal est en couple ? Avec qui ?

\- Lacey.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de la jumelle de Belle, mais cette nouvelle que son fils était en couple avec son ancienne amante ébranla Dominic. Il recula de plusieurs pas, soutenu par sa canne. Belle se demanda s'il prenait cette annonce comme la confirmation que personne ne l'aimait vraiment, ou s'il pensait que Lacey n'était pas une bonne fille pour son fils, car il l'avait endommagée. Mais Dominic se reprit rapidement, et c'est en se passant une main sur son front qu'il confirma à Belle.

\- Elle mérite un bon gars...

\- Oui. Elle mérite un homme qui la respecte et l'apprécie pour ce qu'elle est… Pas juste pour son corps qui ressemble trop à celui de sa sœur jumelle…

\- Je... je n'étais pas comme ça avec Lacey avant...

\- Avant mon arrivée, je sais. Je suis désolée. Je suppose que j'avais besoin de le dire et qu'il me reste une certaine rancune d'il y a un an.

\- Ummm

Il se trouvait devant elle, très près de son corps. Il mit sa canne de côté pour pouvoir coller son bassin contre celui de Belle. Elle laissa échapper involontairement un gémissement de plaisir. Instinctivement, elle tendit une main pour lui caresser la joue, s'émerveillant de ne pas sentir ses cheveux sur sa main.

\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux…

\- Je devais éloigner la Bête rapidement, sinon il n'y aurait plus eu de possibilité de retour, souffla-t-il en collant sa joue contre la main de Belle.

\- Tu es tellement beau...

\- Tu es toujours aussi époustouflante...

Elle lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir devant elle l'homme avec lequel elle était tombée amoureuse. Le choc de se retrouver l'un devant l'autre leur avait fait oublier les événements de l'année précédente. Le moment magique allait bientôt s'évaporer pour laisser place aux douleurs des dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Mais pendant quelques secondes, Gold oublia qu'il l'avait vue embrasser un autre homme et Belle oublia la douleur qu'il lui avait causée. Ce qui lui importait le plus à cet instant c'est qu'il était là, devant elle, réel et plus beau que jamais. Il sentait divinement bon. Belle se leva sur le bout de ses pieds pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Gold grogna avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour permettre la langue de Belle de venir rencontrer la sienne. Il la serra encore plus fort contre son corps et la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée. Sans quitter ses lèvres, Belle enroula une de ses jambes autour du corps de Dominic, pour se coller contre son entre-jambes. Il gémit, le corps tremblant descendant sa bouche sur le cou de Belle.

\- Belle ?... gémit-il.

\- Umm ?

\- Je veux te faire l'amour... dans le lit. Je... veux prendre tout mon temps pour te redécouvrir, pour te faire plaisir, pour te montrer à quel point je suis sérieux quand je te disais que je t'aime...

Juste le fait d'imaginer l'avoir de nouveau bougeant en elle, lui donna presque un orgasme. Déjà elle attaquait à sa boucle de ceinture, pour entrer sa main dans le pantalon. Elle avait envie de lui maintenant.

\- Je... ne crois pas qu'on pourra se rendre à la chambre... Je te veux maintenant..

\- Oh, Belle... Mon amour… Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Belle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que des bruits de voix se faisaient entendre depuis le perron. Ça eut pour effet de les figer sur place : le visage de Dominic dans le cou de Belle et la main de cette dernière dans son pantalon. Comme deux adolescents ils se séparèrent rapidement, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu es de retour, vas... vas dans la… ta cuisine... Je m'occupe de les faire partir.

Belle se pencha pour lui redonner sa canne alors qu'il s'appuya sur sa jambe saine pour reboucler sa ceinture, après avoir boutonné son pantalon. Sans même lui voler un dernier baiser, il disparut dans la cuisine alors que Belle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle remit comme elle put ses cheveux en ordre avant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Regina, Lacey et Will.

\- Hey... tu ne répondais pas à ton portable, mon amour, s'inquiétait Will.

\- Et alors?

Belle sentit son cœur exploser en sachant que Dominic allait tout entendre. D'une main tremblante, elle prit son portable dans sa poche de jeans et remarqua qu'elle avait 8 appels manqués. Elle se raidit quand Will la prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux quand il déposa sur son front un baiser sonore qui raisonna certainement dans toute la maison. Comment un instant de pur bonheur avec Gold pouvait se transformer aussi rapidement en cet enfer avec l'arrivée de son copain, de sa sœur et de Regina? Cette dernière sentait le malaise de son amie.

\- On a décidé d'aller tous ensemble à New York. Neal nous a dit que tu étais ici... Ça peut attendre lundi. Nous avons été chercher Will... et nous voilà.

\- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi... Mais je suis fatiguée... je…

\- Oh ! Allez, Belle ! Ça va être plaisant... Ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas été à New York ensemble, supplia Lacey. Et sincèrement, cette maison me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs... Je le déteste encore plus en sachant qu'il t'a fait du mal à toi aussi.

\- Lacey... commença Belle.

\- S'il te plait...

Elle accepta à contrecœur, se sentant nauséeuse de quitter alors que Dominic était de retour. Ce dernier avait ressenti une forte envie de défoncer les murs de ses poings quand il avait entendu ce minable embrasser Belle. Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et les voix s'éloigner, il laissa libre cours à sa colère, mais en criant entre ses dents, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il donna un coup de poing contre le mur de sa cuisine. Le trou dans le plâtre n'était rien à côté de ses jointures en sang. Il serra de nouveau la main, prêt à frapper de nouveau, quand il vit Regina apparaître devant lui.

\- Je me disais bien qu'une seule personne pouvait troubler autant Annabelle... Que fais-tu ici ?

Dominic laissa retomber son poing. Son regard froid bien profond dans le regard aussi glacial de sa petite sœur.

\- Je suis chez moi... Et Belle m'appartient… Ne te place pas entre nous...

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir...

La Bête n'était peut-être pas tout à fait partie, après tout, du moins pas quand quelqu'un pouvait menacer son bonheur fragile avec Belle.

* * *

 **Je dois avouer que je voulais faire plusieurs chapitre SANS Gold ! Mais j'ai essayée, vraiment, sans Gold la fic n'a pas la même saveur ! Alors voilà ! Un an... qui a durer pour vous une semaine LOL**

 **Alors... le prochain chapitre sera la suite immédiate, pas de suspense lol**


	17. Chapter 17

_J'avais l'intention au début de faire un ou deux chapitre sans Gold à Storybrooke avant de le faire revenir un an plus tard... J'avais l'intention de montrer la vie de chacun sans la Bête... mais mon idée était de les faire évoluer ENSEMBLE... Qu'il a beau avoir calmer la Bête loin de la ville... ce n'est pas ça qui la fera mourir... Ils ne guérissent pas l'un sans l'autre, voilà pour tout de suite après le chapitre 15, le 16e était le retour... Le 17 est la suite immédiate._

 _Alors voilà... Le retour de Dominic Gold est bien arrivé... et voilà ce qui se passe !_

 _Je voulais prendre le temps de dire merci au guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement... je vous aime._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Regina avait rapidement senti l'attitude perdue de Belle dès qu'elle était entrée dans la maison de son frère. Il y avait aussi, lui avait-il semblé, l'odeur de l'excitation d'avant le sexe. Ou c'était la couleur des joues de Belle qui lui avait fait penser à ça. Lorsque Lacey avait tiré sa sœur et son copain vers la sortie de la maison Regina avait capturé le regard paniqué de la brune quand cette dernière avait compris qu'elle ne les suivrait pas maintenant. Le coup de poing l'avait fait sursauter et quand elle tourna le coin pour entrer dans la cuisine, il était là. Son grand frère était devant la fenêtre, regardant Belle, Lacey et Will se diriger vers Emma et Neal qui les attendaient à l'extérieur. Quand elle le vit de nouveau serrer les poings, elle s'était annoncée.

Le plaisir de savoir Dominic de retour s'était transformé devant le regard froid et meurtrier de ce dernier. Et quand il avait parlé d'Annabelle French comme étant une de ses possessions, la même Belle qu'il avait transformée en Bête il y a un an, Regina avait réagi. L'année qu'ils venaient de vivre ne pouvait pas être ternie par Dominic. Belle s'était reprise en main, avait trouvé un homme doux et simple. Tout le contraire de Dominic.

· Quel bonheur, Dominic ? Celui que tu as si gentiment détruit il y a un an, ou celui que tu veux détruire maintenant ?

· Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles? grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

· Vraiment ? C'est facile de la déstabiliser en la surprenant, mais crois-tu sincèrement que dès que Belle reprendra ses esprits elle te tombera dans les bras aussi facilement ?

Gold souffla et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et hautain. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de manquer un moment magique avec Belle et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était si en colère envers sa sœur. La réalité allait frapper Belle aussi violemment qu'elle venait de le frapper. Sans l'arrivée des indésirables il serait en ce moment en Belle, à la prendre doucement, à lui faire l'amour le plus tendrement et amoureusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. Ça n'aurait pas été un coup rapide, rempli de frustrations de part et d'autre, contre le mur du Granny's. Ça aurait été une pénétration contrôlée, des cuisses fermes et soyeuses autour de ses hanches, les dents et la langue de Belle sur sa peau et un puissant cri de jouissance dans ses oreilles. Ensuite, il se serait senti prêt à se battre pour regagner son cœur et celui de tous ceux qu'il aime, y compris celui de Regina. Mais pour l'instant, Dominic s'était senti ramené dans le passé, comme il y a un an, à perdre pied. Son esprit était embrouillé par la colère et seule Belle French lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions comme ça. Il se passa nerveusement la main sur le front, essayant de calmer sa respiration, dégageant sa tête de cris de gémissement qui n'auraient pas lieu.

· Elle m'a surpris autant que je l'ai surprise... Je... je ne croyais pas tomber sur elle. Je souhaitais Neal ou toi... Mais je n'étais pas prêt à faire face à Belle... Et avec ce... Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé... Qui est ce Will ?

En une phrase Regina fut témoin de tous les états d'âme de son frère. En quelques secondes, il avait été anéanti, amoureux et maintenant, la Bête ne demandait qu'à ressortir à la mention du nom du copain de la femme qu'il aimait à la folie. Gold était plantée devant sa sœur, les yeux sombres, la bouche entrouverte et le corps raide.

· Son amoureux...

· Amoureux ? Elle est amoureuse de lui ?

· Elle pourrait, oui... Elle devrait.

· Pfff. Il ne la mérite pas.

Devant cet air d'enfant mécontent, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dominic n'avait jamais su gérer ses sentiments et il semblerait que c'était pire avec Belle French. Elle osa s'approcher de lui pour mettre une main sur celle avec laquelle il se soutenait avec sa canne.

· Tu ne le connais même pas... Il est un bon jeune homme. Il la traite comme une princesse, acceptant même que tu sois encore présent dans son esprit.

· Jeune homme, il a quoi 17 ans ?

· 26 ans, Dominic... l'âge de Belle.

· Je suis encore présent dans sa tête… et il accepte ça…

Il grimaça au rappel qu'ils avaient 25 ans de différence. Il avait toujours senti cette différence avec Lacey et c'était ce qui lui avait plu à l'époque : une femme avec un jeune corps ferme, peu d'estime et un appétit sexuel digne des jeunes dans la vingtaine. Mais dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de Belle, ils avaient connecté à un autre niveau. L'âge n'existait pas entre eux. Ils étaient intemporels, ils n'étaient faits de corps, mais d'esprit. Il n'était pas un homme de 51 ans avec elle. Il était Dominic. Il était un homme. Elle avait su tenir tête à la Bête en se transformant à son tour, ce qui lui avait permis de rester connectée à ce qu'il est. Mais voilà que sa propre sœur mettait des chiffres entre eux. Belle a 26 ans, toi 51 ans. Il n'était pas dans la même ligue que ce Will. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir cette envie de meurtre pour celui qui avait osé poser ses mains sur sa Belle. Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, il a dû poser plus que ses mains sur ma Belle! Ils avaient surement dû faire l'amour. La nausée le prit par surprise. Dominic ouvrait la bouche pour de nouveau lancer son venin contre ce Will, quand le portable de Regina se mit à sonner. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil et secoua la tête en regardant par la fenêtre.

· J'arrive Emma. J'ai aéré un peu la maison... répondit Regina son regard toujours posé sur celui de son frère.

· Regina... Tu es certaine que...

· Oui, oui... Écoute, dis à Neal que nous allons embarquer Will et Belle avec nous. Qu'ils prennent de l'avance tous les deux.

· Attends une seconde, répliqua Emma.

Regina la vit s'éloigner des quatuors pour s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Dominic se raidit, tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, mais son regard à lui était axée sur Belle. Cette dernière était accotée sur la voiture jaune d'Emma, le regard dans le vide, secouant de temps en temps la tête. Le jeune homme qui se prenait pour son copain vint la prendre dans ses bras pour lui caresser le bas du dos de ses mains.

· Ton frère est là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Emma à voix basse.

· Emma, j'arrive bientôt et on pourra tous partir pour New York.

· Il te menace, c'est ça ?

· NON ! Non non... voyons Emma... Je ferme les fenêtres et j'arrive.

· OK... ferme les fenêtres qui ne sont pas ouvertes mon amour...

Regina raccrocha lentement son portable avant de remarquer la tension dans le corps de son frère. Il semblait être sur le point de sortir et défoncer ce pauvre Will pour la simple raison qu'il tenait sa copine dans ses bras. Elle lui prit le visage dans ses mains et le força à lui faire face.

· Dominic, on sera de retour lundi... J'amène Belle avec moi, je... je ne trouve pas ça approprié de la laisser ici en sachant que tu es là...

· Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, Regina, supplia Gold.

· Pas volontairement, je sais. Mais involontairement, je crois que oui. Tu es en colère car tu aurais été à cet instant en train de faire l'amour avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il baissa le regard vers le sol, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, surtout que Regina savait la réponse à sa question. Elle comprenait sa douleur. Regina ne s'imaginait plus respirer sans Emma, alors elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre son frère. Mais contrairement à lui, Regina n'avait pas détruit sa relation avec Emma. Elle ne s'était pas transformée pour faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle caressa la joue de son frère adorée.

· Tu devras faire ça comme un grand. La reconquérir de manière saine, pas à cause d'un effet de surprise. Je ne te dis pas que ça sera facile, mais tu dois t'excuser à beaucoup de gens. Dominic. Sincèrement, crois-tu que Belle pourrait être heureuse avec toi sans ça ? Sans que tu t'excuses à sa sœur jumelle de l'avoir utilisée pour son corps? D avoir été aussi méchant avec ton fils? Crois-tu être capable d'être heureux sans ça ?

· Va-t'en Regina... Vite, avant que je change d'avis et que je sorte enlever Belle.

Étant de la même grandeur que lui avec ses talons. Elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue et le serra fortement contre elle, lui souffla à l'oreille.

· Je suis contente que tu sois de retour... je t'aime.

Gold lui fit un sourire hésitant, les yeux remplis de larmes, avant de lui répondre par son éternel grognement. S'essuyant les yeux pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres, Regina se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Dominic.

· Si jamais tu décides d'annoncer ton retour avant qu'on revienne... Henry est chez papa.

· Oh, Emma et Neal sont courageux...

· Papa est... l'ombre de lui même... malgré tous ses défauts, il est génial avec Henry et il l'aime beaucoup.

· Il aura réussi ça dans sa vie... Allez, bye.

La route vers New York se déroula en silence. Belle regardait par la fenêtre, silencieuse durant tout le trajet. Emma avait décodé le regard de son amoureuse et s'était promis d'attendre d'être seule avec elle dans leurs chambres d'hôtel pour finalement lui demander pour Dominic. Will calqua son humeur à celle de Belle, ce qui semblait énerver au plus haut point cette dernière. Toutefois, elle le laissa faire, gardant sa main entrelacée à celle de Will. Regina, quant à elle, jetait souvent des regards à Belle dans le rétroviseur. Elles devaient aussi avoir une discussion à propos de Dominic, mais Regina attendrait qu'elle vienne lui en parler.

Belle se détendit dès leur arrivée à Manhattan, comme si les kilomètres qui l'éloignaient de Dominic lui permettaient de respirer. Lacey n'avait pas deviné que son ex était de retour à Storybrooke, et Regina redoutait l'instant où elle l'apprendrait. Elle n'avait pas envie que Neal vivre un autre rejet, qui aurait été indirectement causé par son père. Regina devait avoir confiance qu'en un an le jeune Gold avait su lui faire oublier le vieux Gold.

Le week-end se déroula dans un plaisir fou de selfies, d'alcool et d'amour. Quand le moment du retour était arrivé, Belle insista pour faire la route avec Neal et sa sœur, laissant enfin Emma et Regina seules. Ces dernières avaient été obligées de partager leur chambre avec Neal et Lacey. L'atmosphère dans la voiture était drastiquement différente que celle de la fin de semaine. Emma se tourna rapidement vers Regina, qui conduisait calmement.

· Alors ?

· Alors, quoi ?

· J'avais raison... ton frère est revenu? questionna Emma.

· Oui, Dominic est revenu...

Emma se retourna vers l'avant de la voiture et déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Regina. Elle était terrifiée du retour de Gold. Elle n'avait pas envie de revoir la femme qu'elle aimait être anéantie par les propos ou les actions de son frère. Emma se promit que cette fois, si jamais la Bête revenait en force, elle allait se battre jusqu'à la mort pour garder Regina la tête en dehors du chaos émotionnel. La dernière année avait été parfaite, remplie d'amour, de tendresse et de bonheur, tout ce qu'Emma Swan ne voulait pas perdre. Surtout et juste parce que l'homme que Regina aimait le plus au monde était revenu, rampant, quémandant le pardon des gens. La blonde ne put cacher son sourire en s'imaginant un Gold faible et demandant de l'amour.

· Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

· Imaginer Gold dans une position de faiblesse.

· Et ça te fait rire... Il était en position de faiblesse, il y a un an... Tu ne veux pas revivre ça. Il faut juste espérer qu'il soit fort cette fois-ci.

· Il t'a menacée ?

Regina glissa rapidement un regard vers Emma. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler de la dynamique familiale des Mills-Gold de manière aussi détachée ? La famille avait peut-être éclaté à cause de la Bête, mais durant la dernière année, cette famille se portait mieux sans ce membre de la famille. Mais, ils étaient tous restés dysfonctionnels. Les menaces n'étaient jamais prises au sérieux, les éclats étaient rapidement soufflés sous le tapis sans que personne ne prenne l'initiative de passer le balai. Emma était dans sa vie depuis un an seulement, et l'année avait été tranquille.

· Pas vraiment...

· Peux-tu définir « pas vraiment » ?

· Il m'a juste conseillé de ne pas me mettre entre Belle et lui...

· Sinon quoi ? Il va te cracher dessus, te battre ?

Regina éclata de rire. C'était toujours compliqué de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais vécu.

· Tu n'es pas de la famille... Tu ne comprendras pas.

· Pas de la famille ? Oh, OK... Après un an? Je croyais que la rencontre avec ta mère était mon entrée officielle dans ta famille.

· Emma... ce n'est pas...

· Bah non évidemment, mais tu l'as dit. Gold n'est même pas tout à fait revenu qu'il fait déjà des dégâts...

Regina serra les mâchoires, se maudissant de toujours prendre la défense de son frère. Mais il n'avait encore rien fait de mal, se disait-elle. Et elle insistait sur le mot «encore» car elle savait que ça viendrait tout ou tard. Il l'avait vaguement menacé, mais c'était sur le coup de l'émotion. Regina n'y voyait rien de plus que leurs interactions habituelles. Emma ne savait pas.

· Dominic n'y est pour rien... Tu es trop émotive, renchérit-elle.

· Émotive ? Trop émotive... Tu te rappelles de ton état il y a un an ? Ce qu'il a fait à tes parents? À Belle et Lacey? Sans parler de Neal et Henry... Il a ignoré son petit-fils de 10 ans car il n'était pas capable de faire face à ses émotions. Henry était très proche de son grand-père et sincèrement cette relation était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais capable de l'apprécier. Et du jour au lendemain, il rejette tout le monde y compris un gamin de 10 ans, qui ne comprenait rien. Et tu me dis que je suis trop émotive ?

Emma avait absolument raison, mais elle ne connaissait pas Dominic Gold comme Regina le connaissait. Et c'est ce à quoi Regina s'accrochait pour défendre son frère. Henry n'avait pas été informé des raisons du comportement de son grand-père et le silence de Gold envers son petit-fils lui avait permis ça. Neal l'avait compris, et avait retiré son fils rapidement du chemin de Gold. Mais, elle sentait que la blonde était en colère et ne voulait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Emma se concentra sur son portable alors que Regina conduisait en silence.

Dès leur arrivée à Storybrooke, ils sentirent que quelque chose avait changé. La ville semblait respirer de nouveau, comme si son cœur avait été remis à la bonne place. Emma grogna que la Bête était de retour tandis que Regina leva les yeux au ciel devant l'obstination de son amoureuse. Dans la voiture de Neal, Belle se referma quelque peu, sachant qu'elle devrait faire face à Dominic. Après leur dernier échange dans la maison, qui ressemblait plus à un échange de fluides que de paroles, elle était nerveuse. Lacey sentit aussi le changement et regarda nerveusement Neal qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Seul Will ne saisissait pas les raisons du changement de comportement de ses amis.

Ils avaient convenu d'aller terminer leur fin de semaine en mangeant chez Granny's. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, leurs regards tombèrent sur Henry, qui rigolait assit au côté de son grand-père Gold. Le petit leva les yeux et reconnut ses parents.

· Maman, papa... grand-papa est revenu !

Dominic leva son regard et chercha à capturer celui de Belle, qui se forçait à l'éviter. Will avait enfin devant lui celui que tout le monde appelait la Bête, celui qui semblait faire battre le cœur de Belle plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, mais il devait avouer que lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Mais Will Scarlett ne s'avouait pas vaincu, depuis les deux mois qu'il fréquentait Belle, il avait su la faire rire, et elle avait eu du plaisir dans ses bras. Il se battrait pour elle. Lacey, pour sa part, se raidit et se tourna vers Neal.

· Je ne veux pas respirer le même air que lui...

· Je te rejoins plus tard... répliqua Neal.

Il lui attrapa la main quand elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

· Lacey, ça va aller ?

· Non... Non ça ne va pas aller... souffla-t-elle son regard vers Dominic.

Elle sortit rapidement du restaurant, retenant ses larmes. Lacey avait remarqué la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Dominic et malgré elle, elle avait ressenti le même désir qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui. Comment ce bâtard pouvait être aussi sexy? se dit-elle. Comment pouvait-elle encore lui permettre de la troubler alors que son regard n'était même pas pour elle, mais pour sa sœur? Toujours Belle. S'essuyant rageusement les joues, elle maudit Dom d'être à l'origine des pensées méchantes qu'elle avait envers sa sœur. Elle le détestait pour le mal qu'il a fait à sa jumelle, pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Une année de paix détruit par un seul regard sur Gold ? Lacey avait décidé de laisser tomber la jeune femme fragile pour redevenir Ashley French, la femme forte à l'image de sa sœur. Neal était parfait pour elle, il lui faisait un bien énorme et elle l'aimait. Oui, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, et son attraction physique pour Dominic devait arrêter. Elle était consciente qu'elle allait devoir aller le confronter pour le faire tomber de son piédestal. Mais pas aujourd'hui, là à cet instant, elle avait besoin de pleurer et d'attendre que Neal vienne la prendre dans ses bras, lui chuchoter aux oreilles que ni Dominic ni personne ne lui ferait de mal. Elle avait besoin de Neal et cette seule constatation lui fit du bien. C'était la preuve pour elle qu'il était réellement entré dans son cœur : elle avait besoin de lui quand elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était prête à s'ouvrir à lui.

Au restaurant, Emma sentit dans l'attitude de Regina qu'elle devait partir, que pour les premières retrouvailles devaient se faire en famille et qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie, comme Regina le lui avait si bien rappelé. Elle lui en voulait pour ça, l'exclure d'une réunion de famille lui faisait terriblement mal, même si rationnellement elle savait qu'elle devait laisser la sœur et le fils avec Gold. Mais elle était une femme d'action, impulsive, et elle ressentait la situation comme un rejet de la part de la femme qu'elle aimait à la folie. Fini la tranquillité. Dominic Gold, le maître de toutes les âmes qui vivaient dans cette ville, était de retour. Emma Swan se refusait de se retrouver deuxième dans le cœur de Regina, surtout pas seconde après Gold père. Quand la brune posa une main sur son épaule, elle fit un mouvement sec de l'épaule pour la faire tomber.

· Emma ? murmura Regina.

Mais la blonde ne lui répondit pas et sortit en trombe du restaurant, brisant le cœur de Regina. Belle se tourna vers la brune avec son sourire tremblant.

· Je vais aller la rejoindre...

· Belle, attends, coupa Dominic.

Heureusement qu'elle lui faisait dos, car l'entendre dire son nom lui donna des papillons dans le ventre et elle du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. Elle entendit le bruit de la canne sur le plancher, secoua la tête et s'accrocha au bras de Will.

· N'avance pas... Ce n'est pas le moment... Parle à ta sœur et ton fils... Le reste peut attendre.

· Belle, s'il te plaît...

Elle planta ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de Will avant de faire face à Dominic. Oh mon Dieu qu'il était beau avec son front plissé et son regard d'enfant privé de dessert. Mais, elle prit une grande inspiration et décrocha son regard de celui trop addictif de l'homme devant elle.

· Henry, tu viens on va laisser ton papa et Regina avec ton grand-papa...

Henry se leva, trop joyeux du retour de grand-papa Gold. Il se colla contre le ventre de Dominic qui se pencha pour lui embrasser les cheveux avant de les ébouriffer.

· On se revoit bientôt fiston, lui dit Gold.

· Oui... Je veux des crêpes.

Dominic éclata de rire au travers de ses larmes et laissa son petit-fils partir avec Belle et ce Will. Se retrouvant devant son fils et sa sœur, il ne savait plus trop par quoi commencer. Il n'avait jamais été courageux de sa vie. Il avait toujours pris les chemins les plus faciles, et le chemin du pardon était le plus difficile à emprunter. Il devait au moins essayer. Les regards devant lui étaient indéchiffrables, il ne savait pas comment réparer ce qu'il avait brisé. Neal réagit en premier en prenant place sur la banquette, suivie de Regina. Quand Dominic s'assit devant eux, une image passa devant ses yeux. Il revoyait Neal et Regina à l'âge d'Henry, se rappelant qu'ils l'ont déjà aimé, qu'il avait déjà été leur superhéros. Un surhomme qui n'avait que réussi à les décevoir quand ils l'ont finalement vu comme il était : un simple hommes de sang et de chairs, qui prenait que les mauvaises décisions, incapables de gérer une émotion sainement. Il ferma les yeux avant de murmurer.

· Je suis sincèrement désolé... pour... pour tout ce que j'ai fait... pour tout ce que j'ai dit...

· TOI ! Qui t'a permis de revenir ici?

Cora Mills venait d'entrer au Granny's et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter d'être dans la même pièce que l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à ne plus aimer, mais qu'elle avait réussi à détester.

* * *

 **Cora a-t-elle des raisons de lui en vouloir, ou elle est juste humiliée ?**

 **Oh Emma se sent rejeter... premier nuage dans ce couple !**

 **Lacey panique, je la comprend un peu... il est si charmant Dominic lol**

 **Qui sera le plus difficile à pardonner à Gold... j'attend vos réponse.**

 **À la semaine prochaine ?**


	18. Chapter 18

_Je n'ai pas grand mot à dire sur ce chapitre... sauf, qu'il est un des meilleurs que j'ai écris ( enfin je trouve, à vous de me le dire ) Il est intense, douloureux... amoureux._

 _Ici en ordre Neal/Lacey, Emma/Regina... et Gold/Belle ! Je me trouve un plaisir à développé le Neal/Lacey LOL je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime bien.._

 _Rien n'est facile en amour... il a des doutes, de la douleur... et de l'amour !_

 _Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

L'arrivée soudaine de Cora Mills avait jeté un froid dans le groupe. Elle avait hurlé contre Dominic et ce dernier avait réciproqué. Regina avait sorti sa mère du bar de force avant que son frère ne lui saute à la gorge. Elle avait dû réagir rapidement puisque Dominic avait déjà levé sa canne pour frapper Cora. Regina et Neal avaient été horrifiés de voir Gold sur le point de frapper une femme, même si cette femme était Cora. En quelques secondes, l'attitude de Dominic avait changé du tout au tout. Son visage qui avait été doux était maintenant défiguré par la haine. Se retrouvant enfin seul avec Neal, son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée. Il grognait à chaque question de son fils et se leva brusquement pour abandonner Neal au restaurant.

Le jeune homme se passa la main au visage. Lui et Regina étaient les seuls à le connaître aussi bien. Neal savait que lorsque ce genre d'émotions l'engloutissait, il était presque impossible pour son père de se ressaisir et de se calmer. Neal soupira. Il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de son père aujourd'hui. Il décida de rejoindre Lacey, sachant qu'elle serait à l'appartement, dévastée.

Neal fut surpris d'arriver et d'entendre le système de son à fond la caisse. Lacey dansait dans le salon, en sous-vêtements, hurlant par-dessus les paroles de la chanson qui jouait.

 _I'm young. I know. But even so I know a thing or two. I learn from you. I really learned a lot, really learned a lot. Love is like a flame, it burns you when it's hot. Love hurts, oohh love hurts._

Le cœur de Neal Gold se serra. La jalousie et la colère lui tordaient le ventre. Son père était revenu depuis quelques instants seulement, et déjà, il faisait des ravages. Lacey l'avait toujours dans la peau et elle en souffrait. Et lui, il souffrait de la voir ainsi. Le naturel calme de Neal se fissura. Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur de Dominic Gold ! Dans aucun domaine ! Depuis un an, il avait conservé au fond de son cœur toutes les réactions de Lacey, tous les gémissements quand il lui faisait l'amour, tous ses sourires ou ses marques d'affection. Durant les 12 derniers mois, il n'avait jamais voulu faire de comparaison. Lacey gémissait quand il était entre ses cuisses. Elle hurlait de plaisir quand c'était son père qui était en elle, mais il ne voulait pas se le rappeler. Elle lui souriait avec tendresse, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire avec Dominic. Lacey était peut-être plus affectueuse avec Neal, mais elle fondait littéralement sur place lorsque son père entrait dans une pièce. Neal n'était qu'une pâle copie de son père. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de problème d'estime de lui-même se sentait minable en comparaison avec son paternel.

 _When you said your last goodbye. I died a little bit inside. I lay in tears in bed all night. Alone without you by my side._

\- Lacey ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers Neal, une bouteille d'alcool fort dans la main. Ses yeux étaient embrouillés par l'alcool. Elle lui sourit et ferma la musique.

\- Hey, ça a été rapide... Ton père a pleuré et demandé pardon pour son attitude de merde ? demanda Lacey, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Lacey... ça va ?

\- Non, mon beau. Ça ne va pas... Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Pourquoi... pourquoi il... Il ne m'a même pas remarquée !

Neal ferma les yeux et retient une pressante envie de pleurer. Il l'avait remarqué, lui, et ce, dès son arrivée dans la ville. Mais la jeune femme n'avait vu que Dominic Gold. Elle n'en avait que pour Dominic Gold. Lacey s'approcha de Neal et s'accrocha à sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrive comme une fleur au printemps, avec son regard mielleux pour Belle! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il se coupe les cheveux libérant son visage et soulignant ses magnifiques yeux de hyène..?

\- Lacey... Tu te fais du mal pour rien...

\- Pourquoi il ne me remarque jamais ?

\- JE TE REMARQUE MOI ! TOUJOURS ! CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU ENTRES DANS UNE PIÈCE ! CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU SOURIS, QUE TU SOUPIRES, QUE TU ES TRISTE, TOUJOURS ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS SUFFISANT ? hurla Neal.

Il avait pris les épaules de la jeune femme pour la décoller de lui. Lacey porta sa main à la bouche devant l'explosion de Neal qui laissait couler ses larmes. Il était plus que suffisant ! Il était parfait. Mais Lacey était saoule et souffrait d'une histoire d'amour qui s'était extrêmement mal terminée. Elle tendit une main vers le visage en larmes de Neal.

\- Je suis là… Je ne m'en vais nulle part… Je ne te laisserai pas tomber... Je t'aime, Lacey… Depuis le premier moment...

\- Je sais... sanglota-t-elle.

\- Non… Non, tu ne le sais pas... Tu... tu chantes des chansons tristes d'amour perdu et de souffrance comme si la dernière année n'avait pas existé, car... car mon père est revenu et qu'il ne t'a pas regardé.

\- Il... il m'a fait souffrir énormément…

\- J'ai été aux premières loges de votre histoire, Lacey. Je t'ai vue tomber dans ses filets... J'ai... j'ai entendu des choses que je ne voulais pas entendre... Je t'ai vue tomber follement amoureuse de lui, malgré ce que tu savais de lui... Tu as espéré… Tu as eu mal... J'ai eu mal avec toi… Tu as vu ta sœur, ta jumelle, voler le cœur de mon père sous tes yeux. Je sais tout ça, Lacey. Justement, je t'ai vue assez souffrir pour lui. J'espérais avoir réussit à... à... te rendre heureuse, non par dépit, mais parce que notre relation voulait dire quelque chose pour toi… Mais visiblement je me suis trompé… J'ai été le substitut idéal, portant le même nom que lui, lui ressemblant physiquement…

Lacey s'essuya les joues du revers de sa main et s'approcha de Neal, qui était absorbé par sa logorrhée verbale. Jamais il ne se laissait aller de la sorte. Jamais il n'avait semblé perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Avec le retour de son père, la réaction de Lacey, le froid qui planait entre sa tante et Emma, sans parler de Belle qui voulait fuir tout contact avec Dominic, Neal avait rapidement senti que c'était lui qui devait rester fort. Mais il ne se sentait pas si fort quand la femme qu'il aimait à la folie se détruisait pour un homme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il pleurait aussi fortement que Lacey, qui s'était de nouveau accrochée à sa chemise.

\- Neal... s'il te plait... ne... ne m'abandonne pas... Je suis perdue... Je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie de...

\- DE LUI ! TU AS ENVIE DE LUI !

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle aussi fort que lui.

Neal se défit de nouveau de son emprise et frappa de son poing dans le vide, portant ses deux mains à sa tête.

\- Tu ne rêves que de lui... Tu dois même penser à lui quand on fait l'am...

La gifle de Lacey l'arrêta brusquement. Il porta sa main sur sa joue meurtrie alors qu'elle frappait sa poitrine de ses petits poings.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Même le penser ? Tu penses que je...? Chaque instant dans tes bras est un moment magique qui n'appartient qu'à toi et moi ! Dom n'a jamais fait partie de ce que nous avons...

\- Car il n'était pas présent...

\- Peut-être... Oui au début ne pas le voir était plus facile... Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec un homme, autant en sécurité et respectée qu'avec toi... TOI, NEAL BAELFIRE GOLD !

\- Pourquoi alors...?

\- Car... car ton père... Il se dégage de lui une tristesse qui... Je voulais vraiment qu'il m'aime, qu'il me voit, moi, pas juste mon corps. Je voulais qu'il m'aime au-delà du sexe. Le revoir comme ça... avec son regard de petit chiot tendre devant Belle, ses cheveux courts... Je...

Neal la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement, et elle éclata en sanglots dans son cou, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Ils tombèrent au sol, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant les larmes se calmer d'elles-mêmes.

Regina avait reconduit sa mère chez elle, lui faisant promettre de prendre un bon bain chaud et de ne pas donner des munitions à Dominic pour continuer la guerre. Elle voyait que sa mère souffrait toujours de son histoire avec son frère. La connaissant, elle préférait tout nier et même dénigrer Dominic plutôt que d'avouer son erreur d'avoir choisi le père au lieu du fils. Pour un homme qui croyait sincèrement ne pas être aimé, il était la personne que Regina connaissait qui avait été la plus aimée, même s'il était aussi le plus détesté. Milah l'avait vraiment aimé avant de voir émerger cette haine en elle. Sa mère n'avait vraisemblablement pas réussi à ne plus l'aimer. Lacey en avait été désespérément amoureuse, et se battait toujours contre ce sentiment. Belle, la courageuse petite Belle, l'avait de gravé sur la peau, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le détester. Elle était la seule de toutes les femmes qui a pu entrer dans le lit de Dominic Gold et dans sa tête en même temps. Elle semblait le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Elle avait su calquer ses émotions à celles de la Bête. Même Emma n'arrivait pas vraiment à le détester.

Emma.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la pensée de l'amour de sa vie. Elle laissa sa mère et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture. Le retour de New York avait été bouleversé par le retour officiel de Gold. Regina avait bien vu que quelque chose avait troublé sa copine, mais elle n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle arriva rapidement à la maison. La voiture jaune d'Emma était là. Le coffre arrière de la voiture était ouvert, tout comme la porte d'entrée. Une panique extrême donna la nausée à Regina, qui bloqua la petite voiture avec la sienne et courut dans la maison.

\- Emma ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais les bruits à l'étage lui annoncèrent qu'Emma était toujours aussi en colère. Regina monta les escaliers rapidement, ayant un autre souvenir dans la tête. La dernière dispute de sa mère et son frère s'était déroulée à cet étage. Leurs dernières journées de bonheur, le jour où Cora avait choisi Malcolm et non Dominic, le jour où sa vie changea à tout jamais s'était joué à cet étage. Il n'était pas question que sa vie redevienne monotone et triste comme avant l'arrivée d'Emma Swan. Elle trouva rapidement son amoureuse, qui rageait contre une valise qui ne voulait pas se refermer.

\- Emma... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fais mes valises.

\- Je... je vois bien, mais pourquoi ?

Emma lança la valise par terre. Tous les vêtements s'évadèrent de leur prison mal verrouillée, signe qu'eux non plus ne voulaient pas quitter. Emma se retourna vers Regina avec un regard vert rempli de colère.

\- Car je ne compte pas pour toi ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? Emma ? répondit Regina totalement sous le choc.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de ta famille...

La brune secoua la tête fouilla dans ses souvenirs le moment auquel Emma faisait référence. Emma la rendait heureuse, complète, épanouie, tout ce qu'elle avait pu souhaiter dans sa vie. Emma Swan était son âme sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas… Emma ?

\- Dans la voiture... quand je t'ai parlé des « menaces » de ton frère, tu m'as dit que je ne faisais pas partie de la famille !

\- Oh… Emma... Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens-là et certainement pas pour te faire du mal... Je parlais de notre ADN familial contaminé... Tu... tu n'as pas cette forte envie tordue de vouloir faire du mal à ta famille, alors que ça semble inscrit dans nos gènes... Tu n'as pas grandi dans cette famille, donc je voulais dire que tu ne... tu ne peux pas savoir que, oui Dominic pourrait me menacer de me tuer, mais qu'il ne le fera jamais... Que c'est notre manière de communiquer… Car nous sommes dysfonctionnels.

\- C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu prends toujours la défense de ton frère ?

Regina plissa les yeux. Son frère resterait toujours son frère. Il avait beau la désespérer, être ignoble par moment, il serait toujours son grand frère. C'était viscéral, elle ne permettait à personne d'attaquer un membre de sa famille à tort ou à raison. C'était plus par instinct de survie que la suite d'un processus rationnel.

\- Emma... Mon frère, je l'aime... Il... il sera toujours mon grand frère. Je le traiterai toujours de tous les noms, mais je l'aimerai toujours. Je me suis toujours portée à sa défense, comme il le fait pour moi...

Regina osa faire un pas, la main tendue vers Emma. Même si cette dernière secoua la tête, voulant obstinément rester sur ses positions, elle laissa Regina lui caresser la joue. La blonde se forçait à ne pas fermer les yeux et se coller contre la main chaude de la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je t'aime, Emma, à la folie... Nous avons passé une année merveilleuse… La plus belle de ma vie. Je... je t'ai officiellement présenté à ma mère. Juste ça... j'ai surmonté ma peur de son jugement grâce à toi. Pas Dominic, grâce à toi... Mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a des choses dans ma famille que tu ne comprendras peut-être jamais, que je peine à comprendre moi-même... Ma mère était amoureuse de mon frère... Il aurait pu être mon père si ma mère avait choisi l'amour au détriment du pouvoir. Je me surprends parfois à rêvasser à savoir comment aurait été ma vie, et... Je me dis... que je préfère celle que j'ai vécue.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura une Emma ayant perdue le combat. Elle venait de fermer les yeux et de poser sa joue contre la paume de Regina.

Cette dernière puisa dans son courage et prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains pour y déposer tendrement sa bouche contre ses lèvres. La blonde poussa un gémissement tremblant et déposa son front contre celui de la brune.

\- Car si Cora et Dominic avaient eu un enfant, ça n'aurait pas été Neal... Tu ne serais jamais tombée enceinte d'Henry... et... Mon frère ne t'aurait jamais manipulée pour que tu viennes à Storybrooke et forcée à accepter un contrat qui m'incluait. Si Dominic était mon père, tu n'aurais jamais été l'amour de ma vie et je ne sais pas comment je vivrais sans toi.

Emma était vaincue. Elle descendit sa bouche dans le cou de Regina, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement et de plaisir. Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Où est Henry, demanda Regina, la voix gorgée de désir.

\- Chez Belle... avec Will… Pour la nuit...

\- Parfait...

Regina faufila sa main sous le chandail d'Emma pour lui caresser les seins, alors que la blonde déboutonna le pantalon de la femme de ses rêves. Toutes les deux oublièrent le coffre de la voiture toujours ouvert.

La noirceur commençait à recouvrir la ville, annonçant la nuit prochaine. C'est dans cette pénombre que Dominic Gold s'appuya contre sa canne, les yeux fermés, prenant le peu de courage qu'il avait en lui pour sonner au petit appartement qui se trouvait en haut de la bibliothèque. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne ouvrit la porte en souriant, avant de voir ses lèvres s'ouvrir et former un « O ». Gold reconnut l'homme qui accompagnait Belle au Granny's un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Belle, c'est pour toi...

Will Scarlett fit un signe de tête à son rival et s'effaça, avant que Belle n'ouvre plus grand la porte pour se retrouver devant Dominic. Elle devint blême, silencieuse et ancra son regard à celui de Gold. Un petit cri joyeux força Dominic à baisser ses yeux, juste à temps pour recevoir son petit fils dans ses bras.

\- Wouah, Henry, attention... ma jambe, dit-il en riant.

\- Oh, grand-papa désolé... Tu es venu me voir ?

\- Euh... en fait... je te croyais avec ta mère...

\- Non, je suis ici. Avec Belle et Will c'est super... Tu savais que Will joue à la PlayStation mieux que papa et beaucoup mieux que toi ?

Dominic sentit son sourire se faner, mais il secoua la tête se forçant à garder un air heureux devant son petit-fils. Belle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Henry, lui demanda d'aller rejoindre Will. Le petit dit au revoir à son grand-père et partit en courant vers le copain de Belle.

\- Il a l'air parfait ce Will.

\- Oui, il l'est... Pourquoi es-tu ici Dominic ?

Il ferma les yeux et fit un pas vers Belle. Cette dernière recula d'un pas.

\- Mon amour, souffla-t-il, tremblant. Mon amour…

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je... je peux te parler ?

Belle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Will et Henry venaient de reprendre leur partie à la PlayStation. Elle fit signe à Dominic d'entrer. Belle se sentirait moins vulnérable en sachant que Will et Henry étaient dans l'appartement, mais Dominic secoua la tête.

\- Belle, s'il te plait...

\- Je peux t'écouter, mais tu dois entrer...

\- Non... je... s'il te plait, Belle… J'ai... je dois te parler.

Il inclina son corps vers Belle, inspirant son odeur et sentit son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement avant de poser sa main sur la poitrine de Gold pour le repousser, en entendant des pas approcher. Dominic sentit la colère lui nouer la gorge quand Will vint prendre Belle par le cou et lui jeter un regard. Une envie de meurtre amplifia de manière fulgurante sa colère quand le jeune homme se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Belle.

\- Vous allez être plus tranquilles si vous parlez à l'extérieur... Ferme la porte, je surveille Henry.

C'était justement le genre de comportement parfait que Will Scarlett pouvait avoir. Belle aurait, en cet instant, préféré un comportement de croc magnon, un copain possessif, montrant à Dominic qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle répugnait ce genre de comportement habituellement, mais elle aurait eu besoin de ça en ce moment. Pas d'un Will compréhensif qui la laissait seule avec cet homme extrêmement désirable. Quant à Dominic, sa colère fut remplacée par de l'étonnement et même une certaine reconnaissance. Il répondit à Will par un sourire tremblant, qui bizarrement n'était ni arrogant ni victorieux.

Une fois la porte fermée, Dominic prit les épaules de Belle et la poussa délicatement pour venir la coller contre le mur de pierre, en collant son corps contre celui de la jeune femme. Belle se débattit mollement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Dominic se redresse.

\- Belle ?

\- Tu... tu voulais me parler, répliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il se passa une main sur le front avant de venir finir sa course sur ses lèvres, passant par son menton mal rasé. Dominic perdait ses moyens devant la brunette. Il inspira longuement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de les plonger dans ceux de Belle.

\- Je m'excuse... souffla-t-il.

\- De quoi ? D'être disparu un an sans me donner de nouvelles ? De m'avoir brisé le cœur ? Ou de ne pas me respecter assez pour prendre en considération que j'ai un copain et qu'il se trouve justement derrière cette porte à s'occuper de ton petit-fils ?

\- Belle...

\- Quoi, Belle ? Tu es venu en pensant terminer ce qui aurait pu se passer chez toi vendredi dernier ?

Belle se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et happer ses lèvres tremblantes, pour ne pas essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur ses cils. Dominic Gold était étrangement capable de montrer ses émotions, ce qui faisait partie des qualités extrêmement sexy qu'il possédait.

\- Je m'excuse d'être un monstre, de ne pas avoir fait attention à toi, de... de ne pas avoir essayé de te faire changer d'idée à propos de nous à l'époque... D'avoir réagi avec toi comme j'ai toujours réagi face au rejet...

\- Tu étais avec ma sœur... Je... J'avais besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous. Tu es si intense, Dominic. Tu es entré dans ma peau si rapidement que je devais comprendre... Et... tu... Tu m'as fait mal.

\- Je sais... je suis désolé.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Et tu n'es pas un monstre...

Il inclina la tête, la bouche entrouverte vers les lèvres de Belle, qui ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il grogna de douleur avant de poser ses deux mains sur le mur derrière Belle, faisant ainsi tomber sa canne. Il déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle colla sa joue contre les cheveux de Gold, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Will... J'ai... j'ai besoin de temps, Dominic.

\- Je comprends...

Belle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui releva la tête. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, refusant les ouvrir.

\- Regarde-moi, mon coeur... gémit-elle

Belle se mordit les lèvres quand il ouvrit ses yeux remplis d'amour et de douleur. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité et d'amour, de désir et de manque. La chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine descendit rapidement entre ses cuisses. Ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une fois, et à cet instant elle le ressentait encore en elle, bougeant. Belle secoua sa tête pour se concentrer au moment présent.

\- Tu es certain de comprendre ? Vraiment ?

\- Non... Non, tu as raison, je ne comprends pas... Mais... je t'aime.

\- Dominic... Tu sais que je… mais… c'est... c'est plus compliqué...

D'un mouvement de la tête, il se défit des mains de Belle et sans un mot il se pencha pour récupérer sa canne par terre. Il s'était de nouveau refermé sur lui-même. D'un geste rageur, il s'essuya le visage avant de faire dos à Belle.

\- Non... ne te replie pas sur toi... Fais tes excuses aux personnes que tu as blessées... Tu... tu en as beaucoup à voir, Dominic.

\- Bonne soirée, Belle... Dis à Henry que je le verrai demain… S'il te plait… Merci.

Il partit sans un dernier regard vers Belle. Celle-ci déposa sa tête contre le mur et essuya ses larmes en prenant une grande inspiration. Il devait redevenir un homme, laisser la Bête de côté s'il voulait avoir une chance avec Annabelle French. En entrant dans sa Cadillac, Gold prit son portable et signala le numéro de Neal. Les excuses devaient commencer rapidement s'il voulait reconquérir la femme qu'il adorait plus que tout...

* * *

 **Ouf... l'avez vous trouvez intense ?**

 **Lacey à du chemin pour oublier Dominic, mais son amour pour Neal est beaucoup plus sincère et réel que ce qu'elle à vécu avec Gold.**

 **Emma et Regina sont si ''cute'' elles s'aiment et rien ne peux les séparer... même pas la famille de fou de Regina.**

 **Gold et Belle... il doit regagner sa confiance, ils s'aiment, mais Gold n'a pas toujours été gentil avec elle... Belle ne veut pas faire souffrir Will...Dominic sera-t-il capable d'être sage pour récupérer Belle ?**

 **Alors, à la semaine prochaine ?**


	19. Chapter 19

_Petit chapitre oui, axé sur Gold... Il a des pardons à faire... Je ne ferai pas une grande introduction sur ce chapitre ! Seulement pour vous annoncez qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre à cette fic ! La semaine prochaine elle se termine ..._

 _Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime_

 _Bonne lecture pour l'avant dernière fois ( pour cette fic )_

* * *

Gold immobilisa sa Cadillac devant l'appartement de Lacey. Il savait que Neal s'y trouvait, et il devait trouver la force en lui de les affronter. Il n'avait jamais compris où cette colère prenait racine en lui et pourquoi il devait impérativement blesser autrui. Mais il le faisait, même si ça lui faisait autant de mal à lui. En fait c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il blessait les gens qu'il aimait, pour se faire souffrir. Sa conversation avec Belle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'homme qu'il voulait devenir pour elle, pour lui et pour eux. Dominic prit une grande respiration et sortit de la voiture, se soutenant lourdement sur sa canne. Il faisait nuit quand il cogna enfin à la porte de l'appartement qu'il connaissait par cœur pour y avoir si souvent fait l'amour avec Ashley « Lacey » French.

Son cœur se serra quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'il l'aperçut. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle devint blême en croisant son regard.

\- Lacey, murmura Gold.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, mais froide.

Neal tira brusquement sur la porte et tomba face à face avec son père. Dominic laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand il remarqua que Neal aussi avait dû pleurer. Faisant face aux deux amoureux, Gold ne savait plus comment les aborder. Sans qu'il ne s'y en attende, Lacey le gifla violemment et se réfugia dans les bras de Neal qui lui chuchota des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Sans un regard pour son ancien amant, Lacey retourna dans l'appartement. Dominic porta la main à sa joue, mais ne sentit aucune colère l'engloutir. Il avait fait tant de mal à la jeune femme. Il tendit la main vers son fils, avant de la laisser retomber dans le vide, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?

\- Je... je voulais te parler... Mais... est-ce que je pourrais parler à Lacey en premier ?

Neal jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux observaient avec bienveillance la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Tu comptes lui faire du mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention...

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour lui faire du mal. Je veux plutôt m'excuser…

\- T'excuser… Sincèrement ?

Le père et le fils se regardaient dans les yeux. Dominic savait que son fils lui avait pardonné ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré, mais pas le mal qu'il avait fait à Lacey. Elle était pour Neal ce que Belle était pour lui. Neal se comportait en un homme amoureux et protecteur. Dominic le comprenait.

\- Écoute... Je sais que je ne suis pas… Que j'ai fait… Mais… Je voudrais… J'aimerais m'expliquer au mieux de mes capacités... Je... je dois m'excuser principalement à Lacey pour...

\- Il faudra lui demander à elle. Je ne décide pas pour elle.

Neal laissa entrer son père sur le bord de la porte et appela Lacey. Il ne voulait pas accompagner son père jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Lacey puisque c'était son appartement et qu'elle avait le droit de laisser entrer ou non Dominic.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici ? demanda-t-elle presque en criant.

\- Lacey... commença Gold.

\- Oh non... Tu ne me regarderas avec tes yeux de chien battu ! Ça ne marchera plus...

\- Lacey, il veut s'expliquer, répliqua Neal en venant la prendre par la taille.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Je lui ai servi de poupée gonflable pendant des mois pour son propre plaisir charnel égoïste alors que tout ce que je voulais était un peu d'affection.

\- Préfères-tu qu'il parte, mon amour ?

\- Tant qu'à être là, il va enfin entendre ce que je pense de lui !

\- J'ai agi comme un minable avec toi, je le sais. J'ai pris un plaisir cruel à te le dire aussi... Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas... Tu n'as pas été juste ça… Juste ce que tu dis… Avant... Avant…

Lacey se défit de l'étreinte de son amoureux et s'approcha de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait un regard fier, solide et déterminé. Seules ses lèvres tremblantes fissuraient son assurance. Dominic resta droit, ses deux mains sur sa canne. Il ancra son regard brun dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme et se força à être le plus honnête possible. Il était presque rassuré que son fils soit présent.

\- Avant ma sœur...

\- Oui... Quand tu es arrivée avec ton père il y a quatre ans... Tu ressemblais à une louve blessée, sursautant à chaque petit bruit. Je me souviens encore quand je suis venue me présenter à la boutique de... Tu m'as souri sans me regarder dans les yeux et j'ai... j'ai répondu en souriant. Tu ressemblais à une étudiante de lycée à qui je ne te donnais pas plus de 16 ans. Et... le premier mois est passé et tu es venue me porter l'argent du loyer...

\- Ne t'avise pas d'en dire plus ! ordonna Lacey, les joues légèrement rouges.

Dominic jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son fils, qui ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Neal savait ce qu'il s'était passé ce premier mois-là, leurs premiers contacts sexuels, mais le fils de Gold ne savait pas tout du passé violent de Lacey. Il n'y avait que trois personnes au courant : son père, Belle et Dominic Gold. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui en parler, même s'il s'en doutait par certaines conversations captées entre son père et Lacey. Pourquoi Dominic voulait-il lui rappeler ça en ce moment ?

\- Neal, laisse-nous s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle doucement à son amoureux.

Neal se dirigea vers la cuisine, quand elle l'arrêta sans décrocher son regard de celui de Gold.

\- Peux-tu aller à l'extérieur, s'il te plait ?

Neal ne comprenait pas pourquoi exactement Lacey lui demandait de sortir, mais il tenait à respecter sa demande. Le jeune Gold revint pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Lacey, qui ferma lentement les yeux au toucher de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait sur sa peau. Quand Neal ferma la porte d'entrée, elle encouragea Gold à continuer d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Il n'est pas au courant ? questionna Dominic.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas celui qui peut juger ce que j'ai dit ou non à Neal. Tu es venu pour m'expliquer ton comportement de trou du cul, alors vas-y.

Lacey était maintenant habituée à parler de son viol avec Dominic, mais ce souvenir la ramener à la première fois où elle lui en avait parlé. Normalement, lorsqu'elle évoquait son agression sexuelle, c'était pour faire fuir les jeunes hommes pour qui elle avait un désir sexuel. Mais Dominic Gold l'avait troublée dès ce sourire, dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait tenté d'utiliser son mécanisme de défense habituel, mais il n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

\- Cette journée-là, tu étais habillée... différemment… De façon plus provocante. Tu... tu voulais du sexe et j'étais le candidat parfait... Le vieux loup boiteux que tout le monde craignait... Et tu m'as parlé du garçon qui t'a forcée, de ta première relation sexuelle, qui n'était pas consentante... Tu m'as dit...

\- « Je suis consentante et j'ai envie de vous, Mr Gold ». Tu m'as ensuite dit ton prénom, que peu de gens connaissaient... et tu m'as parlé...

\- De mon enfance... Et notre histoire a commencé comme ça. Tu n'étais pas un corps pour assouvir mes envies de ta sœur... pas les trois premières années.

\- Mais je n'étais pas suffisante.

\- Lacey... Je... Je ne veux pas te blesser davantage...

\- Au point où on en est, ce n'est pas une vérité blessante de plus qui changera les choses.

Gold déposa tout son poids sur sa jambe saine, libérant ses mains douloureuses de leur emprise sur sa canne, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- J'étais incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit... Avec toi ou n'importe qui d'autre...

\- Oh, car il y a eu d'autres filles ?

\- Tu as eu d'autres gars... on ne jouera pas au jeu de qui a eu le plus de partenaires, Lacey et tu ne prendras pas le rôle de la pauvre fille qui était amoureuse de moi tout ce temps-là. Notre arrangement te convenait autant qu'à moi. Oui, je sais que dès que j'ai senti que tu devenais... plus investie j'aurais dû arrêter... Mais...

\- Belle venait d'arriver...

Il osa approcher sa main pour venir caresser la joue de Lacey. Elle n'eut aucun frisson de plaisir ou de dégoût, ce qui la surprit. Un vieux sentiment de nostalgie les envahit tous les deux. C'était peut-être le signe qu'elle était réellement passée à autre chose et que sa relation avec Neal la comblait.

\- Je ne peux même pas expliquer pourquoi Belle a ce pouvoir d'attraction et pourquoi je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi... Mais c'est le cas, je ne peux pas m'excuser pour ça... Mais pour... Je n'avais aucun droit de te traiter de la sorte, de te faire sentir comme de la merde comme je l'ai fait. Je suis mal fait on dirait. Je dois souffrir pour me sentir vivant et la plus grande souffrance que je peux ressentir est celle de blesser les gens importants à mes yeux... Et je tiens à toi, même... même si je ne te l'ai jamais démontré. Crois-tu que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Lacey essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, inclinant sa tête contre la paume de la main de Dominic. Un dernier contact peau à peau avant de pouvoir enfin vivre la vie qu'elle souhaitait. Elle recula d'un pas, s'éloigna de lui, avant de hocher la tête. Lacey devait lui pardonner, elle le savait. Elle avait associé le pardon aux gens sages et c'est ce qu'elle voulait devenir du haut de ses 26 ans. Gold sembla soulagé, et après un dernier sourire tremblant, il lui fit dos pour se retirer. La voix tremblante de son ancienne amante l'arrêta alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de détruire ma sœur... Si... si tu l'aimes, comme tu le prétends, traite-la comme la femme exceptionnelle qu'elle est, avec tout l'amour que tu pourras trouver en toi.

\- Je ne demande que ça... souffla Dominic.

\- Ma sœur est forte. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut... Elle te veut toi, mais tu dois la mériter, Gold.

\- Merci...

Neal, qui était assis sur la marche, se releva quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Comment va Lacey ?

\- Assez bien… Tu es salutaire pour elle... Je voudrais...

\- C'est correct, papa... Va t'excuser à tante Regina et Emma, c'est ce qui compte... Après tu sais que tu devras aller t'expliquer avec Cora et... grand-papa.

L'humeur de Dominic qui avait été jusqu'à là assez positive se rembrunit à la mention de Cora et de son père. Son fils le connaissait tellement. Neal le prit ensuite dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'il s'excusait qu'il souffre autant.

\- La vie n'est pas censée être souffrante à ce point-là, papa ! Pour bien vivre ton présent, fais la paix avec le passé. Il y a tellement de gens qui t'aiment que tu ne devrais pas gaspiller ton énergie pour ceux qui n'en valent pas la peine, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de son père.

\- Je sais... j'essaie, répliqua Dominic.

Après avoir serré de nouveau son fils dans ses bras, il embarqua dans sa voiture en direction la maison familiale. Il avait le cœur plus léger après sa rencontre avec Lacey, ce qui lui donna plus de confiance. Il savait que Regina comprendrait ce que Neal avait compris. Ils étaient sa famille et ils le connaissaient suffisamment pour comprendre ses réactions. Emma Swan, c'était autre chose. Elle était têtue, mais elle avait un cœur énorme. Qui plus est, il se devait de faire la paix avec elle compte tenu de l'importance qu'elle avait dans la vie de sa sœur. Il ne voulait plus faire de mal à Regina et ça passait par le respect de sa conjointe. Quand il sortit de la Cadillac, il remarqua que le coffre de la voiture d'Emma était ouvert, et qu'une personne se tenait près de la maison.

\- Emma ?

\- Mr Gold. J'attends ce moment depuis un an…

Keith Nottingham se tenait devant lui, un revolver pointé dans sa direction. Dominic se figea, pas de peur, mais de surprise. Au ralenti, comme dans un film, il vit le coup partir et la fumée sortir du canon. Il voyait presque la balle avancer vers lui, et quand elle entra en contact avec sa peau, le choc le fit tomber par terre. Couché sur le dos, la bouche ouverte et les yeux vers le noir du ciel, Dominic entendit Keith partir en courant. Regina sortit en hurlant.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Dominic... EMMA ! APPELLE L'AMBULANCE! Non... Non, Dominic ne ferme pas les yeux ! TU M'ENTENDS ? RESTE AVEC MOI... EMMA VIIIITE…

Dominic n'avait pas ressenti sur le coup la douleur physique, seulement la douleur psychologique de voir sa sœur aussi bouleversée à cause de lui, encore une fois. Mais présentement, la douleur venait de se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Il eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais la douleur l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche et son rire se transposa en gémissements de souffrance. L'ironie était qu'il avait fait une tentative de suicide. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Et voilà que la douleur dans sa poitrine était réelle et qu'il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par le bruit du sang qui s'écoulait de son corps tel une rivière lorsque le barrage a cédé..

\- Merde ! Regina, appuie sur la plaie... Laisse-moi faire...

Douce Emma Swan, la femme parfaite pour sa sœur. Il l'a su dès qu'il l'avait vue la première fois. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que la manipulation. Il n'était pas capable de parler normalement aux gens.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir comme ça Gold, tu m'entends ? Tu nous dois bien ton plaidoyer de culpabilité ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller et t'en sortir comme ça...

Mais il n'avait pas la force de parler. Il fut à peine capable d'ouvrir à moitié ses yeux pour voir Emma qui était appuyée sur sa poitrine, le visage en larmes, alors que Regina lui avait pris la tête pour la surélever et la déposer sur ses cuisses. Au loin, le chant des sirènes de l'ambulance accompagna Dominic vers un état d'inconscience.

Les ambulanciers agirent rapidement. Ils attachèrent Gold sur la civière et lui mirent l'oxygène le plus rapidement possible. Regina embarqua avec son frère, après avoir embrassé Emma. Les deux amoureuses étaient en larmes et terrifiées. Elles avaient entendu le coup de feu et rapidement elles étaient venues voir. Elles avaient vu le tireur s'enfuir, et Gold au sol, son corps parcouru de spasme.

Emma resta debout, son regard suivant l'ambulance, ses mains et sa chemise pleines du sang de Dominic Gold. Neal ! Elle devait appeler Neal. D'une main tremblante, elle signala le numéro du fils de Dominic, laissant des traces de sang sur l'écran.

\- Emma, tout va bien ?

\- Neal... commença-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Putain, Emma. Qu'est-ce qui se passe...

\- Ton... père...

Elle entendit Neal étouffer un juron avant de dire quelque chose à Lacey qui ressemblait « Mon père fait chier encore... » Emma devait se reprendre rapidement, elle devait être forte. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina Regina en crise de larmes dans l'ambulance, menaçant son frère de le tuer s'il mourait. Elle savait qu'elle devait être forte pour elle, sachant parfaitement que Lacey serait sûrement forte pour Neal. De sa main libre, elle s'essuya son visage, et prit une grande respiration et eut la force de parler normalement, malgré quelques trémolos.

\- Neal... Neal ? Ton père n'a rien fait... Il... il a été attaqué.

\- Attaqué ? Il a attaqué quelqu'un ?

\- Non, je veux dire que lui a été attaqué et qu'il n'a pu rien faire... Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus.

\- …

\- Neal ?

Elle entendit des bruits plus ou moins compréhensibles, avant que Lacey prenne le téléphone.

\- Emma qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Dominic ?

\- Il... il est parti pour l'hôpital. Il a reçu une balle.

\- Son état ?

\- Urgent. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et était inconscient.

La jeune femme raccrocha, laissant Emma le téléphone à la main, toujours seule sur le trottoir, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle n'allait pas être capable de conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital pour rejoindre Regina, quand quelqu'un cria son nom. Emma leva les yeux vers la voix. La bibliothèque était en diagonale de la maison. Will lui faisait des signes de la main. Emma ne comprit pas, croyant que le jeune homme la saluait après avoir quitté l'appartement de Belle. Mais elle vit Ruby sortir en courant du _Granny's_ , se diriger vers la bibliothèque et monter rapidement à l'appartement.

Merde, Henry. Henry était chez Belle.

Emma comprit ce que voulait lui dire Will quand elle vit Belle sortir en courant de l'appartement. Il allait les conduire à l'hôpital, il était le seul qui n'avait aucun lien affectif avec Dominic Gold. Quand la caravane de Will s'arrêta devant elle, Belle baissa la fenêtre.

\- Monte...

La blonde fit coulisser la porte arrière et monta. Will démarra avant même qu'elle ne puisse la refermer. Belle tendit à Emma une serviette et un chandail The Beatles, pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui semblait calme, prête à affronter l'état de Gold. Quand la caravane s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Lacey, cette dernière était légèrement agitée alors que Neal était blême. Les 15 minutes de trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital de Storybrooke se déroulèrent dans un silence de mort, où seuls quelques reniflements vinrent briser le silence.

Il était interdit à Dominic Gold de mourir. Emma Swan n'avait pas fini de le sermonner. Il devait aussi affronter les yeux de Regina. Il devait être présent au mariage de Neal, si ce dernier trouvait le courage de proposer à Lacey. Gold devait être l'élève des jeux vidéo d'Henry, être l'ami de Lacey et par-dessus tout, il devait refaire l'amour à Belle jusqu'à s'en épuiser.

Trop de gens comptaient sur lui, trop de gens l'aimaient.

Il méritait une deuxième chance pour une fois dans sa vie.

Mais la chance n'avait jamais fait partie du destin de Dominic Gold.

* * *

 **Et oui... la semaine prochaine c'est la fin de cette aventure !**

 **Qu'arrivera-t-il à Dominic Gold ? Mérite-t-il d'être heureux, ou non ?**

 **Aura-t-il la chance de donner sa bénédiction à Regina et Emma ?**


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon voilà le chapitre final de cette fic ! Pourquoi la fin ? Car il faut terminer un jour non ?_

 _Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

L'ambulance roula à vive allure. Regina refusait de lâcher la main de son grand frère, qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Tantôt elle le menaçait, tantôt elle le suppliait de s'accrocher à la vie. Puis, vint le chantage : s'il ne revenait pas, elle raconterait toutes leurs anecdotes de jeunesse, aussi humiliantes que possible, à Belle. Et enfin, la culpabilité. S'il mourait, son fantôme hanterait la ville et ce serait sur elle que les villageois se vengeraient se disant qu'un peu d'humour ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Dominic, elle lui dit même qu'il devait revenir, car elle l'avait inscrit à une école d'humour pour lui apprendre à avoir un peu le sens de la rigolade. Attaché sur la civière, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, Regina se dit que jamais Dominic Gold n'avait semblé aussi fragile. Rapidement en arrivant à l'hôpital, Regina fut séparée de son frère, qu'on amena au bloc opératoire. Assise seule dans la salle d'attente, elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'image de son frère, les yeux fermés, le teint blême. Il était beau, il avait toujours été beau, même s'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eut conscience. Dans l'ambulance, il n'y avait aucun rictus sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucune émotion négative non plus, le rendant presque trop paisible, le rendant beau comme un ange. Mais Regina Mills voulait retrouver le diable qu'était son frère, avec son beau visage défiguré par ses sourires mauvais. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant entrer le petit groupe, l'escouade donnons-de-l'amour-à-Gold. Regina se leva rapidement et prit son neveu dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre elle. Neal éclata en sanglots.

\- Il... il ne peut pas m'abandonner comme ça...

Regina ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la nuque de son neveu tandis que Lacey vint se coller dans le dos de son amoureux. Emma prit Belle par les épaules. Will se sentait de trop, étant le seul qui n'avait pas d'attachement envers Gold, mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il les avait menés à bon port, auprès de l'homme qu'ils aimaient tous. Son regard était rivé sur Belle, qui se battait de toutes ses forces pour rester forte, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Will Scarlett avait toujours vu que le cœur de la jeune femme appartenait à un autre homme, mais il l'avait relégué dans un tout petit coin de sa conscience. Il s'était fait le porteur d'un conte de fées dans lequel les fées l'avaient abandonné. Dans son conte, il n'était pas le prince. Il n'était qu'un valet, le valet de cœur de la princesse en détresse Belle, terrorisée de perdre sa Bête, son prince boiteux et fissuré à elle. Son conte de fées ne lui appartenait pas, comme Belle ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Il se disait qu'il avait presque créé son propre malheur à tomber amoureux d'une femme incapable d'oublier la marque rouge vive qu'un autre homme avait imprégnée sur son âme. Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers Will qui s'éloignait, vaincu par l'amour de sa Belle pour un autre. La blonde savait que le cœur de Belle appartenait à Gold, qu'elle aurait du mettre en garde Will quand il était apparu dans leurs vies, mais avec le temps il était aussi devenu son ami. Même si elle se sentait mal pour Will, elle avait besoin qu'il lui rende un dernier service. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'utiliser son amitié, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter Regina et elle devait être présente si Gold venait à mourir sur la table d'opération.

\- Will...

Il se retourna et lui fit un sourire triste.

\- J'espère que... qu'il irait bien…

\- Gold… C'est une peau de vache... Un vieux détestable… Ils survivent toujours ceux-là... Mais je l'espère aussi. Il... il nous manquerait beaucoup trop... Je... je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui, évidemment...

\- Henry... Pourrais-tu aller chercher Henry et le ramener ici... Si... si jamais son grand-père ne survit pas... ou... Je voudrais qu'il ne regrette pas de ne pas put lui dire au revoir...

\- Oui... Pas de souci, je vais le chercher...

Will se retourna et sortit avant même qu'Emma puisse lui dire un « merci ». Il lui sembla qu'il venait, comme ça, de faire ses adieux, en silence, qu'après cette soirée, Will Scarlett n'allait plus roder à Storybrooke. Belle tourna son regard vers Emma, qui interpréta mal le regard de la petite brune se dit qu'elle devait chercher Will, mais Belle n'avait même pas remarqué le départ du jeune homme. La blonde s'approcha alors d'elle.

\- Will... est allé chercher Henry... On... Je ne veux pas prendre de chance...

\- Tu as bien fait... répliqua Belle.

Belle n'arrivait pas à se sentir mal de ne rien ressentir pour Will. Elle se dit qu'elle ne lui avait rien promis. En temps normal, sans l'incident de Dominic, elle l'aurait quittée, s'excusant de ne pas l'aimer, mais que son cœur était pour un autre homme. Mais Will ne lui manquait pas. Belle n'était hantée que par le regard de Dominic quand elle lui avait demandé du temps un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Se culpabilisant que rien de tout ça aurait eu lieu si elle l'avait gardé chez elle et demandé à Will de partir. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Annabelle French ne réagissait pas impulsivement sur ses envies. Elle devait toujours faire les choses bien et ça avait été de demander du temps à l'amour de sa vie pour pouvoir quitter son copain le moins douloureusement possible. Chose ratée. Neal se décolla finalement de sa tante, prenant Lacey par la taille. Il avait le visage rempli de larmes et ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Quelqu'un a pensé à appeler grand-papa ?

Regina secoua la tête, avant de dire d'une voix basse.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Neal...

\- C'est son fils qui est sur la table d'opération. Tu ne crois pas que Malcolm voudrait le savoir ?

\- Lui sûrement... mais... Dominic ne voudrait pas le savoir là, souffla Regina.

\- Mon père ne va peut-être pas s'en sortir, Regina. Je crois que le temps des rancœurs n'est plus approprié et que la situation demande une trêve...

\- Ce ne sont pas que des rancœurs… C'est... c'est plus profond et douloureux.

\- Je m'en doute Regina... mais là ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça...

Neal prit son portable et appela son grand-père. Leur conversation fut brève. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il s'assoit sachant que l'attente sera très longue. Malcolm n'avait pas laissé le temps à son petit-fils d'expliquer la situation. Il avait entendu le nom de son fils, et les mots « opération » et « mort » dans la même phrase et n'avait pas perdu une seconde. Il avait tout de suite raccroché et au pas de course, il s'était dirigé vers l'hôpital. La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle, si ? Si le pardon est une force de caractère exceptionnelle, il savait qu'il devait avant tout se pardonner de l'héritage de haine et d'abandon qu'il avait transmis à son fils s'il voulait même pouvoir espérer que Dominic lui pardonne à son tour. Avec les dernières paroles lâches qu'il lui avait dites avant son départ, il savait la route longue avant même un semblant de pardon de la part de son seul fils. Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, il vit la famille de son fils, les êtres que Dominic aimait le plus et qui lui rendaient si bien cet amour.

Les heures passèrent au ralenti, au pas de course d'un escargot. Will n'était revenu que pour déposer Henry. Celui-ci s'était collé en pleurant dans les bras de sa maman. Belle n'avait même pas remarqué le retour de Will, occupée à caresser le dos de sa jumelle, la tête et le cœur dans la salle d'opération suppliant l'amour de sa vie de rester en vie, que la vie ne faisait que commencer pour eux. Regina déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureuse, tandis que celle de Neal était sur les cuisses de Lacey. Personne n'avait appelé Cora, ou Zelena. Elles n'étaient pas la famille de Dominic. Malcolm en faisait partie par défaut, étant le géniteur. De toute façon qu'aurait fait les deux femmes dans cette salle d'attente? Il est fort probable qu'elles auraient fait passé leurs rancœurs avant toute autre chose. La rumeur se répandit rapidement dans Storybrooke : on avait tiré sur Dominic Gold, la Bête était entre la vie et la mort. La vie sociale sans la Bête avait peut-être été plus légère, comme si l'air était plus respirable, mais la vie commerciale de la ville se portait beaucoup mieux lorsque Gold s'y trouvait. Un résident en chirurgie vint régulièrement donner des nouvelles aux membres de la famille, même si ce n'était pas la procédure habituelle. Comme il s'agissait de la famille Gold, que le patient était le fils de l'ancien maire et le frère de la nouvelle mairesse, l'hôpital passait outre ce règlement. Quand les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent une première fois sur le résident, Malcolm fut le premier à se lever d'un bond.

\- Dominic Gold est toujours dans la salle d'opération. Pour le moment, il est difficile d'en dire plus, mais les choses se déroulent au mieux qu'elles peuvent se passer dans les circonstances. Ils ont retiré la...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire plus exactement, demanda illico Malcom. Il va mourir ?

\- Papa !, s'exclama Regina en voyant la réaction de peur s'afficher sur le visage d'Henry.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir si mon fils va mourir ou non, grogna-t-il

\- Comme je vous le disais, c'est difficile de prédire la suite, mais en ce moment, l'opération se déroule bien, continua le résident.

Lorsqu'elle vit son père lever les yeux au ciel, Regina s'empressa de rassurer le résident qui semblait être sur le point d'être lui-même transporté en salle d'opération pour un arrêt cardiaque devant la frustration de Malcolm Gold. Ce jeune résident ne connaissait pas leur merveilleuse vie familiale, que Malcolm DEVAIT avoir son fils vivant pour pouvoir mourir un jour en paix et avoir le pardon de Dominic et peut-être espérer un peu d'amour de sa part.

\- Merci de nous avoir avisés, Docteur. Nous attendrons d'autres nouvelles dès que vous en aurez…

\- Bien sûr.

Et il quitta. Malcom s'était rassis, tapant nerveusement du pied contre le sol, se passant plusieurs fois une main tremblante au visage. Henry se dirigea vers lui avant de venir s'asseoir sur son arrière-grand-père.

\- C'est vrai que grand-papa va mourir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, moi. Je l'aime, grand-papa…

Emma se dit que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir demandé à Will d'amener Henry à l'hôpital. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions et d'incertitude à gérer pour un si petit garçon. Être confronté à la mort d'un grand-père était dans la force des choses, mais pas comme ça, pas quand le grand-père avait été atteint par balle. Emma vit Malcom se ressaisir et, d'un ton plus posé et calme, il rassura le petit.

\- Mais non, mon garçon. Ton grand-père a une tête de cochon et il est fait fort et il ne se laissera pas abattre aussi facilement…

Le résident revint trois autres fois pendant l'opération, la première fois leur annonçant que le cœur de Dominic avait arrêté de battre, mais que rapidement ils avaient réussi à le récupérer et qu'il n'y avait eu aucune autre complication. La deuxième fois c'était pour annoncer fièrement que la balle avait été retirée et qu'elle n'avait fait aucun dégât. Et finalement, il revient pour la troisième fois, annonçant la fin de l'opération qui avait duré près de quatre heures. Lorsqu'il annonça que Monsieur Gold était en salle de réveil, tous les visiteurs présents, même ceux n'appartenant pas à la famille, applaudirent. On entendit plusieurs soupirs de soulagement dans la salle. Belle put respirer pour la première fois de la soirée, se permit de laisser couler quelques larmes de joie. Elle qui n'avait pas bougé d'auprès de sa sœur depuis son arrivée à l'urgence était maintenant debout auprès du chirurgien, lui demandant à quel moment elle pourrait le voir.

\- Monsieur Gold en a pour une à deux heures dans la salle de réveil et de surveillance étroite. Ensuite, nous l'installerons aux soins intensifs pendant 24 heures pour bien suivre les progrès et son rétablissement.

\- Et quand pourrons-nous le voir ? renchérit Belle

\- Il n'y a pas de visites permises durant la nuit aux soins intensifs… mais je suppose qu'on peut faire une exception. Mais ce devra être bref…

\- Je veux le voir aussi, dit Regina.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Henry. Je veux y aller avec papa.

\- C'est mon fils, je veux le voir aussi, continua Malcolm.

Personne n'osa contredire Malcolm et lui dire que son fils ne voudrait peut-être pas le recevoir. Ils étaient simplement heureux que Dominic soit encore en vie et ils attendaient avec impatience le moment de lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient. Les rancœurs des 12 derniers mois étaient oubliées. Aujourd'hui était la nuit de l'amour, pas de la dispute et des vieilles histoires sordides de famille. Une atmosphère plus légère se propagea dans la salle. Dominic était sain et sauf. Les prochaines heures seraient décisives, mais il avait survécu.

Ce n'est que deux heures trente plus tard que le chirurgien revint les voir. Il avait une mine basse, ce qui alarma immédiatement Neal. Normalement Victor Whale ne venait pas voir la famille, mais c'était Dominic Gold et il devait bien faire les choses. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Devant la réaction de son neveu, Regina se précipita à la rencontre de l'équipe médicale. La famille entourait maintenant le chirurgien, qui leur annonça nerveusement :

\- Monsieur Gold est toujours endormi. Nous pensons que c'est un coma transitionnel qui…

\- Dans le coma ? Mon frère est dans le coma ?

\- Non, vous avez dit que tout était beau, gémit Belle

\- Papa, c'est quoi le coma ? demanda Henry.

\- Viens me voir, Henry, l'appela Lacey.

Elle se pencha et prit Henry dans ses bras alors que Neal semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le médecin continua.

\- Ce n'est pas habituel, mais ça s'est déjà vu dans de telles circonstances lorsque le choc a été vraiment fort. Le corps a besoin de temps pour récupérer…

\- De combien de temps ? demanda Emma, pragmatique.

\- On ne peut pas savoir… On peut seulement suivre l'évolution.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des chances qu'il ne se réveille jamais ? s'inquiéta Malcolm.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus…

\- On peut le voir ? demanda Belle d'un ton suppliant.

\- Quelques instants seulement… Pas plus de deux à la fois dans la chambre…

\- Merci, docteur, s'empressa de remercier Emma.

Tous se regardaient avec consternation. Alors qu'ils croyaient Dominic hors de danger, voilà que le suspense reprenait de plus belle. La roulette russe du coma. Allait-il s'enfoncer davantage ou allait-il se battre pour rester avec eux ? Lacey regardait Neal faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente et son cœur se serra. Il venait à peine de retrouver son père qui lui avait tant manqué durant la dernière année que déjà il risquait de le perdre. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Dominic un peu plus tôt lui avait fait du bien et elle espérait que son amoureux pourrait aussi avoir l'occasion de discuter avec son père.Même si elle avait toujours envié la relation entre le fils et le père, Lacey savait que Neal n'était pas prêt pour perdre son père dans ces circonstances tragiques. Elle proposa à la famille que ce soit Neal qui le visite en premier, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Lorsqu'Henry demanda à son père de l'accompagner, Neal lui proposa de plutôt accompagner Malcolm. Il se disait que la présence de Malcolm pourrait bien faire fuir son père dans un autre monde et il espérait que la présence d'Henry pourrait balancer la visite. Malcolm lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, ne sachant pas tellement comme il aurait abordé son fils après toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dit. Bien qu'il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas conscience qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, il le ressentait dans les regards que tous lui adressaient. Il méritait tous leurs regards méchants. Il s'était, depuis un an, avoué tous ses torts. Seul Henry l'apaisait, étant trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui se passait encore, il ne voyait en lui que son arrière-grand-papa gâteau. Il n'avait même pas été un père et un grand-père digne de ce nom, mais il faisait bien les choses avec Henry.

Un infirmier reconduit Neal auprès de Dominic. Ce dernier était monitoré par plusieurs appareils que Neal n'avait jamais vus de sa vie.

\- Est-ce qu'il m'entend ? demanda Neal.

\- Vous pouvez lui parler, oui. On ne sait pas dans quelle mesure les personnes dans un coma comprennent ce qu'on leur dit, mais votre présence, le son de votre voix peut le rassurer et l'aider. C'est à vous de décider selon ce que vous ressentez.

\- Papa ? s'essaya Neal comme s'il attendait une réponse.

L'infirmier sortit de la chambre après l'avoir informé que la visite ne devait pas durer plus de quelques minutes.

\- Papa… Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner… Tu es parti trop longtemps pour partir à tout jamais… Je t'en supplie… J'ai besoin de toi… On a tous besoin de toi… J'ai tant de choses à te dire… Sache que je suis heureux avec Lacey… Je l'aime tellement. J'ai l'impression que ça peut vraiment fonctionner nous deux. Et c'est... c'est grâce à toi, tu sais... Je veux que tu saches aussi que je comprends que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi… Que tu peux te réveiller, je ne te ferai pas de reproches… Avec Henry je me rends compte à quel point le rôle de parent peut être ingrat parfois et qu'on fait tous du mieux qu'on peut… J'ai besoin de toi… Reste, papa… Je t'aime… Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime ! Et ne t'avise pas de partir ! Tu as été le père parfait, un père et une mère que tout enfant rêve d'avoir.

Lorsque l'infirmier entra dans la pièce, Neal comprit que son temps était écoulé. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son père. Il sortit ensuite. Regina faisait la file pour voir son frère ensuite. Impatiente et nerveuse, elle avait demandé à Emma de l'accompagner. Elle était dans tous ses états et n'était pas certaine de comment elle réagirait à voir son frère ainsi allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Regina porta la main à sa bouche, étouffant un gémissement douloureux. Il avait repris des couleurs, mais le voir encore couché les yeux fermés lui faisait mal.

\- Dominic, c'est Regina. Tu dois te réveiller maintenant. Allez ! Maintenant !

\- Je ne crois pas que… commença Emma.

\- Il ne peut pas dormir comme ça alors qu'on s'inquiète de lui, s'exclama Regina. Dominic, réveille-toi. Ne me laisse pas ! Je m'excuse du mal que je t'ai fait… de ce pari stupide que j'ai initié et qui t'a causé tant de mal… Mais tu es si borné que je... je devais te faire voir que Belle était pour toi. Je t'aime, mon frère. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'ai toujours vu comme mon héros… Laisse-moi être là pour toi, prendre soin de toi… Je sais que notre famille a connu plus de bas que de hauts, mais ça n'a pas besoin d'être comme ça entre toi et moi. C'est toi ma famille. C'est toi qui m'a permis de grandir et de comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à ressentir du désir pour une femme… Toi qui m'as permis d'accepter qui je suis… qui m'a poussé à explorer cette facette de moi dont j'avais tellement honte… Tu as même mis Emma sur mon chemin... Tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime de tout mon cœur…

Regina s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle entre deux sanglots. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Un autre pari un peu con dont elle seule connaissait les secrets.

\- Oh, et Dominic ? Papa est ici… Je voulais juste de le dire… Il veut te voir… Veux-tu ? Tu peux m'envoyer un signe si tu ne veux pas… Par exemple, t'asseoir sur le lit et me hurler que tu ne peux pas le sentir...

Dominic ne bougeait pas, toujours imperturbable dans son coma. Regina attendait toujours que son frère lui envoie un signe et c'est Emma qui reprit la parole.

\- Il viendra te voir avec Henry… Gold, malgré tes marchés douteux, tu as toujours été un grand-père présent dans la vie d'Henry et je souhaite que ça continue… Et puis, tu dois revenir parce que j'ai l'intention de demander ta sœur en mariage et que tu dois la conduire à l'autel… Car tu as été une figure paternelle, plus que Malcolm.

Regina s'étouffa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois même silencieux et dans le coma tu me fais faire des trucs bizarres... Mais... Regina. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'y pensais… Et avec ce que Dominic vit, je ne vois pas de raison de perdre plus de temps. Je t'aime, Regina. Et je veux être avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. Je veux être là pour toi. Je veux faire partie de ta famille. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins auprès de toi et me dire à quel point je suis chanceuse que tu sois dans ma vie. Et je voulais que ton frère soit témoin de ça, qu'il sache que malgré toutes ses manigances, on s'est trouvées, et que c'est un peu grâce à lui... Non pas un peu, c'est totalement grâce à ce bâtard que tu es dans ma vie... Merci, Dominic…

Regina hochait la tête en signe d'approbation, mais elle était trop sous le choc pour être capable de parler. Emma s'approcha d'elle, et doucement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle prit Regina par la main, qui à son tour, prit la main de son frère.

\- Je t'aime, Dom…

Les témoignages d'amour que recevait Dominic étaient bouleversants. Ce fut ensuite Malcolm et Henry qui entrèrent dans la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, Malcolm n'osa pas trop s'approcher. Il sentait qu'il était un intrus dans la pièce. Il laissa Henry courir jusqu'au lit, prendre la main de son grand-père dans la sienne et du haut de ses 11 ans, innocent face à la maladie ou la mort.

\- Grand-papa, arrête de faire semblant de dormir… Papa a de la peine… C'est le temps de te réveiller, dit naïvement Henry.

Lacey lui avait expliqué que le coma était une sieste très profonde dont des gens qui avaient été blessés avaient besoin pour refaire leurs forces. Mais si c'était une sieste, on pouvait donc les réveiller se disait Henry. Il se rappelait des fois où il avait rejoint son grand-père dans sa chambre pour lui demander d'aller à la salle de bain avec lui en plein milieu de la nuit, car il faisait trop noir et que son grand-père faisait semblant de dormir pour lui faire faire le saut quelques instants plus tard. Henry attendait le « bouh » de son grand-papa, mais il ne vint pas. Malcolm, qui n'avait pas dit un mot encore osa prendre la parole.

\- Mon fils… Mon fils… Je m'excuse… Je... Reviens-nous…

Et il ne trouva pas le courage d'en ajouter plus. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son fils qu'il l'aimait après lui avoir dit souvent qu'il n'était rien pour lui. Il avait perdu ce droit il y a longtemps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui manifester sa présence, lui démontrer que la porte était ouverte et qu'il ne demandait qu'avoir une vraie conversation avec son fils. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ce que sa mère avait représenté pour lui, dire à Dominic que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui avoir dit : la mort de Fiona n'était pas de sa faute. Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre.

La dernière à attendre pour voir Dominic était Belle. Lacey voulait rester auprès de Neal. Elle avait laissé toute sa famille passer, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec Dominic. Seule la famille était autorisée et elle n'avait même pas le titre de petite amie. Mais personne n'avait osé contredire Regina quand elle avait dit que Belle était une membre de la famille à part entière. Elle était, après tout, la femme que Dominic Gold aimait à la folie.

Elle entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, effrayée de faire trop de bruit et de fragiliser l'état de santé de Dominic. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, au niveau du bassin de Dominic. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se retenait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il semblait si fragile… Elle seule l'avait déjà vu dans une telle position de vulnérabilité.

\- Dominic… Si tu savais… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai souhaité ton retour… Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé comme ça… Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je pourrais te perdre deux fois… Et que ça pourrait bien me perdre pour de bon moi aussi… Durant la dernière année, je t'ai vu partout… Chaque fois que je tournais un coin de rue, je me disais que j'allais t'apercevoir… J'ai senti ta présence tellement souvent que j'ai pensé que j'étais folle…

Belle s'arrêta un moment. Elle avait tant de choses à dire et ne savait plus comment les dire.

\- J'étais fâchée quand je t'ai vu à ta maison… Que tu reviennes et que je cède aussi facilement à tes avances… que je les provoque… que je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi… que ta présence résonne dans mon cœur et dans mon corps aussi intensément, comme au premier instant… Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissée… mais je sais que tu devais le faire… Je m'en veux d'avoir perdu tout ce temps avec toi que nous ne pourrons peut-être jamais rattraper… Je regrette de ne jamais t'avoir dit que je t'aime, même si je sais que ça n'aurait pas été possible entre nous avant. Mais je t'aime, Dominic… Mon amour… Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi…

Belle se pencha délicatement en fermant les yeux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Dominic. Aussitôt, sa respiration s'accéléra. Dominic avait bougé. Il avait répondu à son baiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un Dominic aux yeux vitreux qui la regardaient intensément. Il essaya même de faire un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé ! On doit appeler les…

\- Belle…

\- J'appelle l'infirmier et je…

\- Non, Belle. Ce n'est pas nécessaire…

\- Mais oui, ils doivent vérifier que tu vas bien…

\- Je vais bien, mon amour… Je n'étais pas…

\- Pardon ? demanda Belle, sentant la colère monter. Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu nous laissais croire que tu…

\- Belle…

\- Non !

\- Mon amour, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer, supplia Dominic en lui prenant les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que qui peut justifier que tu…

\- La honte… Et un plaisir malsain de... je... Belle

\- …

\- J'ai... j'ai demandé, non exigé à Whale de vous dire que j'étais dans le coma... J'ai... La honte d'être qui je suis et de vous avoir fait tous autant de mal. Je... je ne suis pas un homme bien et cette balle n'a rien changé... mais je connais tous les reproches qu'on peut me faire... Je ne pouvais juste plus faire semblant avec toi... je...

\- Tu sais ce que je pense des mensonges, Dominic ! s'énerva Belle, même si elle était tellement heureuse que l'amour de sa vie soit en vie qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment la colère.

\- Je sais… Et tu as ma parole, Belle, ma parole que plus jamais je ne mentirai… Enfin c'est un mensonge… mais un mensonge que je crois et je promets de faire tout mon possible.… C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te laisser continuer sans te dire à quel point je t'aime. À quel point c'est moi qui suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre. J'ai survécu pendant des années et tu m'as appris à vivre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ne ressens pour toi pour personne d'autre. Et même si au début ce sentiment m'a terrifié... je... je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Belle, je ferai tout pour ne plus jamais te décevoir… Je serai l'homme que tu mérites, même si moi je ne te mérite pas… Je te rendrai fière, heureuse… je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de temps… je…

Gold n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que Belle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ignorant la douleur qui le fit grimacer, il embrassa Belle avec désespoir.

Quelques mois plus tard il eut un double mariage. Emma avait refait une demande officielle à Regina quelques jours après le faux réveil de Gold. Et Neal avait eu le courage de demander à Lacey, qui avait hurlé de joie. La jeune femme redevenait de plus en plus la personne qu'elle était avant son agression. Malcolm avait été celui qui avait eu le devoir d'amener Regina à l'église, heureux comme un pan, fier au bras de sa fille. La relation avec son fils était au neutre. Dominic l'avait écouté, mais ne l'avait pas pardonné. Trop de douleur et de blessures profondes pour penser avoir une relation avec cet homme, mais il était toléré. Et Malcolm Gold ne laissait jamais passer une occasion d'être avec sa famille. Belle était la demoiselle d'honneur d'Emma et Lacey alors que Dominic était le témoin de son fils et sa sœur.

Les vœux étaient magnifiques et devront rester qu'entre cette famille qui faisait leur possibles pour être fonctionnelle. Les baisers échangés par les deux couples firent couler les larmes aux personnes présentes.

Sur la piste de danse, les couples dansaient, collés, amoureux et finalement heureux.

Emma et Regina était front contre front, heureuse d'avoir pu vivre cette journée, entourées des personnes qu'elles aimaient le plus.

Neal caressait le cou de Lacey alors qu'elle avait le nez collé dans son cou, le serrant fortement contre elle. Elle avait aimé le père, mais était totalement éprise du fils.

Belle ne voulait pas laisser ses mains autre part que sous le veston de Dominic, qui avait déposé son front contre son épaule, la laissant guider la danse, lui portant une confiance aveugle.

L'histoire ne dira pas comment le cœur fragile de Dominic a pu survivre aux ébats sexuels qui suivirent. Elle ne dira pas non plus combien de temps Emma Swan et Regina Mills furent gardées éloignées des disputes, ni si Lacey ouvrira son cœur sur son agression à Neal. On ne saura pas si Dominic pardonnera à son père, ni si Henry eu des oncles et des tantes ou des frères et sœur. Mais elle dira certainement que l'amour avait gagné. Qu'avec de la patience et beaucoup d'amour, chaque personne mérite une deuxième chance.

* * *

 **Merci énormément d'avoir suivit cette histoire de personne blessé qui grâce au bonne personne on pu avoir une seconde chance d'être heureux dans la vie ! Au plaisir de vous voir sur mes autres fic...**

 **Il n'aura que CETTE histoire de publier cette semaine, je suis malade comme un chien de l'enfer et j'ai donnée toute mon énergie pour cette final, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérance...**

 **Comme j'ai une histoire de terminer... laquel de celle qui son arrêté voulez vous revoir revenir à chaque semaine ?**


End file.
